


Antidotum na niepokój

by lil_runaway, Shiruslayer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Badass Rey, Emperor Hux, High School, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Not Nice, Hux-centric, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Injured Hux, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Student Kylo Ren
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 61
Words: 96,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_runaway/pseuds/lil_runaway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Nosisz we wnętrzu takie myśli, których nie uniesie żaden papier. Kylo Ren i Armitage Hux chodzą do drugiej klasy liceum. Od potyczek słownych często przechodzą do potyczek wręcz, co nie przeszkadza im, by pójść razem na pizzę czy żartować z Poe Damerona.Pisane wraz z lil_runaway i również jej dedykowane. I Marcinowi też, bo wytrzymuje moje gadanie w kółko o fanfickach. Kocham Was <3





	1. Chapter 1

Mówi się, że życie w liceum nie jest aż takie złe. Otóż fakt podstawowy jest taki, że każdy kto tak mówi, jest kłamcą i bawi go cierpienie innych. Armitage Hux zdecydowanie nie uważał, by liceum było najlepszym czasem jego życia, nie żeby kiedykolwiek dobrze się bawił gdziekolwiek. Nie mniej jednak przesiadywanie po osiem godzin dziennie pięć dni w tygodniu w budynku pełnym bandy źle ubranych, nieuczesanych i niezorganizowanych dzieciaków,  było przeprawą gorszą niż cokolwiek innego. Myślał, że gimnazjum było złe. Och, jak bardzo się pomylił. W gimnazjum wszystko można wytłumaczyć tym, że dorastanie, burza hormonalna i ogólne wyrwanie się z piaskownicy, więc każdemu wtedy troszkę szajba odbija. Jednak gdy wkraczasz w ten ostatni etap edukacji, który zwieńczony ma być egzaminem dojrzałości, liczysz na pewien poziom, który reprezentować mają przyszli absolwenci. Jak łatwo można się przejechać na tych złudnych wyobrażeniach.

Zaczął się drugi rok nauki i Hux nie spodziewał się już żadnych zmian.

\- Witam państwa na naszych pierwszych zajęciach wychowania fizycznego, przypominam wszystkim dziewczynom, że powinny mieć związane włosy - poinformowała wuefistka żeńską grupę. Chłopcy w grupie obok rozleźli się na wszystkie strony, oczywiście ich nauczyciel jeszcze nie przyszedł. Hux po raz setny przeklinał tę szkołę za brak zorganizowania i spójnych reguł.

\- Proszę pani, skoro my mamy wiązać włosy, to Ben Solo też powinien - odezwała się jedna z dziewczyn, Armitage doskonale wiedział która.

Wśród jej grupki rozszedł się nieskrywany chichot. Hux obrócił głowę w stronę swego kolegi, który z warknięciem niezadowolenia z całej siły rzucił piłką do kosza w ścianę. Piłka odbiła się pod bardzo niefortunnym (a może i fortunnym?) kątem, uderzając stojącego obok Poego Damerona w twarz. Hux ledwo powstrzymywał chichot.

\- Otaczają mnie idioci - powiedział pod nosem i ruszył ustawić się na linii, ponieważ ich wuefista raczył łaskawie stawić się na swoich zajęciach.

Mężczyzna zaczął sprawdzać obecność, a Hux, po raz nie wiadomo który, westchnął cicho.

\- Boyega Finn?

\- Jest!

\- Dameron Poe?

\- Jestem!

Hux obserwował całą grupę. W rzędzie przed nim stał Poe Dameron, wysoki, o śniadej cerze, z kompletnie niezrozumiałym dla Armitage’a upodobaniem dla pomarańczowego. Nie zrozumcie go źle, Hux, który w końcu sam był rudy, nie miał nic do tego koloru, ale dobór ubrań Damerona… Nie. Po prostu kurwa no nie. Boże, czy ty to widzisz? Nie miałby do niego nic, nawet szacunku, gdyby chłopak nie był geniuszem matematycznym. Na nieszczęście Huxa znajdowali się w jednej klasie, czego znoszenie sprawiało mu spory problem. Natomiast Finn… Był idealnym okazem nijakości, ani mądry, ani głupi, z niczego wybitny, ale również nie można go było zaliczyć do kompletnych idiotów. Chodził do równoległej klasy, był zastępcą jej przewodniczącej, co było kolejnym powodem, aby go nienawidzić.

\- Hux Armitage?

\- Obecny.

\- Solo Be...

Och, zaczyna się, pomyślał Hux. Chciałby, żeby albo nauczyciele, albo jego upierdliwy kumpel w końcu odpuścili sobie te szopki, ale nie.

\- Jestem Kylo Ren - przerwał mu, nie podnosząc nawet tak bardzo głosu, Hux był  prawie pod wrażeniem.

\- Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć Crylo - mruknął Dameron. To chyba za ten cios w twarz, ale Kylo kompletnie nie zwracając na to uwagi, ruszył w kierunku Poe, prawdopodobnie, żeby poprawić to, czego nie potrafiła dobrze zrobić piłka. Hux czekał na dzień, gdy nie będzie musiał się wstydzić za Kylo, lecz to nie był ten dzień. I pewnie nie nadejdzie dopóki nawet on będzie akceptował tę emo ksywę. Chłopcy zostali szczęśliwie powstrzymani przez nauczyciela i postawieni po przeciwnych stronach szeregu.

\- Skoro to pierwsze zajęcia, to zaczniemy od czegoś przyjemnego. Piłka nożna, panowie! - ogłosił wuefista, przypominając również, żeby pamiętać o zwracaniu się do niego per trener. Hux zastanawiał się czemu w takich okolicznościach nie mógł stosować wybranego przez Kylo imienia, jeżeli sam miał pianę w ustach, gdy ktoś mówił do niego „proszę pana”.

Szereg chłopców westchnął niemal jednocześnie. Po tym niezwykle zsynchronizowanym oddechu, nastąpił mniej zsynchronizowany w-prawo-zwrot oraz zupełnie niezsynchronizowany bieg wokół sali gimnastycznej. Za chwilę za grupą męską ruszyły dziewczyny. Po chwili Kylo zrównał się z Huxem, choć ten dobrze wiedział, że mógłby biec od niego dużo szybciej.

\- Nie mógłbyś choć raz odpuścić? - zapytał Hux.

\- Tobie czy im? - odburknął Kylo.

\- Nam wszystkim, Ren. To tylko imię na durnym WF-ie, wiesz ile razy dziennie przekręcane są nazwiska uczniów w tej szkole?

\- Och, to może nagle polubisz jak zwracają się do ciebie per Armi, co? - mimo tego, że się odgryzał, to doceniał nazwanie go Renem.

Armitage niechcący specjalnie podstawił mu nogę. Kylo potknął się, nie zwalniając jednak tempa.

\- Odezwij się tak jeszcze raz, a nie ręczę za siebie.

Kylo nie był już tak wyrafinowany. Po prostu położył dłoń na ułamek sekundy na ramieniu Huxa, po czym pchnął go w bok i odbiegł. Hux z piskiem butów wylądował na ziemi dwa metry dalej. Za każdym razem to samo. Kolumna uczniów mija tego śmiesznego rudego dzieciaka, który został popchnięty przez tego śmiesznego emo dzieciaka. Hux podniósł się z podłogi, którą zdążył wypolerować na błysk swoją białą koszulką, po czym wrócił do biegu. Rozliczy się z Kylo później.

Na samym przodzie Kylo ścigał się z Rey, przewodniczącą równoległej klasy. Przegrywał, choć nieznacznie, ale Huxowi wydawało się, że jego furia jest wręcz namacalna. Zawsze była od niego lepsza, czego Ren nie mógł znieść, zawsze oskarżając ją o oszustwo. Oczywiście tymi oskarżeniami pogrążał siebie jeszcze bardziej, a Huxa razem z nim. Z jakichś powodów społeczność szkolna uznawała tę dwójkę za jeden organizm, duet nierozłączny, czego Armitage nigdy nie planował, zasiadając po raz pierwszy w ławce z tym nieokrzesanym kolesiem. Spokojnym tempem dokańczał dziesiąte okrążenie, podczas gdy Kylo wypluwał płuca na mecie. Po kilku innych niezwykle zabawnych ćwiczeniach rozgrzewkowych, koszulki zostały rozdane, piłka w grze.

Jest to powszechnie posiadana wiedza, że chłopcy lubią piłkę nożną. I tylko ją. Odmówią każdej innej aktywności fizycznej, jeżeli nie zawiera ona kopania piłki. Potwierdzone info. Tak więc na jednej połowie boiska chłopcy biegali za piłką, po drugiej stronie dziewczyny grały w kosza, ponieważ według powszechnie posiadanej wiedzy nie są one predysponowane do kopania piłki. Do drużyny Armitage’a trafił Kylo (jakże by inaczej, chociaż Hux czekał na dzień, gdy będzie mógł wycelować piłką prosto w Kylo i zrzucić to na warunki gry) oraz Poe. Pozostałych chłopaków Hux nie znał i nie zamierzał. Ich drużyna z góry spisana została na straty, Kylo za pięć minut zejdzie z czerwoną kartką, Poe uzna że będzie “krył” Finna (czytaj: stał na tyle blisko, by przypadkowe dotknięcia zrzucić na warunki gry), a Huxowi nie chciało się dziś specjalnie pocić. Gra zapowiadała się fascynująca, dopóki garstka dziewczyn, z Rey na czele, nie porobiła maślanych oczu do pana trenera, by także mogły zagrać. Powszechna wiedza na temat predyspozycji dziewczyn do danego sportu musiały ustąpić słodkim oczętom młodych dam oraz założeniom równouprawnienia. Ale ponieważ trener bał się o to, by koleżanki nie zostały poturbowane, wystawił je przeciw najsłabszej drużynie. Wtedy też Poe zaczął zwracać uwagę na to, co dzieje się na boisku, a Kylo skupił się na ataku. Hux nie poczynił żadnych większych starań, by wygrać mecz, dopóki Ren nie zaczął wołać na niego Armi przez pół boiska. Wtedy też Hux zajął się strategicznym aspektem gry, dzięki czemu zmuszał Rena do przebiegów spod jednej bramki do drugiej. Zapowiadał się długi WF.

Grali długo, aż do dzwonka, choć zwykle już na kwadrans przed końcem lekcji upominali się o wcześniejsze wypuszczenie do szatni. Hux tak naprawdę nie miał szczególnych chęci, by wygrać, o wiele bardziej pragnął sprawić, aby twarz Kylo spotkała się z jego butami, ale bycie w jednej drużynie skutecznie pokrzyżowało mu plany. W końcu udało im się ugrać remis, co kompletnie nie zadowoliło ani jego, ani Rena, reszta drużyny miała to gdzieś, przynajmniej pogapili się na dziewczyny. Grupie męskiej zawsze bardzo odpowiadało, gdy Kylo tak zawzięcie pragnął wygranej z Rey, ponieważ do końca WF-u nie musieli nic robić, a trener nawet nie ważył się przerwać gry. Był to jeden z nielicznych powodów, dla których rocznik Huxa tolerował niestabilności ich kolegi.

Zeszli do szatni marudząc.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś miał wyzionąć ducha - rzucił Kylo niby mimochodem, sam mimo szaleńczej gry nie wyglądał na za bardzo zmęczonego.

\- Gdybyś choć raz odpuścił, to nie musiałbym wyglądać przez resztę dnia jak mokry szczur. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wrobiłeś nas w godzinę biegania za piłką jak banda kretynów? - odpowiedział Hux, ściągając z siebie koszulkę i równo ją składając. Szukał w torbie ręcznika. Spóźni się na matmę, ale prysznic był obowiązkowy. Musiał się streszczać zanim wejdzie tam Poe i sprawi, że wszytko będzie niezręczne.

\- Gdybyś się bardziej przyłożył, to wygralibyśmy zamiast zremisować – warknął, ruszając za nim z ręcznikiem i klapkami w jednej dłoni, koszulkę zdjął już wcześniej, podczas Huxowej tyrady, więc szurał za nim boso w samych dresowych spodniach. Tych modnych, z Adidasa, zwężanych u dołu.

\- Nie mam zamiaru przykładać się do czegoś, w czym nie mam żadnego interesu, a twoja śmieszna rywalizacja z tą dziewczyną mnie nie interesuje. Zawsze znajdzie się jakaś laska, która we wszystkim musi być najlepsza, ale to czas pokaże kto zwycięży na końcu. - Mówiąc to, Hux nie miał jeszcze świadomości, że jego plany wyższego zwycięstwa także zostaną pokrzyżowane. Tymczasem wszedł pod prysznic, pozwalając, by szum gorącej wody zagłuszył Rena. Ten po prostu prychnął i umył się szybko, żeby nie wchodzić w ponowną konfrontację z Huxem. To nie tak, że obawiał się, iż przegra. Po prostu ich wzajemne stosunki były co najmniej dziwne. Czasem był pewien, że nienawidzi Armitege’a, bo cała ta jego maniera przyprawiała go o ból głowy, ale w inne dni mógł z nim dyskutować, przerzucać się wyzwiskami albo po prostu milczeć i wydawało mu się, że znają się z Huxem od zawsze. Dziwny był ten mały, rudy dzieciak, niby ułożony, działający według zasad, a z drugiej strony… Cóż nieraz wychodził z niego ryży diabeł, który w sprytny sposób wykorzystywał i pomiatał wszystkimi naokoło. Kylo nie przyznałby się przed nikim, szczególnie przed sobą, że całkiem mu to imponowało.

Po niedługim czasie wszyscy się ogarnęli i wyszli z szatni. Hux, mimo poirytowania w stronę Kylo, czekał na niego przed wyjściem, aż ten zawiąże swoje zdecydowanie za wysokie glany, by mogli zrównać się krokiem. Mógł się na niego wściekać, jednak czas szkolny pokazał, że mieli tylko siebie, a gdyby spojrzeć szerzej, to Kylo nie był wcale taki najgorszy. Owszem, miał swoje wady. Wiele wad. Więcej wad niż zalet. Jednak były momenty, że można je było odsunąć na drugi plan i po prostu być dobrymi kumplami.


	2. Chapter 2

Umieszczenie WF-u na pierwszej lekcji było przestępstwem. Umieszczenie matematyki po WF-ie to już zbrodnia. Po takim zmęczeniu nikt (oprócz Poego) nie był w stanie liczyć pierwiastków, a w szczególności Kylo, który z matematyką miał wyjątkowo nie po drodze. Ciągle zagadywał Huxa, by ten wytłumaczył mu kolejne przykłady, co jego rudy przyjaciel czynił z anielską cierpliwością. Nie żeby doznał nagłej zmiany w swoim nastawieniu odnośnie Kylo. Po prostu po matmie była literatura, na która przeczytał tylko pół strony zadanej lektury. Nie jego wina, że całe to romantyczne pierdolenie nie miało żadnego przełożenia na jego życie, w którym panowała logika i porządek. Bo jak można zabić się, gdy nie uda ci się z jedną panną? Zupełnie irracjonalne, romantyczne poświęcenie nie miało zastosowania w brutalnym świecie. Kylo miał za to na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie, przez co często dyskutowali, niejednokrotnie zamieniając argumenty na pięści. Hux przyznawał Kylo rację dopiero wtedy, gdy ten zakładał mu chwyt pod szyję i Armitage widział mroczki przed oczami.

Ich matematyczka nazwiskiem Snoke była okropną kosą ze skłonnościami do wyśmiewania pytanego ucznia po ósme pokolenie, na szczęście, gdy przy tablicy stał Poe, cała klasa mogła głęboko odetchnąć. Kobieta była albo zakochana w Dameronie, albo w jego talencie do określenia wzorów funkcji i obliczania delt w pamięci, Hux nie był pewny, ale wiedział, że miało to coś wspólnego z miłością. Nie mógł się jednak nad tym zbyt długo zastanawiać, bo Kylowy łokieć wylądował między jego żebrami.

\- Zaraz będę ja - mruknął z prawdziwym przerażeniem w głosie. - Jak już odpuści naszemu kapitanowi.

\- To bolało, wiesz? - Hux złapał się za bok i starał się rozmasować uciążliwe miejsce. Kylo naprawdę powinien sobie zdać sprawę, że ludzie odczuwają ból. A może on doskonale to wiedział? - Poza tym masz 13 przykład, on jest prosty. Liczysz deltę. Potem x podstawiasz do funkcji liniowej i masz y. Koniec. Ewentualnie puszczasz mimo uszu jej wąty i nie rozgniatasz w ręku kredy myśląc, że to jej szyja - streścił krótko Armitage. Nie był geniuszem, ale schematy z łatwością wchodziły mu do głowy. Nie chodziło o to, by rozumieć, tylko żeby zastosować po raz setny to samo działanie. Dodatkowo Hux nie cierpiał kredy na czarnych ubraniach, zarówno swoich, jak i Rena.

Kylo westchnął cicho, ale bardzo cierpiętniczo.

\- Jak to się podstawiało?

Hux miał ochotę przywalić głową Kylo w ławkę.

\- Gdzie ty byłeś przez ostatni rok? To, co równa się x, wpisujesz w miejsce x!

\- Panie Hux, skoro ma pan tyle do powiedzenia, to może wypowie się pan przy tablicy? - zganiła go nauczycielka.

Hux zamilkł wymownie, chowając się za plecami chłopaka siedzącego przed nim. Najwyraźniej Poe skończył już zadania i czar miłości prysł.

\- Tak właśnie myślałam. Zapraszam kolegę do tablicy - rzuciła i patrząc w dziennik sprecyzowała - Solo, raz dwa, nie mamy całego dnia.

Przy Snoke Kylo zapominał, że nienawidzi, gdy ktoś próbuje nazywać go Benem Solo. Spiął się i rzucił Huxowi rozpaczliwe spojrzenie, po czym ruszył w kierunku tablicy. Jak na ukamieniowanie. Kreda w jego dłoni była niczym kąsający wąż, a zadanie gorsze od prac Herkulesa. Ociągał się strasznie, wielokrotnie zacinał, ale w końcu coś tam naskrobał. Oczywiście źle, jednak nie tak bardzo jak zwykle. Matematyczka rzuciła wściekłe spojrzenie na Armitage’a.

\- Panie Hux, Pan mu zrobił to zadanie?

\- Ależ skąd - zapierał się, nieumiejętnie kryjąc ironię. Lubił życie na krawędzi, zwłaszcza na matematyce.

\- W takim razie od dziś pana zaliczenie, panie Hux, zależy od wyników pana Solo.

Cliche, pomyślał Hux, w dodatku jeszcze touchee.

\- Przepraszam najmocniej, ale muszę wyjść z klasy. Chyba będę wymiotować.

\- Armitage Hux, przywołuję pana do porządku, to jest szkoła!

Hux  z powrotem zasiadł w ławce, aczkolwiek odruch wymiotny mu nie minął. Pół klasy chichotało pod nosem.

\- Dlaczego Dameron nie może go uczyć? Jest przecież najlepszy. - Hux walczył o resztki swojej godności.

Kylo dalej sterczał pod tablicą, nie za bardzo wiedząc co ma teraz zrobić. Zabić nauczycielkę? Zabić Huxa? Zabić siebie samego? Ciężki wybór. Mógłby też spróbować wydukać, że pomoc Armitage’a nie jest mu wcale potrzebna, ale matematyczka była tą jedyną na caluśkim świecie osobą, która pozbawiała go animuszu. Więc zamiast coś wrzasnąć, pokłócić się, spróbować kogoś przy okazji pobić i prawie udusić, podpierał ścianę, kompletnie ścięty strachem.

\- Nie może, bo pomaga już uczniowi z równoległej klasy - wydawało im się, że Snoke zaraz pęknie z wściekłości, przez to, iż ktoś odważył się tknąć jej świętą krowę.

To naprawdę niezdrowa relacja, pomyślał Hux. Zaraz potem pomyślał o jego “przyjaźni” z Kylo, jednak oni wciąż zachowywali pozory normalności. Szczególnie jeśli chodziło o okazywanie sobie uczuć, duszenie, podbijanie oczu i te sprawy.

\- Ok, dam mu te korki - poddał się Hux, z głośnym westchnieniem opadając na oparcie krzesła.

Kylo, uznając, że to koniec jego próby, wsunął się w przejście między ławkami i na swoje miejsce. W swoich myślach, Hux wbijał mu długopis w dłoń.

\- Proszę się do mnie zgłosić po lekcji, dam wam materiały. A, skoro nikt już nie ma nic do powiedzenia, zaczniemy lekcję i może wreszcie się czegoś nauczycie - ogłosiła nauczycielka i wstała z krzesła, by zapisać temat na tablicy.

Przez całą lekcje żaden z nich nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Hux był po prostu wściekły, a Kylo nie wiedział co powiedzieć, bo przepraszać nie potrafił. A przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzał (codziennie rano, gdy mył zęby). Po dzwonku Hux pomaszerował po materiały i bez słowa minął Rena, który, okropnie zagubiony, poszedł za nim. Mieli teraz okienko przed literaturą, to zwykle na nim Kylo streszczał Huxowi lektury i pomagał uporządkować jego wiedzę na zajęcia. Jednak teraz jedyne o czym Hux marzył, to papieros i święty spokój, dlatego zamiast na ich zwykłe miejsce obok automatów z piciem, od razu skierował się do wyjścia ze szkoły i za choinki, gdzie uczniowie zwykli uciekać na dymka. Oczywiście, że palenie na terenie szkoły było zabronione, ale zarówno uczniowie, jak i nauczyciele wyszli z założenia, że czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal.

Na dworze było zdecydowanie za zimno jak na początek września, wiał wiatr i zbierało się na deszcz. W sumie to dobrze, że nie świeciło słońce, bo wtedy Huxa by już zupełnie szlag trafił. Cisza pomiędzy nimi dość szybko zaczęła się przeciągać i nikt nie miał zamiaru jej przerwać. W końcu Kylo ni to burknął, ni to mruknął coś w stylu “co teraz?”, ale było to tak niezrozumiałe, że gdyby nie stopień ich znajomości, to Armitage pomyślałby, że Ren właśnie się zadławił własnym językiem.

\- Nic. Ja, w przeciwieństwie od ciebie, chcę zdać ten rok, a nawet przy moich kontaktach z nauczycielami, ta kobieta sprawi, że obleję, jeżeli ty nie zaczniesz pisać testów co najmniej na czwórki - powiedział, po czym zaciągnął się po raz ostatni i wyrzucił peta na ziemię, przydeptując go. - Dlatego nauczę cię tych durnych schematów, choćbym miał cię głodzić.

Mimo ogólnej złości na obrót sprawy i praktycznie zepsucie sobie całego roku szkolnego, Hux po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł, że ma nad Kylo władzę. Może i brzmi to śmiesznie, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jedyne, co go w tej chwili wywyższało to znajomość wielomianów, to tym razem Ren nie miał nic do powiedzenia, musiał zaakceptować narzuconą mu władzę i słuchać się jej. Oto dzień błogosławiony w swoim przekleństwie.

Kylo zacisnął z całej siły zęby, bo poczuł się, jakby wraz z przydeptanym papierosem, zgnieciona została jego duma.

\- A jak nie będę się uczył? Po prostu wylecisz? - uśmiech, który zawitał na jego ustach był kurewsko nieprzyjemny.

Hux obrócił się i, mimo że był niższy, chwycił Kylo za kurtkę, był naprawdę wściekły i gotowy, by pchnąć drugiego chłopaka na ziemię i okładać pięściami, póki ten nie zacznie błagać o litość.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, śmieciu, jeżeli ja zawalę, ty pójdziesz na dno razem ze mną. I nie mówię tylko o tej jebanej matematyce. Pójdziesz na dno życia, nie osiągniesz nic i jeszcze wrócisz na kolanach, błagając o wybaczenie. - Hux praktycznie syczał na Rena, ich twarze były blisko, oczy głęboko wpatrzone w siebie, walcząc o dominację. Kylo był wyższy, Armitage był zdeterminowany.

\- Puść mnie Hux - głos, który wydobył się z gardła Rena był zimny i niski, niczym głuchy warkot. Napięcie wzrosło, można było wyczuć, że od mierzenia się wzrokiem zaraz przejdzie do rękoczynów.

Chwyt Huxa zacisnął się mocniej, by za moment puścić zupełnie. Armitage ostatni raz spojrzał na Kylo, po czym wyminął go, celowo szturchając ramieniem i odszedł w kierunku szkoły. Nie zaszedł daleko. Ren chwycił go za kołnierz kurtki, po czym uniósł do góry. Miał ochotę obić mu twarz. Hux natomiast uważał, że zarówno  ta pozycja, jak i sytuacja, jest mu strasznie nie po myśli, ale nim Ren wymierzył mu pierwszy cios, spróbował poddusić czy cokolwiek tam zamierzał, Armitage po prostu ugryzł go w rękę - może nieszczególnie honorowo, ale jakże taktycznie, szczególnie, że Kylo nie miał na sobie żadnego odzienia wierzchniego poza cienką bluzą. Puścił go momentalnie, jednak nim Hux zdążył się odsunąć, Kylo zwalił go z nóg prostym hakiem i docisnął do ziemi.

Może właśnie w tej chwili twarz Huxa zmieniłaby się w krwawą miazgę, ale przeszkodzili im pozostali uczniowie.

\- Taki kurna - wysapał Ren starając się wyrwać kilku chłopakom, w tym Dameronowi - mocny w gębie, a jak co przychodzi to gryzie jak dziecko.

Wszystkim wydawało się, że Huxa nie trzeba będzie odciągać i to był błąd. Gdy się podniósł, zobaczył Kylo na ziemi, przymierzył się do zasadzenia mu kopa w twarz, ale powstrzymał go silny uchwyt na ramieniu.


	3. Chapter 3

Armitage odwrócił się wściekły, że ktoś mu przerwał i wtedy ujrzał Phasmę.

\- Wystarczy, Hux - powiedziała spokojnym i stanowczym głosem. - Nie warto.

Głos Phasmy działał na Armitage’a jak zimny prysznic. Kylo przytrzymywany przez chłopaków na ziemi i tak już nic nie zrobi. Nie ma sensu dalej go okładać. Poza tym, jest środek zajęć. Po co narażać się na zbędne pytania. Hux starał się uspokoić oddech, ciągle patrząc na dyszącego Rena, który zaczynał zbierać się z ziemi i wyrywać uchwytom kolegów. Armitage otrzepał ubranie i opuścił dziedziniec, prowadzony przez Phasmę. Jeżeli była osoba, której zawdzięczał życie (albo przynajmniej ciągle symetryczną twarz) była to ta dziewczyna. Od pierwszej chwili, gdy się poznali, połączył ich chłodny osąd i pragmatyzm myślenia. O Phasmie jej rocznik wypowiadał się, jako o bezdusznej. Hux ciągle pracował na taki tytuł.

\- Nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego w ogóle się z nim zadajesz.

\- Uwierz, zadaję sobie to pytanie przynajmniej raz dziennie - westchnął Hux.

\- O co poszło tym razem?

Zauważył, że wracali do szkoły dłuższą drogą. Spojrzał na Phasmę, musiał zadrzeć trochę głowę, bo była od niego wyższa, mniej więcej wzrostu Kylo Rena. Mierzyła go zimnym spojrzeniem jasnoniebieskich oczu. Hux po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie, że nie ma pojęcia jak tak naprawdę nazywa się ta rozsiewająca wokół siebie atmosferę grozy blondynka z dziwnym upodobaniem do srebrnych ubrań - co dziwne i niezrozumiałe dla Huxa, wyglądała w nich dobrze. Nie pytał, w sumie nie było mu to potrzebne.

\- Długa historia, ale muszę temu baranowi dawać korki z matmy, bo inaczej nauczycielka mnie obleje, wiesz, jaka ona jest - wyjaśnił krótko. - A on chce teraz specjalnie zawalić, żebym nie zdał. No i tak jakoś poszło.

\- Jak to jest, że zawsze wpakujesz się w coś takiego?

Hux wsadził ręce głęboko w kieszenie spodni.

\- Ja nie wiem, Phasma, życie mnie nienawidzi. Jak wszytko ma być beznadziejne to bez wyjątków, nie? - Jego uśmiech był słaby i ironiczny. - Powiedz mi, jak ja przez to przejdę, przecież my się zajebiemy szybciej niż on zapamięta wzory skróconego mnożenia. Dostałem pięć kartek do przerobienia z nim na następny tydzień. Każda zła ocena Kylo idzie na moje konto, przepraszam, w jaki sposób to działa na moją reputację!? - Hux kopnął leżący na chodniku kamień. Dawno się tak nie wściekł, a to był dopiero początek. Phasma za to słuchała go w ciszy i odpowiadała stonowanym głosem.

\- Krzyk ci nie pomoże, tak samo jak załamywanie się. Oczywiście gdyby mnie wsadzono wprost do taniej teen dramy, też miałabym z tym problem, ale nie możesz się teraz poddać. Masz jakikolwiek pomysł, żeby skłonić go do nauki?

Hux wyciągnął jedną rękę z kieszeni i zacisnął w pięść.

\- Nie, Hux – zganiła go szybko.

\- To nie wiem. Wyślę mu groźby czy coś, bo upraszać się nie będę.

\- Tak, a  potem on cię udusi, skopie i będę cię szukać w rowie - Hux przemilczał to, że Phasma byłaby prawdopodobnie jedyną, która by go szukała - On coś w ogóle lubi?

Hux zastanowił się przez chwilę. To w zasadzie było dobre pytanie, co lubił Kylo. Chętnie czytał, to na pewno. Słuchał wszelkiej hałaśliwej w opinii Huxa muzyki, chodził także na koncerty w podejrzanych lokalach, gdzie jemu podobni turbowali się w rytm rozwalających bębenki uszne basach. Armitage raz dał się namówić na taki wypad, to zgubił lewego buta i po dziś dzień go nie znalazł. Kylo był też skłonny oddać swoją rodzinę za pudełko pizzy, ale w tym aspekcie akurat obaj się zgadzali.

\- Metal, książki, nie wiem… gry. Nie śpi w nocy żeby wbijać sobie dobre rankingi. - Phasma obdarzyła go znaczącym spojrzeniem. - Nie pytaj, skąd to wiem, wysyła mi screeny, gdzie to 10 miejsce na tablicy jest najpewniej największym sukcesem, jaki odniesie w życiu.

Weszli już do budynku szkoły, kierowali się pod klasę, w której następną lekcję miała Phasma.

\- Ale nic w tego, co wiem, nie jest w stanie mi pomóc. Co, mam go może przekupić? Wystarczy, że stawiam mu cole średnio trzy razy w tygodniu, bo on oczywiście nigdy nie ma drobnych.

Phasma przez chwilę się nie odzywała i Hux był już prawie pewien, że nic nie powie, gdy w końcu powiedziała:

\- Naprawdę nie masz na niego żadnego haka? Przy rozchwianiu emocjonalnym Rena, powinieneś mieć całe kartoteki.

\- Myślisz, że to takie proste, jak częściej niż piątkę dostaje od niego w twarz?

Phasma była niewzruszona.

\- Nic, co byłoby na tyle silne, by się ten frajer ugiął - westchnął. - W najgorszym wypadku zmienię szkołę. Może wyjdzie mi to na dobre bez niego u boku.

Zatrzymała się przed zakrętem do swojej sali i spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Chyba się przesłyszałam – jej brew powędrowała w górę, pod blond grzywkę, a zdziwione spojrzenie prześwidrowało go na wylot - przecież Armitage Hux się nie poddaje.

Hux stanął jak wryty. Miała rację. Hux nie z takich problemów wychodził bez szwanku, zwycięsko nawet. Dlaczego więc konfrontacja z Kylo, nie pierwsza z resztą, miała sprawić, że rezygnował ze swoich planów, usuwał się, oddawał wygraną walkowerem?

\- Jesteś sprytny, na pewno coś na niego znajdziesz, a jeśli nie - urwała i uśmiechnęła się brzydko - Może ja i moja drużyna będziemy mogli ci pomóc - zadzwonił dzwonek - Ale to w ostateczności Hux, teraz rusz łepetyną i pokaż, że Kylo zadarł ze złą osobą.

Pomachała mu i znikła za zakrętem.

Hux wyprostował się i wziął głęboki oddech. Poprawił koszulę i stanowczo skierował swoje kroki pod swoją klasę. Tego dziś potrzebował - podbudowania. Po popychaniu go na WF-ie, upokorzeniu na matematyce i wytarciu nim szkolnego dziedzińca, nadszedł czas na rewanż i Armitage Hux z każdym krokiem gotowy był zmierzyć się z Kylo Renem, nie poddać się i udowodnić mu, ile był wart.

***

Tymczasem Kylo siedział na ziemi opustoszałego korytarza szkolnego i zawzięcie bazgrał coś w zeszycie. Był podirytowany całą tą sytuacją. Z jednej strony zarozumiałość Huxa go po prostu wkurwiała i to tak bardzo, że o mało co nie sprawdził dziś czy asfalt może posłużyć za papier ścierny przy użyciu rudzielcowej twarzy. Bo Armitage próbował go podejść, szantażować, ba!, to była walona próba kontroli. Jego, Kylo Rena. Z drugiej jednak strony byli całkiem blisko i Hux był chyba jedyną osobą, którą mógł nazwać przyjacielem. Co prawda była to przyjaźń oparta na siniakach i wyzwiskach, ale także na śmiechu, wytrzymywaniu razem na zajęciach oraz wzajemnej pomocy. W dodatku Armitage nigdy nie nazwał go Benem Solo, zawsze zwracał się do niego po prostu Kylo, co już wywyższało go ponad większość znanych Renowi ludzi. Dziwna relacja, ale już samo posiadanie jej przez Kylo było zaskakujące. Gdy był młodszy starał się z kimś zakumplować, jednak zawsze kończyło się tak samo, wyzwiskami, obgadywaniem za plecami, wyśmiewaniem się z jego wyglądu, a później bójkami. Nie zawsze wszczynał je sam Kylo, ale szybko zauważył, że nie liczy się to czy jego cios był pierwszy, czy też nie. I tak to była zawsze jego wina, nikt nie chciał uwierzyć w winę pozostałych dzieci.

Hux, mimo jechania po nim jak po burej szmacie, z wzajemnością, był dla Kylo klarowny, zrozumiały, był pewna stałą w jego życiu, czymś, czego nigdy nie posiadał. Przy jego rodzinie to było po prostu niemożliwe. Westchnął odganiając te myśli. Głupio mu było z powodu całej tej sytuacji z matematyką. Po prostu jej nie rozumiał, a matematyczka go nienawidziła. Miał świadomość, gdzieś z tyłu głowy - to był bardzo cichy głosik, ale nie do zignorowania - że Huxowi należały się najnormalniejsze w świecie przeprosiny. Nikt go nie nauczył przepraszać, nie robiła tego ani jego matka, ani ojciec, wszystkie ich konflikty były przemilczane, a nigdy nieoczyszczana rana jątrzyła się i co jakiś czas obciekała śmierdzącą ropą ich kłótni.

Wstał z ziemi, tak bardzo zły, że znowu o tym myśli. Włożył słuchawki w uszy, z zamysłem przespacerowania się po szkole przed następną lekcją. Może przejdzie się do biblioteki, to było jedno z niewielu miejsc, w którym czuł się zupełnie swobodnie. Bibliotekarki go lubiły, pozwalały mu wchodzić między półki i wypożyczać wszystko bez limitów, w zamian za jego częstą pomoc w noszeniu pudeł, segregowaniu książek i pomocy przy ciągle zacinającym się systemie, który miał niby usprawniać wypożyczanie, ale przez słaby sprzęt tylko je utrudniał. Może pożyczy Miltona? W końcu mógłby czytać „Raj utracony” bez końca.


	4. Chapter 4

Przed literaturą, a nawet po wejściu do klasy i zajęciu miejsc w ławkach, Ren i Hux nie zamienili ze sobą słowa, mimo że obaj już się uspokoili. Armitage knuł plan, a Kylo zastanawiał się, czy może najłatwiej nie byłoby zakuć matmę i odzyskać życie. Nauczycielka literatury zasiadała za biurkiem i otworzyła dziennik, by sprawdzić obecność. Zaraz po tym ogłosiła listę lektur obowiązujących na ten semestr, zaznaczając przy tym, że pierwsza pozycja jest już na za tydzień. Hux westchnął cierpiętniczo. Nie, żeby nie lubił czytać, czytał czasopisma naukowe, biografie, książki historyczne, techniczne, lubował się w tematyce wojskowej. W wakacje dla rozrywki czytał nawet podręczniki prawne. Ale poezja? Melodramaty? A komu to było potrzebne? Hux z natury podchodził do rzeczy pragmatycznie i okiem badacza, z emocjami miał problem, ponieważ nie mieściły się w schematach, jego paleta uczuć także nie była zbyt bogata, w przeciwieństwie do Rena. Kylo był bardzo uczuciowy, co starał się przed Armitagem ukrywać, ten jednak wiedział nawet, jak wyglądają jego łzy (głównie dlatego, że to po Huxa Ren dzwonił pijany, by odebrać go z imprezy). Pewnie przez swoje analityczne i chłodne podejście Hux nie miał szczęścia w związkach. Nie, żeby było ich wiele, jednak co jeden to katastrofa. Przez moment przemknęło mu nawet przez myśl, że może gdyby czytał literaturę piękną, to miałby w sobie więcej ciepła? Jego spojrzenie mimowolnie uciekło w stronę twarzy Kylo, który patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń. Pokręcił głową i odwrócił wzrok na nauczycielkę, włączając słuch, okazało się bowiem, że kobieta była w trakcie pasjonującej opowieści o jakimś romantyku.

\- Znajomość z Anną Cateriną Goethe prawie przypłacił życiem, po rozstaniu się z nią w 1768 roku zapadł na chorobę psychiczną i przeżył w ogólny kryzys zdrowotny. Dostał ciężkiego krwotoku, a w grudniu tego samego roku prawie zmarł na ciężką chorobę płuc...

Może jednak nie.

Hux starał się notować, ale nie potrafił wyciągnąć z monologu kobiety nic interesującego. Kylo za to pisał jak powalony, notując każde słowo, a nawet dodając jakieś swoje uwagi na marginesach. Skończy się na tym, że przed najbliższym sprawdzianem Hux będzie kserował zeszyt Kylo jak nienormalny, potem bawił się w archeologa, rozczytuję niekiedy prawdziwe hieroglify. Kylo, w ferworze notowania zapomniał najwyraźniej jak wygląda alfabet i wymyślał własny, przy czym jakimś cudem rozczytywał wszytko bez trudu.

Hux, zupełnie niezainteresowany chorowitym życiem Goethego, wyciągnął z teczki kartki od matematyczki i zaczął czytać, co ona w ogóle od niego chciała i jakie podejście musiał przyjąć, by Ren załapał cokolwiek.

\- I to wszystko będzie na najbliższym sprawdzianie, moi drodzy. Znajdziecie tam również test z wiedzy o lekturze.

O tak, jeszcze lepiej. Ten dzień postanowił mu dokopać. Niedawno zakupił sobie biografię wybitnego polityka Palpatine’a i chciał ją dokończyć w spokoju, ale nie, trzeba czytać jakieś smęty o niespełnionej miłości. Hux nachylił się do Kylo i szepnął:

\- Wiesz, o czym jest ten “Werter"? Czytałeś? Długie to?

Kylo spojrzał na niego z ogromną dawka emocji, które oscylowały między oburzeniem, niedowierzaniem i pogardą.

\- Nie jest długie, Hux. W dodatku myślę, że mogłoby Ci to tylko pomóc.

\- Pomóc? - zapytał zdziwiony. - W jaki niby sposób?

\- Piszą o uczuciach, emocjach i tak dalej. Pewnie ostatni raz słyszałeś o tym gdy podczas programowania robota Huxa stwierdzili, że to błąd do usunięcia.

Hux prychnął.

\- Ktoś tu brał lekcje z poczucia humoru widzę - odparł. - Posiadam emocje podstawowe i tyle mi wystarczy, nie czuję potrzeby, by zaburzać swoją stabilność. Opowiesz mi to na Skype czy coś, skoro nie takie długie.

\- Matmy też masz uczyć mnie przez Skype?

\- Nie bardzo, bo w razie czego wolę walnąć ciebie niż rozjebać sobie ekran laptopa - odpowiedział, po czym przeanalizował jeszcze raz słowa Kylo. - Chwila, to ty jednak będziesz się uczył?! - zapytał, głośniej niż powinien. Nauczycielka zganiła go wzrokiem i kontynuowała wykład.

Kylo odwrócił głowę i nic mu nie odpowiedział.

Hux wywrócił oczami i wrócił do studiowania kartek z matematyki, chociaż po kilku minutach i one okazały się być nudne. Armitage lubił robić rzeczy porządnie, ale w momencie, gdy entuzjazm Kylo był na poziomie ujemnym, to i on równie dobrze mógłby spalić te kartki i przynajmniej byłby z tego jakiś pożytek, bo ten stos papierów okazałby mu więcej ciepła niż jego kolega przez cały dzień. Hux podparł więc głowę na dłoni i zaczął wpatrywać się w jakiś punkt nad głową nauczycielki, po czym zupełnie odpłynął gdzieś myślami.

Kylo wrócił do notowania i tematu lekcji. Gdy odwrócił się w kierunku Huxa ten opierał głowę na dłoni z przymkniętymi oczami. Nie był pewny czy Armitage po prostu nie usnął, kompletnie nie pasowało mu to do jego wizerunku, ale wolał przekonać się o tym nim zrobi to nauczycielka literatury. Dźgnął więc rudzielca palcem w policzek. Hux otworzył powoli oczy, spojrzał na Kylo, a jego twarz nie wyrażała przez chwilę nic poza czystym obrzydzeniem.

\- Musiałeś? - zapytał z wyrzutem, po czym wyprostował się na krześle, aż mu kręgi strzeliły. Spojrzał na zegarek nad tablicą. Jeszcze długa droga przed nim.

\- Jasne, lepiej, żeby cię wzięła do tablicy - mruknął - Ale jasne, marudź sobie dalej.

\- Jaki troskliwy, jakbyś się tak troszczyło o moje zaliczenie z matmy to byłoby mi jeszcze milej - odparł. Poza tym w jaki sposób miał odpowiadać przy tablicy? Recytować wiersze? To by była farsa.  

Ren prawie zrezygnował z dalszej dyskusji, po czym rzucił:

\- W takim razie mam nadzieję że kto inny ci pożyczy notatki, skoro tak się mną brzydzisz - udał smutek w głosie. Przy Huxie jego poziom potyczek słownych wzrósł nagle o jakieś dziesięć poziomów.

Hux westchnął głośno, na szczęście riposta przyszła sama.

\- Spoko, jestem pewien, że Rey ma piękne notatki i nie odmówi takiemu uśmiechowi.

Ren aż się zakrztusił własnym oddechem. Nie mogło być nawet mowy o tym, żeby ktokolwiek stwierdził, że Rey ma lepsze notatki od niego. Nie z literatury, jego ukochanego i pielęgnowanego w sercu - choć wmawiał sobie, że go nie ma - przedmiotu. Co to to nie. Nie wiedząc, że zatańczył właśnie do melodii zagranej mu przez Huxa, pochylił się nad zeszytem notując jak opętany. On gorszy od Rey? Zobaczymy Armitage.

Hux z trudem powstrzymywał wypływający mu na usta uśmiech zwycięstwa i szyderstwa jednocześnie. Kylo Ren, pokonany w tak banalny sposób. Armitage wiedział, że Rey jest niczym śmiertelny rywal jego kolegi, chociaż ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział w sekrecie (chyba Dameron), że Kylo myli nienawiść z miłością, a swoje zainteresowanie Rey ukazuje w rywalizacji z nią “bo jest głupi”, jednak Hux tak się wtedy uśmiał, że nie pamiętał nawet jak się skończyła tamta konwersacja. Rey była najczulszym punktem Kylo, nawet nazywanie go Benem Solo nie rozjuszało go tak bardzo, jak stwierdzenie, że Rey jest w czymś lepsza. Hux z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak pióro Kylo niemal przerywa kartki i jak usilnie ten skupia się na każdym słowie, dbając przy tym, by pismo wyglądało czytelnie. Hux był w pewnym sensie pod wrażeniem pasji Kylo, by nie być stawianym pod Rey, czy nawet na równi, jednak było to dość zabawne i dziecinne z jego strony. Był z siebie dumny, że prawdopodobnie załatwił sobie notatki do końca roku.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek Kylo odłożył pióro, wydawał się bardziej zniszczony niż po wfie, a następnie podał Huxowi swój zeszyt z namaszczeniem.

\- Udław się.

\- A dziękuję - odpowiedział Hux grzecznie, odbierając zeszyt i chowając go do torby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podstawowo w wiadomościach czatu były normalne emotki, ale cóż AO3 ich nie akceptuje. Może i dobrze. Musicie tylko wiedzieć, że gdybym Hux miał Moc, to dotyczyłaby ona właśnie emotikon.

 

 Wieczorem Hux siedział zamknięty w swoim pokoju, pakując rzeczy na następny dzień szkoły, sprawdzając plan zajęć osiem razy, bo zapominał jakie miał mieć lekcje. Ruda kotka Milicent leżała na łóżku, mrucząc, zwinięta w kłębek. Jego rodzina uznała, że będzie dobrze, jeśli Armitage będzie miał kompana “swojego gatunku”, co było kolejnym pięknym gestem przypominającym mu, że pochodził z nieprawego łoża, ale pomijając złośliwe uwagi, bardzo lubił (może nawet kochał?) swoją rudą kulkę futra. Często tylko ona dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa, nigdy nie odmawiała mu wspólnego wylegiwania się na dywanie i planowania przyszłości. Miał nawet wrażenie, że rozumiała go bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, że słuchała go nawet wtedy, gdy leżała we śnie i strzygła uszkami. Teraz przeciągnęła się i wstała, zmieniając tylko pozycję i wracając do snu. Hux uśmiechnął się na ten widok. A Kylo twierdził, że on nie ma uczuć.

Przypominając sobie o Renie, Hux wyciągnął z torby zeszyt, który ten przekazał mu po literaturze. Usiadł przy biurku, zapalił lampkę i spojrzał na zeszyt. Zwyczajny, szara okładka z pustym miejscem na podpis. Huxa zdziwił nieco fakt, że był dość sfatygowany jak na początek roku szkolnego, jednak wzruszył na to ramionami, zrzucając wszystko na brak zorganizowania i szacunku do rzeczy, jaki w tym wypadku musiał uskuteczniać Kylo.

Otworzył zeszyt na pierwszej stronie i zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej. Na środku pierwszej strony, bardzo artystycznym pismem zapisane było Kylo Ren. Zapiski z pola bitwy.

Czy on musi wszystko tak przedramatyzowywać? - powiedział. Milicient słuchała. - Myślałem, że dla niego literatura to jak łąka czy coś.

Obrócił kartkę, a mięśnie twarzy zaczynały go nieco boleć od ściągania brwi. Czy jemu się wydawało, czy Kylo zapisywał nie tylko całe wykłady nauczycielki, ale także omawiane wiersze? Zaczął czytać:

 

“Huragany”

 _Wieczorny chłód zimowe ciepło_  
podnieś swe oczy z chodnika.  
Wiatr przenika przez nici ubrania  
i otula, mówi, idź spać  
a my idziemy na spacer.  
Kto by pomyślał, że wiatr będzie taki łaskawy  
dla naszych rąk.  
Skąd tyle ciepła, skoro rano mijamy lód?  
Drzewa stoją w ukłonach, nie bój się.  
Idziemy razem, a wszystkie okna są otwarte.

 

Może i Hux nie uważał na lekcjach literatury, ale był pewien, że przynajmniej kojarzyłby taki wiersz. Co było jeszcze dziwniejsze - poza tym wierszem, na stronie nie było więcej notatek. Hux przewrócił kartkę. I następną. I następną. 

 

_Daj mi duszę się_  
kim muszę być aby stać się sobą

_  
_ Szeroko otwarte oczy Huxa wyłapywały pojedyncze fragmenty z przewracanych stron.

  
Jeśli ja oszaleję, to czy pójdziesz na dno  
razem ze mną?  
Nie umiem sam rozpalić ogniska  
na dnie oceanu

  
Imperium słońca - nie idziemy tą drogą.  
W mroku leżą rzeczy porzucone  
i tam pójdziemy podczas zbiorów

_  
Temat: Johannes Wolfgang von Goethe - życiorys i twórczość._

 

Armitage Hux siedział w ciężkim szoku. Kiedy to wszystko zostało zapisane, bo na pewno nie dzisiaj? Kolejne strony to notatki z lekcji. Kylo Ren pisał wiersze? Hux wstał z krzesła i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. To mu się nie mieściło w głowie. Ten wielki koleś z przydługimi włosami, w glanach, z zawsze gotowym pociskiem w stronę Huxa, był tak naprawdę samozwańczym wrażliwym poetą? Pół tego zeszytu to wiersze podpisane imieniem Kylo Rena. Hux wrócił do biurka i zaczął kartkować zeszyt raz jeszcze. Nie śniło mu się. Właśnie w tym momencie, zupełnie przez pomyłkę, poznał prawdopodobnie największy sekret, jaki Kylo ukrywał przed światem - uczucia przelane na papier. Szok ustępował, Hux zaczął myśleć. Wszytko miało w pewien sposób sens. A teraz on był w posiadaniu największej broni, jaką kiedykolwiek mógł wytoczyć przeciwko swojemu emo koledze - jego własną duszę.

\- Powiedz mi, Milicent, czy ja jestem okrutnym dupkiem? - zapytał swoją kotkę. Ta podniosła tylko na niego oczy, nie bardzo przejmując się tym, co właśnie obmyślał jej właściciel. - Tak myślałem. Ale czy mi z tym źle?

Hux wrócił do pierwszej strony i odblokował telefon. Pan Romantyczny Poeta nauczy się matmy w sekundę, pomyślał, uruchamiając aparat.

 

Kylo również siedział w swoim pokoju i ćwiczył. Nie lubił chodzić na siłownię, za dużo było tam ludzi, którzy na niego patrzyli, nie powstrzymując się od głośnego komentarza. Poza tym lubił te proste ćwiczenia, bez użycia maszyn. Pompki, brzuszki, podciągnięcia, deski, przysiady i tak dalej. Zawsze był wysportowany, bardzo o to dbał. Jako dzieciak trenował tai chi w szkole sztuk walki wujka. Przestał jeszcze w gimnazjum, kiedy do szkoły przyszło kilku nowych uczniów w tym Rey, pierwszy raz ją wtedy poznał i choć z początku polubił, to później okazało się, że cała uwaga wujka, a także innych trenerów, spłynęła na nią. Tak, miała talent, tego nie mógł jej odmówić, tai chi, które wymagało nie tylko wytrenowania ciała, ale i balansu psychicznego przychodziło jej z łatwością. Ren po prostu poczuł się odepchnięty, tak jak przedtem przez rodziców, tak teraz przez wujka. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedział, jedynie zaczął się z nią ścigać, we wszystkim, aby pokazać, że nie jest gorszy. W dodatku Rey, która najpierw była dla niego całkiem sympatyczna, później zaczęła sobie z niego drwić, razem ze starszakami. Tu znowu coś w nim pękło. Nie opuszczał treningów nawet gdy był chory, ćwiczył ciągle, jeździł na różne warsztaty zwiedzając przy tym pół świata, a na końcu stał się wyrzutkiem, kimś niepożądanym. W miejscu, które poniekąd uważał bardziej za dom, niż ten, w którym się znajdował.

Wstał z maty rozłożonej w salonie i ruszył do kuchni po coś do picia. Dom był pusty, jak z resztą większą część roku i Kylo czuł się tu jak duch. Matka w delegacji, ojciec… W sumie nie był nawet pewny gdzie, ale go to nie obchodziło. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał. Gdy sok znalazł się w szklance, jego telefon zabrzęczał. Hux.Dziwne, pomyślał Kylo. Pisali ze sobą co prawda dość często, ale Armitage zaznaczył mu, że będzie dzisiaj ogarniał jego notatki, żeby zdać literaturę, więc spodziewał się wiadomości raczej bardzo późno w nocy. W dodatku Hux wysłał mu zdjęcie co robił bardzo rzadko. Pociągnął łyka ze szklanki, otworzył komunikator i o mało co się nie udławił, gdy ujrzał treść swojego wiersza.

**Kylo:** Skąd to masz?!

**Armitage:** Prosto od właściciela ;)

Hux siedział zadowolony. Bingo. To był ten hak, o którym mówiła Phasma, reakcja Kylo mówiła sama za siebie. Miał go w garści, aż żałował, że jego cele nie były nieco bardziej niecne niż zdanie z matmy, ale zawsze coś.

Kylo oblał zimny pot. Rzucił się do swojego pokoju, a następnie do półki w której trzymał zeszyty i rzeczywiście zeszyt do literatury tam leżał. Przez ten idiotyczny przytyk Huxa, zapomniał, że notował nie w tym notatniku. A teraz… Ren nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co Armitage zamierza zrobić z tą wiedzą.

**Armitage** : Ale spoko, chyba możemy się jakoś dogadać, zanim zorganizujemy ci wieczorek poetycki :D

**Kylo** : Czego chcesz? I co to ma być za emotka.

 **Armitage** : Chcę zdać z matmy, dlatego co powiesz na to, aby jutro zacząć pierwszy temat?

 **Armitage** : Emotka odzwierciedla moje zamiary, nic się nie stanie, jak się nauczysz działań ^^

Ren warknął. Ryży diabeł go podszedł.

 **Kylo** : Przestań ich używać. I niech Ci będzie, masz mnie rudzielcu.

 

**Armitage** : Nigdy ;) wspaniale, zatem widzimy się po lekcjach. Bądź grzeczny, to twój sekret pozostanie tylko między nami.

Po chwili, gdy Ren tylko odczytał wiadomość, zapewne wyrywając sobie wszystkie włosy z głowy, Hux napisał:

 **Armitage** : A tak w ogóle to od kiedy ty piszesz wiersze?

 **Kylo** : Po co Ci to wiedzieć, Hux?

Kylo zaczynał się obawiać, że od teraz każde słowo może zostać użyte przeciwko niemu. Jako, że Hux nie odpisywał dłuższy moment, Kylo ruszył do kuchni zrobić sobie tosty. Szybko robił się głodny, gdy się denerwował. Wrócił do pokoju z talerzem tostów i kubkiem herbaty. Tam czekała na niego wiadomość:

 **Armitage** : Z ciekawości, skoro i tak już znam zawartość. Wiedziałem, żeś wrażliwy, ale bez przesady. Skąd takie inspiracje?

Hux w zasadzie mógłby zwyczajnie wyśmiać Kylo za te poezyjki, ale w końcu zapisane było pół zeszytu. Leżał teraz na łóżku, przeglądając wiersze, nie zgłębiając się i nie rozumiejąc połowy metafor, jednak fakt, że był to jakiś naturalny język wulgarnego Kylo był niesamowity.

Najpierw Ren chciał milczeć, ale skoro już ktoś poznał jego sekret, to czemu w końcu by o tym nie opowiedzieć.

 **Kylo** : Powiedzmy, że życie, staram się wyłapywać drobne, ulotne sytuacje i przekuwać je w co teraz czytasz. Coś czego ludzie na co dzień nie widzą, bo im się spieszy i nie mają czasu.

No i jego uczucia, ale to przemilczał. Kylo był ciekawy czy Hux domyśli się, że niektóre dotyczą jego samego. Pewnie nie, Armitage nie rozumiał poezji, przynajmniej tej z lekcji.

 **Armitage** : Ja się może i nie znam, ale mało pozytywne te wiersze. Masz jakiś o mnie?

Pewnie nie, pomyślał Hux, wysyłając wiadomość. Może powinien bardziej skupiać się na literaturze? Wtedy zrozumiałby więcej z tych wierszy i może miałby więcej chwytów na Kylo?

\- Milicent, gdybym pisał wiersze, to tylko o tobie - zwrócił się do kotki.

 **Kylo** : Może mam, może nie mam. Z Twoim sprytem, to i tak byś nie zrozumiał aluzji. Co rozumiesz przez to, że nie są pozytywne?

Hux stwierdził, że Kylo mógł od razu napisać że ma. Tylko który to? Zaczął kartkować zeszyt od początku, jednak żaden z wierszy nie wyglądał jak diss na rudego. Hux zastanawiał się, czy to był jedyny zeszyt z wierszami, nie zawierał dat, więc trudno było stwierdzić. W ogóle w jakim innym kontekście Kylo mógłby pisać o nim wiersze? Czy to znaczy, że o nim czasem myślał? W głowie Huxa pojawiało się zdecydowanie za dużo pytań dotyczących dwóch rzeczy, którymi w ogóle lub rzadko się interesował - poezją oraz Kylo Renem.

 **Kylo** : Hux? Czy Ty właśnie tracisz swój cenny czas na czytanie moich wierszy?

 **Armitage** : Nie.

Nie, wcale nie kartkował teraz zeszytu z wierszami najbardziej zawzięcie od… zawsze. Wcześniej tylko rzucił taką dowcipną uwagę, a Kylo wziął to na serio, praktycznie się przyznał… albo sobie z nim pogrywał?

Czy Kylo jest na tyle sprytny, by sobie ze mną pogrywać? Może o mnie nic nie ma, a ja będę sobie tym teraz zawracać głowę?

Huxa zdziwiło, a nawet przeraziło to, że chciał, aby jakiś wiersz był o nim.

 

_Wieżowce budowane do gwiazd_

 

Nie.

 

_Chciałbym się spotkać nad morzem_

 

Nie. Hux nienawidził plaży. Piasek wszędzie był bardzo niekomfortowy.

 

_Czerwonych świateł nie widziałem  
choć czerwień była tej nocy wyraźna _

 

Nie… Chwila.

  
_Czerwonych świateł nie widziałem_  
 _choć czerwień była tej nocy wyraźna_  
 _idealny plan ucieczki to kierowca_  
 _i droga bez końca._  
 _Rany nie kłamią a to widok niezwykły_  
 _gdy krew miesza się z alkoholem_  
 _Radio gra twoją piosenkę_  
 _i nienawiść pisana jest z małej litery._

 

Hux zaśmiał się krótko. Co za beznadziejny romantyzm bez pokrycia.Chwilę zajęła mu interpretacja tego fragmentu, ale przypomniał sobie tamtą sytuację. A to się działo tak dawno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiersze pisała Haru <3


	6. Chapter 6

****_Znali się wtedy może z cztery miesiące, niby nie długo, ale spędzając razem sporo czasu zdążyli się całkiem… Polubić to nieodpowiednie słowo, ale przynajmniej zaakceptować. Tego dnia Kylo był delikatnie rzecz biorąc zniszczony, minęły święta, jego rodzice wrócili, a on miał ochotę nie wracać do domu. Nie pamiętał nawet o co poszło, ale w ostrych słowach przypomniał sobie z ojcem, że on wcale go za niego nie uważa, a tamten, że czasem żałuje, iż się nie zabezpieczał. Norma. Tym razem jednak, ta norma skusiła go do podróży po barach, bynajmniej nie w celu degustacji piwa. Kylo nie lubił jakoś szczególnie alkoholu, ale uwielbiał jego efekt. Łatwe zasypianie, brak koszmarów i wyrzutów sumienia. Bar w tym momencie stawał się dla niego niemal lecznicą, a trunki w szklankach pobrzękujących kostkami lodu antidotum na jego chujowe życie. Niestety chwilowym, ale Ren potrzebował chociażby tych drobnych momentów zapomnienia. Nie pamiętał kiedy napisał do Huxa, może i od razu zadzwonił, ale Armitage zamiast odrzucić połączenie, zlać go, zwyzywać, przyjechał po niego autem. Nie zawiózł go do domu tylko kręcił się po mieście, czasem stając na jakimś poboczu, aby podyskutować z pijanym w trzy kije Kylo. Ale przede wszystkim słuchał, z głośników leciało cicho “The hardest part” od Coldplay, Ren nie spodziewałby się, że Hux słucha czegoś takiego, jednak w tym momencie było mu wszystko jedno. Najpierw krzyczał, długo i boleśnie, później krzyk zmienił się w szloch, cichy, urywany. Wyżalił mu się, opowiedział, a Hux przez ten cały czas milczał, od czasu rzucając kilka zdań. O wiele mniej kąśliwych niż zwykle. O czym dokładnie mówili? Kylo nie pamiętał, pod powiekami wyrył mu się za to obraz bladej, skupionej twarzy i rudych, zaczesanych do tyłu włosów, podbity cichym pomrukiem silnika. Zasnął na siedzeniu, z łzami zasychającymi na twarzy i wzrokiem wbitym w Armitage’a. Tego nigdy nie powiedział, nie zapisał nawet w wierszu, ale zastanawiał się czy ktokolwiek poza nim wie, że anioły są rude._

Kylo był naprawdę ciekawy czy Hux to pamięta. Albo czy chociaż czasem o tym myśli. I dlaczego nie użył tego przeciwko niemu, to było w końcu o wiele poniżające, niż odczytywanie jego wierszy.

**Armitage** : Nie wiem, chyba jestem jednak za głupi na poezję. Nie umiem wyczytać krypto hejtu z niczego.

Oczywiście, że skłamał, bo doskonale wiedział, o czym opowiadał tamten jeden wiersz. Dziwne było to, że nie miał on tytułu. Z jednej strony było mu całkiem miło, że Kylo nie zapomniał o tamtej nocy, a nawet postanowił ją upamiętnić, chociaż był wtedy naprawdę nisko i Hux na jego miejscu wolałby o czymś takim zapomnieć. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, Kylo nigdy nie zapytał, czemu Armitage zdecydował się po niego przyjechać, tak samo on nie spytał, czemu Ren zadzwonił właśnie po niego. Nigdy więcej nie było między nimi takiej bliskości i szczerości, nie było takiej potrzeby. Poza tym, łatwiej jest się okładać i sobie docinać, niż się sobie żalić. Jedyną osobą, przed która Hux w miarę się otworzył, była Phasma. Gdyby miał się zwierzać Kylo, chyba umarłby ze wstydu.

**Kylo** : Nie spodziewałem się po Tobie niczego innego. Charta non erubescit.

**Armitage** : Co?

**Kylo** : Ech… Nieważne, jest dzisiaj mecz, wiesz?

**Armitage** : Serio? Kurwa, znowu ojciec będzie się darł. Oglądasz?

Kylo zastanawiał się dlaczego zawsze to musi tak wyglądać, bo ich spotkania w dzień meczu były już raczej tradycją, z której rzadko rezygnowali. Dlatego też ominął całą szopkę i napisał.

**Kylo** : Pizza, popcorn i jak już będziemy mieli dość to Netflix?

Hux był bardziej niż gotowy. Zgarnął z półki kluczyki, wziął zeszyt Kylo pod rękę, pogłaskał Milicent na pożegnanie i wyszedł z pokoju. Zszedł po ciemku ze schodów, nigdy nie chciało mu się zapalać światła. W kuchni ojciec i macocha przygotowywali jakieś jedzenie. Miał nadzieję, że przejdzie niezauważony, jednak bystre oko starego Huxa było niezawodne.

\- Gdzie się idziesz szlajać znowu? - zapytał z kuchni.

\- Nigdzie. Do Kylo na chwilę - odpowiedział, stając niemal na baczność w przedpokoju.

\- Do kogo?

Głos jego ojca był gruby i stanowczy, i choć pytał o zwykłe rzeczy, Armitage nigdy nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

\- Bena Solo  - odparł. Dziwnie było wymawiać prawdziwe imię Kylo.

\- Znalazłbyś sobie bardziej wartościowych przyjaciół, Armitage. Takich, co będą coś kiedyś znaczyć, wiesz. Hux nie zadaje się z byle kim - mówił to tak po prostu, krojąc cebulę. Brendol Hux był jedyną osobą jaką Armitage znał, której nie ruszał zapach krojonej cebuli i to wiele wyjaśniało.

Hux postanowił zignorować tę uwagę, bo tylko on miał prawo do ubliżania Kylo, ale z racji, że był zmęczony i zwyczajnie nie miał ochoty wchodzić teraz w żadne dyskusje, stał, póki nie uznał, że ojciec już zakończył rzucanie uwag.

 

Dwadzieścia minut później Hux stał pod domem Kylo, czekając aż ten mu otworzy. Wpierw usłyszał głośne sarkanie, aż w końcu otworzył mu Kylo, oczywiście uwalony mąką i sosem pomidorowym. Hux od razu poczuł zapach pizzy, więc przemilczał brudne ciuchy Rena, chciał dostać jedzenie.  W tej kwestii również się różnili, Ren uwielbiał gotować, a Hux nie tykał się kuchni. Zdjął kurtkę i buty, powstrzymał się od zwyczajowego dzień dobry, rodziców Kylo nigdy nie było w domu, a taka próba bycia uprzejmym sprawiała, że między  nim i Renem nastawała niezręczna cisza. Kuchnia była przestronna, jasna i na oko Huxa dość nowoczesna. Zwykł siadać przy wyspie z marmurowym blatem, opierać głowę na dłoniach i czekać na jedzenie, więc zrobił tak i tym razem. Z laptopa  ustawionego na jednym z blatów, leciała muzyka, bodajże Bring Me The Horizon, ale Armitage nie za bardzo odróżniał jedne wrzaski od drugich.  Czasem gdy przychodził, od razy zaczynali rozmawiać, równie często siedzieli cicho, a Hux w tym czasie kontemplował mieszkanie. Och, na pewno nie urządzał go Kylo, raczej jego matka, która musiała mieć słabość do bardzo jasnych pasteli, przełamywanych czasem mocniejszą barwą, na przykład niebieskim lub czerwonym. Żadnych zdjęć, pamiątek, mimo tego, że mieszkanie zdawało się być przytulne, to przypominało takie ze zdjęcia z katalogu mebli.

\- Z czym chcesz? - wyrwał go zamyślenia Kylo.

\- Z czymkolwiek.

Ren przewrócił oczami i postanowił dodać habanero oraz chili. Hux nie lubił ostrych rzeczy, a Kylo wciąż był zły o zeszyt, no i dzisiejszą kłótnie. Nie przeszkadzało mu to zaprosić Armitage’a na jedzenie. Nie lubił siedzieć sam, choć nikomu o tym nie mówił. A z Huxem nie czuł się tutaj jak jedyny straszący duch.

Huxowi rzeczywiście było wszystko jedno, wiedział, że Kylo pyta bardziej z “grzeczności” niż by poznać jego faktyczne preferencje, bo i tak zrobi jak chce. To także była całkiem zabawna postawa Rena, gdy jeszcze przed południem był gotów roztrzaskać głowę Huxa o chodnik, a teraz będzie częstować go jedzeniem. Nie, żeby był zaskoczony, to nie pierwsza taka akcja, jednak te skrajne zachowania były czasami mylące. Takie sytuacje prowadziły Huxa do myślenia o naturze ich przyjaźni, jak szybko można było dojść od napierdalania po wspólne jedzenie pizzy i oglądanie głupich horrorów. Hux był niemal pewien, że na jego stypie to Ren zrobi catering.

\- A właśnie, przywiozłem ci to, wierszokleto - powiedział Armitage, wyciągając szary zeszyt z torby i rzucając na czyste miejsce blatu. Ren spojrzał na ten czyn, jak na świętokradztwo, po czym rzucił mu pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie, które szybko zmieniło się w lekkie rozdrażnienie.

\- Zrobiłeś zdjęcia. Masę zdjęć. Prawda?

\- Nie, skądże - powiedział, uśmiechając się przy tym niewinnie. - Ufam ci na słowo, że będę cię mógł w spokoju uczyć, przecież jak mógłbyś mnie oszukać.

Gdyby sarkazm był używką, Hux dawno by przedawkował.

\- To kiedy jedzenie? Zdycham z głodu - dodał zniecierpliwiony.

Kylo spojrzał na niego spode łba i włożył pizzę do piekarnika.

\- Dwadzieścia minut, włącz mecz i zobacz czy jest warty naszego czasu.

\- Wiesz, że mecz nie jest nigdy wart mojego czasu...

\- Mecz ważna rzecz, Hux - przerwał mu Kylo.

Hux westchnął i wyszedł z kuchni, przechodząc od razu do salonu. Skoczył na kanapę, dosłownie, właśnie tak się zachowywał jak nikt nie patrzył, nigdy nie mógł się oprzeć tym miękkim poduszkom, co by nie mówić, jego matka miała gust. Był przyzwyczajony do ciemnego, prawie minimalistycznego wystroju w jego domu, gdzie nie można było niczego dotknąć, bo się zepsuje (tak go strofowali od dzieciństwa). U Kylo miał możliwość położenia nóg na stole i złapania oddechu od domowych zasad.

Znalazł pilota i odszukał kanał sportowy. Hux nie wiedział niczego o sporcie, poza podstawowymi zasadami gier. Nie znał się na zespołach, ligach, nie widział potrzeby, by krzyczeć na kolorowe punkty na ekranie. Ale u Kylo zawsze było dobre jedzenie i ten nie krzyczał aż tak, jak jego ojciec. Poza tym, znając życie przełączą na jakiś film za pół godziny, kiedy Ren po raz kolejny przekona się, że stos drewna byłby lepszym towarzystwem do oglądania meczu niż Armitage.

\- I jak?! - krzyknął z kuchni Kylo - Jaki wynik?!

\- Dwa do zera? Dla tych w niebieskich koszulkach - odkrzyknął Hux, skróty drużyn nic mu nie mówiły. Usłyszał ciężkie westchnienie z kuchni.

\- Włącz coś na Netflixie - odkrzyknął. Musiało to oznaczać, że jego drużyna przegrywa i Kylo nie ma zamiaru ich dłużej wspierać gorącym dopingiem.

Hux wzruszył ramionami i przyłączył na Netflix, przeszukując od razu listę horrorów i wybierając tytuł praktycznie na ślepo. Czasem coś kojarzył, czasem zupełnie nie. Hux nie był fanem horrorów, ale wiedział jak bardzo Ren ich nienawidzi, dlatego utrzymywał, że są fajne. Jego problem polegał na tym, że wszytko było zbyt przewidywalne, a strach irracjonalny, ponieważ według Huxa nie ma bytów paranormalnych. Czerpał jednak dziwną przyjemność z lejącej się krwi.

W tym czasie Kylo wszedł do salonu z pizzą na talerzu w jednej ręce i butelką coli pod  pachą oraz szklankami w drugiej dłoni. Hux czekał, aż wszystko to poleci na ziemię, ale Ren doniósł je bez większych problemów. Po domu łaził zwykle w spiętych włosach, jakby nie mógł robić tego w szkole, gdy smoliste kłaki wpadały mu do oczu i zeszytu, co irytowało Huxa, a także w czarnym podkoszulku i dresach. Tych modnych, z Adidasa, zwężanych u dołu.

\- Masz, może w końcu przytyjesz, świerszczu.

Hux puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu, zabrał z talerza kawałek pizzy i zaczął jeść, nie czekając nawet aż Ren usiądzie. Niemal od razu poczuł lekkie pieczenie, a w połowie kawałka miał wrażenie, że wypali mu gardło.

\- Kurwa, wiesz, że nienawidzę ostrych rzeczy - powiedział z wyrzutem, zapijając colą, co tylko pogorszyło sprawę.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mogę wybrać, to wybrałem - odparł zadowolony z siebie Kylo, również jedząc swój pierwszy kawałek. - Nie narzekaj, jest dobre i za darmo.

Z tą uwagą Hux nie mógł się nie zgodzić, więc to przemilczał.

\- Co oglądamy?

\- Sinister.

\- Kurwa, wiesz, że nienawidzę horrorów.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mam wybrać, to wybrałem.

Za ten uśmiech Ren chciał mu rozbić szklankę na głowie.

I tak siedzieli, Kylo oglądając film, którego nienawidził, a Armitage jedząc pizzę, której nie znosił.


	7. Chapter 7

 

\- Szukamy miejsc zerowych, wiesz czym są miejsca zerowe, prawda? - zapytał Hux, powoli cedząc każde słowo. Był na skraju wytrzymałości, a bardzo nie chciał krzyczeć, bo bolało go tego dnia gardło.

Kylo zamyślił się przez chwilę, odwracając wzrok od świdrującego go wzroku Huxa i upijając łyk kawy. Od pół godziny, odkąd przyszli do domu Rena, zdążyli zrobić całe dwa zadania, a na następny dzień musieli skończyć dwie strony. Snoke była nieubłagana jeżeli chodzi o terminy, gdy raz nie zrobili połowy, to dostali taki ochrzan, że Hux przez całe dwie lekcje nawet nie westchnął. Kylo nie był pewien, czy w ogóle wtedy oddychał. Od tego czasu bali się ominąć jakikolwiek przykład, co doprowadzało Armitage’a do szewskiej pasji, bo Kylo był wyjątkowo oporny na schematy matematyki.

\- Tam gdzie x ma wartość zero? - Kylo odpowiedział pytaniem, przygotowując się jednocześnie na to, że Hux zajebie mu książką. Znowu.

\- Tak, brawo! - Rudy dalej mówił do niego jak do dziecka, co bardzo Kylo irytowało. - To teraz je oblicz.

\- Ale jak?

\- No ja się zabiję zaraz!

\- Proszę, oszczędź mi trudu.

Hux zmierzył go wzrokiem, Ren wzruszył tylko ramionami.

Tłumaczyłem ci już trzy cholerne razy. Te liczby przy x-ach to a,b i c, bierzesz je i liczysz pierdoloną deltę. Potem jej pierwiastek wstawiasz we wzór. I koniec, rysujesz wykres i idziemy dalej.

\- Jaki był wzór na deltę? - zastanowił się głośno Ren.

Hux gwałtownie odsunął krzesło, wstał i skierował się do wyjścia z pokoju.

\- A ty dokąd? Nie wiem, co dalej robić! - zawołał oburzony i bezradny Kylo.

\- Zapalić. Zawołaj mnie, jak znajdziesz oba miejsca - odparł i wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Przez Kylo jego rak płuc nadejdzie szybciej niż to planował.

\- Pamiętasz, że mam balkon? - krzyknął za nim Ren. - Nie musisz wychodzić z mieszkania.

Hux był tak chętny do opuszczenia tego przybytku, że zapomniał o takim wynalazku jak balkon. W pożyczonych od Kylo laczkach wyszedł na zewnątrz i odpalił papierosa.

Kylo dręczył deltę, która za cholerę nie chciała okazać przed nim strachu. W końcu, po strasznie długim czasie coś wymodził i poczłapał na balkon, oczywiście boso, żeby Hux mógł zobaczyć, czy udało mu się rozwiązać zadanie. Nie był go pewny, ale już i tak nie potrafił nic więcej wymyślić. Idąc zaklinał kartkę, aby wyniki na niej były poprawne.

Armitage wypalał już chyba trzecią fajkę, gdy Ren do niego przyszedł.

\- Ech, nie mogłeś mi dać jeszcze pięciu minut bez ciebie? - marudził Hux.

Kylo wywrócił oczami i podał Huxowi kartkę z wynikiem. Armitage zgasił papierosa o wystawioną specjalnie dla niego popielniczkę i zabrał kartkę. Z kieszeni spodni wyciągnął zmiętą kartkę z odpowiedziami, które wyliczył sam w domu, żeby się dodatkowo nie męczyć z Renem.

\- Jest dobrze. Dawaj następne - zarządził.

Na twarzy Kylo pojawiło się coś na kształt dumy. Obrócił się i wrócił do swojego zawalonego papierami pokoju. Za nim do wrócił Hux, szurając laczkami po podłodze. Bardzo chciał, aby jakaś magiczna siła sprawiła, że Ren obudzi się pewnego ranka z matematycznym umysłem. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby odpowiednio mocno zajebał Kylo w głowę, to czy jakieś trybiki by mu się nie odblokowały. Słyszał o ludziach, którzy otrzymali nowe zdolności po wypadkach. Albo może lepiej wypchnąć go z balkonu?

\- Czy możemy to szybko skończyć i iść jeść? - zapytał z nadzieją, gdy zasiadał do biurka.

\- Spróbuję - mruknął Kylo, gryząc końcówkę ołówka i wpatrując się w kartkę z obrzydzeniem. - Co chcesz jeść?

\- Nie wiem, cokolwiek zrobisz będzie ok - powiedział, przecierając twarz, traktując zupełnie normalnie fakt, że jak przychodził do Kylo to równocześnie przychodził na obiad do Kylo. - Ale nie myśl o tym teraz. Masz zadanie: Prosta przecina wykres funkcji kwadratowej w punktach A i B…

Pracowali jeszcze przez pół godziny, Renowi udało się zrobić aż dwa zadania, podparte krzykami i wyzwiskami Huxa, ale rozwiązane, to rozwiązane. W końcu odrzucił od siebie zeszyt, w którym bazgrolił równania.

\- Spaghetti czy naleśniki? - zapytał sunąc do kuchni. Nawet nie kwestionował karmienia Huxa kilka razy w tygodniu, w sumie to całkiem lubił gotować.

\- Spaghetti! - odkrzyknął, również wstając z krzesła i rozciągając się.

Przeszedł kilka kroków od biurka i przewalił się na łóżko. Lekcje z Renem okrutnie go męczyły, wchodził na wyżyny swojej cierpliwości, dziś jeszcze go nie pobił, książka to tylko silniejszy motywator.

Hux przewrócił się na bok i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Wbrew pozorom ściany nie były czarne, a jasnoszare, zawalone plakatami z wizerunkami zespołów czy postaci z filmów i komiksów. Gdzieniegdzie Kylo nabazgrał markerem jakiś wers piosenki lub obkleił dziury między plakatami oczojebnie kolorowymi naklejkami. Jedną ze ścian zajmował wielki regał z książkami - kilka rzędów poświęcono także płytom CD, DVD, grom i komiksom - tuż obok stało spore łóżko, dalej dywan, sprzęt do ćwiczeń, mata i kolejne stosy książek, które po prostu nie mieściły się już w regałach. Gdyby Hux nie przychodził tu tak często, to tu i ówdzie leżałyby rozwalone ciuchy Rena, których nigdy nie chciało mu się chować do szafy, ale że Kylo miał dość Armitage’owych spin, to chował je przed jego przyjściem. Na parapecie stały doniczki z różnego rodzaju sukulentami, częsty powód przytyków Huxa, ale Kylo nie miał kompletnie zamiaru się tym przejmować.

Pokój Rena zdecydowanie różnił się od pokoju Huxa, który był niemal pedantycznie czysty. Na białej ścianie wisiały dwa schematy maszynerii wojskowej - symetrycznie. Jego książki były ułożone równo na półkach, na biurku znajdowały się tylko rzeczy mu niezbędne. Kylo twierdził, że było tam zimno, Hux zarzucał to na fakt, że Ren był u niego może trzy razy. On sam lubił swój pokój, uważał, że uroku dodawało mu legowisko Milicent.

Armitage z trudem wstał z łóżka i przeszedł do kuchni, by dołączyć do Kylo, który kroił właśnie pomidory. Usiadł przy wyspie i położył głowę na zimnym blacie.

\- Będziesz tak leżał czy mi pomożesz, rudy leniwcu? - Pomidory wylądowały w garnku, a Ren przerzucił się na masakrowanie nożem papryki.

\- Już ci pomagam wystarczająco, zmęczyłem się - mruknął. - Poza tym nie chcesz mnie w kuchni, nie umiem gotować.

Hux wyprostował się na taborecie i przyglądał się sprawnym ruchom noża w ręku Kylo. Zastanawiał się czy bardzo bolało bycie dźgniętym.

\- No tak, zdechłbyś z głodu i na nic by ci się nie przydały te wszystkie wielomiany i delty. Jak się ma Millicent?

Hux zrezygnował z odpowiedzi na zaczepkę. Niech się już Kylo o niego nie boi.

Dobrze, jak to może się mieć kot - powiedział. Sos zaczynał nabierać zapachu, a kiszki Huxa zawiązały się w supeł.

Jego odpowiedź zamknęła rozmowę na kilka chwil, dopóki telefon Huxa nie wydał dźwięku powiadomienia. Odblokował ekran, pisała ich grupa klasowa.

  
\- Piszą o wycieczce - poinformował Rena.

  
\- No tak, będziesz jechał? - zapytał i sięgnął po cebulę z niezadowoleniem na twarzy. Nienawidził kroić tego wyciskającego z niego ostatnie łzy cholerstwa.

\- Wolałbym nie - powiedział, przeglądając klasową grupę.

W ankiecie do wyboru było jakieś miasto, o którym nigdy nie słyszał i bardzo odpychający dla niego wyjazd w góry. Hux szczerze nienawidził natury, wolał siedzieć w domu lub chodzić po mieście. Z niewiadomych jednak powodów klasa niemal zgodnie głosowała na wypad na łono natury.

\- Boisz się pająków?

\- Ja się niczego nie boje, kretynie.

\- Bullshit - mruknął. - Każdy się czegoś boi, nawet ty.

\- Wszyscy, którzy zamykają oczy na horrorach tak mówią, żeby poczuć się lepiej - odparł.

Nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatnio by się czegoś bał. Może jako dziecko, ale teraz zdecydowana większość rzeczy powodowała u niego agresję.

\- Mam nadzieję, że kolejny mecz będziesz mógł spędzić w domku z wrzaskami ojca - odgryzł się. Nie wiedział wiele o sytuacji Huxa w domu, ale na mecze zawsze narzekał.

Przez ułamek sekundy Armitage zesztywniał, wstrzymał oddech. Wiedział, że Kylo nie jest poważny, jednak uwaga była dość dotkliwa, nawet jak na niego. Szybko otrząsnął się, mając nadzieję, że Kylo, skupiony na mieszaniu sosu, nie zauważył żadnej zmiany w jego zachowaniu. Dalej wmawiał sobie, że nie bał się niczego.

\- Zajebiście - burknął. - Pewnie ci to na rękę, bo w końcu jakiś obejrzysz do końca.

\- Czyżbym znalazł jakiś czuły punkt? - wyszczerzył się do niego brzydko.

Co prawda Kylo podejrzewał, że coś w domu Huxa musi być bardzo nie tak, ale nie potrafił się teraz zatrzymać, w końcu to rudzielec zaczął.

\- Nie twój interes - niemal warknął.

Wstał i wyszedł z kuchni, po czym zamknął się w łazience. Usiadł na brzegu wanny i przetarł dłońmi twarz. To nie był problem Rena, nie powinien się wtrącać ani rzucać takich komentarzy. Hux przeklinał się za taką reakcję, za to, że był taki słaby i dawał się pomiatać ojcu nawet, gdy nie było go w pobliżu.

Co jak co, ale tej reakcji Kylo się nie spodziewał. Skręcił ogień pod garnkami i ruszył pod drzwi, czując się cholernie głupio, choć nie wiedział, czy bardziej z sytuacji, czy przez swoje własne zachowanie.

\- Hux? - głos mu zadrżał, cholera, co się z nim działo?

Hux uspokajał oddech. Czemu Kylo się przejmował, czemu za nim poszedł? Armitage nienawidził takich scen, nie miał doświadczenia w emocjach i nie umiał sobie ze sobą poradzić. Przybrał więc poważną, nieznoszącą sprzeciwu minę. Nie miał żadnego obowiązku komukolwiek się tłumaczyć, a już na pewno nie Renowi. Nie pozwoli sobie na większe upokorzenie niż to, co się teraz działo. Przekręcił zamek i otworzył drzwi. Tuż przed nim pojawił się Kylo, z wyrazem twarzy, którego Armitage nie umiał rozpoznać. Nie był pewien, czy chciał.

\- Nie widać, że zajęte? - powiedział i wyminął Kylo. - Czy możemy już jeść? Jak umrę ci w domu, to będziesz miał poważniejszy problem.

Kylo na kilka chwil zamarł, bo nie za bardzo wiedział, co się właśnie stało, po czym zacisnął zęby i wrócił do kuchni. Nałożył dwie porcje, starając się uspokoić, po co w ogóle polazł za Huxem, jego życie, jego sprawa, on go tylko uczy matmy. Postawił przed nim talerz, bez żadnego słowa i sam zaczął jeść. Coś w nim czuło się zranione, ale nie zamierzał tego rozkminiać.

Nie pamiętając smaku obiadu, Hux wrócił do domu. Przed wyjściem powiedział Kylo, żeby ten dokończył resztę zadań, bo polegają na tym samym, co zrobili razem i przesłał mu zdjęcia. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego w jednej chwili nie mógł znieść siedzenia z Kylo przy jednym stole, w sumie nie stało się nic wielkiego. Ren był poniekąd jego ucieczką z domu i wiedział, że Kylo o tym wie, w jakimś stopniu, dlatego użycie jego problemów przeciwko niemu było jak zdrada. Hux nie lubił rozdrabniać się nad swoim życiem, od zawsze uczono go, że tylko racjonalizm i pogarda zapewnią mu godny byt. A od korzeni nie mógł się odciąć.


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo wciąż czuł się dziwnie. Chciał napisać do Huxa, myślał nawet przez chwilę o wysłaniu mu czegoś, co Armitage mógłby odebrać jako przeprosiny, ale w końcu olał temat i siadł do matematyki. Po trzech godzinach wysłał rudzielcowi zdjęcia, po czym padł na łóżko jak po ciężkim treningu. Matma mogłaby spokojnie pracować w sali tortur. Hux odebrał wiadomości, gdy wrócił spod prysznica. Choć bardzo mu się nie chciało, sprawdził zadania i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, zdecydowana większość była dobrze.

 **Armitage** : Jak chcesz, to potrafisz. Szkoda, że najpierw muszę wyjść z siebie, żeby to się stało.

Spojrzał na ekran telefonu, znów nie miał pojęcia co napisać. Zamigotało mu powiadomienie z ich grupy klasowej, otworzył je i szybko przeczytał.

 **Kylo** : To jak? Jedziesz?

 **Armitage** : Ale męczysz. Tam będzie tak nudno. Już wolę w domu zostać.

 **Kylo** : Myślisz, że możesz sobie tak po prostu odpuścić, Panie Przewodniczący Szlachetnej 2B?

 **Armitage** : Wow, ale dziś nisko uderzasz, Ren. Ja im powiedziałem dzisiaj jasno, że wszystko zorganizuję, tylko niech się zdecydują, nie ma potrzeby, żebym jechał.

 **Kylo** : Wezmę tę butelkę Ballantine'a co nam została. I na pewno będziemy grać w pokera, będziesz mógł wszystkich ogrywać na jedzenie albo pieniądze.

 **Armitage** : Kusisz, ale nie zmienia to wycieczek w las, komarów i deszczu. Lubię moje łóżko suche i z wypraną pościelą.

 **Kylo** : I tak będziesz musiał chodzić na lekcje. Pani Snoke nie odpuszcza.

 **Kylo** : I będziesz z nią tam sam na sam.

 **Kylo** : Tylko ty, tablica i jej dyszenie za twoimi plecami.

 **Armitage** : Dobra już! Zamknij się, bo mi niedobrze. Pojadę na tę durną wycieczkę.

Kylo zaśmiał się z satysfakcją. Punkt dla niego.

 **Kylo** : Nie będzie aż tak źle Hux. I to tylko cztery dni.

Armitage westchnął. Dopiero gdy Milicent otarła się o jego gołą nogę spostrzegł się, że stoi na środku pokoju, zamiast sobie gdzieś usiąść. Lepszym pytaniem było, kiedy zdążył wstać od biurka, gdzie sprawdzał zadania Kylo. Musiał to zrobić nieświadomie, przekładając swoje nerwy na kroki po pokoju. Tam gdzie stał, tam położył się na dywanie.

 **Armitage** : Aż cztery :/ Zacznę jutro ogarniać jakiś hotel, znając budżet, jaki nasza klasa chce przeznaczyć na zakwaterowanie, znowu trafimy do największej dziury w okolicy, jak w tamtym roku.

Przed oczami Huxa przesuwały się prawdziwe obrazy wojny, gdy okazało się, że łazienki są na korytarzach.

Ren z uśmieszkiem patrzył jak w Huxie budzi się typowy dla niego chłodny pragmatyzm, jak kręcą się trybiki, prawdopodobnie ogarnie wszystko jeszcze dziś, a jutro pokaże im z trzy, cztery opcje. Mógłby być dowódcą jakichś żołnierzy. Albo nawet generałem.

 **Kylo** : Nie musisz im mówić o tańszych opcjach, raczej nikt cię nie sprawdzi.

 **Armitage** : Ale wiesz jak to jest, zacznie się marudzenie, że co tak dużo i całe pierdolenie, jakby to była moja wina. :<

W tej chwili na ekranie Huxa wyświetliło się przychodzące połączenie. Numer: Nieznany. Odebrał, gdy dzwonek nie ucichł po kilku sekundach. W przeciwieństwie do Kylo, nie miał problemów z rozmawianiem z obcymi.

\- Halo? - odebrał, przygotowując się, że zaraz ktoś zapyta o jakiegoś Adama, a no nie znam Adama, ach pomyłka, dziękuję, do widzenia. W słuchawce jednak rozpoznał znajomy głos.

\- Czy to Armitage Hux?

\- Tak, o co chodzi.

\- Mówi Poe Dameron. Mam ważną wiadomość.

\- No czego chcesz.

\- Halo, czy to Hux? Czy dodzwoniłem się do Armitage'a Huxa?

\- Tak, to ja! O co chodzi? Czy ty mnie słyszysz?

\- Czy możesz oddać słuchawkę Armitage'owi? Rudy, trochę blady i niepociągający.

\- Poe idioto!

W słuchawce coś nagle zaszeleściło, jakieś niezrozumiałe odgłosy, śmiechy, Hux nie wiedział, co się dzieje, musiał odsunąć aparat od ucha. Po chwili znów przemówił do niego głos, tym razem kobiecy.

\- Halo, Armitage? Wybacz, byłam pewna, że będzie umiał się zachować.

\- O co wam chodzi, Rey? Czy to jakiś głupi żart? Bo jak tak, to się rozłą...

\- NIE! Znaczy, nie, czekaj. Poe jest głupi, a ja mam sprawę, bo słyszałam, że organizujesz wycieczkę.

\- Organizuje, a co?

\- Nie chciałbyś połączyć klas? Bo moi nie umieją się zdecydować, a jak im powiem, że jedziemy z B, to przynajmniej pojedziemy gdziekolwiek.

Hux lubił, gdy ludzie dzwonili do niego w akcie desperacji. Mogli za nim nie przepadać, ale wiedzieli, kim jest i że zna się na rzeczy. Podnosiło mu to samoocenę.

\- Pewnie żadna ze stron nie będzie zadowolona, ale będzie taniej.

\- Ale z ciebie cebula, Hux.

\- Ej, ja was nie zmuszam.

\- Ok, ok. To licz dodatkowe trzydzieści osób i daj mi znać, jak będziesz miał kwatery, to ogarniemy plan.

\- Spoko, ale ty załatwiasz z dyrektorem.

\- Deal.

\- A w ogóle to skąd Dameron koło ciebie?

\- Spotkanie samorządu.

\- O 20? Poza tym Poe jest z mojej klasy...

\- Przywilej posiadania przyjaciół.

Po krótkich docinkach i pożegnaniu, rozłączyła się. Pierwszą myślą Huxa po rozmowie było to, że najprawdopodobniej Kylo dostanie szału, jak się o tym dowie. Ale z drugiej strony, co go to obchodziło?


	9. Chapter 9

Tej nocy Kylo nie spał dobrze. Jak zwykle dręczyły go koszmary, do których powinien przywyknąć, ale zamiast tego budził się prawie co noc z wrzaskiem. Czasem kilka razy. Zaczynał wtedy ćwiczyć albo pisać, cokolwiek, aby zająć myśli. Tak było i tej nocy. Zbudził się koło czwartej ciężko dysząc, był pewny, że nie uda mu się zmrużyć oka, nie z tym, co siedziało mu w głowie. Usiadł na skraju łóżka, ręce mu się trzęsły, nie za bardzo potrafił się uspokoić. Co się z nim działo? Złapał za telefon, czując ukłucie w sercu widząc nieodebrane połączenia od matki i ojca. Wciąż próbowali się z nim skontaktować, ale Kylo był pewny, że nie byłby się w stanie odezwać, tym bardziej odpowiedzieć na jakiekolwiek pytanie. Nigdy nie miał z nimi dobrego kontaktu; matki nigdy nie było w domu, miał z nią zaledwie kilka rozmytych już wspomnień z dzieciństwa, spacer w pobliskim parku, przytulenie na dobranoc, jakaś chwila, gdy śmiali się wszyscy w trójkę. Wielka dyplomatka Leia Organa nie miała czasu na czytanie mu bajek, pieczenie ciasteczek i śpiewanie kołysanek. Powinien rozumieć, ale chyba nie chciał. Jeszcze bardziej niezrozumiały był dla niego ojciec, człowiek, który nie potrafił usiedzieć w domu, ciągle wyjeżdżał w długie trasy, rozwożąc różne towary po całym świecie. Jedynym kompanem, którego sobie życzył był jego pies, Chewie. O ile z matką Kylo potrafił jeszcze czasem dojść do porozumienia, to ojciec… Ach, szkoda gadać. Ich niekompatybilność była wręcz niemożliwa do skategoryzowania, ale wielkością musiała równać się z jakąś supernową. Przez to dochodziło między nimi nie tylko do kłótni, kilka razy dali sobie też po mordzie. Kylo nawet nie zauważył kiedy wbijać sobie paznokcie we wnętrze tej dłoni, w której nie znajdował się telefon. Dalej był zbyt roztrzęsiony, by zrobić cokolwiek konstruktywnego.

**Kylo** : Hux?

Armitage zatrzymał film. Nie przywykł do otrzymywania wiadomości tak późno w nocy, normalni ludzie o tej porze spali. Odszukał telefon wśród pościeli, którą rozkopał, starając się ułożyć jak najlepszy stos poduszek, na którym miał spędzić czas do rana, oglądając filmy. W zasadzie był wystarczająco zmęczony, by iść spać, ale gdy po czytaniu artykułów w internecie okazało się, że jest w pół do drugiej, uznał, że jeszcze wcześnie. Znalazł telefon za łóżkiem, ale jeszcze większym zdziwieniem było to, że pisał Ren.

**Armitage** : Czemu ty nie śpisz?

Kylo stwierdził, że nie ma pojęcia, co odpisać. Po prostu go zamurowało, bo był pewny, że Hux śpi i co najwyżej, będzie się rano tłumaczył z wysyłana wiadomości o tak chorej porze. To dziwne nagle nie być z tym całym burdelem w jego głowie całkiem samemu.

**Kylo** : Jak to się w ogóle stało, że masz Millicent?

Armitage jeszcze raz upewnił się, że pisze z Kylo, potem spojrzał na godzinę, na swojego kota i znowu na okno czatu. Odłożył laptopa na bok i skupił się na telefonie.

**Armitage** : Czy ty jesteś pijany??

**Kylo** : Nie jestem.

**Armitage** : To dobrze, bo nie chciało mi się nigdzie jechać.

Och, touchée. Czyli jednak pamiętał, co Ren odwalił tamtej nocy. Choć z drugiej strony… Hux chciał po niego jechać, bez pytań i nawet marudzenia.

**Kylo** : Jestem trzeźwy, jak szkło. I chyba w tym mój problem.

**Armitage** : Tak? To zrób jaskółkę.

**Kylo** : Naprawdę chciałeś przyjechać?

_Kylo wysyła zdjęcie._

Hux parsknął na widok selfie półnagiego Kylo, który próbował stać na jednej nodze. Wyglądał jednak na zmordowanego, cały blady, czerwone oczy. Hux zrzucił to na późną porę, nie dopuszczając do siebie innych tłumaczeń.

**Armitage** : Weź się ubierz, już ci wierzę.

**Armitage** : Jeżeli pijany pytałbyś o mojego kota to by znaczyło, że to jakiś stan krytyczny.

Hux nawet nie widział, jak blisko był prawdy.

**Kylo** : A Ty dlaczego nie śpisz?

**Armitage** : Ja nigdy nie śpię.

**Kylo** : Naprawdę jesteś robotem.

Ren ułożył się na łóżku i okrył kocem. Dzięki rozmowie z Huxem powoli się uspokajał.

**Armitage** : Doszedłem po prostu do wniosku, że skoro i tak nie zasnę, to pooglądam filmy czy coś. Po co marnować czas?

Hux zamknął laptopa i odłożył go na ziemię obok łóżka, uznając, że skoro Ren teraz pisze, to on i tak nie skończy już filmu, który swoją drogą był dość nudny, a może jakieś dwie godziny wypadałoby przespać. MIlicent leżała przy jego boku, niewzruszona jego ruchami.

**Kylo** : Co oglądałeś? Znowu jakieś polityczne bullshity?

**Armitage** : Dla twojej wiadomości, oglądałem nowego Spider-mana, ale jest słaby jak wiór.

**Kylo** : Jak Ty się kompletnie nie znasz na filmach.

**Armitage** : Oczywiście, że się znam, dlatego to wyłączyłem.

**Kylo** : Po prostu nie rozumiesz tego klimatu. A oglądałeś Kapitana Amerykę?

**Armitage** : Nie i pewnie tego nie zrobię.

Kylo aż się zapowietrzył, to była jego ulubiona postać i czuł ogromną potrzebę, aby Hux to zrozumiał. Dlaczego? Było zbyt późno, aby się nad tym zastanawiać.

**Kylo** : Boisz się, że nic nie zrozumiesz?

Huxowi już nawet nie chciało się wchodzić w dyskusję.

**Armitage** : W tych filmach nie ma nic do rozumienia, trochę wybuchów, jakaś akcja, pseudo dramat i świat uratowany.

**Kylo** : Jak Ty wszystko potrafisz spłycić i poszarzyć, Hux.

**Armitage** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ a cóż ja poradzę, że nie zwykłem szukać drugiego dna tam, gdzie go nie ma. W ogóle wybierasz ty się spać dzisiaj?

Kylo zastanowił się poważnie nad tym pytaniem, nie chciał znów zamykać oczu, obawiał się, że koszmar powróci.

**Kylo** : Raczej nie.

**Armitage** : To źle, bo matma jutro, nawet ja idę spać.

**Kylo** : Ktoś tu przed chwilą mówił,że nigdy nie śpi.

**Armitage** : Dwie godziny przed matmą - zawsze.

**Kylo** : W takim razie dobranoc, czy coś? Chociaż Ty pewnie podłączasz się po prostu do gniazdka, żeby się naładować.

**Armitage** : Dobre porównanie. To do jutra.

**Armitage** : A w ogóle to kota dostałem od rodziny jako wyraz nienawiści, cóż, punkt dla mnie, bo mam kota.

**Kylo** : Dlaczego akurat kota? Do Twojego braku uczuć o wiele bardziej pasuje jakiś gad czy pająk.

**Armitage** : Bo rude i wredne, ale to nieistotne. Idź spać, wyłączam się.

Nie żeby Huxowi tak bardzo zależało na śnie, ale nie chciał się akurat o takiej godzinie rozdrabniać nad życiem. Poza tym wiedział, że niewyspany Kylo to Kylo nie do zniesienia.

Ren natomiast nie umiał dalej usnąć, łaził po pokoju w te i wewte, w końcu zabrał się za ćwiczenia, szybkie kardio, aby się zmęczyć. Padł w końcu wpół do szóstej, na godzinę przed swoim własnym budzikiem. Zasnął na macie do ćwiczeń, bez żadnego koca czy poduszki. Koszmary jednak nie zamierzały go opuszczać.


	10. Chapter 10

Sztukę mieli co dwa tygodnie, za to przez trzy jednostki lekcyjne, w dodatku z kompletnie nawiedzonym nauczycielem, przy którym Kylo był zupełnie normalny. Był bardzo niski i chodził o lasce, ale na zajęciach mimo podeszłego wieku siadał na katedrze opowiadając o pięknie i łączącej wszystko energii, która przepływa między życiem i śmiercią, naturą i dziełami człowieka, którą można wyczuć zarówno spacerując po lesie, ale też przyglądając się freskom pokrywającym sklepienie w kościele. Hux uważał to za niepotrzebne pierdolenie, ale Kylo wydawał się kompletnie oczarowany. Zaczynali druga godzinę katorgi, Hux nie umiał pojąć, dlaczego w liceum muszą uczyć się o tak nieistotnych i abstrakcyjnych rzeczach. Rozumiał, gdyby to był przedmiot dodatkowy, ale nie. Zazwyczaj przynosił sobie wtedy jakąś książkę i udawał, że go nie ma. Notatki robił przecież Kylo. W pewnym momencie oderwał na chwilę myśli od Roku 1984 i okazało się, że profesor Yoda opowiada o czymś, co brzmiało interesująco.

 

\- … W czasie tamtym intensywnie stowarzyszenie artystyczne uniwersytetu Jedi działało. Zapoczątkowane w drugim wieku po uniwersytetu powstaniu, studentów grupa, Plagueis’a zainspirowana wykładami filozoficznymi, w tajne koło artystyczne zebrała się, gdzie wspólnie tworzyć zaczęli. Poezja, malarstwo, proza - wszelka twórczość, o której mówili, że inspirowana jest Mocą. Tak, moi państwo, sobie ja mocy nie wymyśliłem, to funkcjonuje już od wieków. W niedługim czasie skupili oni wokół siebie kilku profesorów, studenci niektórzy, po zakończeniu nauki, na uniwersytecie ostawali się, by tajne koła mocy prowadzić ciągle.

\- Czemu były tajne, kółka były nielegalne? - zapytał ktoś z przodu klasy.

\- A dobre pytanie to jest. Tajne, ponieważ do Zakonu Jedi, jak o sobie mówić zaczęli, wstęp mieli nieliczni, a selekcja była surowa, przez starszych dokonywana studentów. Opierali się głównie na swoich przeczuciach, stąd wiele konfliktów wewnętrznych, które wpływ na sztukę ich miały. Mawiali, że Moc przepływa przez wszystkich, ale tylko wybrani ją dostrzec i słuchać jej potrafią.

 

\- Idioci - szepnął Hux do Kylo. - Ciekawe co ćpali.

Kylo zapowietrzył się.

\- A jeśli mylili się w swoich przeczuciach? Albo nie potrafili dostrzec czegoś innowacyjnego w sztuce nowych osób?

\- Rację pan ma, dokładnie o to kłócić się zaczęli. Pojawił młodzieniec pewien się, przez niektórych przyjęty chętnie, gdy inni nie chcieli wśród siebie go. Nazywał się Anakin Skywalker, ale zapamiętany został jako…

\- Darth Vader - dodał ciszej Kylo, jakby z dumą. Huxowi mówiło coś i to nazwisko i ten pseudonim.

\- … Darth Vader - dokończył zdanie Yoda, nie słysząc szeptów.

Hux zerknął na Rena. Czy naprawdę był aż tak zafiksowany poezją, że znał takich dziwnych twórców? Postanowił dopytać go na przerwie. Tymczasem postawił na drwiny.

\- Ej Kylo, myślisz, że masz Moc?

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odburknął, jakby to był pewnik, o który głupio w ogóle pytać. - Ty za to nie poznałbyś Mocy, nawet gdyby przyszła i kopnęła cię w dupę.

Hux był na granicy wybuchnięcia śmiechem, co mu się w zasadzie nie zdarzało, jednak czuł, że tym razem nie wytrzyma.

\- To chyba dobrze o mnie świadczy w takim razie - powiedział. - Moc… czy my żyjemy w średniowieczu?

\- Skąd pomysł ten Panie Hux? - zapytał go Yoda.

Kilku uczniów odwróciło się do tyłu. Yoda zwykł wchodzić w dyskusje, ale sceptycy starali się go unikać, uznając za fanatyka. Hux wyprostował się, oczyścił gardło i odpowiedział.

\- Z całym szacunkiem do pana profesora, ale istnienie Mocy - tu zrobił cudzysłów palcami - jest sprzeczne z logiką. Przeczucia? Raczej jakiś narkotyczny trans, jak ci wszyscy romantycy na opium. Jedi byli raczej samolubną grupą, która poczuła się wyjątkowa w swoim szaleństwie i trzymała mit i władzę. Wybierali sobie członków, żeby wszystkim wydawało się, że to elita. Nic dziwnego, że takiemu Skywalkerowi się coś ostro przestawiło.

Huxowi niewiadomo skąd przypomniała się historia Vadera. Kylo kopnął go pod ławką.

 

\- Ach, tak Panie Hux? Trans narkotyczny mówi pan - zachichotał po swojemu pod nosem. - Do tworzenia nikomu potrzebne narkotyki nie są, ludzie piękne tworzyli i bez nich dzieła. Ale to samolubstwo, argument dobry i że Skywalkera Młodego zawiedli też - nauczyciel posmutniał, a jego spojrzenie zawisło gdzieś ponad Huxem.

\- Tworzyli, nie przeczę, jednak nazwijmy to sprawnością warsztatu artystycznego - mówił dalej. - Moc, brzmi tajemniczo, ale nie jest prawdziwa, nie ma na nią dowodów, to tylko utalentowana grupa z dużym ego i na prestiżowym uniwersytecie.

Kylo kopnął go drugi raz, tym razem mocniej. Hux zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Czy gdyby Moc, była władzą po prostu, to by wierzył w nią pan? - zmienił nagle temat nauczyciel.

Hux zastanowił się przez chwilę. Co oni właściwie rozumieli przez moc? Jakaś energię? Poza obłędem nie dawała ona w zasadzie nic praktycznego. Czy ktoś pokroju jego ojca mógłby mieć władzę tylko dlatego, że miał moc? W zasadzie władza sama w sobie przyznawała moc w rozumieniu prawnym, pozwalała na kontrolę ludzi, Hux nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, nie pojmował metafizyki, ponieważ nie miała ona dla niego sensu. Przyroda to życie i śmierć, a człowiek zapewnił sobie swoje miejsce poprzez spryt i inteligencję, nie jakąś wymyśloną siłę. Z mocą czy bez, i tak wszyscy w końcu umrą, więc jaki jest cel w zajmowaniu się rzeczami bez praktycznego zastosowania?

\- Co Pan przez to rozumie? - dopytał Hux.

\- Że nie wszystko widocznym musi być, aby być, Panie Hux. Moc to coś więcej, można używać słów przecież i do ludzi zagrzewania, jak i kompletnego zrównania ich z ziemią marzeń. Dobrze więc, że moc władzą jedynie nie jest.

Armitage nie wiedział już co na to odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu zostawił temat i pozwolił Yodzie kontynuować zajęcia. Zaczął wprowadzenie do malarstwa Zakonu, od jakiegoś Qui Gona, przypominając, że poezję będą robić na literaturze. Hux wrócił do lektury swojej książki, obrazy nie interesowały go bardziej niż poza tym, żeby czasem na jakiś popatrzeć, poza tym zadało mu się, że Yoda był w jakiś sposób dumny, że tago go uciszył, przy czym Hux wcale nie czuł się pokonany, po prostu ta dyskusja szła do nikąd.

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz, kim był Darth Vader? - jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał w głosie Kylo tyle urazy.

\- Pisarzem czy poetą, coś takiego. Coś tam słyszałem - powiedział Armitage, nie podnosząc oczu z książki.

\- Jeny - Kylo rozłożył się na ławce. - Jak możesz w ogóle oddychać będąc tak kompletnym ignorantem. Dziadek byłby…

\- Jaki znowu dziadek? - Hux odwrócił głowę.

Kylo spojrzał na niego z lekką irytacją, nie wiadomo czy bardziej na Huxa, czy na samego siebie.

\- To aż dziwne, że nie wiesz, myślałem, że zbierasz haki na każdego.

\- Nie wiem, jaką masz o mnie opinię, ale nie jestem maniakiem, który grzebie w życiorysach innych po szóste pokolenie. No to co z tym dziadkiem?

\- Darth Vader był moim dziadkiem - odparł dumnie.

\- A, okej - odpowiedział Hux. W jego oczach czaiły się ślady zdziwienia, jednak był pod mniejszym wrażeniem niż Ren oczekiwał. - To wiele wyjaśnia. Chyba.

Kylo chyba był przygotowany, na całą opowieść, ale ignorancja Huxa zbiła go z tropu.

\- Co niby wyjaśnia?

\- Panie Hux i Panie Ren, proszę się uspokoić - skarcił ich Yoda.

Oboje w końcu zamknęli buzię na kłódkę.

 

Do rozmowy wrócili dopiero po lekcjach, gdy wsiedli do samochodu Huxa. Armitage od czasu do czasu odwoził Rena do domu, nawet w dni, gdy nie był zmuszony tam jechać, żeby uczyć go matematyki. Kylo zawsze uparcie krytykował upodobania muzyczne Armitage’a, dopóki ten nie groził, że Rena wysadzi. Tym razem jednak Kylo siedział wyjątkowo cicho, jakby jechał z nim za karę.

\- Co ci? - zapytał w końcu Hux, nie mogąc znieść milczenia, które aż prosiło się o wypełnienie jakimkolwiek słowem.

\- Nic - burknął, wciąż patrząc w okno.

Hux wywrócił oczami.

\- Teraz to już wiem, że coś.

\- Znieważasz Dartha Vadera swoją ignorancją.

Hux czasem zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę byli równolatkami.

\- Nic osobistego, znasz moje podejście. Poza tym skąd miałbym go znać, skąd miałbym wiedzieć, że to twój dziadek? Czy ty nie masz Solo na nazwisko tak w ogóle? - Hux wypuścił powietrze z ust. Nie chciało mu się dzisiaj kłócić, trzy godziny sztuki robiły swoje. - Sorry, zacznijmy jeszcze raz. Opowiedz o twoim dziadku.

Kylo westchnął ciężko.

\- Tak mam na nazwisko Solo, ale to po ojcu - jego głos na chwilę zlodowaciał. - No i jak pewnie wiesz, moja mama to słynna Leia Organa, natomiast jej ojcem był właśnie Darth Vader, czyli dawny Anakin Skywalker. Mój wujek, ten u którego ćwiczyłem, tak się właśnie nazywa - Luke Skywalker. Dziadek był… miał Moc. Potrafił zawsze wszystko opisać tak, aby było to namacalne, przeszywające cię na wylot. No i miał problemy z dostaniem się do tych całych Jedi, bo nie rozumieli jego sztuki. Niektórzy nazywali go prekursorem czegoś zupełnie nowego, inni po prostu ignorowali. Perły przed wieprze.

Hux bardzo powstrzymywał się przed uwagą na temat rzekomej mocy, zamiast tego dalej wypytywał Kylo o Skywalkera. Historia sama w sobie była ciekawa i rodzina Rena zdawała się być dość skomplikowanym tworem. Te nazwiska i pochodzenie, Hux już nie dziwił się tak bardzo, że Kylo wolał sobie sam nadać imię.

\- Ale chyba w końcu dostał się do Jedi, nie? Co się z nim stało?

Hux umyślnie jechał dłuższą drogą, na wypadek jakby historia się przeciągnęła.

\- Nie wiadomo o co dokładnie poszło, ale dziadek kogoś zabił. Są różne wersje, od tych, że go wrobili, po te, że miał bardzo wyraźny powód. Jego żona, ważna dyplomatka, tak jak moja mama, zmarła podczas porodu, a jej dzieci, bliźniaki, trafiły do sierocińca. Dlatego wujek i mama mają różne nazwiska.

Temat brzmiał ciężko, Hux niezbyt wiedział co robić podczas takich opowieści, zwłaszcza, gdy dotyczyły osób, z którymi rzadko się spowiadał, czyli w zasadzie nikomu.

\- To nic dziwnego, że jesteś jaki jesteś, Kylo - stwierdził. Ren wyglądał, jakby sam miał zaraz wyskoczyć z samochodu. - Ale to w sumie wyjaśnia czemu te jego wiersze są takie dziwne. I twoje. Możesz mi jakieś wysłać czy coś.

Kylo zamarł i nagle całe jego oburzenie zniknęło, a na twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Odwrócił się do kierunku jazdy, po czym rzucił:

\- Dzięki, Hux.

Niezręczną ciszę, która nastąpiła po tych słowach przerwał dźwięk powiadomień.

\- Przeczytaj - polecił Hux, oddając Kylo swój telefon.

\- Przecież mam to samo na swoim - mruknął Ren, kręcąc głową. Odblokował jednak telefon Huxa, znał kod. - Poe coś wrzucił. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Czy nie powinni cię pytać o kwestie przydzielania ludzi do pokoi?

\- Co? No w sumie ja miałem robić listę.

\- Zrobili ją za ciebie, zgadnij z kim jesteś.

\- Z tobą? To żadna niespodzianka…

\- No tak, to teraz dodaj sobie do tego jeszcze Poe i Finna.

Hux wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie. Już żałował, że jedzie na wycieczkę. Mimo tego, że Poe, jakkolwiek irytujący by nie był - był towarzyski, a to oznaczało imprezy, a imprezy oznaczały alkohol, czym Hux nie gardził, to atmosfera między nimi pozostawała toksyczna. Dameron nie potrafił trzymać języka za zębami, a co mogłoby mu oszczędzić pogrążania się, gdy komentował każdy ruch Huxa. Armitage starał się go ignorować, jednak nie zawsze było to możliwe. Poe nie potrafił zaakceptować zmiany, jaka zaszła w ich znajomości, a nieporozumienia doprowadzały Huxa do szału. Pocieszał go fakt, że może przy Finnie ten się opanuje. Poza tym, wycieczki zawsze w jakiś sposób zmieniają nastawienie ludzi do siebie, Hux był jednak gotowy odwracać wzrok od Poe i budować między nimi barierę. Nie potrzebował wrogów, nie żywił do Poe aż takiej antypatii, ale jeżeli Poe chciał docinkowej relacji, dostanie ją.

\- Czyli za tydzień szykują się cztery bardzo niezręczne dni, pełne alkoholu, pokera i wyzywania wszystkich na około? - Kylo nie wydawał się wcale tak przybity, jak wskazywałyby na to jego słowa.

Hux uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- No proszę, jednak trochę mnie znasz.

Podjechali właśnie pod dom Rena. Kylo spojrzał na dom, po czym na Huxa.

\- Chcesz wpaść na obiad?


	11. Chapter 11

 

Jazda autokarem na wycieczkę to zawsze była mordęgą. Szczególnie dla Huxa, który nie potrafił zmrużyć oka pojeździe. Trasa go męczyła, wrzaski przez pierwszą godzinę dręczyły, a chrapanie rozpoczynające się godzinę po niej doprowadzało do szału. Dziękował w myślach osobie, która wymyśliła słuchawki. Siedział z Kylo, który oczywiście kimał w najlepsze, na skarbonkę, oparty policzkiem o szybę. Pomijając fakt, że Hux generalnie mało spał, ze swoją bezsennością pogodził się już dawno, to żeby zasnąć, musiał czuć się absolutnie bezpiecznie, czego nie można odczuć w jadącej sto na godzinę puszce. Obserwował więc jak zmienia się krajobraz za oknem albo patrzył w sufit. Nagle ktoś poklepał go po ramieniu. Wyjął jedną słuchawkę i odwrócił się. To była Rose. Albo Paige. Armitage zawsze miał ten sam problem jeżeli chodziło o siostry Tico.

\- Co? - zapytał, niezbyt uradowany, że ktoś przerywa mu piosenkę w połowie.

\- No mówiłem wam, że on nie będzie chciał - rzucił Poe, siedzenie dalej.

\- Cicho, lepiej jak jest więcej - skarciła go dziewczyna, po czym zwróciła się do Huxa. - Grasz z nami w makao?

Hux popatrzył na wesołą gromadkę za sobą. Siostry, Rey, Poe, Finn… na co im on? W tym samym momencie autokar podskoczył na wyboju, głowa Kylo uderzyła o szybę, co go nawet nie ruszyło, a jego ręka spadła na udo Huxa.

\- Ok, gram - odpowiedział bez większego namysłu, strącając rękę Rena ze swojej nogi, co oczywiście nie obudziło Kylo.

\- Znasz zasady? - rzuciła Rey z powątpiewaniem.

\- Proszę cię, Rey, ja znam zasady każdej karcianki.

\- Dobra, rozdaj mu zanim zacznie się wymądrzać - powiedział Poe do Rey, wywracając oczami.

\- Ej, to chcecie ze mną grać czy nie, bo dajecie mi mylne sygnały - powiedział Hux z wyrzutem, wyciągając drugą słuchawkę z ucha i zatrzymując muzykę.

W sumie to się nudził i nie miał nic przeciwko partyjce kart. Szczególnie dlatego, że był w nie dobry i wygrywał. Mało było milszych widoków niż ten, gdy na twarze Rey i Poe powoli zaczynał wpływać wyraz przerażenia. Ale Hux miał strategię, grał z przymrużeniem oka, wieczorem po alkoholu zaczną się zakładać, a on spokojnie zgarnie wszystko. Teraz po prostu patrzył na umiejętności innych, żeby wiedzieć, czego się strzec.

Poczuł, jak Ren się wierci, więc spojrzał w jego kierunku. Kylo ziewnął szeroko, przetarł zapuchnięte od snu oczy i spojrzał na Armitage’a z niezrozumieniem.

\- Ke? - spytał moszcząc się znów na siedzeniu. Nagle jego wzrok padł na karty, a potem na całą ekipę i w końcu na Rey. W oczach Kylo pojawił się prawdziwy ból. Spiorunował Huxa wzrokiem, sycząc: - Pieprzony zdrajca.

Hux wywrócił oczami i odpowiedział:

\- Rany, Kylo, to tylko karty. Co mam robić, jak ty śpisz?

Ren chwycił go mocno za ramię, trochę za mocno, miał coś takiego w oczach, czego Armitage nie potrafił rozpoznać. Wyrwał w końcu rękę, westchnął kręcąc głową i odwrócił się z powrotem do reszty, grali na rozkładanym stoliczku siedzenia Rose. Kylo wszedł kolanami na siedzenie i pochylił się nad ramieniem Huxa na tyle, by widzieć jego karty.

\- Armitage ma asa kier, dwie czwórki, siódemkę wino i … - wyrecytował na głos, urwał gdy Hux zasłonił karty o tors.

\- Ej kurwa, Kylo! - krzyknął Hux.

\- ARMITAGE, JAK SIĘ PAN WYRAŻA! - krzyk nauczyciela poniósł się po autokarze.

Paczka Rey skręcała się ze śmiechu, Kylo również zaśmiał się pod nosem. Hux w rewanżu zasunął Kylo z łokcia w brzuch, przez co ten wrócił na swoje siedzenie.

Oczywiście nie mógł usiąść normalnie, rozwalił się na obu miejscach i oparł stopy o plecy Huxa. Na szczęście lub i nie, ciężko zdecydować, zdjął wcześniej buciory. Armitage starał się z początku ignorować stopy Kylo, ale po chwili zaczął je z siebie strącać.

\- Co ty masz padaczkę Hux czy co? - zapytał Poe, widząc, jak rudy chłopak się otrząsa.

\- Nie, ale Kylo się… - Nie dokończył zdania i odwrócił się do Rena, z impetem zrzucając mu nogi na dół.

\- Jaki masz problem, Ren? - powiedział, twardo oddzielając słowa.

\- Rudy, chudy i siedzący obok mnie - mruknął zadowolony z siebie Kylo.

\- Przepraszam na chwilę - powiedział Hux odkładając karty na stolik, po czym rzucił się Renowi do szyi.

Między autokarowymi siedzeniami nie było dużo miejsca, ale Armitage postanowił się tym zupełnie nie przejmować i po prostu okładał Rena pięściami. Kylo oczywiście nie zostawał mu dłużny, ale, co było cholernie dziwne i niepokojące, uśmiechnął się kilka razy, może dostał za mocno?

Gdy spróbowali ich rozdzielić, Ren spadł w szczelinę między rzędami siedzeń, tłukąc się mocno, a Hux razem z nim. Zapanował chwilowy rozejm, bo przez następne kilka chwil nie potrafili się wytarabanić z pułapki, którą stały się siedzenia autokaru. W końcu usiedli oboje, dysząc, z pomiętymi ciuchami, rozczochranymi włosami, czując jak piekące bólem miejsca puchną.

\- Nienawidzę cię - mruknął Hux.

\- Ja ciebie też - odpowiedział Kylo.

Armitage wrócił do swojej pozycji bokiem do kierunku jazdy, Finn, z pewną rezerwą w decyzji, rozdał karty także i jemu. Przez pierwszą rundę grali w niemal całkowitej ciszy, przerywanej tylko komendami kart. Kłótnie Rena i Huxa zawsze zostawiały toksyny w powietrzu. Dameron, poniekąd przyzwyczajony do rozdzielania swoich kolegów z klasy, zawsze dziwił się, że mimo tylu sprzeczek, siniaków i wyzwisk, dalej trzymali się razem. Zastanawiał się jak ta sytuacja wpłynie na ich wspólne mieszkanie, zdecydowanie nie uśmiechało mu się rozdzielanie jakichś zapasów, gdy ten wyjazd miał mu dać szansę w końcu na poważnie zbliżyć się do Finna. Gdy wybierał pokój, umyślnie umieścił się w nim z Finnem i tymi wariatami, bo chociaż na Huxa nie chciał specjalnie patrzeć, to liczył, że Armitage i Kylo potrafią na tyle zająć się sobą, że zostawią mu Boyege i nie będą im wchodzić w drogę. Jeżeli będą się kłócić całą wycieczkę, Poe skoczy w przepaść, bo to zabije jego romans.

Hux z całych sił próbował skupiać się na grze, ale nie umiał. Po pierwsze, ciągle bolało go ramię, czuł, że do kolekcji dołączy mu w najbliższym czasie nowy siniak. Po drugie, konflikty z Kylo miały to do siebie, że nie opuszczały głowy zbyt szybko. Zagnieżdżały się w zakamarkach umysłu i odtwarzały się na nowo, jak zdarta płyta. Hux rzadko kiedy żałował swoich słów, nauczono go wyrażać się jasno. Nigdy jednak nie nazywał swoich uczuć po imieniu, stąd w tej chwili po raz pierwszy powiedział Kylo, że go nienawidzi. Po kolejnych rundach makao, negatywne emocje zaczęły ustępować rywalizacji, Hux oddychał równomiernie.

Kylo natomiast zaczął czytać, ale kompletnie nie potrafił się skupić. Gorzej, bo to co powiedział Hux całkowicie wybiło go z równowagi. Czy nienawidził Armitage’a? Nie, była to chyba jedyna osoba, której ufał. Dlaczego więc to powiedział? Ze złości? Z bólu? W końcu to Hux zaczął. Odłożył książkę i wyciągnął z plecaka swój zeszyt z wierszami. Musiał jakoś odreagować, a przelewanie swojej duszy na papier, pomagało mu zrozumieć co tak właściwie działo się w jego wnętrzu.

 

_**Chwile** _

_W tym samym czasie myślałem_   
_o każdym zadrapaniu na moim ciele_   
_o każdym sinym znamieniu na twoich ramionach_   
_o tym jak szybko z nosa leci krew_   
_przyzwoitość to trzymanie rąk przy sobie_   
_rany nie kłamią, choć chcesz mnie oszukać_   
_a było coś w tym spojrzeniu_   
_które chciało wydłubać mi oczy_   
_jak mogłeś nie widzieć, że jestem szalony?_   
_trzymaj ręce mocno przy mnie_   
_dopóki nie będziemy wstanie podnieść się z podłogi_

Nie wiedział, ile pisał, jednak nie kreślił dużo, wersy układały się same, zapełniając powoli kartkę. Później po prostu czytał go kilkukrotnie za każdym razem czując jednocześnie ból i ukojenie, aż w końcu zamknął go mniej więcej w tej samej chwili, gdy dojechali na miejsce.


	12. Chapter 12

Miejsce, w którym spędzić mieli najbliższe pięć dni, wyglądało jak typowy ośrodek wypoczynkowy dla młodzieży, o którym Bóg i sanepid zapomnieli. Wzdłuż szerokiej betonowej ścieżki, głównej alei, ustawione były mniejsze budynki, wymalowane na najbrzydszy odcień szpitalnej zieleni jaki ludzki umysł może ogarnąć. Rzędy białych okien i białych, wątpliwej wytrzymałości drzwi ciągnęły się w górę nierównego terenu, gdzie ścieżka dzieliła się na dwie. Powierzchnia ośrodka była imponująca, gorzej z reprezentatywnością. Pośród budynków znajdowały się boiska, rosły sosny i choinki, małe ogródki zieleni ogrodzone były niskimi, zjedzonymi przez wilgoć, mchy i porosty drewnianymi płotkami. Uczniowie 2B i E niezbyt chętnie ruszyli za nauczycielem prowadzącym wycieczkę pod pawilony. Pod rozciągniętymi nad wejściem do pierwszego budynku w pawilonie A, rozdzielono klucze do pokoi. Oczywiście był to chaos, przepychanki, pot, krew i łzy, ale Dameronowi i reszcie jego pokoju udało się dostać kluczyk.

\- Pawilon B4, panowie - powiedział Poe, prowadząc grupę za sobą.

Gdy weszli do pokoju, Armitege’a przeszedł dreszcz. Ściany pokryte były czymś w rodzaju plastikowej blachy falistej, na podłodze leżała stara jak świat wykładzina koloru niczego, a zasłonę dawno przeżarły mole. W pomieszczeniu poza jedną szafą, dwoma łóżkami piętrowymi i drzwiami, prawdopodobnie do łazienki, ale kto ich wie, nie było nic. Potem okazało się, że w łazience ukryty był stolik i krzesło, nie mieli pytań.

\- Biorę górę - oznajmił Kylo, po czym wrzucił tam swoją torbę.

\- Czemu ty? - zapytał Hux, kładąc swoją torbę obok łóżka.

\- Jestem wyższy i nie mam zamiaru walić rano głową w deski. Poza tym byłem pierwszy.

\- No, ciężko się z tym kłócić, Armitage - przyznał Poe.

\- Chcesz być na górze, czy na dole, Poe? - spytał Finn, stał przed łóżkiem nie potrafiąc się zdecydować.

\- Obojętnie, możesz wybrać pierwszy - uśmiechnął się Poe sympatycznie.

Hux obserwował tę scenę, po czym obrócił się do Rena i powiedział z wyrzutem:

\- Czemu nie możesz taki być?

Kylo spojrzał na Armitage’a z takim szokiem, że Hux przez chwilę pomyślał, iż Ren się zaciął. Otworzył kilka razy usta, po czym odwrócił głowę i wbił wzrok w ścianę. Hux już chciał obrócić wszystko w żart i nagle Ren zaczął się zsuwać z górnego łóżka.

\- Chcę zobaczyć, jak będziesz się wspinał pijany po tej drabince. I będę cię kopać w nocy - mruknął, ale położył się na dolnym poziomie.

Hux, zupełnie nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu spraw, stał przez chwilę jak słup soli i obserwował, jak Kylo oddaje mu górę łóżka. Czym podyktowana była ta zmiana zdania? Czy Kylo naprawdę przejął się tym, że nie jest dla niego wystarczająco miły? Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą się do niego nie odzywał słowem. Hux wszedł na górę i usiadł w przerwie od drabinki, obserwując, jak chłopaki się rozpakowują. Kylo sięgnął po książkę, zaczął czytać kląc pod nosem, bo było tu mniej światła. Gdy zauważył, że Armitage tak po prostu siedzi i gapi się przed siebie, szturchnął go stopą.

\- Zaciąłeś się czy jak? Gdzie wykładanie ciuchów idealnie równe kostki?

\- A, tak - ocknął się, zaskoczył z góry drabinki i zabrał się za wypakowywanie torby.

Za chwilę do drzwi ktoś zapukał i zaraz wszedł:

\- Za dziesięć minut wszyscy przed recepcją się zbierają - powiedział nieznany zarówno Huxowi, jak i Kylo chłopak.

\- Po co? - rzucił Kylo, nie podnosząc się z łóżka.

\- Idziemy na wycieczkę, wrócimy na obiad - powiedział i wyszedł, nieść radosną wieść po innych pokojów.

\- Ciekawe po co nas ciągną - mruknął Ren, przeciągając się jak kot.

\- Myśl pozytywnie, Kylo - wyszczerzył się Finn, po czym od razu spuścił głowę, bo wzrok Rena mógłby spokojnie przerazić bazyliszka.

Zebrali się szybko, po czym stanęli w dwuszeregu przed recepcją, bo trzeba było ich policzyć. Żenujące, kiedy jest się pełnoletnim i dalej traktują cię jak dzieci.

\- Jako, że pogoda jest piękna - zarzucił jakiś mężczyzna, który prawdopodobnie miał być ich przewodnikiem - To wybierzemy się nad wodospad.

 

  
Grupa pięćdziesięciu paru osób szła szlakiem przez las. Z przodu ci, którzy nadawali tempo, a kilkadziesiąt metrów za nimi wlekli się najbardziej oporni na zwiedzanie. Armitage i Kylo szli na tyle daleko z tyłu grupy, że nie widzieli przewodnika. Tym samym omijał ich wszelkie przerwy w marszu, ponieważ to na nich i klika innych osób zawsze czekał przód, więc marsz się nie kończył, a Hux miał dość swojego życia. Nie, żeby był tragicznej formy. Dbał o kondycję na tyle, żeby wchodzić po schodach bez zadyszki, miał formę lepsza niż przeciętny licealista, jednak natura i tlen paradoksalnie wysysała z niego energię.

\- Nie dysz tak Hux, bo zaczynam się martwić, że zaraz zejdziesz na zawał - Kylo nie był zmęczony, szedł wolniej, żeby trzymać tempo Armitage’a. Tylko co jakiś czas zerkał ze złością na Rey, gdy znajdowała się nagle zbyt blisko nich.

\- Nie mogę, to moja dusza opuszcza ciało właśnie - odpowiedział, potykając się w tej samej chwili o korzeń i klnąc pod nosem. Kylo złapał go za ramię, żeby rudzielec nie wytarł twarzą po leśnym igliwiu.

\- Jeny, co jest? Nie jesteś normalnie taką łajzą.

Hux wyrwał się od razu, to prawe ramię najbardziej ucierpiało podczas ich szarpaniny w autokarze i pewnie szybko się nie zagoi.

\- Nie mam siły już. Nienawidzę lasu, tych pajęczyn i igieł, i wszystkiego - powiedział.

Patrzył się ciągle w ziemię, inaczej nie wiedział, gdzie stawia nogi. Modlił się do wszystkich nieistniejących bogów, by cel był już blisko.

\- Idziemy dopiero godzinę - przypomniał mu Kylo.

\- Godzinę za długo.

Kylo pokręcił głową i poczochrał go po głowie, a tak, żeby jeszcze bardziej go wkurzyć.

\- Dasz radę - urwał, bo coś kapnęło mu na nos. Spojrzał w niebo i parsknął śmiechem. - Twoje marudzenie zostało wysłuchane.

W jednej sekundzie lunął deszcz. Nawet nie kropił, nie czekał, po prostu spadł. Dziewczyny zaczęły piszczeć. Hux, przejęty faktem, że Kylo dotknął go w tak frywolny sposób, zrozumiał, że pada, gdy zaczęła przemakać mu kurtka, a rozczochrane teraz włosy kleić się do czoła. Czuł głęboką potrzebę, by zacząć krzyczeć, jednak wstrzymywał go szacunek do własnej osoby. Wycieczka zwolniła kroku, ale szła dalej.

\- Jak dojdziemy do wodospadu, to zejście będzie krótsze, bo od drugiej strony. Podjedzie po was autokar - krzyknął przewodnik z przodu grupy.

\- Czy to znaczy, że od początku było krótsze wejście do tego jebanego wodospadu?! - zapytał Hux, nie kierując pytania do nikogo w szczególności. Mówił głośno, przekrzykując deszcz.

Ziemia zrobiła się śliska, a ubrania szczelnie przylegały do ciała. Hux szedł ze zwieszoną głową, trzymając Rena za kaptur, by ten ciągnął go za sobą. Przewodnik zarzekał się, że już niedaleko. W pewnym momencie Kylo zdjął skórzaną kurtkę robiąc z niej sobie osłonę przed deszczem.

\- Właź, zmieścisz się - rzucił do Huxa, a widząc że ten jest nie za bardzo obecny, wciągnął go pod ramoneskę.

Za ich przykładem poszło kilka innych osób. Szli dalej bez słowa, deszcz szumiał, obijając się o liście drzew. Między kamieniami na ścieżce zaczynały tworzyć się małe strumyczki. Hux był wdzięczny, że Ren mimo wszystko podzielił się swoim schronieniem. Jego cienka kurtka już dawno przemokła, jeżeli nikt się nie rozchoruje, to będzie cud. Armitage zerknął wyżej na twarz Kylo. Miał poważną, ale spokojną i skupiona minę. Unosił ręce wysoko, by trzymać nad nimi kurtkę, Hux zastanawiał się, jak długo wytrzyma . Wiedział, że Kylo był silny, silniejszy od niego i nie raz się o tym przekonał na własnej skórze. Chwycił się za prawe ramię, ból ciągle promieniował, gdy dotykał obitego miejsca. Szli blisko siebie, równym krokiem, nie raz się o siebie ocierając.

\- Ej, Kylo - zagadał w końcu.

\- Co jest? Nie nadążasz?

\- Nie, spoko nadążam - odparł szybko.

Czemu nie umiał się wysłowić jak człowiek?

\- To o co chodzi? - w głosie Kylo pobrzmiewał spokój, jak rzadko kiedy.

\- Wiesz - zaczął i przerwał, zapomniał co w ogóle chciał powiedzieć. Nigdy nie musiał mówić takich rzeczy, ale teraz czuł, że powinien. - Tak na serio to cię nie nienawidzę. Nawet cię lubię… czasem.

Kylo spojrzał na Huxa zdziwiony.

\- Cóż, ciebie się nie da jakoś bardzo lubić - mruknął, znów patrząc na drogę. - Ale w sumie wszyscy mówią, że jestem dziwny, więc chyba i tu muszę być inny niż reszta, co nie?

\- Co? - zapytał, nie rozumiejąc plątaniny słownej.

Kylo spojrzał gdzieś w bok, myślał, że Hux ogarnie.

\- Mam na myśli, że nie nie lubię cię - powiedział, jeszcze ciszej, bo sam usłyszał, jak to brzmi.

Hux był już zupełnie zdezorientowany i zestresowany swoim własnym wyznaniem, które Kylo zaczął komplikować jeszcze bardziej, przez co i do niego zachodziła ta komiczna szczerość w tym okropnym momencie spaceru w deszczu. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Kylo pytająco, Kylo bardzo uciekał spojrzeniem.

\- To lubisz mnie czy nie, bo może ja się bez sensu otwieram przed tobą - powiedział Hux.

\- No lubię cię no! - powiedział, głośniej niż miał w zamiarze, na szczęście nie usłyszała ich cała wycieczka i wszystkie zwierzęta leśne, deszcz wystarczająco zagłuszał wszystko.

Hux zaśmiał się pod nosem, widząc jak Ren peszy się i spogląda nerwowo wokół, czy nikt przypadkiem nie usłyszał. Zaraz po tym uśmiech nie zszedł z jego ust, był łagodny i szczery, i mimo ogólnego chłodu, było mu nieco cieplej.

Wodospad w deszczu zrobił na nich małe wrażenie. Do autokaru doszli w ciszy, która nie ciążyła im nawet tak bardzo.


	13. Chapter 13

Gdy wrócili do ośrodka czekał na nich obiad, po którym opiekunowie, zostawili ich samych sobie, mówiąc, że niedługo na pewno przestanie padać i będą mogli wyjść. Deszcz natomiast miał zupełnie inne plany, więc utknęli w pokojach na dobre.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będą robić jakichś gier integracyjnych jak w pierwszej klasie - mruknął Ren, ciągle wycierając włosy ręcznikiem.

Hux natomiast łaził w dużo za dużym na niego swetrze Kylo, bo po zmoknięciu było mu ciągle zimno. Sam w życiu by nie wpadł na to, aby pożyczać ubrania od Rena, jednak nawet po przebraniu się w suche rzeczy, Armitage siedział i szczękał zębami. Kylo rzucił mu wtedy swoim swetrem, czarnym oczywiście, w twarz.

\- Po co mi to?

\- Ubierz się, kurwiu.

To był głos nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Jak Hux zaczął tak o tym myśleć, to Kylo zdecydowanie za bardzo się nim przejmował. Była to troska agresywna, ale jednak, i Hux nie do końca wiedział, co powinien z tym zrobić. W domu nigdy nie przejmowano się nim w taki sposób, zawsze musiał radzić sobie sam, bo _tak robią mężczyźni_ oraz _nikt nie chce patrzeć, jak się mażesz_ \- to swoją drogą były słowa jego ojca, gdy Armitage za dziecka spadł z roweru. Kylo był drugą osobą w życiu Huxa, która nie dbała o niego z przymusu, a z chęci. Pierwszą była Rae Sloane i było to dość dawno temu. Myśli i zapach Rena na jego ciele rozpraszały go w czytaniu książki.

\- Zawsze możemy zrobić swoje własne gry integracyjne. - Poe uśmiechnął się znacząco.

\- Co zabraliście? - rzucił Kylo podejrzliwie.

Przy Poe można się było spodziewać wszystkiego. Brunet uśmiechnął się pewny siebie i podniósł koc, który zasłaniał szparę pod dolnym łóżkiem.

\- No wychodź, kolego. Nic tu ci nie grozi.

Armitage i Kylo ze zdezorientowaniem patrzyli, jak spod łóżka wychodzi mały biało pomarańczowy piesek, który od razu wskoczył Poemu na kolana i zaczął go lizać po twarzy. Armitage szybko zlustrował łóżko, widząc pod nim także miskę i bluzę, która musiała być legowiskiem zwierzaka.

\- Jaki puchaty - mruknął Kylo, a Finn zszedł z łóżka i rzucił się na podłogę przy Poe, żeby pogłaskać psa.

\- Jak się wabi? - zapytał Kylo.

\- BB-Rex - odpowiedział dumnie, czując, że wygrał życie.

\- Co za dziwne imię dla psa - rzucił Kylo.

\- Czemu ty masz tu psa? Skąd tu pies!? W ogóle… co?! - Hux rozkładał ręce, nie rozumiejąc sytuacji.

Spodziewał się litrów alkoholu, zioła nawet, ale w życiu nie psa.

\- No przywiozłem go w plecaku, nie chciałem go zostawiać samego w domu. W autokarze leżał obok mnie pod kurtką. Później, jak już odebrałem klucz, a wy poszliście biadolić nad łazienką, to go wypuściłem tutaj, żeby się przespał - skrócił wszystko, nadmiernie gestykulując.

Hux nie pojmował jak można wpaść na pomysł, by zabrać psa na wycieczkę szkolną. Czy Poe był jeszcze bardziej nienormalny niż Armitage się spodziewał? Spojrzał na stronę Damerona - miał tylko jeden plecak. Przywiózł w nim psa. Huxa bardziej niż sam pies przeraził fakt, że Poe najwyraźniej zamierzał chodzić w tych samych ubraniach przez cały wyjazd. Zastanawiał się, czy można jeszcze zamienić się pokojami.

\- To ty nie przywiozłeś nic innego poza psem? - upewnił się.

W tym samym czasie Kylo zaczął zbliżać się, by pogłaskać zwierzę.

\- Zabrałem mu trochę rzeczy - powiedział Finn, wskazując na swoją wielką torbę.

Kylo wyciągnął dłoń do pieska, nie ruszał się, czekając, aż ten przyjdzie. I ku zdziwieniu chyba wszystkich tak też się stało. Kylo miał podejście do zwierząt, Millicent też go lubiła.

\- Nauczyciele każą ci zadzwonić po rodziców - powiedział Hux.

\- Skończ pieprzyć i pogłaskaj psa, Armitage - wciął mu się Poe.

Hux wolał o sobie myśleć jako o kociarzu, ponieważ nie miał styczności z innymi zwierzętami domowymi poza Milicent. Psy jakoś go tak nie pociągały, chociaż niektóre były imponujące, jak dobermany i owczarki niemieckie. Czy Corgi to ciągle była rasa psa czy już maskotki? Odłożył książkę i wstał od stolika, powoli przykucnął obok Kylo i wyciągnął rękę do BB-Rexa. Ten zawarczał. Armitage od razu cofnął rękę, chowając dłoń w za długi rękaw.

\- Nie podobam mu się.

\- No urodziwy nie jesteś - skomentował Poe.

Finn i Kylo wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Wow, dzięki.

\- Delikatny się znalazł - parsknął Poe. - A co do alkoholu - sięgnął po torbę Finna - to chyba nie myśleliście, że was zawiedziemy. A wy co macie?

\- Ja Balantise’a, Jagermeistra i dwie czyste - odpowiedział Kylo, biorąc pieska na kolana.

\- Dwa cydry i wino - odpowiedział Hux, siadając na podłodze.

\- Więc co powiecie na pierwszą kolejkę i partyjkę kart? - zapytał podekscytowany Poe.

\- A jak masz zamiar iść na kolację? - spytał Armitage.

\- A tam, nie dasz rady po kilku łykach, Hux?

\- Ja nie dam rady? - powtórzył i wstał.

 Bez pardonu wyciągnął z torby Kylo butelkę czystej, odkręcił i patrząc Poe prosto w oczy, wziął pierwszy łyk. Bez skrzywienia. Bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Co się patrzysz, rozdawaj.

Kylo rzucił mu spojrzenie w stylu _o matko, moja krew_ po czym od razu przejął od Huxa butelkę i również wypił.

\- No chyba nam nie powiecie, że w to nie wchodzicie?

Poe i Finn popatrzyli po sobie, po czym zabrali Kylo butelkę, wzięli po łyku i wyciągnęli karty.

\- Dwie na rozgrzewkę, od trzeciej ograni piją - zarządził Poe, tasując karty.

Poker na pieniądze był fajny, ale prawdziwa zabawa zaczynała się, gdy trzy na cztery osoby musiały pić bez wymówek. Hux zacierał ręce - czas na ludzką tragedię. Kylo może i przegrywał zawsze z Huxem, ale lekcje, których udzielił mu Armitage wystarczyły, aby być bardzo dobrym graczem. Po prostu pokonanie Huxa było awykonalne. Poe nie był świetny w karty, swoje braki uzupełniał gadką oraz mimiką i jej odczytywaniem. Zaskoczeniem natomiast był Finn, który okazał się nie tylko doskonale znać zasady, ale także wiele sztuczek i pułapek na innych graczy. Po kilku rundach wódka zaczęła wchodzić, Huxowi też zdarzało się pić, jednak nie tak często jak reszcie grupy. Nie wiedział, skąd te pokerowe umiejętności się w nim wzięły, może to był wrodzony talent, ale planował wykorzystać go kiedyś w kasynie. Pierwszą partię pijącą dał wygrać Kylo, drugą Finnowi. Następne trzy partie były jego, więc wszyscy byli bardziej spici niż on. I dobrze, bo po piątej rundzie do pokoju wbiła Rey, mówiąc, że zaraz zaczyna się integracja.

Delikatnie mówiąc przypał.


	14. Chapter 14

              Przejście z pawilonu mieszkalnego do świetlicy zdecydowanie nie było wystarczającym sposobem, by wytrzeźwieć, nawet pomimo wyjścia na wieczorne powietrze. Hux się trzymał, wypił najmniej. Zachowanie reszty było jednak bardziej spięte, ponieważ mając świadomość bycia pijanym, mieli wrażenie, że wszyscy też to wiedzą, dlatego robili co mogli, aby wyglądać normalnie. Ze strony Huxa wyglądało to komicznie, choć sam najbardziej obiektywnej oceny nie miał. Wszyscy uczestnicy wycieczki zebrali się w przestronnej sali, gdzie dwie nauczycielki stały na środku, oczekując, aż wszyscy usiądą. Pokój Huxa usiadł pod ścianą, jak najbliżej uchylonego okna. Wszyscy mieli złe przeczucia.

\- Jak zauważyliście, przestało padać, jednak jest już zbyt późno, by gdziekolwiek iść. Postanowiliśmy jednak nie rezygnować ze wszystkich dzisiejszych zajęć, dlatego dzisiejszego wieczoru popracujemy nad waszą emocjonalnością - zaczęła mówić jedna z kobiet.

Po sali rozeszły się szmery i szepty.

\- Coś dla ciebie, Kylo - szepnął Armitage.

\- Raczej dla ciebie, ja mam uczucia - odgryzł się.

\- Jak wiecie albo i nie, nazywam się Amilyn Holdo, jestem szkolnym psychologiem. Zostałam poproszona, aby przygotować dla was program zajęć o tematyce: emocje. Jednym z największych problemów z jakim borykają się osoby odwiedzające mnie jest emocjonalność. Niektórzy nie wiedzą jak okazywać uczucia, jak je nazywać. Inni wręcz przeciwnie, nie potrafią sobie poradzić z ich nadmiarem. Dziś będę chciała nauczyć was okazywania uczuć poprzez ekspresję artystyczną. Ale nie bójcie się, nie rozdam wam kolorowanek, jesteście w końcu dorośli - zaśmiała się. - Podczas tego wyjazdu inne zajęcia także będą obracać się wokół okazywania uczuć i panowania nad nimi, ponieważ dorastacie, wchodzicie w dorosłe życie, powinniście wiedzieć, na jakie sposoby radzić sobie z samym sobą. Będzie to kilka spotkań, różnorodnych - zaznaczyła, gdy po sali rozeszło się westchnienie bólu - dlatego nie chowajcie się po pokojach, jeżeli dziś wam się nie spodoba. A zatem przejdźmy do zadania...

\- Już się boję - jęknął Kylo, któremu zaczynała lecieć już głowa. Po kilku próbach utrzymania jej w prawidłowej pozycji zrezygnował i oparł się o ramię Huxa.

\- Zejdź ze mnie.

 Hux szarpnął ramieniem, jednak Ren pozostał niewzruszony.

\- Dobrze widzieć, że nie wszyscy mają problemy z okazywaniem uczuć - powiedziała psycholog, uśmiechając się do Huxa i Rena.

Hux po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł taką falę zażenowania przepływającą gorącem przez jego ciało, uderzając w bladą twarz czerwonymi wypiekami. Po sali rozeszły się ciche śmiechy. Momentalnie popchnął Kylo w bok, odsuwając się. Fakt, że ciągle miał na sobie sweter Rena, nie polepszał jego sytuacji.

Psycholog, widząc ich zakłopotanie, zmieniła temat.

\- Proszę się dobrać w kilkuosobowe grupy i napisać piosenki, najlepiej żeby były o tejże grupie lub waszej klasie. Później grupy, które będą chciały, mogą spróbować je zaśpiewać. Pamiętajcie, że to zajęcia z wyrażania emocji, nie bójcie się być szczerzy w swoich metaforach.

W świetlicy momentalnie zrobił się szum westchnień, śmiechów, rozmów i narzekań. Hux, jako jedyny chodzący normalnie, wstał i poszedł po kartkę i długopis, nie, żeby zamierzał pisać, ale chciał stwarzać pozory, że on i jego wstawieni koledzy byli w stanie stworzyć teraz sensowny tekst.

\- Masz - podał Kylo kartkę.

\- Dlaczego niby ja? - mruknął.

\- Naprawdę się mnie pytasz, dlaczego ty masz napisać piosenkę?

\- Ej no, chłopaki, bez spiny, coś się wymyśli - interweniował Finn.

\- W sumie to dlaczego Kylo? - zapytał zainteresowany Poe.

Ren posłał Huxowi przerażone spojrzenie.

\- Ponieważ - zrobił pauzę, patrząc na Rena z góry. Mógłby go wydać. Ale czy chciał? -  Widziałeś go kiedyś bez słuchawek? Poza tym jeszcze wczoraj objeżdżał Coldplay, więc niech sam napisze lepsze.

Kylo spojrzał na niego z ulgą i nutą wdzięczności.

\- Dobra, mogę spróbować - sięgnął po kartkę i długopis.

\- Zróbmy rap jakiś - zaproponował Poe, zapominając chyba, że to tylko śmieszne ćwiczenie, którym nikt się pewnie nie przejmował.

\- Wiedziałem, że słuchasz tej podmuzyki - mruknął Kylo, stukając długopisem w kartkę i myśląc nad tekstem.

Trochę szumiło mu w głowie, więc słowa uciekały od niego, zacierały się, w żaden sposób nie dając się uchwycić. To nie musiało być nic odkrywczego ani dobrego, szczególnie, jeśli nie chciał wydać swojej tajemnicy. Mimo, że to Kylo skrywał talent pisarski, do piosenki bardzo zaangażowali się Poe i Finn, wymyślając więcej mało składnego i sensownego tekstu, a Kylo nie miał serca im tego odebrać, więc jedynie układał rymy i rytm, żeby chociaż wyglądało przyzwoicie. Hux z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się pracy całej trójki, sam dodał słowo czy dwa, ale poza tym się nie wychylał.

\- Co po „ _w górach jest mgła_ ”? - zapytał Finn, gdy utknęli na drugiej zwrotce.

\- Coś do rymu, błagam - prosił Kylo.

Wiedział, że oni nie zaśpiewają tego dobrze, jak się nie będzie rymować. Poe, ośmielony procentami (nie, żeby kiedykolwiek był nieśmiały) bardzo chciał z tym wystąpić. Hux powiedział, że jak Poe to zrobi, to on wyjdzie. Poe nie mógł więc przepuścić takiej okazji.

\- Słyszę szczekanie psa - powiedział Hux.

Kylo spojrzał na niego z nieukrywanym podziwem.

\- No proszę, coś jednak rymujesz - powiedział i zapisał słowa.

\- Nie, ja serio słyszę szczekanie, słuchajcie - uciszył kolegów i zastygł.

Od nasłuchiwania ze swojego pokoju, czy ojciec wrócił do domu, miał dość wyczulony zmysł.

Siedzieli przy uchylonym oknie, w świetlicy było dość głośno, jednak rzeczywiście, gdzieś na podwórku szczekał piesek. Wszyscy czterej spojrzeli po sobie.

\- BB-Rex - szepnął Finn.

\- Nie zamknęliśmy drzwi na klucz - powiedział Kylo.

Poe zbladł, Hux pacnął się dłonią w czoło.

\- Idziemy po niego - zakomenderował Poe, wstając.

\- Skończyliście już, panie Dameron? - zapytała ich jednak z nauczycielek. - Chcielibyście zaprezentować swoją pracę?

Poe uśmiechnął się do niej poczciwie i powiedział, że jeszcze potrzebują chwili. Gdy odeszła, zaklął pod nosem i mruknął do Huxa:

\- Ja z Finnem to załatwimy, a wy idźcie go szukać - a widząc spojrzenie Armitage’a dodał - Proszę cię, Hux.

Hux westchnął, mając na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich trzech. Nie miał żadnego interesu w szukaniu BB-Rexa, który nawet go nie lubił. Nie poniósłby żadnych konsekwencji, gdyby ktoś znalazł psa. Ale nie chciał chyba psuć relacji pokoju już pierwszego dnia, poza tym od tej chwili Poe będzie wisiał mu przysługę. A jak wyjdzie, to przynajmniej sobie zapali, więc nie było tego złego.

\- Dobra, pójdę - powiedział, rozglądając się po świetlicy, sprawdzając pozycje nauczycieli.

Poe odetchnął z ulgą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdziały będą się pojawiać w poniedziałki i czwartki. Mówię to oficjalnie, jak nie będzie, możecie mnie dręczyć.


	15. Chapter 15

Gdy Armitage uznał, że mogą bezpiecznie wyjść, dał Kylo znak i szybkim krokiem opuścili najpierw salę, a potem budynek. Mieli szczęście, że usiedli na końcu pokoju. Zaraz po otwarciu drzwi wyjściowych, uderzyło ich chłodne, wieczorne powietrze. Główna aleja była pusta, w pokojach pawilonów było zupełnie ciemno, co kilka metrów żółtym światłem paliły się latarnie. Hux i Ren skierowali się w prawo, skąd wydawało im się, że dochodziło szczekanie i pięli się w górę ścieżki, w stronę swojego pawilonu. W drodze Hux wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i włożył jednego do ust, poszukując jeszcze zapalniczki.

\- Musisz akurat teraz? - zapytał Kylo, gdy Armitage odpalał fajkę, a mały płomień rozświetlił mu na moment twarz.

\- Wiesz, to taka stresująca sytuacja, poszukiwania, że muszę odreagować - ironizował, wydmuchując dym.

Skręcili w uliczkę za swoim budynkiem, szczekanie zdawało się dobiegać z okolic boiska do siatkówki.

\- I tak dużo palisz, to cię ubije szybciej niż myślisz - powiedział Kylo, rozglądając się za pomarańczową kulką futra.

\- Na coś trzeba umrzeć - wzruszył ramionami Hux, idąc spacerowym krokiem i niespiesznie wodząc oczami po okolicy.

W tej zieleni i mroku ten ośrodek wydał mu się jeszcze brzydszy, ale miał jakiś klimat. Zatrzymali się przed boiskiem. Było pusto i ciemno, wiał lekki wiatr, na mokrym od deszczu piasku widać było ślady małych psich łapek.

\- Był tu - stwierdził Kylo, obracając głowę w stronę Huxa.

Ten  wydmuchał mu dym prosto w twarz, uśmiechając się dumnie.

\- Sukinsynu, mam astmę - warknął Ren, rozrzedzając dym dłonią.

Hux wzruszył ramionami i zaciągnął się po raz ostatni, po czym wyrzucił niedopałek na piasek i zasypał butem. W tej samej chwili BB-Rex wyłonił się znikąd i mimo krótkich nóżek, mignął im między nogami, wybiegając na główną aleję. Hux może i nie rozumiał psów, ale miał wrażenie, że ten doskonale wiedział co robi i że czerpał z tego nieskrywaną radość. Chłopaki ruszyli za zwierzakiem, który biegał w kółko, zatrzymując się, by sprawdzić, czy ktoś za nim podąża, po czym zrywał się ponownie i uciekał w najlepsze. Kylo czuł, że do momentu, jak go złapią, zupełnie wytrzeźwieje. W pewnym momencie, Hux, ledwo łapiąc oddech, kazał Kylo biec z drugiej strony i tak BB-Rex wpadł w końcu w sidła, gdy zabiegli go z dwóch stron między budynkiem mieszkalnym a składzikiem na sprzęty sportowe. Kylo złapał psa i wziął na ręce. Chłopcy odetchnęli z wyczerpania, pies dyszał z wywieszonym jęzorem.

\- Dawaj go szybko do pokoju - powiedział Hux, podpierając się pod boki.

Starali się iść szybkim krokiem, uważając, żeby nikogo nie spotkać w alejach. Dwa budynki przed ich miejscem zamieszkania, Hux dostrzegł nauczycielkę. Patrolowała aleje, upewniając się, że wszyscy są na zajęciach i nikt nie przemyca alkoholu z pokoju do pokoju, ani w ogóle na teren ośrodka. Hux wepchnął Rena w przejście między krzakami a ścianą jednego z budynków. Pies zawarczał, Hux i Ren zaczęli go uciszać, jakby rzeczywiście rozumiał mowę ludzką inną niż wyuczone komendy.

\- Czy tam ktoś jest? - usłyszeli głos w pobliżu.

\- Kurwa mać - zaklął Hux.

 Kylo dalej próbował przekonać psa, by zamilkł.

\- Co teraz? Nie mamy jak stąd wyjść - szepnął Ren.

Hux myślał intensywnie, czuł, jak szybko bije mu serce.

\- Wsadź psa za krzaki, szybko - rozkazał Armitage, oglądając się za siebie.

\- Proszę się pokazać i wracać do świetlicy! - niósł się głos nauczycielki.

Kylo położył psa pod krzakiem i kazał warować. Nerwowo patrzyli to po sobie, to zerkali na róg, za którym lada moment mogła pokazać się nauczycielka, całe przedsięwzięcie zaraz trafi szlag. Kylo stał sztywny od zdenerwowania, Hux miał pustkę w głowie. Nagle, na sekundy przed wydaniem, wpadł na pomysł.

\- Pocałuj mnie - powiedział głosem pełnym powagi, patrząc Kylo prosto w oczy.

\- Że co kurwa? - wykrztusił w szoku, miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

\- Co panowie tu robią? - zapytała nauczycielka zirytowanym głosem, dostrzegając ich pod ścianą budynku.

Armitage, bez zawahania, w ostatniej chwili chwycił twarz Kylo w swoje dłonie i wspinając się na palce, złączył ich usta. Zamknął oczy, działał w pewien sposób mechanicznie. Kylo stał w szoku, oczy miał otwarte, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się właśnie stało.

Nauczycielka, speszona niespodziewaną i intymną sceną, której, jak założyła, nikt nie miał ujrzeć, wycofała się, szybkim krokiem zawracając w dół alei. Hux odczekał kilka sekund, po czym odsunął się od Kylo, który w międzyczasie zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Stali chwilę w ciszy, Hux miał wrażenie, że zaraz zejdzie na zawał, Kylo miał w głowie za dużo pytań, by się w ogóle wysłowić.

\- Co - wydukał w końcu, bardzo skonfundowany.

\- Publiczne okazywanie uczuć sprawia, że inni czują się niekomfortowo - wyjaśnił krótko Hux, wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni. - Weź psa i idziemy, póki mamy szansę.

Nie spojrzał na Kylo, odwrócił wzrok i ruszył pierwszy. Kylo poszedł krok do przodu, po czym cofnął się dwa, aby chwycić BB-Rexa i podążył za Armitagem.

\- Czy to był tekst Kapitana Ameryki?  - zapytał po chwili, gdy rzeczywistość wydarzeń zaczęła do niego powoli docierać.

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć Black Widow - poprawił go.

\- Hux! - Ren podbiegł, by zrównać się krokiem z rudym.

\- Och, zamknij się już - odpowiedział, nie wiedząc, co było bardziej żenujące: dobrowolne pocałowanie Kylo czy znajomość bohaterów Marvela.

\- Poczekaj - złapał go za ramię i obrócił do siebie. - Co to było i dlaczego okłamałeś mnie, że nie widziałeś filmów z Kapitanem Ameryką.

\- Ja jebie, Kylo, czy to jest naprawę twój największy problem teraz, nie to, że właśnie pocałował cię inny chłopak - JA? - wyrzucił z siebie Hux, czując, że zaraz spali się ze wstydu.

Kylo uderzyła świadomość, że o wiele bardziej przeszkadzało mu to, że Hux nie powiedział mu o filmach niż ich pocałunek. Znaczy był w kompletnym szoku i to pewnie dlatego i…

\- Chodź już do tego pokoju - mruknął, wymijając Huxa i niosąc psa w bezpieczne miejsce.

Armitage ruszył za nim, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie spodni.

Kylo odłożył BB-Rexa  pod łóżko, rozkazał pilnować legowiska. Później upewnił się, że drzwi są zamknięte i wyszedł. Hux stał przed pokojem, a Kylo jakoś tak nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy. W milczeniu wrócili na świetlicę, gdzie Poe i Finn akurat kończyli “rapować” ich “piosenkę”, śmiech rozluźnił nieco atmosferę. Po dwóch kolejnych występach wszyscy udali się na kolację. Poe z całego serca dziękował chłopakom za przyprowadzenie psa, obiecując, że będzie bardziej odpowiedzialny. Po wszystkich tych wydarzeniach ani Kylo, ani Hux nie mieli już za bardzo ochoty na zabawę. Poe i Finn wyszli na trochę do znajomych z innego pokoju, prosząc kolegów, aby mieli oko na BB-Rexa. Oboje leżeli już wtedy w łóżkach, a w pokoju nastała głucha cisza. Ren, wpatrując się w deski nad sobą, rzucił tylko “dobranoc”  i spróbował zmierzyć się z ciemnością i swoimi myślami.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Ciemność ma to do siebie, że jako iż nie możesz nic zobaczyć, to inne zmysły działają na najwyższych obrotach. Kylo dręczył w tym momencie przede wszystkim słuch. Nie, nie chodziło o krzyki dobiegające z innych pokojów albo krople deszczu odbijające się od blaszanych parapetów - znów padało. Słyszał zarówno swój oddech oraz ten należący do Huxa, każdy szmer kołdry, każde skrzypnięcie sprężyn łóżka i nie mógł nawet pomyśleć o śnie. Co się właściwie stało? Analizował sytuację sprzed niecałych dwóch godzin i jedyne co przychodziło mu do głowy, to myśl, że Armitage go pocałował. Oczywiście była od razu przygniatana przez tłumaczenia, bo przecież gdyby nie to, właśnie byliby w drodze do domu albo, co gorsza, jechaliby po nich ich rodzice. Mógł nie mieć z nimi dobrych kontaktów, mógł żreć się i czasem tłuc z ojcem, ale to w relacji rodzinnej Huxa zdecydowanie działo się coś gorszego. On miał przynajmniej swoje miejsce, przez większość roku nawet nie widział tych ludzi. Armitage prawdopodobnie nigdy nie powie mu jak to wszystko tak naprawdę wygląda, ale może u niego siedzieć godzinami i wracać do domu długo po zmroku. Może zjeść obiad, przespać się albo zostać na noc. Wróć, Kylo, Hux cię pocałował, skup się.

“ _Właśnie pocałował cię inny chłopak - JA!_ ”

Kylo spróbował się obrzydzić całą tą sytuacją, bo to sugerowała mu ta wypowiedź Armitage’a, ale nie potrafił. Nie żeby nie przeżył szoku, jednak nie czuł też złości czy nienawiści. Był w dodatku dziwnie spokojny, w końcu uniknęli złapania po alkoholu i w dodatku z psem. Ciekawe, czy gdyby nie to, mógłby się jeszcze nazywać uczniem. Pewnie nie. Pomysł Huxa ich uratował, prawdopodobnie był tylko chłodnym planem. W końcu jego przyjaciel powinien się nazywać **Armitage Pragmatyzm Hux** . Potrząsnął głową, bo chyba pierwszy raz pomyślał o nim jako o przyjacielu właśnie. A przynajmniej po raz pierwszy na trzeźwo. Na pewno byli przyjaciółmi, może wymykają się każdej typowej definicji przyjaźni, ale w końcu żadne z nich nie było normalne. Kylo jednak nie miał w tym większego doświadczenia, z ludźmi było mu nie po drodze, ale jak inaczej to nazwać? Przedkładał Huxa nad każdą inną osobę, bo Armitage go po prostu rozumiał i Kylo czuł się przez niego akceptowany mimo wyzwisk, kłótni czy bójek. Nie lubił, gdy ten poświęcał uwagę komuś innemu, tak jak chociażby w autokarze. Chciał jej całej, nawet jeśli uwaga ta miałaby emanować złością i opierać się na ciosach. Czy to właśnie tak powinno wyglądać? Kylo nie miał pojęcia. 

 

Hux nie był osobą, która by się bardzo wierciła przy zasypianiu, jednak wyjątkowo nie potrafił znaleźć dogodnej pozycji. Skrzypienie sprężyn i dobijająca cisza ciemnego pokoju potęgowały niezręczność, która zaczęła na niego napierać. Wiedział, że to normalne, że jak się idzie spać, to jest się cicho, ale świadomość istnienia Kylo na dolnym łóżku była czymś nie do zniesienia. Dodatkowo jego myśli operowały teraz na dwóch biegunach jakimi były “świetny plan, Hux” oraz “zjebałeś, Hux”, a on stał po środku i nie wiedział już co o sobie myśleć. Pocałunek, niby nic wielkiego, zwykła czynność, w której uczestniczą dwie osoby i której znaczenie nadane jest tylko poprzez ich przekonania i intencje. Intencją Armitage’a w tamtym momencie było to, aby nadchodząca nauczycielka zostawiła ich w spokoju. W końcu byli dwoma chłopakami, którzy swobodnie mogą okazać sobie uczucia tylko wtedy, gdy nikt nie patrzy. Było to przekonanie narzucone na nią, więc dlaczego Hux czuł takie zawstydzenie, gdy przypominał sobie swoje ruchy? Zdziwiony wzrok Kylo, rosnącą adrenalinę, jego zimne ręce na ciepłej twarzy Rena, złączenie ust. Nic więcej, nic mniej. Na tamtą chwilę uznał, że to wyjście z sytuacji było lepsze niż tłumaczenie czyj to pies i zbieranie ochrzanu za alkohol w pokoju, prawdopodobne odesłanie do domu, gdzie ojciec wyśmiałby go za to, że jest zwykłym żałosnym gówniarzem. Pewnie długo by mu wypominał, jakim jest rozczarowaniem i wstydem dla rodziny. Hux zdecydowanie nie chciałby tego słuchać.

Potem zaczął rozważać inne scenariusze, na przykład gdyby nie wyszedł z Kylo, ale z Finnem lub, co gorsza, Poe. Czy postąpiłby tak samo? Nie był pewien. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że w czasie, gdy wspinał się na palce, nie pamiętał o tym, że to scenariusz  _ Kapitana Ameryki _ . Gdyby nie nerdowska część Kylo i jego doszukiwanie się tłumaczenia, atmosfera byłaby jeszcze dziwniejsza. Dopiero on mu o tym przypomniał, lecz nie zmieniało to faktu, że Hux z własnej woli pocałował kogoś, z kim jedyny bliższy dotyk, jaki w życiu dzielił, była wymiana ciosów albo podtrzymywanie jego ciała, gdy pijany nie potrafił stać prosto na nogach. Nawet jeśli dzielili łóżko na noclegach czy przytulali, klepiąc po plecach, czynności te nie wychodziły poza granice przyjaźni.

Historia związków Armitage’a nie była bogata, nie nazwałby tego nawet historią, raczej jednym czy dwoma epizodami pomyłek, po których stwierdził, że nie został przystosowany do tworzenia romantycznej relacji z kimkolwiek, a na pytanie  _ co może być lepsze niż seks _ odpowiadał  _ dominacja nad światem _ i nawet nie żartował. Był powściągliwy w okazywaniu emocji, agresja przychodziła mu łatwo, do niej był przyzwyczajony, delikatność jednak nie była jego mocną stroną. Delikatny był Kylo, gdy pisał wiersze albo oddawał mu swój sweter. Hux bał się okazywania słabości, bał się wyglądać żałośnie i tak samo teraz bał się, co Kylo o nim pomyśli. Nie chciał być odczytany źle. To była logistyczna akcja, nigdy by do tego nie doszło, gdyby nie głupi Poe Dameron i jego jeszcze głupszy pies. Hux bardzo chciał wyjaśnić zajście jeszcze raz, ale jak pomyślał o tym, że trzeźwy miałby stanąć przed Renem i zagadać  _ ej pamiętasz, jak cię wtedy pocałowałem _ , to skok z budynku wydawał mu się bardziej atrakcyjną opcją. Takie myśli denerwowały go jeszcze bardziej, przecierał oczy dłońmi, chciał uderzyć ścianę albo wyjść zapalić. Wiedział jednak, że jak wstanie, Kylo może zagaić rozmowę, podczas gdy on z całych sił błagał swoją bezsenność, aby pozwoliła mu się wyłączyć chociaż na parę godzin. To był pierwszy dzień wycieczki, jeszcze wszystko mógł odkręcić i jego serce jeszcze może przestać bić tak szybko na samo wspomnienie wzroku Rena.  

Nie wiedział, czy leżał tylko dziesięć minut czy może już godzinę, stwierdził jednak, że oszaleje, jeżeli nie wstanie. Zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i zszedł z łóżka, szybko założył buty, ignorując brak skarpetek, założył wiszący na oparciu krzesła sweter. Nie zastanawiał się, czy Ren już śpi.  Sięgnął do torby i z kieszeni spodni wyciągnął papierosy i zapalniczkę, po czym szybkim krokiem opuścił pokój. O tej porze raczej nikt się do niego nie przyczepi za palenie. 

Trzaśnięcie drzwiami wybiło Kylo z zamyślenia. I tak oto został sam w pokoju.

Sięgnął po omacku do plecaka, żeby wyjąć zeszyt, długopis i latarkę. Potrzebował się wyżyć. Pomysł na wiersz przyszedł sam, nie musiał długo się nad nim zastanawiać. 

 

_ Cicho, ciszej _ _   
_ _ zrób wszystko - nie mniej, nie więcej. _ _   
_ _ Każdy ruch to szelest, co może nas wydać.  _ _   
_ __ Tak się złożyło, że to zimne ręce 

_ zawsze powstrzymują mnie przed upadkiem _

_ i dają mi ciepło, którego same nie znają.  _ _   
_ _ Łatwiej byłoby oddychać pod wodą niż wtedy,  _

_ gdy atak paniki narastał w nas obu  _

_ i byłbym bliski krzyku, gdybyś mnie nie uciszył.  _ _   
_ _ Cicho, ciszej - każdy ruch może mieć znaczenie.  _

_ Bliskość nadeszła za szybko i teraz dzieli nas tylko kartka papieru.  _ _   
_ _ To źle, że nie myślę już tylko o wardze rozciętej o zęby.  _ _   
_ __ To źle, że myślę o tym, jak smakują papierosy

_ i jak pachnie ziemia mokra od deszczu. _

 

Kartkował chwilę zeszyt, przeżywając wszystkie te chwile na nowo i znów czując spokój przychodzący z ukończonego wiersza. W końcu odłożył wszystko z powrotem do plecaka i wbił wzrok w deski nad głową. Nawet nie był pewny, kiedy usnął. 

 

Armitage stał pod zadaszeniem, o które stukał deszcz. Ciągle padało, przez co powietrze było wilgotne. Nikogo nie było na dworze, w większości okien, które widział, nie paliły się światła. Jakaś para dzieciaków przebiegła z jednego budynku do drugiego, śmiejąc się. Hux westchnął, wydychając dym. Noc, deszcz i nikotyna działały uspokajająco. Przysiadł na drewnianej ławce przy stole, patrząc na pustą aleję i starając się nie myśleć o niczym. Mimo chłodu, było mu całkiem przyjemnie, orzeźwiająco. Może teraz mógłby nawet zasnąć tej nocy? Gdy wypalił papierosa, położył głowę na stoliku, podkładając sobie pod nią ręce. Wtedy też poczuł znajomy, ale obcy zapach i jego myśli wrócił. Przez przypadek znowu ubrał sweter Rena. Westchnął zrezygnowany. To go będzie prześladować i nic z tym nie zrobi. Gdy wrócił do pokoju, Ren musiał już spać, więc zdjął tylko buty, nie przejmując się układaniem ich, wdrapał się na łóżko i niedługo później także zasnął. Nie słyszał, kiedy Finn i Poe wrócili. 


	17. Chapter 17

Poranki nie są łatwe, a na wycieczkach szkolnych to prawdziwy koszmar. Kylo mimo tego, że słyszał o zbiórce, śniadaniu i nawoływaniu nauczycieli postanowił nie wstawać. Nie miał kaca czy coś, raczej leń mu się włączył. Zawinął się w burrito z kołdry i nakrył głowę poduszką, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie zauważy. Hux natomiast, jak to miał w swojej pedantycznej naturze, wstał pierwszy. Drugim bodźcem było podejrzenie, że któryś z jego współlokatorów może mieć uciążliwy budzik, a ostatnim co chciał usłyszeć zaraz po przebudzeniu była nieznośna melodyjka systemowa. Nie pomylił się. Budzik Finna dzwonił trzy razy, zanim jego właściciel postanowił otworzyć oczy. Na szczęście Hux był już wtedy świeży, w czystej koszuli, siedział na swoim łóżku pod ścianą, przeglądając internet na telefonie. BB-Rex krążył już po pokoju, czekając, aż jego właściciel wreszcie się obudzi i zabierze go na spacer. Gdy Finn trzasnął drzwiami do łazienki (były wyjątkowo uciążliwe w zamykaniu się), Poe podniósł się energicznie, waląc w deski nad sobą. Po pokoju rozeszło się soczyste “kurwa!”, Poe zwinął się z bólu. Hux nawet nie ukrywał uśmiechu. Niedługo później cała trójka była zwarta i gotowa do wyjścia na śniadanie. Kylo się nawet nie ruszył.

\- Czy wy balowaliście we dwójkę czy coś? - zapytał Finn.

\- Niezbyt, ja to zasnąłem zaraz po tym, jak wyszliście - skłamał Hux, złażąc ze swojego łóżka.

 - Spojrzał na Kylo, a raczej na górę pościeli, która powinna nim być.

\- Słabo, Hux - powiedział Poe. - Dostajesz punkt frajerstwa za to. Mogę go odebrać, jak dzisiaj nie odpadniesz i dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa, dopóki wszyscy się nie porobią.

\- O, dzięki ci łaskawco - ironizował. - To znaczy że po godzinie już mam wolne, bo więcej nie wytrzymasz, nie?

\- Chcesz się założyć? - Poe wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

Hux spojrzał na rękę, a potem na Poe.

\- Jasne, o co? - zapytał Hux.

Był pewny siebie, jeżeli chodziło o hazard, zwłaszcza z idiotami.

\- Kto odpadnie dziś pierwszy ten... - Poe zamyślił się.

\- Farbuje włosy - zaproponował Finn.

\- Farbuje włosy - powtórzył Poe od razu i Hux nie wiedział, czy dlatego, że podoba mu się ten pomysł, czy dlatego że Finn go zaproponował.

Nie mniej jednak wizja Poe w jakimś wściekłym różu czy pomarańczu, który tak kocha, była wystarczająco interesująca, by przyjąć wyzwanie. Uścisnął mu dłoń, Finn przeciął zakład.

\- No dobra, to idziemy jeść - powiedział w końcu Finn.

\- Wy idźcie, ja dołącze później, bo muszę BB-Rexa wyprowadzić.

\- Co z Kylo? - zapytał Hux.

Spojrzeli na Rena, który przewrócił się na drugi bok. Poe wzruszył ramionami i oddał swoją uwagę psu. Hux westchnął i podszedł do łóżka Kylo. Potrząsnął go za ramię, nie był w tym zbyt delikatny.

\- Zamykamy pokój - poinformował go.

Kylo zamruczał niezadowolony:

\- Jeszcze chwilę.

\- Nie mamy chwili, jeżeli chcesz zjeść śniadanie dzisiaj.

\- Gotuję ci pół życia, nie możesz mi raz  czegoś przynieść?

\- Nie - odpowiedział, po czym praktycznie zerwał z niego kołdrę, wystawiając go na zimne powietrze pokoju.

Nie będzie mu robił kanapek na oczach całej szkoły. Kylo delikatnie rzecz biorąc nie był zadowolony z obrotu sprawy, ale w końcu wstał i zaczął się ubierać, a gdy Hux już pomyślał, że udało mu się nadspodziewanie łatwo, Ren rzucił na niego kołdrę, zawijając go jak naleśnika, a tak o, żeby dobrze rozpocząć poranek.

Hux nie widział, co się właściwie dzieje, z kołdrą na głowie było to trudne zadanie. Kolejny głupi żart Kylo, by zrujnować mu dzień, a już sobie ułożył włosy. Poza tym co on sobie myślał, ponownie dotykając go bez jakiejkolwiek zgody. Czochranie włosów, głowa na ramieniu, teraz praktycznie go objął. Armitage był na skraju wytrzymałości, chciałby wiedzieć, o co Kylo właściwie chodzi. Usłyszał śmiechy współlokatorów, szczekanie psa, które zaraz zostało uciszone przez Poe.

\- Kylo, puść mnie! - krzyknął, próbując się wyszarpać.

Kylo zaśmiał się, walcząc jeszcze chwilę, ale w końcu go puścił. Wyszczerzył się do Huxa, gdy zobaczył jego rozwalone włosy i rzucił kołdrę na łóżko, nawet nie myśląc o ścieleniu go.

\- Chodź już Hux, jestem głodny.

\- Jesteś debilem - rzucił, po czym pierwszy opuścił pokój, układając włosy w drodze.

Kylo złapał kurtkę, bo nie umiał znaleźć swojego swetra, pewnie rzucił go gdzieś do szafy. Ruszył za Armitagem, a Finn zadecydował, że dotrzyma Poe towarzystwa na spacerze.

 

Stołówka była przestronna i stara. Białe kafelki na podłodze pokryte były rysami i pęknięciami, znaczącymi ich wiekowość. Uczniowie siedzieli przy długich ławach, utworzonych ze złączonych stołów, więc było dość ciasno. Mimo wczesnej pory, przestrzeń wypełniał szum rozmów, stukanie naczyń i szuranie krzeseł. Śniadanie nie było nawet takie złe, ale Hux prawie nic nie zjadł. Kylo miał czasem wrażenie, że Armitage je tylko u niego. Zawsze był bardzo blady i chudy, ale ostatnio Renowi rzucało się to bardziej w oczy.

\- Co tak mało? - zapytał go Kylo, pochłaniając czwartą kanapkę.

\- Nie jestem głodny - odpowiedział.

Nalał sobie za to drugą szklankę herbaty.

\- To samo mówiłeś wczoraj na kolacji - odparował.

Hux westchnął poirytowany.

\- Jem tyle, aby przetrwać. Nie lubię i nie potrzebuję jeść więcej.

\- U mnie jesz normalnie - zauważył Ren, - Nie smakuje ci?

\- Rany, Kylo, nie o to chodzi… chociaż też - przyznał, ale kontynuował. - Po prostu nie chcę. Znam swoje potrzeby, wiem, ile wystarczy zjeść, by mieć energię do pracy, by nie być zmęczonym tylko dlatego, że zjadłem za dużo. To czysty pragmatyzm, nic więcej. Zemdlałem kiedyś? Leżałem na kroplówce? Nie, ponieważ wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

Kylo przewrócił oczami i powrócił do swojego talerza. Armitage Pragmatyzm Hux, znów uderza. Po chwili Ren znowu odpłynął myślami do wczorajszego wieczora. Nie za bardzo wiedział jak się teraz zachowywać, więc próbował wrócić do normalności - w końcu ten pocałunek to było tylko wyjście z sytuacji - ale nie szło mu za dobrze. Tak naprawdę to chciał o tym porozmawiać z Huxem, ale nie wiedział jak i po dłuższym zastanowieniu chyba jednak wolał to przemilczeć.

 

Po śniadaniu nauczyciele zwołali całą wycieczkę na główny plac, gdzie rozdzielono dwie klasy na cztery mniejsze grupy, by zajęcia były bardziej efektywne. W planach było strzelanie z łuku i wiatrówki, zajęcia taneczne, w połowie których Hux wyszedł “na chwilę” i nigdy nie wrócił oraz seans niedługiego filmu połączony z rozmową w grupie, stworzonej chyba na bazie grup do walki z uzależnieniami - inwencja psycholog Holdo. W trakcie dnia Kylo najbardziej docenił łuk, bo trzeba było siły, aby go napiąć, a także strzelał dość celnie. Hux stał po zmechanizowanej stronie strzelania, instruktor praktycznie musiał wyrwać mu broń. Jednak mimo wszystko, gdy usłyszeli, że to już koniec na dzisiaj i mają czas wolny na integrację między sobą, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. No bo ile można. Po wczesnej kolacji wszyscy rozeszli do swoich pokoi, a cisza nocna została przesunięta na dwudziestą trzecią, jakby naprawdę ktoś sobie coś z tego robił. Tak jak i z całego zaplanowanego przez nauczycieli czasu.


	18. Chapter 18

Nikt nie udawał, że nie będą tej nocy chlać, więc karty i alkohol zaczął krążyć między nimi stosunkowo szybko. Do pokoju chłopaków przyszła Rey z siostrami Tico, Poe włączył muzykę, przez którą Kylo chciał przedziurawić sobie uszy ołówkiem, wznieśli toasty i zaczęli zabawę.

Hux i Dameron praktycznie odmierzali sobie alkohol, by ich zakład był fair. Armitage, mimo małej masy, potrafił znieść dużo, ale tempo Poe było, co by nie mówić, zabójcze, dlatego nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy musiał poluzować górne guziki koszuli czy przestać przejmować się rozczochranymi włosami. Takie zachowanie było zdecydowanie nie w jego stylu, jednak mógł sobie pozwolić od czasu do czasu. Ren patrzył na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, ale jak na razie przynajmniej nie komentował.

Reszta nie zostawała bardzo w tyle, chociaż Kylo i Finn na pewno odstawili dziewczyny. Siedzieli w kółku i grali w makao, tak na rozgrzewkę o słodycze. Gra była w miarę wyrównana, jednak gdy Hux stracił zdolność koncentracji na kartach, głównym zaognieniem gry stała się rywalizacja Rey i Kylo, choć trzeba było przyznać, że Rose, jak niepozornie by nie wyglądała, też zgarniała sporą stawkę.

\- Obstawiaj moim majątkiem - powiedział Armitage, przesuwając swoje słodycze do ubywającego stosiku Kylo.

Sam położył się na łóżko Rena, leżąc na brzuchu obserwował rozgrywkę.

\- Wolałbym go zjeść - mruknął, po czym spojrzał błagalnie na Huxa, a potem na swoje karty.

No przecież nie mógł przegrać z Rey.

\- Graj czwórką, Rose na pewno ma, więc Rey będzie stać - szepnął mu Hux.

Nie był w najlepszym stanie, ale nie chciał też, żeby Kylo przegrał teraz ich dobytek. Ren się go słuchał i powoli dosypywał kolejne cukierki do ich sterty. Czasem coś tracił, ale nie reagował aż taką złością, jakiej się wszyscy po nim spodziewali.

\- Hux ma na ciebie zbawienny wpływ - rzuciła ze śmiechem Rey.

Kylo obrócił się do Armitage’a, a ten rzucił mu krótki uśmiech, co nie było częstym widokiem.

\- Armi musi się wysługiwać, bo mu wóda weszła za bardzo - powiedział Poe, po czym zażądał ósemek.

\- Nazwij go tak jeszcze raz, to nie zobaczysz poranka - zagroził mu Kylo i wyrzucił z talii żądane karty.

Armitage był w niemałym szoku, sam był gotów zripostować Poe, ale Kylo go w tym ubiegł. Sam do niedawna stosował ten skrót, jednak przestał, gdy Hux ostatecznie mu się postawił. Nawet miło mu się zrobiło, że ten stanął w jego obronie.

\- Hej, spokojnie Ren, żartujemy sobie, ja tylko chcę go pobudzić, bo inaczej moje zwycięstwo będzie za proste - wyjaśnił Poe.

\- Jeszcze niczego nie wygrałeś - odparł Hux.

To zdecydowanie nie był najlepszy moment jego życia, może Kylo miał rację, że powinien był zjeść na kolację coś więcej niż jedną kromkę.

\- Makao, po makale - powiedział nagle Ren, przez co wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni, nawet Rey.

Nigdy nie udało mu się z nią wygrać, a teraz to. Kylo odwrócił się z wyszczerzem do Huxa, który jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiego szczęścia na jego twarzy. Odwrócił się do Rey, zgarnął wszystkie cukierki na materac, na którym leżał Armitage i powiedział chłodno:

Przegrany wybiera następną grę.

Rey rzuciła karty na ziemię ze zrezygnowaniem, jednak przegrana z Kylo nie irytowała jej aż tak bardzo. Postanowiła odegrać się w ciekawszy sposób.

\- W takim razie wybieram tradycyjnie butelkę - powiedziała zadowolona z siebie.

Poe zagwizdał z wrażenia.

\- I co, będziemy grać na całowanie i kto się komu podoba, czy to podstawówka? - skomentował Hux, odwracając się na plecy, by za chwilę podnieść się do siadu.

\- Spokojnie Hux, żadne z powyższych ci nie grozi - odgryzł mu się Dameron, sięgając po jakąś pustą butelkę.

\- Ty masz poważny problem, Poe, z zamknięciem się czasem - odpowiedział Hux.

Chłopak wzruszył tylko ramionami.

Hux siedział na łóżku, ale czuł, że powoli odrywa się od świata. W pokoju było duszno, mimo otwartego okna, a póki co wypił zdecydowanie za dużo, żeby kontynuować uspołecznianie się bez konsekwencji w zgonie za pięć minut. Dlatego odkładając swoją dumę na bok, poklepał Kylo po ramieniu, a gdy ten odwrócił się, zapytał:

\- Wyjdziesz ze mną na dwór na chwilę?  

Widząc rozczochranego, zarumienionego od alkoholu Huxa, Kylo stwierdził, że za rzadko piją. Pomógł Armitage’owi wstać, ignorując marudzenie ekipy, po czym przemknął się z nim na dwór. Sam był dość trzeźwy, bo na czas potyczki z Rey zapomniał o alkoholu.

\- Będziesz rzygać?

\- Raczej mi się nie zdarza - odpowiedział, powoli stawiając przed siebie kroki. - Przejdźmy się gdzieś dalej, bo muszę otrzeźwieć.

Zeszli z głównej alei, żeby nie rzucać się w oczy, Hux nie miałby na siebie żadnego usprawiedliwienia. Kylo dalej go podtrzymywał, szli w ciszy dopóki nie doszli do miejsca na ognisko. Tam usiedli na jednej z ławek, Hux to właściwie się położył, opierając się o jeden z drewnianych filarów, podtrzymujących dach nad altaną ogniskową. Kylo usiadł obok, przyglądając mu się.

\- Nie daj mi zasnąć, Kylo - poprosił.

\- Może dobrze by ci to zrobiło, Hux. Skąd w ogóle to tempo i ściganie się z Dameronem, co? - pytanie zabrzmiało bardziej oskarżycielsko niż Ren by chciał.

\- Założyliśmy się… kto wytrzyma dłużej - przyznał się, zamykając oczy.

Kylo parsknął śmiechem.

\- Chyba przegrywasz, Armitage.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić. Ale noc się jeszcze nie skończyła - uśmiechnął się słabo. - Jak tam wrócę, Poe pewnie będzie już gdzieś leżał. Nie można iść takim tempem.

Hux bardzo chciał iść spać i bardzo nie chciał farbować włosów. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, po czym został dźgnięty palcem w policzek.

\- Nie śpij, pytałem, o co się założyliście.

Spojrzał przed siebie, świat wirował.

\- Farbowanie włosów - mruknął.

\- Chyba dam Ci usnąć, zaśpiewam ci kołysankę czy coś.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś po mojej stronie - naburmuszył się. - Mów do mnie.

\- W sumie to dziękuję - powiedział Ren i nim Hux zdążył całkowicie wytrzeźwieć na skutek szoku dodał: - W końcu z nią wygrałem wiesz? A próbuję od jakichś pięciu lat z okładem. Choć raz nie patrzyła na mnie jak na porażkę. Jakoś mi tak teraz lżej.

Hux poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Jestem dumny - powiedział. - A w ogóle to skąd ta rywalizacja? Bo to, bez urazy, trochę śmieszne… żeby aż tak zwracać na nią uwagę - zrobił pauzę i nagle jakby go oświeciło. - Chyba że…ona ci się podoba? - spojrzał na Kylo.

Nagle dużo rzeczy zaczęło mieć dla niego sens. W pewien sposób poczuł się trochę zawiedziony. To okazało się takie proste.

Kylo prychnął.

\- No nie mów mi, że ty też wierzysz w te brednie. Jestem zawiedziony, Armitage. Nie mówiłem ci nigdy o tym?

Hux pokręcił głową. Ren zapatrzył się przed siebie po czym zaczął opowiadać. W końcu Hux chciał, żeby do niego mówił. Mogła więc być i kolejna smutna historia Kylo.

\- Sytuacje z moimi rodzicami z grubsza znasz - powiedział, starając się nie zahaczyć o moment, gdy mówił o tym wszystkim Armitage’owi po pijaku. - Gdy miałem pięć lat zapisali mnie do szkoły sztuk walki mojego wujka. Może nawet ty słyszałeś o tym wielkim mistrzu świata - Luke’u Skywalkerze? Trenowałem tai chi, byłem jednym z najlepszych uczniów w akademii. Jeździłem na różne zawody, warsztaty, nie opuszczałem żadnego treningu. Jako, że już wtedy mój dom ział pustką, to wujek stał się dla mnie ojcem, a ludzie z akademii czymś na kształt rodziny.

 Na chwilę urwał, mimo wszystko lubił tamte wspomnienia.

\- Pięć lat temu przyszła Rey i zabrała mi to wszystko. Najpierw myślałem, że się zakumplowaliśmy, później czułem tylko, jak grupa się ode mnie odsuwa, leciały wyzwiska, często się wtedy tłukłem. Zawsze według każdego to była moja wina, w końcu nawet wujek nie chciał mnie na zajęciach. Potem zaczęliśmy chodzić do jednej szkoły i znowu była we wszystkim lepsza, co wypominał mi już nie tylko on, ale i rodzice. Czemu nie możesz być taki, jak Rey? W końcu się z wujkiem pokłóciliśmy, powiedziałem, wiem, wiem dziecinne, wyzywaj ile chcesz, że albo ona, albo ja, a wujek przecież nie mógł stracić najlepszej uczennicy, co nie? Cała rodzina traktuje mnie jak swoją największą porażkę, a za każdym razem, gdy ją widzę, czuję to tylko mocniej.

Hux słuchał, jak na swoje percepcyjne warunki, uważnie. Trochę go ta historia nawet ruszyła, może dlatego, że był dość znieczulony, jego mechanizmy defensywne padły. Charakter Kylo stał się nagle bardziej zrozumiały. Hux był socjopatą, nie przeczył, ale zawsze zastanawiał się jaki Kylo ma motyw. To żal, zawiść i samotność, trochę jak on sam. Nagle poczuł, że on i Ren mają wiele wspólnego. To nie był przypadek, że się przyjaźnili, choć Armitage w przeznaczenie nie wierzył, jednak coś sprawiło, że tak ciekawie się dobrali.

\- Nigdy mi tego nie mówiłeś, masz w sobie więcej sensu niż myślałem - powiedział.- Strasznie cię wychujali, powiem ci..

\- Bywa i tak - mruknął. - Co rozumiesz przez więcej sensu?

\- No bo zawsze tak się o nią spinałeś. I nie umiałeś się pogodzić z drugim miejscem, mimo że to ciągle było drugie miejsce za Rey. Do tego te twoje wiersze, niechęć do ludzi - powiedział. - Chyba wszystkich nas życie skrzywdziło w pewnym momencie - zaśmiał się, choć w temacie nie było nic zabawnego.

\- Wliczasz w to także siebie?

Może będzie miał w końcu szansę, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś o życiu Huxa?

Armitage wzruszył ramionami:

\- Może.

Kylo westchnął.

\- Może nie jestem normalny, ale chyba całkiem godny zaufania.

\- Ech - Hux wyprostował się na ławce, bo znowu poleciał na filar. - Co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Cokolwiek – teraz to Kylo wzruszył ramionami. - Ty wiesz o mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, a ja wiem niewiele więcej poza tym, że masz kota, nie lubisz sportu i ostrego jedzenia. No i jesteś pragmatycznym perfekcjonistą bez uczuć. I lubisz dziwną muzykę, szczególnie Coldplay.

Hux był pod wrażeniem, że Kylo zapamiętał tyle wydawałoby się nieistotnych szczegółów z jego życia. W sumie nigdy mu o sobie nie opowiadał, nie jakoś szczególnie, uważał, że nie ma się czym chwalić i że to zwyczajnie nudne. Ale z racji tego, że Ren zdradził mu swoją przeszłość, uznał, że może powinien być fair.

\- Niech ci będzie, ale tylko dlatego, że jestem pijany - zaznaczył. - Z rzeczy, których mogłeś się do tej pory domyślić - w domu jestem nieproszonym gościem. Nie mam właściwej rodziny, to tylko instytucja, gdzie czasem dostanę obiad i mogę mieć swój pokój. Mój ojciec - przerwał, nie wiedząc, jakich użyć słów. - Cóż, jest ojcem chyba tylko z nazwy. Pewnie dawno by się mnie pozbył, gdybym nie był jego jedynym synem. Nienawidzi mnie, wiele razy dał mi to dobitnie do zrozumienia. Nie chcę skończyć jak on, chcę być lepszy. On oczekuję, że przejmę po nim firmę, ale jeżeli już, to zbuduję swoje na jego gruzach. Nienawidzę go, jak nikogo innego na świecie.

Nawet nie zauważył, gdy zaczął rozdrapywać nadgarstki. Kylo złapał go za ręce mrucząc:

\- Nie rób sobie przez niego krzywdy - przyciągnął Huxa do siebie zamykając go w ramionach.

Prawie dygotał ze złości, bo to było tak okropnie niesprawiedliwe.

W zwyczajnych okolicznościach Armitage odrzuciłby ten dotyk, najpewniej by go odepchnął, prosiłby aby go puścić. Teraz jednak był spokojny, jak nigdy wcześniej. Obecność Kylo przy nim wydała się podświadomie pożądana i tak naturalna, że nie kontrolując swoich ruchów objął go także, i gdy przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał, że to błąd, to ciepło drugiego ciała upewniło go, że to najlepsza decyzja jego życia. Mimo tego, że był to Kylo, z którym tak łatwo przychodziła wymiana ciosów, przez którego tak często smakował własnej krwi, poczuł, że to jest w porządku. Że bliskość Kylo jest w porządku i że przez tyle lat czekał tylko na to ciepło, którego w tej minucie bał się utracić.

Ren zdziwił się, gdy Hux tylko mocniej do niego przylgnął, ale go nie puścił.

\- Możesz u mnie siedzieć kiedy i ile chcesz - zaczął, opierając policzek na głowie Huxa - możesz nie wracać do domu jak długo chcesz. Zawsze, nawet jak mnie wkurwisz, jasne?

\- Jasne - zaśmiał się, ciągle nie puszczając Kylo.

Chciał wykorzystać ten moment jak najdłużej się dało. Nie wiedział, kiedy znów upije się na tyle, by pozwolić sobie na taki wylew uczuć. Po chwili ciszy dodał:

\- Dziękuję, Kylo. Za wszystko. Nie zasługuję na to. Powinienem być dla ciebie lepszy.

\- Przestań, zaraz oboje będziemy rzygać tęczą - parsknął Kylo - I zasługujesz, znosisz mnie i w ogóle, słuchasz, pomagasz, jesteś nawet w środku nocy, gdy nie mogę spać.

\- Jest jakiś pożytek z mojej bezsenności - zaśmiał się.

Tak było dobrze, mogłoby tak zostać. Hux zastanawiał się, kiedy to się zmieni i wrócą do porządku dziennego. Pewnie niebawem, zaraz będą musieli wracać do pokoju.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Już na korytarzu słychać było przytłumione dźwięki muzyki i śmiechów, które dochodziły z pokoju chłopaków. Hux dziwił się, że jeszcze żaden nauczyciel nie podniósł alarmu. Czuł się lepiej, na pewno mniej otępiały. Ponadto czuł, że wyjaśnili sobie z Kylo kilka rzeczy, mimo, że nie poruszyli tak naprawdę wielu tematów. Mógł spokojnie wrócić, by pokonać Poe. Gdy otworzyli drzwi, uderzyło ich duszne, gorące powietrze. Na podłodze pokoju ich koledzy grali w butelkę, dołączyło też kilka nowych osób, pewnie przenieśli się z innej imprezy. Rozpoznał kilka osób, w tym Kydel Connix, dziewczynę z ich klasy. Kylo zawsze zaznaczał, że nosi włosy jak jego matka, ale nie wiedział o niej nic więcej, poza tym, że była dobrą uczennicą.

\- No w końcu, Hux! - krzyknął napruty Dameron - Przegraaaałeś zakład.

\- Czy wyglądam, jakbym gdzieś zaległ według ciebie? - zapytał oburzony, dosiadając się do kręgu; Kylo usiadł obok. - Musiałem chwilę pooddychać, tu nie ma tlenu.

\- Acha, acha, na pewno właśnie tak było - wyszczerzył się Dameron i zakręcił butelką. - O, jak się złożyło, Rey, pytanie czy zadanie?

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się:

\- Chyba pytanie.

\- Całowałaś się kiedyś z dziewczyną? - zapytał Poe.

\- Nie - odpowiedziała.

-  Ja też nie, piąteczka - wyszczerzył się Dameron, wyciągając do Rey rękę, by ta przybiła.

\- Ale przecież mówiłeś, że się całowałeś i to nieraz - zauważyła Rose.

W pokoju na chwilę zapadła cisza, którą przerwała Rey, kręcąc butelką.

\- Hux! Pytanie czy zadanie?

\- Czekaj - przerwał jej Kylo. - Ciekawi mnie ten temat - powiedział już do Damerona.

Wszyscy zwrócili oczy na Poe, który wyjątkowo nie chciał być teraz w centrum uwagi. Armitage i Rey wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.

\- Okej - odetchnął Poe. - Całowałem się i to nie raz - tu spojrzał na Rose. - Po prostu nie z dziewczynami.

\- BB-Rex się nie liczy - mruknął Kylo.

Armitage pacnął się w czoło, Poe westchnął głęboko, Rey zwiesiła głowę. Reszta grupy patrzyła na nich zdezorientowana, stanowili dziwne dobranie jak na ukrywanie jakiejś konspiracji.

\- Jak mojego psiaka kocham całym sercem, to nie o niego chodzi Kylo - odpowiedział Poe.

Czy oni żyli na pewno na tym samym świecie?

W oczach Kylo nagle pojawiła się iskra zrozumienia, resztę też jakby nagle oświeciło. Ren chwilę milczał, po czym spojrzał na Huxa i powiedział:

\- No Armitage, pytanie czy zadanie.

\- Pytanie - odpowiedział.

Na wszelki wypadek wolał nie ryzykować zadań w stylu pocałuj kogoś tam.

\- Czy ty byłeś kiedykolwiek zakochany? - spytała Rey z ciekawością w głosie.

Hux był zadziwiony pytaniem, chyba spodziewał się czegoś niższych lotów. Musiał się chwilę zastanowić, a było to trudne, gdy kilka par oczu wgapiało się w niego wyczekująco.

\- Nie, raczej nie. Nie jestem do tego zdolny - powiedział.

Rey była zawiedziona, ale nie zaskoczona.

\- Po prostu nie spotkałeś jeszcze tej jedynej albo…

\- Albo jedynego - dodał Poe, krzyżując z nim spojrzenia

Hux wywrócił oczami. Co jeszcze, miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, bratnie dusze?

Rey popatrzyła na nich dłuższą chwilę, po czym poturlała butelkę w stronę Huxa.

Hux zakręcił.

\- Finn. Pytanie czy zadanie?

\- Zadanie - powiedział pewnie chłopak.

\- Szczerzył się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, Armitage był ciekawy, czy to od alkoholu.

\- Skoro mamy tematy takie, a nie inne - zaczął Hux. Poe spojrzał na niego, jakby czuł spisek. - Masz oświadczyć się dowolnej osobie z kręgu. Tylko wiesz, z uczuciem.

Finn rozejrzał się po czym wstał i bardzo oficjalnie oświadczył się BB-Rexowi. Odpowiedzią musiało być chyba “tak”, skoro pies polizał go po twarzy. Imprezowicze zaczęli klaskać, Poe zagwizdał. Finn następnie usiadł i zakręcił.

\- Kylo! Pytanie czy zadanie?

\- Zadanie.

\- A więc Kylo - zaczął podstępnie Finn. W sumie nikt nie wiedział, czego się można po nim spodziewać. Okazał się dobry w karty, nie wiadomo, co się czaiło za tym anielskim uśmiechem. - Pocałuj Rey.

Kylo się zakrztusił. Hux i Rey z resztą też.

\- Zmieniam na pytanie.

\- A-a, nie ma tego w zasadach - zapierał się Finn.

Poe patrzył na niego wzrokiem moja szkoła.  

Na twarzy Rena pojawiło się prawdziwe obrzydzenie.

\- Już bym wolał pocałować Huxa niż ją.

\- Co?! - wykrzyknęli Rey, Hux i Finn.

Resztę zatkało. Poe skomentował półgłosem:

\- Kylo, jak chcesz o czymś pogadać, to wiesz - puścił mu oczko.

\- Czekaj no, przed chwilą mówiłeś, że nie ma zmiany zasad! - przypomniał Finnowi Armitage.

\- Znaczy - Kylo był cały czerwony, nie do końca o to mu chodziło. Bardzo nie o to. - No nie mówiłem, że chcę, jestem do tego przymuszony przez durne zadanie i w ogóle.

\- Zadanie to zadanie - wzruszył ramionami Poe.  

\- Tobie nikt nie kazał się z nikim całować!

\- A szkoda! - odparł, przez ułamek sekundy zwracając oczy na Finna. - No dawaj Kylo, kogo całujesz.

\- Wiecie co, ja się chyba słabo czuje, muszę odetchnąć i no… - próbował wstać, ale Poe i Finn go powstrzymali.

Poe chwycił Kylo za ramiona i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Kylo, w całowaniu mężczyzny nie ma nic złego, wbrew pozorom, jest to najbardziej męska czynność, gdyż bierze w niej udział dwóch facetów - powiedział poważnym tonem.

\- Co kurwa? - parsknął Hux z tyłu.

\- O, no i Hux się chyba wyrywa do potwierdzenia mojej tezy!

\- Zamknij się, nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie! - odkrzyknął mu. Na moment skrzyżowali spojrzenia. - Ja nie wyrażam zgody, jak mnie zmusicie, to będzie molestowanie - szedł w zaparte.

Już raz całował Kylo, ale okoliczności przymusu były inne. Drugi raz tego błędu nie powtórzy, nie po tym, co sobie wcześniej powiedzieli.

Kylo nagle przestał się wierzgać i spojrzał na Huxa ze spokojem.

\- Dobra, zrobię to - powiedział i nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś poczynić, Kylo nachylił się do Huxa, całując go w czoło. Uśmiechnął się najpierw do Armitage’a, a potem wyszczerzył do reszty. - Musisz uściślać zadania, Finn.

Po ich kolegach i koleżankach rozszedł się dysonans dźwięków zawiedzenia, ale też rozczulenia. Hux czuł jak cały się gotuje, bynajmniej nie ze złości. Nie wpadłby na takie rozwiązanie, był pewien, że całowanie w kontekście gry oznacza tylko jedno. Ale Kylo miał wszystko pod kontrolą, za co ten był mu w sumie wdzięczny, ale nie mniej zawstydzony.

Ren zakręcił butelką.

\- Bądź precyzyjny, Kylo - przypomniał mu Poe.

Gdy butelka wskazała Finna, Kylo uśmiechnął się niemal demonicznie.

\- Całuj Poe w usta, z językiem i w ogóle.

\- Aleś subtelny - skomentowała Rey.

Finn zagryzł dolną wargę, w sumie mógł się tego spodziewać. Spojrzał na Poe niepewnie.

\- Zadanie to zadanie - powiedział mu tamten, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Finn pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i zbliżył się do Damerona. Położył mu dłoń na policzku i pocałował. Najpierw delikatnie, potem coraz intensywniej. Hux, patrząc na zdarzenie, zastanawiał się, czy to na pewno Finn wykonuje to zadanie. Nawet szczekanie psa im nie przeszkadzało i wszyscy w kręgu zaczęli czuć się trochę niezręcznie. Rey musiała poklepać Poe po plecach, żeby może już skończyli.

\- Pierwszy raz w życiu widzę, że masz takie rumieńce - mruknął do Huxa Kylo, trochę ciszej, jeszcze w trakcie pocałunku.

\- To alkohol - mruknął w odpowiedzi.

\- To jak wypadek samochodowy, nie możesz oderwać oczu - szepnęła Rose do siostry.

Hux uważnie patrzył jak Poe odsuwa się od Finna, który był w takim szoku, że tylko uśmiechnął się i schował głowę w kolana, zawstydzony.  

\- Zaliczone - rzucił Kylo i pozwolił Finnowi kręcić.

Nie grali już długo, później głównie pili, co przypomniało wszystkim o zakładzie Poe i Huxa. A właściwie przypomniało im się, gdy dziewczyny stwierdziły, że wracają do siebie, a w pokoju zrobiło się dziwnie cicho. Finn i Kylo stanęli obok siebie na środku pokoju i spojrzeli na dolne łóżka. Na swoim własnym leżał Poe, górna połowa jego ciała powoli acz nieubłaganie chyliła się ku podłodze. Na łóżku Kylo natomiast leżał Hux, zwinięty pod ścianą.

\- Czy oni obaj… - zaczął Finn, a Kylo odparł:

\- Tak.

\- To który wygrał?

\- Możemy ustalić, że Poe, tylko dlatego, że obaj bardzo chcemy zobaczyć Huxa w innym kolorze? - zaproponował, Kylo złośliwie, na co Finn przytaknął.

Zrobili zdjęcie z godziną widoczną na ekranie telefonu - najpierw Huxowi, a następnie Poe, po czym zaczęli się zbierać do spania. Finn padł szybko, dostając się na górne łóżko z trudem. Natomiast Kylo przebrał się w piżamę i upewniając się, że wszyscy już śpią, nakrył Huxa kołdrą. Niech już śpi na tym dolnym łóżku, co go tak nie chciał, pomyślał. Spróbował wejść po szczebelkach na górę i prawie by się mu udało, gdyby nie to, że poślizgnął się i spadł. Hux poderwał się na ten huk. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje, jeszcze przed chwilą byli tu ludzie i gwar, a teraz było ciemno, ktoś go przykrył kołdrą.

\- Kylo? - zapytał półgłosem. W bladym świetle latarni z zewnątrz zobaczył, że ktoś leży na ziemi i próbuje się z niej podnieść. - Żyjesz?

\- Ta, ale co to kurwa za życie - jęknął obolały.

Hux spuścił nogi na ziemię i wyciągnął do Kylo rękę, by go podciągnąć z podłogi. Sam nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby stanąć w tym momencie na nogi, więc gdy Kylo się podniósł i otrzepał, Armitage wrócił na swoje-nie-swoje miejsce przy ścianie, jakby umyślnie-nie-umyślnie zostawiając drugą połowę materaca wolną.

\- Nie dasz rady wejść na górę, prawda Armitage? W sumie durne pytanie, jak ledwo kontaktujesz - szepnął.

Spróbował jeszcze raz wspiąć się na drabinkę, ale zabolało go wszystko to, co ucierpiało przy upadku, więc tylko zdjął kołdrę z góry i zawinął się w nią obok Huxa.

Jakby nie patrzeć Armitage często u niego spał, ale łóżko Rena było dużo większe, teraz musieliby oboje leżeć na boku, żeby się nie dotykać. Kylo spojrzał na rudzielca, który już chyba zdążył odpłynąć i zastanowił się, czemu ta sytuacja wydaje mu się tak inna od tych z jego domu.

\- Śpisz już?

Hux wymamrotał coś w stylu “staram się”.

No tak, głupie pytanie, Kylo. Nie mniej, Ren nie czuł się wcale śpiący, chciał jeszcze porozmawiać z Armitagem o tym wszystkim, co stało się w ciągu ostatnich dni. Leżał, myśląc intensywnie, czując oddech Huxa na swojej szyi i policzku.

 Gdy myślał o dzisiejszej rozmowie, rodziły się w nim dwa pragnienia. Jedno żeby przytulić Huxa, a drugie, aby zabrać go od jego ojca. Kolejność dowolna. Nigdy o nikogo  szczególnie nie dbał, ale teraz rudzielec stał się obiektem jego ochrony. Nagle wydał mu się drobny, strasznie chudy i delikatny, a jednocześnie silny i wytrzymały. Musiał mieć odporną psychikę, aby to wszystko znieść, a taka nie przychodzi sama, bez ciężkiej pracy nad sobą. Czy ojciec znęcał nad Armitagem z powodu wyglądu? Kylo miał przeczucie że tak i wyklinał wszystkie swoje durne przytyki a propos Huxowej wagi. Złość ukierunkowywał mimo wszystko na ojca Huxa i choć nigdy go nie widział, to nienawidził. Nie dotknął ponownie Armitage’a, bo ten wiele razy od dotyku uciekał, poza dzisiejszym wieczorem, gdy wczepiał się palcami w ciało Kylo. Ren poczuł się nagle komuś potrzebny, pierwszy raz od dawna i to uczucie nakręciło go niesamowicie. Analizował zachowanie Huxa, ale nie dochodził do żadnych wniosków. No może jednego, ale był zbyt nieprawdopodobny, w końcu Armitage sam zaznaczył, że nigdy się nie zakochał. W wielu książkach czytał natomiast o pokrewieństwie dusz, które szukają się w wszechświecie, może to w Huxie odnalazł swoją?

 


	20. Chapter 20

Hux obudził się, jak mu się wydawało, po latach snu, ale zdecydowanie nie był z tego faktu zadowolony. Czuł, jak coś rozsadza mu czaszkę. Po chwili skupienia zorientował się, że wszyscy jeszcze śpią, a na pewno Kylo, który z jakichś powodów znalazł się w jego łóżku. Albo raczej Hux znalazł się w jego. Nie pamiętał jak, nie chciał wnikać, zbyt dużo energii pochłaniały podstawowe procesy życiowe. Obrócił głowę, śpiąca twarz Kylo znajdowała się tuż obok jego własnej. Ren był taki spokojny, kiedy spał, taki niewinny i bezbronny. Armitage odgarnął mu z oczu kosmyk włosów, ten jednak zaraz opadł ponownie. Hux westchnął. Tyle razy dzielili razem łóżko, jednak nigdy nie przyglądał się Kylo jak śpi. Gdy złapał się na tym, że może patrzy już za długo i Kylo w każdej chwili może się obudzić, wstał i starał się wyjść z łóżka, co okazało się wcale nie być takie łatwe. Deski były nisko, dodatkowo przejście tarasowała drabinka.

\- Świetnie - szepnął do siebie.

Odrzucił kołdrę, dostrzegając, że ciągle jest we wczorajszych ubraniach, nic dziwnego, że czuł się jak przeżuty trzy razy. Nogę i rękę przerzucił na drugą stronę, już prawie dotykał podłogi. Leżał też przy tym na Kylo i jak mantrę powtarzał sobie “nie obudź się, nie obudź się”. W końcu zszedł, dziwił się, że jego pełna waga nie zrobiła na śpiącym Kylo wrażenia. Rozprostował obolałe kości, czuł się strasznie i już żałował, że tak się dał Poe wrobić. Spojrzał w jego kierunku. Dameron spał nie przykryty na brzuchu, jedna ręka zwisała z łóżka i dotykała podłogi. W nogach leżał mu jego pies, który jakimś cudem wdrapał się na łóżko. Hux odetchnął głęboko i poszedł prosto pod prysznic, miał nadzieję, że to mu pomoże wyglądać i czuć się jak człowiek.

 

Gdy Kylo się obudził, trochę ćmiło go z tyłu głowy i był obolały, ale to bardziej od upadku, który zafundowało mu durne łóżko niż kaca. W sumie prawie nigdy go nie miał. Gdy otworzył oczy, chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że brakuje Huxa. Poderwał się do pół siadu, ale gdy usłyszał dźwięk lejącej się wody, wrócił do leżenia, przysuwając się bliżej ściany. Poleży jeszcze tylko chwilkę, na pewno znowu nie uśnie.

 

Licząc na to, że wszyscy dalej śpią, Hux zawinął ręcznik na biodrach i wyszedł z łazienki, bo zapomniał o świeżych ubraniach, gdy wstał. Woda spływała z mokrych włosów na plecy, gdy szybko przemknął do szafki. Chwycił butelkowo zieloną bluzę przez głowę i czarne spodnie, nie miał siły na elegancję. Gdy się odwrócił, prawie opuścił wszytko, co trzymał. Okazało się, że Kylo nie spał i go obserwował, decydując, by zdradzić się dopiero teraz.

Ren chciał rzucić jakieś cześć, ale zamurowało go kompletnie, gdy ujrzał na bladej skórze Huxa krwiaki i sińce. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwrócił na to takiej uwagi. Uderzyła go świadomość, że te najbardziej widoczne zrobił mu zaledwie przedwczoraj. Oczywiście Armitage też potrafił zrobić mu krzywdę, ale nigdy taką. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc tylko patrzył, blady i z przytłaczającym poczuciem winy. Gdy pod świeżymi stłuczeniami, dostrzegł blizny, uczucia przygniotły go zupełnie.

\- Kylo - zawołał Hux po raz trzeci, tym razem głośniej. Na co Kylo się gapił? Armitage tylko czekał na komentarz o widocznych żebrach, ale nie miał siły na parowanie ciosu. - Wszystko ok?

\- Ja ci to wszystko zrobiłem? - ledwo wydukał Kylo.

Hux spojrzał po sobie. Jego ciało, teraz zupełnie blade przez zmęczenie i poranek, stanowiło idealne tło dla wszystkich ran, jakie miał na sobie. Przez lata przestał nawet zwracać na nie szczególną uwagę.

\- Trochę ty, trochę ja, trochę… inni - powiedział, zasłaniając tors ubraniami.

Może nie powinien tak paradować.

\- Ty sam? - głos Rena zadrżał. - A ci inni - w jego oczach pojawiła się czysta nienawiść - masz na myśli jego, prawda?

Hux spuścił wzrok. Nie miał siły, powieki ciągle były ciężkie, a w głowie szumiała krew.

\- Nieważne, Kylo, mogę iść się ubrać? Zimno trochę - wykręcał się. To dawne czasy, odkąd skończył szesnaście lat, ojciec nie podniósł na niego ręki.

Ren wstał i podszedł do niego, bał się go dotknąć, jakby mógł się potłuc. Nie wiedział, co zrobić, jak się zachować, podejrzewał, że Armitage nie chciał teraz dotyku, przytulenia, że mógłby wszystko pogorszyć, gdyby to zrobił.

\- Przepraszam.

Hux nie ruszył się z miejsca, patrzył w bok, jakby odwrócenie oczu miało go ukryć przed wzrokiem Kylo. Nie potrzebował litości, nie cierpiał spojrzeń, w których uchodził za słabego. Był chudy, przeciętnej siły, miał rude włosy i ciało jakby go samochód przetrącił - doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nie potrzebował Kylo czy nikogo innego, by mu to uświadamiać. Litość stawiała go niżej od innych, on chciał być równy, a nawet stać wyżej. Wdawał się z Kylo w bójki, ponieważ uważał, że są równi, nawet jeżeli Ren był od niego silniejszy i sprawniejszy. Hux nawet w tych siniakach znał swoją wartość.

\- Nie musisz, nie mam żalu - powiedział, czuł jak dreszcze przechodzą mu po plecach z zimna. - To ja cię najczęściej prowokuję. Poza tym, serio, ty to niewielka część. Widzisz to? - wskazał na bladego siniaka na żebrach. - To ma trzy lata, nawet cię nie znałem. Niektóre po prostu nie schodzą. Ten jest z autokaru - pokazał mu prawe ramię. - Ale zniknie niedługo.

Kylo pokiwał głową i w końcu odwrócił wzrok. Gdy Hux już się ubrał, przeszedł obok niego, żeby wziąć prysznic. W łazienkowym lustrze spojrzał na swoje blizny, sam miał ich całkiem sporo. Widział nawet siniaki, które nabił mu Hux, dotknął ich czując lekki ból. Usłyszał jak nauczycielka ich nawołuje, więc szybko umył się i wyszedł. Poe oraz Finn, właśnie zbierali się z łóżek, Hux przegladał coś w internecie.

\- Wiecie co dzisiaj robimy? - zapytał ich Ren.

\- Umieramy - powiedział Poe, zdejmując koszulkę na środku pokoju.

\- Zrobione - stwierdził Hux, zerkając na rozbierającego się Poe.

\- Czy to nie jest jakiś dzień sportu czy coś? - zastanowił się Finn na głos, po czym odkręcił butelkę wody i wypił niemal całą bez odrywania się.

Kylo parsknął śmiechem.

\- No już to widzę, jak wszyscy robicie pajacyki i inne takie.

Wszyscy trzej spojrzeli na niego jakby chcieli go zabić. Nawet Finn, który został z Kylo na nogach jako ostatni, cierpiał poimprezowe katusze.

\- Chodźmy jeść, bo serio umrę, potem się będziemy martwić - zaproponował Poe.

Gdy wszyscy się w miarę ogarnęli, Hux i Ren udali się przodem na stołówkę, Dameron i Boyega tradycyjnie - na spacer z pieskiem. Hux zastanawiał się, kiedy w końcu go przyłapią. Pewnie w ogóle, głupi ma zawsze szczęście.

\- Moi drodzy zbiórka o dziewiątej, do trzynastej planujemy zajęcia integracyjne, później obiad, a koło piętnastej jedziemy do pobliskiego lasu, na przygotowany przez waszych opiekunów wyścig.

\- Wymów się astmą czy coś - rzucił Huxowi wcinając kolejną kanapkę.

\- Chudy, rudy i z astmą, dzięki za skazanie mnie na ostracyzm - odparł.

Pił trzecią szklankę herbaty, dziś wyjątkowym szaleństwem śniadaniowym były płatki z jogurtem i kilka pomidorów. Podobno miały pomagać na kaca. A może to był sok? Hux uznał, że pomidor to pomidor.

\- Po prostu nie pójdę. A to nie ty masz astmę przypadkiem?

\- No mam – mruknął. - Dlatego nie robię sobie z płuc popielniczki jak ty.

Hux zignorował ten komentarz, rozmowy z Kylo o paleniu były jak rzucanie grochem o ścianę.

\- To sam się wymów. Nie pójdziemy obaj. Będziemy pilnować psa czy coś - zaproponował. Ren cieszył się, że mimo poranka Hux wciąż chce z nim rozmawiać. Nie wiedział czy nie przesadził.

\- Możemy spróbować, powiemy, że zachorowaliśmy.

\- Wszystkim, którzy już planują nie biec przypominam, że wyścig będzie miał wpływ na ocenę z wychowania fizycznego, a dla najlepszej drużyny przewidziana jest nagroda - dodała nauczycielka. - Więcej szczegółów podam przed biegiem. Póki co, po dziewiątej zbieramy się przed Pawilonem A, gdzie zostaniecie rozdzieleni do zajęć.

Kylo zaklął szpetnie.

\- No to nici z planu. Dasz ty w ogóle radę pobiec?

Hux spojrzał na niego półprzymkniętymi oczami.

\- Żartujesz? Jestem w szczytowej formie - powiedział z ironią.

Jakoś przez to przebrnie, może do południa mu przejdzie. W tym momencie bardzo chciał wrócić do łóżka, zaćpawszy się czymś przeciwbólowym. Chciał też, żeby wszyscy na stołówce zamilkli choćby na moment. Był wkurzony na siebie i Poe, za bycie idiotami.

\- Damy radę - mruknął Kylo, choć widząc twarz Huxa nie był taki pewien.

 

***

 

Gdy jednymi z zajęć okazało się być spotkanie z przyrodnikiem, Hux stracił wiarę we wszystko. Opowiadał o lasach, ścieżkach i szlakach oraz jak bezpiecznie poruszać się podczas biegu. Armitage sam nie wiedział, kiedy zamknęły mu się oczy, które od rana koszmarnie go piekły, ale te pół godziny drzemki miały jakiś zbawienny wymiar dla jego ciała i umysłu. Siedział koło Kylo na końcu sali pod ścianą, w pewnym momencie niekontrolowanie zsunął się na Renowe ramię, ale ponieważ jego myśli były już daleko między rzeczywistością a snem, nie zmienił pozycji.

Kylo bał się poruszyć, żeby go nie obudzić. Zaczynał się zastanawiać czy Armitage jednak nie zmienił swojego podejścia co do bliskości. Co myślał na ten temat Ren? W sumie nie wiedział. Na pewno nie miał nią jakiegoś problemu. Szczególnie teraz.

Gdy mężczyzna zaczął powoli kończyć swój wywód spróbował obudzić Armitage’a.

\- Hux?

Hux, czując ruch, otworzył oczy i wyprostował się gwałtownie.

\- Och, wybacz - powiedział, a zaraz ziewnął. Był dziś okropnie niepozbierany. - Mogłeś mnie obudzić wcześniej. Czy to już koniec?

\- Spałeś jak kamień - mruknął, po czym nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał - Właśnie, mam coś co cię na pewno rozbudzi.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał.

Kylo podsunął mu telefon ze zdjęciami.

\- Planowałeś już jaki kolor włosów wybierzesz?

Hux spojrzał na ekran. Na zdjęciu był on, śpiący z dopisaną godziną 02:58.

\- Co? - zdziwił się. - Niemożliwe, że zasnąłem pierwszy, Poe już dawno zalegał, gdy ja się położyłem!

Kylo przesunął na kolejne zdjęcie, na którym widać było Damerona oraz godzinę 03:15. Wcale nie sfałszował obu godzin. Wcale. Hux patrzył się tępo w telefon.

\- Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz…

-  Co powiesz na niebieski? - zapytał przesłodzonym głosem.


	21. Chapter 21

Od godziny szesnastej kolejne zespoły wypuszczane były na start. Początek wyścigu znajdował się w parku pod lasem. Zespoły wypuszczano co piętnaście minut. Cała konkurencja polegała na podążaniu za mapą, gdzie na kolejnych stacjach grupa otrzymywała pieczątki. Konfiskowano telefony, żeby nikt nie oszukiwał. Zespół, który w najkrótszym czasie ukończy trasę - wygra. Zespoły zostały z góry utworzone poprzez losowanie nazwisk, dlatego klasy były wymieszane. Hux i Ren trafili do oddzielnych zespołów, jednak biegli po sobie. Paczki zostały rozbite, dlatego w zespole Armitage’a biegł równie skacowany Poe, Rose, Kydel i trzy inne dziewczyny. Kylo mało nie zasłabł, gdy usłyszał, że Rey jest w jego grupie. Kiedy Finn i Paige byli jeszcze dobrym towarzystwem to obecność Rey była gorsza niż zawał. Gdy w którymś momencie apelu organizacyjnego złapał wzrok Huxa, spojrzał na niego błagalnie, rudy jednak tylko rozłożył ręce. Sam miał własne zmartwienia, na przykład jak przebiec te kilometry, gdy ból sprawiało mu przebranie się w strój sportowy, dodatkowo w towarzystwie Damerona, który odkąd dowiedział się, że wygrał zakład, nie zamykał ust.

\- Obstawiam za różowymi, Hux - powiedział Poe rozgrzewając się linii startu.

Drużyna Rey i Kylo wystartowała jakieś dziesięć minut temu. Teraz kolei na nich.

\- Zamkniesz ty się kiedyś? Dzieliło nas piętnaście minut, to niezbyt imponujące, raczej czyste szczęście - odparł. Jeżeli tak miał wyglądać cały bieg, to Hux wolał podziękować. - Poza tym nienawidzę różowego.

\- No to może zielony? Pod kolor twoich oczu?

Hux parsknął.

\- No proszę, wiesz jaki mam kolor oczu. Ale zielone włosy wyglądają okropnie. Wybierz coś, co przebije rudy.

\- W wyglądaniu okropnie? Chyba nic.

\- Co go zakryje, idioto! - Hux był naprawdę blisko, żeby mu przywalić. - Poza tym, myślałem, że lubisz pomarańczowy.

\- No proszę, wiesz jaki kolor najbardziej lubię. Ciekawe co jeszcze pamiętasz - uśmiechnął się do niego znacząco.

\- Nic specjalnego - mruknął. Te rzeczy nie miały znaczenia. - I nie mów już do mnie, głowa mi pęka.

Poe wzruszył ramionami. Nauczyciel odprawiający zaprosił grupę na miejsce, zapisał godzinę i ich wystartował. Przed gwizdkiem Poe rzucił jeszcze:

\- To może niebieski, co?

Hux go popchnął, grupa wystartowała i Poe musiał ich dogonić. Zapowiadało się ciekawie.

\- To było zupełnie Renowe - sarknął kiedy w końcu zrównał się z Huxem.

Biegli przez las, po dość kamienistej ścieżce.

\- Co to niby znaczy? - zapytał nieco urażony. Miał o wiele więcej klasy niż Ren.

\- To popchanie mnie na starcie? - mruknął - Ostatnio coś blisko jesteście.

Hux zwrócił oczy na ścieżkę, przypominając sobie każdy moment, po którym zaczął kwestionować status ich znajomości. Czy byli bliżej niż zwykli przyjaciele? Co Poe rozumiał przez bliskość? Nie mógł wiedzieć o pocałunku, o rozmowach z wczoraj, o niczym, co wydałoby się dwuznaczne dla pobocznego widza. Przy innych dalej się sprzeczali, ich zachowanie nie odbiegało od normy. Huxa przeraziła możliwość, że coś przegapił, że nie zauważył jakiejś istotnej zmiany. Kylo był przyjacielem, może ostatnio weszli na dziwnie uczuciowy etap, ale w pewnym momencie i tak musieliby wyjaśnić parę rzeczy. Czy Poe widział to inaczej?  Kto jeszcze zauważył coś i przeinaczył kontekst?

\- Kumplujemy się, to chyba normalne, że spędzam z nim czas - powiedział.

\- Tak jak ze mną kiedyś?

Hux zwolnił tempo, Poe się z nim zrównał, a gdy znaleźli się z tyłu grupy, Armitage przyszpilił go do najbliższego drzewa przy ścieżce.

\- To go nie dotyczy. Rozumiem, skąd te podejrzenia, może zapamiętałeś mylnie mój obraz, ale nie spotykam się z każdym poznanym chłopakiem. W ogóle nie spotykam się z chłopakami, rozmawialiśmy o tym - mówił, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - I ścisz głos, jak mówisz o takich rzeczach albo w ogóle o tym nie mów i zajmij się swoimi sprawami.

Poe trochę zamurowało, nie spodziewał się aż takiej ostrej reakcji. Wyminął Huxa bez słowa, wciąż czując się strasznie nieswojo.

Hux wypuścił z płuc całe powietrze, czuł jak waliło mu serce. Ruszył za grupą, nie zamierzał ich jednak doganiać. Szybko złapało go poczucie winy, że może nie powinien być dla Poe taki cięty, w końcu ten niczemu nie zawinił. Hux był jednak w nie najlepszej formie psychicznej, jak i fizycznej, Poe dołożył tylko drewna do ognia swoimi komentarzami. Hux za bardzo się przejmował, za dużo rzeczy ostatnio działo się bez jego kontroli, a to wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Kylo stał się mu bliski i przez to nieobliczalny, Armitage nie rozumiał, co się działo. Ale perspektywa Poe miała sens, w końcu Dameron nauczył się o nim kilku rzeczy, gdy się spotykali, krótko, ale zawsze. Hux nie powinien się na nim wyżywać, jednak myślał, że wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. Nie pasowali do siebie, to był eksperyment, po którym Hux doszedł do prostego wniosku, że prawdopodobnie nie ma żadnych uczuć romantycznych. Zastanawiał się, co Kylo o tym wszystkim myśli, jak odbiera jego zachowanie. I jak odbierałby, gdyby dowiedział się o Poe. Hux nie chciał o tym myśleć, był pewien, że Kylo zrozumiałby wszystko nie tak. Biegł z tyłu grupy, od czasu do czasu doganiając ich na punktach kontrolnych. Miał zdecydowanie dość tego dnia.

 

Kylo natomiast biegł sobie, prawie równo z Rey, zostawiając resztę grupy daleko z tyłu. W sumie to miał dość tej wycieczki i ku swemu przerażeniu, po raz pierwszy w życiu łapał się na tym, że tęsknił za domem. Nie za rodzicami oczywiście. Ostatnio mieszkanie kojarzyło mu się jednak cieplej, w końcu nie jadł obiadów sam, puste korytarze wypełnił szmer rozmów i wyzwisk, na ściany zaczęło nagle padać światło oglądanych filmów, zmęczona para pleców opierała się o nią po ciężkich godzinach lekcji, materac łóżka częściej ugniatały dwie osoby, a na wieszakach wisiały dwie kurtki, z dwoma parami butów tuż pod nimi. Niewiarygodne, że tak przyzwyczaił się do rudzielca i jego bardzo częstych wizyt. Wyrównał oddech, krok stał się dłuższy, równiejszy. Nawet się nie zorientował kiedy ją przegonił.

 

Schodzili ze skarpy. Rose, która prowadziła ich z mapą, pomyliła ścieżki i żeby nie tracić czasu na zawracanie, postanowili zejść stromym zboczem. Niemal się nie pozabijali, cali byli brudni od kurzu i błota, ale zyskali kilka minut w biegu. Hux był wyjątkowo niezadowolony z faktu, że jego biała koszulka była teraz cała z ziemi. Ze zmęczeniem na twarzy musiał wyglądać okropnie. Poe nie wyglądał lepiej, jednak był bardziej wysportowany i bieg aż tak go nie wyczerpał. Ciągle jednak nosił przygnębienie na twarzy i odwracał od Armitage’a wzrok, przez co Hux był jeszcze bardziej zły na wszystko, siebie w szczególności.

\- Daleko jeszcze? - zapytał ktoś.

\- Według mapy nie ma już żadnych przystanków i biegniemy prosto do ośrodka - powiedziała Rose.

\- Chciałabym wiedzieć, która godzina - marudziła Kydel.

\- Dawajcie, dziewczyny, już niedaleko, na pewno mamy dobry czas, nigdzie się nie zatrzymywaliśmy! - dopingował je Poe. Potrafił pominąć swoje zmęczenie, by wspierać innych. Hux pomyślał, że dobry byłby  z niego lider, jednak zupełnie różny od niego samego.

Biegli krętą, kamienistą ścieżką. Hux zostawał w tyle, ale był gotów przyspieszyć, gdy będą blisko mety. W pewnym momencie zauważył, że rozwiązał mu się but. Uklęknął na chwilę, by zawiązać sznurówki, co chwila podnosząc głowę, by nie stracić zespołu z oczu. Jego drżące ręce nie chciały współpracować, ostatecznie zrobił supeł i wepchnął sznurówki do środka. Jednak gdy wstał, po jego grupie nie było ani śladu.

\- Cholera jasna - wysyczał i puścił się w pogoń.

Był zupełnie wyczerpany, marzył o szklance wody. Liczył na to, że gdzieś na niego czekają, że ich dogodni. Dobiegając do dwóch rozbieżnych ścieżek, stracił całą nadzieję.

Prawo czy lewo, prawo czy lewo, myślał.

Nigdy nie był dobry w orientacji w terenie, od tego był GPS. Wybrał lewo, zdawało mu się, że w oddali majaczą jakieś budynki. Z nieustającym bólem głowy, o suchym gardle i pustym żołądku, pokłócony z Poe i rozdzielony z grupą, z Kylo, w środku lasu, Hux myślał, że już gorzej być nie może. Zmienił zdanie, gdy kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, krzywo stanął, wywalając się na ścieżkę. Próbował się podnieść, jednak paraliżujący ból, promieniujący od kostki na całą nogę, skutecznie utrudniał stanie prosto, a co dopiero bieg. Przeklinał pod nosem siebie i całą tę cholerną wycieczkę. Nie wiedząc, co powinien teraz zrobić, postanowił iść dalej ścieżką, licząc na to, że spotka jakąkolwiek żywą duszę albo chęci do życia.

 

Kylo czekał na Huxa na mecie. Chciał mu powiedzieć, że miał najlepszy czas w całej szkole i że jak tylko wrócą robi pizzę dla uczczenia, ale gdy ujrzał grupę na horyzoncie, od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Wszyscy byli bladzi, przerażeni.

I nie było z nimi Huxa.

Wybiegł do przodu.

\- Gdzie Hux?! - krzyknął do Poego.

\- Zgubił się, nie wiem kiedy i…

\- JAK TO SIĘ KURWA ZGUBIŁ?!

Był już przy nich, chwycił Damerona za kołnierz i nim potrząsnął.

\- Mów, bo cię zapierdolę - warknął.

\- Po ostatnim punkcie, koło rozwidlenia, musiał w nie skręcić- wydukał Poe, starając się oswobodzić.

\- Odwal się od niego! - Kylo nawet nie zauważył Finna rzucającego się mu na plecy, po chwili zareagowała też Rey.

Jakby nie był wystarczająco wściekły.

\- Wyślą nauczycieli, Kylo - starała się go uspokoić Rey. - Przecież nic mu się nie może stać, to tylko las i…

\- I zaraz będzie się ściemniać, a Hux ma orientację gorszą od ślepego! - Puścił w końcu Poe i wyrwał się Finnowi. Miał chęć ich wszystkich zabić. - Idę po niego.

Podbiegł do nich opiekun wycieczki od razu rozkazując wrócić im do miejsca noclegu. Oczywiście Kylo nie miał zamiaru się posłuchać, a gdy opiekun szarpnął go za ramię, aby go powstrzymać, po prostu go walnął.

Konsekwencje później.

Teraz Hux.

\- Jak ktoś spróbuje zadzwonić z tym do jego rodziców, to już jest martwy - rzucił na odchodnym i pobiegł w głąb lasu.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam Wam jakoś złożyć życzenia z okazji Dnia Kobiet, ale pomyślałam, że lepiej będzie wrzucić rozdział. Enjoy.

Powoli zaczynało się ściemniać, Hux nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest i która jest godzina. Ledwo szedł, co jakiś czas robił sobie przerwy. Mógłby usiąść i czekać, ale bał się zostać całkiem sam. Czy w górach nie było dzikich zwierząt? Zastanawiał się, czy ktoś już zauważył, że go nie ma. Czy znajdą go w najbliższym czasie? Ścieżka zdawała się nie mieć końca, drzewa, które chyliły się nad nim, gdy kuśtykał do przodu, zabierały światło, było coraz chłodniej. Hux nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak beznadziejnie. Bezbronny, ze skręconą kostką, idący dalej i dalej w nieznane rejony. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby szedł w przeciwną stronę niż jest ośrodek, zupełnie zgubił kierunek, każda ścieżka wyglądała tak samo. Wszystko byłoby prostsze, gdyby nie zabrali mu telefonu na starcie, czy ktoś wśród tych pożal się Boże opiekunów wpadł na to, że uczniowie mogą się zgubić? To był pierdolony las! Myślał o tym, że mógł w ogóle nie wstawać z łóżka. Wrócić spać po śniadaniu, udać chorobę, cokolwiek. Gdyby biegł z Kylo, pewnie by do tego nie doszło. Ren nie zostawił go, gdy byli na szlaku, więc pewnie teraz też dotrzymał by mu kroku, nawet jeżeli spokojnie mógłby wyprzedzić ich wszystkich.

W pewnym momencie Hux zatrzymał się i usiadł na skałce przy ścieżce. To nie miało sensu, by szedł dalej, mógł oddalać się od tych, co go szukają. O ile w ogóle ktoś się przejął. Może Kylo, ostatnio przejmował się nim za bardzo. Z jednej strony denerwowała go nadmierna troska, z drugiej jednak było w tym coś wyjątkowego, coś ciepłego i ludzkiego. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy Armitage miał nadzieję, że Kylo go szuka, że dowiedział się o jego zaginięciu i go szuka. Albo wysłali nauczycieli. Zastanawiał się, w którym momencie musieliby zawiadomić policję. I jego rodziców. Ojciec do końca życia by na niego nie spojrzał. Może od razu spisałby go na straty, rzucił słuchawką i uznał, że nigdy nie miał syna. Huxem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Mógł zabrać bluzę.

Ściągnął prawego buta i obejrzał nogę, kostka była wyraźnie spuchnięta, każdy dotyk bolał jak cholera.

\- Nie powinienem był się ruszać - powiedział do siebie.

Chciało mu się płakać, z bólu, z bezsilności, ze zmęczenia. Już dawno nie był na takim dnie. W jego głowie działo się za dużo, a fakt że siedział sam w lesie tylko pogłębiał te uczucia. Zacisnął zęby i wziął głęboki wdech. Musiał się uspokoić. Armitage Hux nie panikuje.

Kylo biegł na złamanie karku do rozwidlenia dróg, o którym wspominał Poe. Powtarzał sobie, że Hux nie mógł zajść jakoś strasznie daleko, ale gdy tylko skręcił w ścieżkę, na której Armitage się rzekomo zgubił, z przerażeniem stwierdził, że nie widzi żadnej sylwetki majaczącej na horyzoncie.

Przyspieszył.

\- Hux! - krzyknął, a echo odbiło się między drzewami - Gdzie on jest do cholery - mruknął już bardziej do siebie. Zaraz będzie ciemno, zaraz zrobi się zimno, a Armitage pewnie nie miał na sobie nic poza jakąś koszulką i spodenkami. Kylo zdążył już założyć bluzę, choć w biegu zdjął ją i owinął na biodrach, a także odebrać swój telefon na mecie - Armitage!

Hux prawie zasypiał, siedząc na skałce z głową opartą na podkulonych kolanach. Było zimno i z pewnością dość późno. Czuł jak jego żołądek zjada sam siebie. Ile już tam siedział? Nie był pewien, stracił poczucie czasu, a mrok nadchodził nieubłaganie. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle go dzisiaj znajdą. Będzie to trudne, jeżeli do tej pory zupełnie zajdzie słońce. Czy w takich wypadkach nie wznawia się poszukiwania dopiero rano? Huxowi zdecydowanie nie podobała się wizja spędzenia nocy na tym odludziu. Przysiągł sobie, że już nigdy w życiu nie pojedzie na wycieczkę szkolną ani żadną inną, jeżeli miałaby odbywać się z dala od cywilizacji.

Nagle jego uszu dobiegł jakiś dźwięk. Z początku myślał, że to szum wiatru czy jakieś ptaki, ale dźwięk zaczął nabierać kształtu. Może miał już omamy, ale zdawało mu się, że słyszy swoje imię. Ktoś go wołał po imieniu.

\- Tu jestem! - odkrzyknął w przestrzeń. - Halo! To ja!

Kylo słysząc ten zmęczony, zachrypnięty głos puścił się przed siebie. Nawoływał dalej, a Hux mu odpowiadał. Poderwał się z miejsca tak szybko, jak tylko zobaczył sylwetkę na horyzoncie. Kylo ujrzał najpierw rude włosy, a potem bladą przerażoną twarz. Później nie widział nic, bo zamknął Huxa w uścisku.

Widok Kylo jeszcze nigdy go tak nie ucieszył. Był szczerze szczęśliwy, gdy ten chwycił go w ramiona. Był uratowany, było mu ciepło, obejmował Kylo z całych ostatnich sił, jakby puszczenie go miało równać się z zamarznięciem. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że nigdy nie stracił nadziei na to, że to właśnie Kylo go znajdzie.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć - szepnął, bo na nic innego nie miał już siły.

Ulga jaką czuł Kylo była nie do opisania.

\- Jesteś cały?

\- Tak, w większości.

\- W większości? - nie umiał go od siebie odsunąć. Nawet nie chciał. Tulił go do siebie, jedną dłoń wczesując w jego włosy.

Hux słyszał swój przerywany oddech, czuł uderzenia serca Kylo, wszytko było takie prawdziwe i miał wrażenie, że ten uścisk był jedyną rzeczą, jakiej w życiu pragnął. Zacisnął dłonie na koszulce Kylo, jak mógł kiedykolwiek go odrzucić.

\- Chyba skręciłem kostkę - sprecyzował. Ren ciężko westchnął.

\- Poniosę cię - mruknął i nim Hux zdążył się zgodzić albo zaoponować, położył jedną dłoń pod jego kolana, a drugą na plecy i uniósł Armitage'a.

Był lekki, nawet bardzo, w dodatku w tej pozycji wydawał mu się jeszcze drobniejszy.

\- Zgłupiałeś, postaw mnie! - zaprotestował, czując, że traci grunt pod nogami.

Tak po prostu go podniósł. Zawiesił ręce wokół szyi Kylo, ich twarze były blisko, oczy wpatrzone w siebie. Hux szybko przerwał to spojrzenie, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu.

\- Mogę iść sam - mruknął, choć obaj wiedzieli, że to było kłamstwo.

\- W sumie masz rację - mruknął Kylo odstawiając go na chwilę. Ściągnął bluzę z bioder i bezceremonialnie włożył Huxowi przez głowę, po czym uniósł go znowu. - Nawet nie próbuj narzekać - zastrzegł.

Hux nie umiał się wysłowić, to, co Kylo dla niego robił, wykraczało poza jakiekolwiek wyobrażenia, jakie Armitage miał o życiu. Jak mógł być tak bezinteresowny? Przybiegł za nim, znalazł go sam, oddał swoją bluzę (ponownie zresztą) i jeszcze nalegał, żeby go nieść. Ile siły i samozaparcia miał w sobie ten człowiek? Hux zacisnął usta w cienką linię, ale nie mógł ukryć uśmiechu.

\- Wracajmy już - powiedział, czując jak cała krew uderza mu do głowy. Nigdy nie czuł tyle emocji, co teraz.

Jutro będziemy już w domu. - Za tym określeniem stało coś więcej niż tylko powrót do ich miasta.

Mówił o swoim domu.

Pokiwał głową, na nowo chowając twarz. To było za dużo, za dużo jak na jeden dzień i na jego nieprzywykłe do emocji serce. Nie chciał płakać, wyglądał już wystarczająco żałośnie. Tak bardzo nie chciał.

Kylo bał się, że idzie za wolno i Hux zamarznie albo zemdleje. Jego noga była w naprawdę złym stanie, widział to nawet w słabym świetle. Będą go musieli zawieźć do szpitala i sprawdzić, czy nie jest złamana, a Hux wychłodzony lub odwodniony. Tak się jednak cieszył, że już go trzyma.

\- Mów do mnie, nie chcę, żebyś odpływał.

Hux otworzył oczy, nie wiedząc nawet, kiedy je zamknął.

\- Jestem wykończony, Kylo - powiedział w końcu. - Jak się dowiedziałeś, że mnie nie ma?

\- Czekałem na ciebie. Jak się tylko dowiedziałem, to pobiegłem cię szukać. W sumie to najpierw prawie udusiłem Damerona, a potem pobiłem opiekuna wycieczki, ale potem już szukałem.

\- Ty to jednak jesteś narwany - zaśmiał się krótko. - A co ci Poe zrobił?

\- Zgubił cię, sukinsyn.

\- To nie jego wina, nie jest moją opiekunką przecież. Zgubiłem ich, jak musiałem zawiązać buta. Głupie, nie?

Ren parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ciebie przecież nie trzasnę, za to, że się zgubiłeś.

\- Dzięki. I tak mnie wszystko boli, więc już generalnie bez różnicy - westchnął. - Pewnie podniósł się alarm czy coś. Masz telefon? Może powinniśmy kogoś zawiadomić, zanim pójdą na policję.

\- W kieszeni, nie mam jak wyciągnąć. Ale powiedziałem, że jak zadzwonią do twoich rodziców, to ich spalę żywcem po ówczesnych ciężkich torturach.

\- Dzięki - powiedział, chociaż wątpił, że ktoś wziął taką groźbę na poważnie. Nie zdziwi się, jeżeli ojciec osobiście go jutro odbierze. - Za to i za wszystko. Nikt inny by się nie rzucił, by mnie szukać.

\- Będziesz zmywał naczynia po obiedzie czy coś - spróbował zażartować.

Wizja obiadu u Kylo była zdecydowanie zbyt piękna jak na warunki, w jakich się znajdowali. Hux zabiłby za cokolwiek do jedzenia w tej chwili. Było już dość ciemno, dziwił się, że Kylo wiedział dokąd idzie. Może wiódł go instynkt czy cokolwiek.

W oddali Kylo dostrzegł światła. Wiedział, gdzie jest. Naprzeciw wyszła im grupa poszukiwawcza, machali latarkami, krzyczeli. Hux niewiele już kontaktował, słowa i obraz zaczęły się rozmazywać i ostatnie co pamiętał, to Kylo, który w panice prosił, by Armitage nie zasypiał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Informacje o rozdziałach Antidotum oraz innych moich pracach zawsze pojawiają się najpierw na moim Twitterze - shiruslayer. Zapraszam serdecznie.


	23. Chapter 23

Nigdy nie najadł się strachu tak bardzo, jak podczas interwencji ratowników medycznych. Nic mu nie chcieli powiedzieć, tylko wyjęli mu Huxa z rąk i zaczęli go cucić. Godzinę później, gdy Armitage leżał w karetce, a Kylo otrzymywał reprymendy od wychowawców za bójkę, ucieczkę i inne takie, był już spokojniejszy. Hux nie złamał nogi, nie musieli wieźć go do szpitala, podali mu co prawda kroplówkę, zabandażowali i usztywnili kostkę. Gdy w końcu nauczyciele go puścili i mógł popędzić do Armitage’a, najpierw nie chcieli udzielić mu żadnych informacji, aż któryś z nich rozpoznał w nim „tego chłopaka co to pobił opiekuna i poleciał szukać rudego w lesie” i pozwolił mu na chwilę wejść. Hux wyglądał strasznie. Był blady, żyły na zgięciu lewej ręki wyszły przez igłę wbitą w cienką skórę, pod oczami miał straszne sińce. I spał.

\- Trzeba będzie poinformować jego rodziców - powiedział do niego ratownik.

Kylo spiął się.

\- Kiedy on jest prawie pełnoletni, musi wyrazić zgodę na przekazywanie informacji - wyrzucił z siebie słowa, jak karabin maszynowy.

Ratownicy spojrzeli po sobie, oczywiście, że takie były procedury, ale mało który nastolatek nie informował rodziny, no chyba, że chodziło o alkohol lub narkotyki. Albo o spore problemy rodzinne, którymi w sumie nie powinni się przejmować. Jednak był tam jeden gość, który nie minął się z powołaniem i został ratownikiem nie od parady. Nie powinien ocalać więc tylko ciał, ale i również to co się w nich znajdowało, wcale nie mając na myśli organów.

\- Poczekamy, aż kroplówka się skończy - powiedział, po czym przeszedł na przód auta. Jako, że nie wygonił Kylo, ten przysiadł się do Armitage’a łapiąc go za rękę.

 

Mijały kolejne minuty, a Hux się nie budził. Kylo zastanawiał się, czy szpital nie byłby lepszą opcją, chociaż wtedy nie miałby nic do gadania, w końcu dla szpitalnej biurokracji byli tylko kolegami ze szkoły. Przez ten czas nie puszczał dłoni Huxa, okazała się ona być niespodziewanie ciepła. Pewnie było to wynikiem kocy i odżywienia organizmu, w końcu. Przypomniał sobie, jak jeszcze niedawno Hux odgrażał mu się, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, bo nie mdleje i nie dostaje kroplówek. Kylo niekoniecznie w taki sposób chciał dowieść swojej racji, jednak teraz Armitage pozbawiony był argumentów.

Nagle poczuł, że coś opada mu na ramiona. Ratownik, z którym mówił wcześniej, narzucił na niego koc termoizolacyjny.

\- Też musisz być wykończony. Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał, siadając naprzeciwko.

\- Dlaczego on się nie budzi? - spojrzał w ciemne oczy mężczyzny.

\- To bardzo indywidualna kwestia organizmu. Musi sobie dać czas na zregenerowanie sił. Ile on tam siedział? Godzinę, dwie? Do tego jest wyczerpany biegiem, a ciała atlety to umówmy się, twój kolega nie ma - zażartował ratownik. - Póki co poczekamy, jak się nie ocknie w najbliższym czasie, to go zabierzemy.

\- Możecie poczekać jak najdłużej? - wydukał Kylo.

\- Wiesz, to nie zależy ode mnie, decyzja szefa - powiedział i skinął głową w stronę przodu auta. - Poza tym, jeżeli jest mu coś więcej niż to co widzimy, będziemy potrzebować innych lekarzy. Ale póki tu siedzimy, pozwolisz że zadam ci kilka pytań, ymm - zrobił pauzę, czekając aż Kylo mu się przedstawi.

\- Kylo Ren - wysunął dłoń do ratownika.

\- Tvan Oris - uścisnął mu dłoń. - Więc Kylo… to twoje prawdziwe imię?

\- To twoja prawdziwa praca?

\- Wow, okej, zapomnij że coś mówiłem. To powiedz mi, jesteście kolegami z klasy, tak? Która to klasa?

\- Druga liceum - odpowiedział Kylo.

\- Druga klasa, kiedy to było - jego głos miał nostalgiczny ton. - No to znacie się trochę, chyba - spojrzał ukradkiem na dłoń rudego, która mocno trzymał Kylo. - Możesz coś o nim powiedzieć? Choruje na coś, jak kondycja, czy może skarżył się na jakieś bóle albo może coś zauważyłeś? Może coś braliście? Mi możesz powiedzieć, tajemnica lekarska. Wiem, że brzmi sztywno albo prywatnie, ale tu nie ma miejsca na prywatność. Dosłownie, strasznie ciasno w tej karetce, nie?

Kylo był zdziwiony poufałością ratownika, ale w sumie, może takie właśnie były procedury.

\- Jest… - nie wiedział czy naprawdę może  tak po prostu mówić o Huxie, czuł się jakby go zdradzał - bardzo chudy i mało je, chyba że ja gotuje to wtedy potrafi wsunąć tyle co ja. Nigdy się nie skarży, a kondycje ma raczej dobrą, choć nie ćwiczy - chyba, że granie na nerwach.

\- Mało je, hm? - zastanowił się i spojrzał na śpiącego chłopaka. Poczuł, że jest chudy, gdy przenosili go do karetki, Oris widział wcześniej anorektyków i pomyślał, że Armitage był z pewnością na granicy. - Nie wiesz, z czego to może wynikać? Jakieś problemy z kolegami, w domu? I czy zasłabł już kiedyś czy to pierwszy raz. Wiem, że tu warunki niecodzienne, ale mimo wszytko.

Widział niechęć na twarzy Kylo, jednak musiał zrobić wywiad. Rozmawiał z nauczycielami, jednak niewiele byli w stanie powiedzieć poza podstawowymi danymi o jego ogólnym zachowaniu. Póki co czekali z telefonem do rodziców.

\- Nie zasłabł, przynajmniej nigdy nie widziałem. Rówieśników to co najwyżej obcina w kilku słowach, a w domu jest… Częściej jest w moim domu.

\- Nie dogaduje się z rodzicami, co? - powiedział lekko, jednak zaraz spoważniał momentalnie, pochylił się w stronę Kylo i powiedział: - Wiesz, widzieliśmy jego ciało, ja naprawdę siedzę w tym zawodzie szmat czasu i widziałem wiele, te problemy często są podobne. Nie chcę z góry niczego zakładać, ponieważ Armitage za siebie nic nie powie teraz, a ty zdajesz się też mieć ograniczoną wiedzę, więc zrobimy tak. Ja zaraz pójdę porozmawiać z szefem, chyba go zabierzemy, konsekwencje czy nie, musimy powiadomić jego rodziców. Jednak jeżeli podejrzewasz, że w jego domu dzieje się coś złego albo jego stan fizyczny będzie się pogarszał, zgłoś to. Możesz spróbować rozmawiać, ale najlepiej, gdy dowie się o tym psycholog, nauczyciel, kurator, rozumiesz mnie.

Głos Orisa był spokojny i stanowczy, ale w pewien sposób wyrozumiały. Odratował kiedyś dziewczynę, którą ojciec niemal zakatował. Takie rzeczy się pamięta.

\- Nie myśl o mnie źle, to nasz obowiązek. Także wobec niego - tu spojrzał na Huxa.

\- Nie możecie nikogo powiadomić - Kylo wstał starając się zatarasować drogę Orisa.

I tak miał już problemy, będzie się bił jak coś.

\- Proszę cię, uspokój się albo wyrzucę cię z karetki - zagroził mu. - Chciałem cię nawet zabrać z nami, ale jak będziesz się rzucał, to zmienię zdanie. Jest ktoś inny, kogo możemy w takim razie powiadomić? Dziadkowie, wujkowie, może ma starsze rodzeństwo? To jest poważna sytuacja.

Kylo uderzyła świadomość, że nawet nie wie czy Hux ma rodzeństwo.

\- Ja... Nie wiem, ale - znów było rano, znów widział blizny i siniaki - Widziałeś to i dalej myślisz, że dzwonienie do rodziców to dobry pomysł? - warknął pokazując na Armitage'a, jakby obrażenia prześwitywały poprzez ubrania i koc.

 

W tym samym momencie Hux otworzył oczy i poraziło go białe światło. Nie wiedział gdzie jest i co się dzieje, próbował się podnieść. Słyszał przytłumiony dźwięk, ktoś się kłócił, zaraz zrozumiał, że to Kylo coś krzyczał.

_Kiedy się budzisz, a on dalej drze mordę._

W jednej chwili Ren i ratownik doskoczyli do Huxa, jeden przekrzykiwał drugiego, aż ratownik zaczął krzyczeć do Kylo, żeby ten się uciszył.

\- Słyszysz mnie kolego? Jak masz na imię? Wiesz co się stało? - pytania sypały się na obolałą głowę Huxa.

\- Armitage Hux - wychrypiał. - Zgubiłem się w lesie i Kylo... - obrócił głowę, Ren trzymał go za rękę.

\- Jesteś w karetce, masz skręconą kostkę i dostałeś kroplówkę, będziesz żyć - powiedział ratownik. Wtedy też Hux spostrzegł, że ma coś wbite w rękę. - Powiedz mi, jak się czujesz.

\- Słabo... ale chyba lepiej niż wcześniej - powiedział.

Ciągle nie wszytko dochodziło do jego świadomości. Kylo opadł na krzesło i westchnął ciężko. Puścił dłoń Huxa żeby zrobić miejsce Orisowi. Rozmasował skronie, słuchał pytań zadawanych Armitage'owi, a do niego powoli zaczął docierać fakt, że go znalazł i może gdyby nie to, Huxa by tu jeszcze nie było. Że marznąłby gdzieś, sam w lesie.

\- ... nie, nie biorę żadnych leków... Kylo? Ty płaczesz?

Hux spojrzał na zasłoniętą dłońmi twarz Kylo. Czy płakał przez niego? To wszytko musiało być dla niego stresujące i męczące, w końcu przebiegł tę trasę dwa razy, martwił się o niego i ciągle tu z nim siedział. Hux nie miał pojęcia, jak długo był nieprzytomny.

Drugi ratownik wyszedł powiadomić wychowawców, Oris siedział z nimi i usuwał z ręki Armitage'a wenflon.

Hux położył drugą rękę na kolanie Kylo, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Nie płacz, Kylo, już jest okej - powiedział, siląc się na uśmiech. Nie był świadom tego, że wyglada jak swój cień. Był jednak bardzo wdzięczny Kylo i chciał go uściskać, poczuć jeszcze raz to ciepło, chciał poczuć, że żyje.

Kyllo szybko otarł twarz, było mu strasznie głupio z powodu łez. Złapał Huxową dłoń po czym zapytał:

\- Boli cię ta noga?

Hux poczuł jak serce spada mu do brzucha.

\- Trochę, nie wiem, chyba - wyjąkał. Ruszył nogą i dopiero grymas na jego twarzy powiedział Kylo, że zdecydowanie tak.

\- Zajrzyj do szpitala, jak wrócisz z wycieczki - powiedział Oris. - Tak dla pewności. Hux pokiwał głową.

 

Niedługo potem wypuszczono ich z karetki. Po kilku pytaniach i formalnościach Hux w eskorcie wychowawcy i Kylo wrócił do pokoju. Tam rzucili się na nich zmartwieni Poe i Finn, wylewając z siebie milion pytań. Starali się odpowiadać na te podstawowe, ustalili, że pogadają następnego dnia. Z powodów oczywistych Hux i Ren zamienili się łóżkami.

Gdy Armitage i Finn już spali, a Kylo wyszedł z łazienki, podszedł do niego Poe, który najwyraźniej na niego czekał.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział, patrząc na Rena. - Że go znalazłeś.

\- Dlaczego mi dziękujesz? - sytuacja dość zszokowała Kylo.

\- Bo to moja wina. Pokłóciliśmy się na szlaku, został w tyle i nie oglądałem się za nim - wyjaśnił. - Spanikowałem, gdy się okazało, że go nie ma. Jaki ze mnie lider grupy, co? - zaśmiał się smutno. - Dzięki tobie tu jest. Dlatego dziękuję.

Kylo nie szczególnie chciał spojrzeć na Poe jak na śmiecia, ale mu nie wyszło.

Przeszedł obok niego bez słowa, sprawdził czy Hux śpi i wszedł na górne łóżko. Gdy jego policzek dotknął poduszki poczuł nagle jak okropnie jest zmęczony.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Następnego dnia po śniadaniu wycieczka była w drodze powrotnej. Z Huxem obchodzono się jak ze szkłem, co tylko go irytowało, nie chciał się jednak denerwować, by oszczędzać siły na powrót do domu. On i Poe dalej nie odzywali się do siebie, wielkość drogi spędził na czytaniu książki. Czuł się o wiele lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia, poza nogą i ogólnym zmęczeniem, nic mu nie dolegało. W międzyczasie zdążył podziękować Kylo jakieś pięć razy, chyba nigdy mu tyle razy tego nie powiedział.

Gdy dojechali na miejsce, Kylo aż zdrętwiał, widząc zastęp rodziców czekających na swoje dzieci.

\- Hux? –zagadnął go z niepokojem. - Moja mama tam jest.

Hux spojrzał przez okno. Widział matkę Kylo raz w życiu, ale takiej fryzury się nie zapomina.

\- O, no proszę. A nie mówiłeś, że wyjechała?

\- Tak, miała wrócić za tydzień. - Nagle oblał go zimny pot. - A jak ja wezwali wychowawcy?

Hux zastanowił się przez moment. W sumie było to możliwe, ale z drugiej strony nie zadzwonili po jego rodziców, więc czemu dzwoniliby po Kylo?

\- To przypał trochę, Kylo - powiedział. - Ale może sama przyjechała, wróciła wcześniej? Dasz mi znać.

\- Jeśli to przeżyję – mruknął. - Ty skręciłeś nogę, ja pobiłem nauczyciela.

\- To cię chyba stawia w gorszej sytuacji. Ech - westchnął. - Powiesz, że mogłem zginąć.

Autobus w końcu się zatrzymał i wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić.

\- Napisz do mnie jak już będziesz w domu, dobrze? – Kylo poczuł się głupio mówiąc to, ale jeszcze dziwniej przez to, że nie wiedział jak się z nim pożegnać. Pomachać? Przytulić?

\- Napiszę - powiedział, przeskakując na jednej nodze schodki autokaru.

Kylo na zewnątrz oddał mu plecak. Stali chwilę naprzeciw siebie, nie wiedząc, czy chcą coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Przerwał im męski głos niosący się przez parking:

\- Armitage!

Obaj zwrócili głowy w kierunku dźwięku. Stary Hux stał w otwartych drzwiach swojego czarnego samochodu, oczekując na syna. Kylo był pod wrażeniem, że w ogóle po niego przyjechał.

\- Chyba muszę się zwijać, trzymaj się - pożegnał się i kulejąc poszedł do samochodu.

Ren jeszcze z daleka słyszał oskarżycielski ton głosu Brendola Huxa, gdy mówił „co ci się stało?” i „właź do samochodu". Zacisnął pięści i pewnie przebiłby paznokciami skórę, gdyby nie dotyk dłoni na jego ramieniu.

\- Cześć, Ben. Jak było? - To był głos jego matki, brzmiał niezwykle sympatycznie, zupełnie nie tak, jak się spodziewał.

\- Hej, mamo - spuścił wzrok. Z ojcem się nienawidził, ale przy niej zawsze drgało mu serce. - Całkiem dobrze i w ogóle – rzucił i poszedł w kierunku auta, unikając jej wzroku.

\- To się cieszę – powiedziała.

Otworzyła samochód i kilka minut później byli w drodze do domu. Radio cicho grało, Kylo spoglądał przez szybę.

\- Pewnie jesteś zaskoczony, że już wróciłam, co? - zagaiła rozmowę.

\- Trochę tak, akurat zwykle ty trzymasz się ściśle terminów - mruknął patrząc na mijane budynki.

Leia uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tak, masz rację, ale coś się wydarzyło i kilku delegatów odwołało konferencję. Jakieś afery, wiesz jak to jest. Politycy – wywróciła oczami. - Przełożono na następny miesiąc, więc na razie będę częściej w domu. Cieszysz się?

\- Wolę się nie przyzwyczajać.

Westchnęła. Miał rację i nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że była to bardzo bolesna racja. Chciałaby spędzać z nim więcej czasu, żeby ich dom faktycznie nim był, nie tylko z nazwy. Jednak było to niezwykle trudne zadanie, co kilka tygodni w innym kraju, na innej konferencji. Było trochę łatwiej, gdy Ben był młodszy i pomagał jej Luke, jej brat. Poza trenowaniem Bena, opiekował się nim, gdy Leia i Han byli na wyjazdach. Gdy Kylo stał się starszy, a Leia awansowała, ich relacje stały się chłodne, zwyczajnie jej nie było, by z Benem faktycznie być.  Do tego bardzo źle dogadywał się z ojcem, odziedziczył po nim gorący temperament, a dwóch Hanów w domu to było zdecydowanie za dużo. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy Kylo stał się młodym dorosłym.

\- Ale chyba powinniśmy z tego korzystać, prawda? - posłała mu łagodny uśmiech. - Zrobiłam placki ziemniaczane, mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny.

Kylo od razu zaburczało w brzuchu. Uwielbiał placki ziemniaczane, nigdy ich nie robił, bo kojarzyły mu się właśnie z mamą.

\- Trochę jestem. Miałaś bezpieczną podróż?

\- Tak, miło że pytasz. Nawet przespałam się kilka godzin w samolocie. Wróciłam wczoraj, ale ojca nie ma - dodała.

\- Nie było go od miesiąca – mruknął.

Ostatnio, gdy ojciec pojawił się w domu, Kylo spał w aucie Huxa.

\- Wiem, Ben i przepraszam cię za niego. Też bym wolała, żeby siedział na miejscu. Jak przyjedzie, to mu przemówię do rozsądku.

Leia bardzo przeżywała to, że Han miał tak słaby kontakt z ich synem. Gdy Ben się urodził, miała nadzieję zapewnić mu lepsze dzieciństwo niż ona miała. Nie, żeby jej rodzina zastępcza była zła, kochała ich całym sercem i do tej pory byli dla Bena dobrymi dziadkami albo starali się. Chciała, by Ben dorastał w pełnej rodzinie, żeby spędzali razem czas, jednak życie miało inny plan i tak ich ścieżki powoli się rozchodziły. Ben był starszy i wiedziała o nim coraz mniej. Czasami bała się, że pewnego dnia wróci i nie rozpozna w nim syna.

\- Wcale nie wolę, jak jest na miejscu, mamo. Chciałbym po prostu wiedzieć, kiedy wraca, żeby móc się na ten czas ewakuować z domu.

To nie tak, że mówił to wszystko, żeby ją krzywdzić. Po prostu wolał szczerość od tego chorego przemilczenia, które stosowała z ojcem.

\- Może właśnie powinniście spędzać trochę czasu razem, znaleźć wspólne zainteresowania?

\- Mamo proszę cię. Wiesz, jak to się kończy. W sensie każda nasza próba kontaktu. Po prostu… Zmieńmy temat, dobrze?

\- Okej - zgodziła się.

Nie chciała okazywać smutku, atmosfera wokół tematu Hana zawsze robiła się zbyt ciężka na samochodową pogawędkę.

\- To może opowiesz mi, co robiliście na tej wycieczce?

\- W sumie nic ciekawego, starali się nas zintegrować, strzelaliśmy z łuku i inne takie. No i był wyścig po lesie.

Akurat zajechali pod dom, Kylo szybko wysiadł z auta i poszedł otworzyć drzwi mamie. Obawiał się, że zostawił bałagan, ale nie było tak źle, choć podejrzewał, że mama już tu była i po prostu sprzątnęła. Zdjął z siebie kurtkę i odwiesił na wieszak, była tam też jedna z marynarek Huxa, na którą Kylo wylał picie, po czym obiecał, że wypierze i odda, ale jakoś tak zapomniał. W salonie na stoliku leżały książki z matematyki oraz pokryte schludnym pismem Armitage’a notatki. Miał nadzieję, że mama o nic ciężkiego go już nie spyta. Choć czy jakikolwiek temat był dla nich lekki? Gdy ona przygotowywała obiad, on nakrył stół, och, jak bardzo się cieszył, że tylko dla dwóch osób. Nie zniósłby rozmowy z ojcem, był za bardzo zmordowany wczorajszymi zdarzeniami.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, Leia zdecydowała, że nadszedł czas na konfrontację, na którą przygotowywała się od momentu, gdy wieczorem zadzwonił do niej wychowawca Bena. Była zszokowana wydarzeniami, ale też bardzo zmartwiona tak gwałtowną reakcją syna. Wiedziała, że jest porywczy, ma problem z opanowaniem agresji, przecież nieraz tłukł się z Hanem, choć wtedy uważała, że to coś w rodzaju porozumienia, przynajmniej to jej mówił mąż. Zmieniła zdanie, gdy przykładała mu mrożonki do głowy.

\- Ben - zaczęła w końcu, odkładając widelec na talerz. - Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Chodzi o wycieczkę.

Kylo od razu się spiął. No oczywiście coś musiało być nie tak.

\- Naprawdę nie działo się nic ciekawego.

\- Twój wychowawca miał na ten temat nieco inne zdanie. Jak mogłeś uderzyć nauczyciela?

\- Jasne. - Kylo wstał gwałtownie od stołu. - Wszystko zawsze moja wina,  próbowałem komuś pomóc, przykro mi, że nie wyszło i pewnie musiałaś godzinę wysłuchiwać, jak chujowym synem jestem.

\- Nie, Ben, czekaj! Nie o to chodzi - próbowała go zatrzymać przy stole.

Chciała uniknąć sceny. Złapała go za nadgarstek, a Kylo ledwo go nie wyrwał. Stanął w miejscu, ciężko oddychał.

\- W takim razie o co?

Nie potrafił się odwrócić i spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nie wiedział, jak zareaguje na tą całą miłość, ból i smutek, które ujrzy.

\- Wiem, że ten chłopak się zgubił i że chciałeś iść go szukać. To ciągle nie usprawiedliwia twojego zachowania, jednak to było bardzo dzielne z twojej strony - powiedziała spokojnie.

Trochę go zamurowało, był pewien, że o tym nauczyciele nie wspomną. Jego mama była jednak bardzo dociekliwą i przekonującą kobietą.

\- Robiło się ciemno i zimno - zaczął niepewnie.

Leia ponownie chwyciła go za rękę. Widziała, że nie umiał sobie z czymś poradzić. Chociaż od czasu do czasu chciała być matką, na jaką zasługiwał.

\- Znalazłeś go, prawda? Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć?

\- Bo nas rozdzielili na grupy i ten debil Dameron go wkurzył i Hux został z tyłu i on ma tak beznadziejną orientację w terenie, mamo, że się zgubił i jak tylko dobiegła ich grupa, to ja się pytam, gdzie jest Armitage, a oni że go zgubili i ten nauczyciel mnie nie chciał puścić, to go uderzyłem i pobiegłem i było zimno i on nie miał telefonu ani bluzy i bałem się że coś mi go zeżre w tym lesie, więc biegłem i w końcu go znalazłem i zaniosłem z powrotem i, i…

Musiał nabrać porządny wdech. Leia wstała i przytuliła syna. Choć był od niej wyższy, miał ciało młodego mężczyzny, to gdy go objęła, znów wydał jej się tym małym chłopcem, którego musiała zostawiać samego w domu.

\- Spokojnie - powiedziała cicho, głaskając go po plecach. - Byłeś naprawdę dzielny i jestem z ciebie dumna. Wiesz, oni nie chcieli, żeby jeszcze ktoś się zgubił. Mieliście szczęście, że wróciliście. To było niebezpieczne, ale cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest.

\- Ja się nie gubię, mamo.

Westchnęła z ulgą. Ben był sobą i pewnie w tej chwili, zapatrzony w jakąś jedną myśl, nie dopuszczał do siebie innych możliwości.

\- Nie możesz przewidzieć takich rzeczy. Ale cóż, ważne, że wszystko się dobrze skończyło, poza tym, że zostałeś zawieszony na tydzień - poinformowała go.

Kylo westchnął ciężko.

\- Naprawdę? Z jednej strony się spodziewałem, ale no… Jakim cudem ugrałaś tylko tydzień?

\- Mam swoje sposoby - uśmiechnęła się. - Poza tym, wiem, że w normalnych okolicznościach byś tego nie zrobił. To jakiś twój przyjaciel, prawda? Ten Armitage.

Kylo pokiwał głową. Chciałby dodać najlepszy, ale w sumie był też jedynym, więc rozumiało się samo przez się.

\- Zaproś go kiedyś na obiad, chciałabym go poznać - zaproponowała.

Kylo zamurowało.

\- Dlaczego chcesz go poznać?

\- Chyba powinnam wiedzieć, dla kogo mój syn uderzył wychowawcę - zaśmiała się, choć z drugiej strony mówiła całkiem poważnie.

Kylo nagle zastanowił się nad tym całkiem poważnie.

\- Polubisz go. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje.

\- To się cieszę - powiedziała.

Dobrze było widzieć trochę słońca na zachmurzonej twarzy Bena.

Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, po czym Kylo, zapytał czy może iść do pokoju. Chciał odpocząć, może nawet się przespać. Mama zgodziła się odsyłając do z deserem. Czuł się dziwnie, ale jednocześnie było mu jakoś tak ciepło na sercu. Nagle przypomniał sobie o wiadomości, którą miał wysłać mu Hux. Wyjął telefon, ale nic nie dostał.

 **Kylo** : Hux?

 Telefon zawibrował w kieszeni Armitage’a, wyciągnął go i sprawdził powiadomienie: _Kylo Ren wysyła wiadomość_.  Hux przeklął w myślach. Dlaczego akurat w tym momencie.

\- Przepraszam, czy ja ci może w czymś przeszkadzam? - powiedział poirytowany do granic możliwości Brendol.

Armitage siedział na kanapie w salonie, podczas gdy ojciec krążył nad nim, sypiąc mu na głowę reprymendy, jakby skręcenie kostki było co najmniej przestępstwem.

\- Nie, przepraszam - mruknął, ściskając telefon w dłoni.

Czasami żałował, że nie miał temperamentu Kylo, który pozwoliłby mu pierdolnąć drzwiami i nikogo nie słuchać, chociaż w obecnych warunkach szybka ucieczka wyglądałaby żałośnie.

\- Wstyd, Armitage. Teraz trzeba cię będzie wozić po lekarzach. Żebyś jeszcze się na coś w tym domu przydawał, ale nie. Tylko cię karmić, głaskać i teraz jeszcze to.

\- Przecież to nie moja wina, jak miałem to przewidzieć? - Wiedział, że kłótnia nie miała sensu, jednak nie umiał odpuścić.

Jego ojciec nie zmienił tematu, odkąd tylko przekroczyli próg domu. Mimo, że wygasła już pierwsza złość o telefony od nauczycieli, to nie mógł przepuścić okazji, by przypomnieć Armitage’owi, że ten nic nie znaczy. Na wypadek, gdyby zapomniał.

\- Ach tak? Może w takim razie zastanowisz się nim następnym razem gdzieś pojedziesz?

\- Co to ma znaczyć?

\- Co to ma znaczyć? - spariodował głos Armitage’a popiskując na końcu. - Żebyś rozsądniej się zachowywał i żył w końcu z jakimś sensem. Tylko łazisz z tym Solo, nic z tego nie wyciągając. Stoczysz się i nawet mnie to nie zdziwi.

Huxa coś ukłuło w środku. Nie, żeby to był pierwszy raz, kiedy jego ojciec naskakuje na Kylo, ale kiedy zazwyczaj starał się ignorować te uwagi, to tym razem nie potrafił. Przecież gdyby nie Kylo, sprawa byłaby o wiele poważniejsza, do głosu doszłaby policja, wtedy byłaby prawdziwa afera.

-Jestem przewodniczącym, muszę być na wyjazdach - tłumaczył. - Poza tym, Solo jest… - nie dokończył, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Telefon w jego dłoniach zawibrował ponownie. _Kylo Ren wysyła wiadomość (12)_.

\- Kto cię tak potrzebuje w swoim życiu, synu? To chyba coś nowego dla ciebie?

\- Nieistotne - uciął. - Czy mogę już iść?

Brendol machnął na niego ręką i odszedł od niego sam.

\- A idź w cholerę. I tak tylko tracę z tobą czas.

Armitage zamknął oczy i powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Najsprawniej jak tylko mógł opuścił salon i z plecakiem zarzuconym na ramię wspiął się po schodach na górę, do swojego pokoju. Ból promieniował na całe ciało, Hux zastanawiał się, ile paracetamolu musi połknąć, żeby zejść normalnie. Drzwi do jego pokoju były uchylone, nie zamykał ich ze względu na Millicent, która poderwała się z łóżka w momencie, gdy Armitage rzucił plecak na ziemię. Kotka podbiegła do niego, ocierając się o nogi i domagając pieszczot. Wziął ją na ręce, po czym usiadł na łóżku, jedną ręką głaskając kota, a drugą sprawdzając wiadomości.

 

 **Kylo** : Hux?

 **Kylo** : Wszystko w porządku?

 **Kylo** : Halo?

 **Kylo** : Coś się dzieje?

 **Kylo** : Hux kurwa

 **Kylo** : Skąd mam wiedzieć czy nie leżysz teraz w szpitalu

 **Kylo** : Tak jakby się martwię

 **Kylo** : Wiem że Milicent jest najważniejsza, ale mógłbyś mi chociaż wysłać cokolwiek

 **Kylo** : Armitage?

 **Kylo** : Odpisz w końcu

 **Kylo** : Widzę, że to wyświetlasz

 **Kylo** : Naprawdę się martwię, śmiej się jeśli chcesz, tylko odpisz

 

Hux uśmiechnął się, czytając zalew wiadomości. Czy Kylo trochę nie przesadzał? Przecież miał na pewno swoje własne problemy, konsekwencje jego zachowania na wycieczce. Chociaż z drugiej strony złapał się na tym, że wcale mu ta troska nie przeszkadzała.

 **Armitage** : Jestem w domu i żyję. Byłem zajęty. I masz rację, Milicent jest najważniejsza.

_Armitage wysyła zdjęcie._

**Kylo** : Twoja umiejętność robienia selfie jest na tak niskim poziomie, że aż brak mi słów.

 **Kylo** : Ale Milicent jest śliczna jak zawsze.

Kylo wysłałby nawet kocią emotikonę, gdyby nie było to poniżej jego godności.

 **Armitage** : Ok, możesz być pewien, że to było ostatnie zdjęcie, jakie ci wysyłam.

 **Kylo** : To była zachęta do ćwiczeń! W ogóle nawet nie wiem jak opisać Ci co się właśnie stało w moim domu.

 **Armitage** : Co takiego?

Hux nie bardzo wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. Było aż tak źle? Nie umiał odczytać tonu tej wiadomości, z emotikonami wszystko było prostsze.

 **Kylo** : W skrócie - Mama zaprasza Cię na obiad.

Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie tej wiadomości. Przecież widział ją raz w życiu.

 **Armitage** : Co? Jak to? Czemu mnie?

 **Kylo** : Nie wiem.

 **Kylo** : Zostawię to Twoim domysłom.

 **Armitage:** Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Mów, co się stało.

Kylo opisał mu pokrótce całą sytuację.

 **Kylo** : No i stąd ten obiad. A jak sytuacja u ciebie?

Hux był w niemałym szoku. Kylo tyle mówił o dystansie, jaki panuje między nim a jego rodzicami, a jednak jego matka potrafiła spojrzeć poza destruktywne zachowania Kylo i dostrzec powody. To Armitage był tym powodem. Do tego Kylo wydawał się być spokojniejszy, jakby pozbył się jakiegoś wielkiego ciężaru, jego sposób pisania był jakiś inny, emocjonalny, ale uporządkowany.

 **Armitage** : To dobrze, że nie masz większych problemów, chociaż zawieszenie brzmi słabo. Ale z drugiej strony nie będziesz mnie widział o kulach, a to już jakiś plus.

 **Armitage** : A u mnie… cóż, nie dowiedziałem się niczego, czego bym już nie wiedział.

 **Kylo** : Dostaniesz kule?

 **Kylo** : No chyba nie myślisz, że będę przez ten cały czas siedział w domu?

Nie wiedział co napisać a propos domu Huxa, postanowił więc przemilczeć.

 **Armitage** : A to nie taki jest sens zawieszenia? A kule dostanę jeszcze dzisiaj, ojciec marudził, ale ma po nie pojechać.

 **Kylo** : Nie mogę przyjść do szkoły, a nie wychodzić z domu. Szczerze mówiąc, to nawet się cieszę, że odpocznę. Dłużej nie zobaczę Snoke i w ogóle. Mogę liczyć na notatki?

 **Armitage** : Chociaż tyle mogę dla ciebie zrobić, że się skupię na literaturze. A co z korkami, przyjdziesz do mnie?

 **Kylo** : Dawno mnie tam nie było. Kiedy mam przyjść?

 **Armitage** : W czwartek, tak jak zwykle. A w ogóle kiedy ten obiad?

 **Kylo** : A nie wiem, zaraz zapytam.

Kylo wyłonił się ze swojego pokoju zastanawiając się, gdzie jego mama może siedzieć. Znalazł ją w jej gabinecie, może wcale nie chciała wchodzić do sypialni? Siedziała wygodnie na kanapie i czytała książkę.

\- Tak Ben? - podniosła wzrok, zdjęła okulary i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Kiedy Hux ma przyjść? - zapytał Kylo.

Gdy uświadomił sobie, że stoi spięty na baczność, westchnął ciężko, rozluźnił i oparł się o framugę. Mimo, iż był sceptycznie nastawiony, to naprawdę chciałby dać rodzicielce jeszcze jedną szansę. Byli do siebie bardziej podobni niż potrafił przyznać, w dodatku zrozumiała całą tę sytuację z Armitagem, nie krzyczała na niego, była nawet dumna. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz ktokolwiek byłby z niego dumny. Chyba, że Hux z jego zadań z matmy.

\- Może być nawet jutro, koło której kończycie lekcje?

\- Piętnastej.

\- No to akurat, wiesz co lubi jeść?

Oczywiście, że wiedział.

\- Chyba najbardziej spaghetti i pizzę. No i nienawidzi ostrych rzeczy.

Porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, po czym Kylo zawrócił do swojego pokoju, miał plan skorzystać z wolnego i trochę poczytać. Albo pograć w WoWa, czemu by nie?

 **Kylo** : Jutro po 15, pasuje Ci?

 **Armitage** : Ok, będę zdany na komunikację miejską, ale postaram się nie spóźnić jakoś tragicznie.

Tyle razy zostawał u Kylo na obiad, jednak takie oficjalne zaproszenie trochę go zestresowało, w końcu nie będą jedli sami. Zastanawiał się, jaka jest mama Kylo. Nie miał nawet porównania, swojej mamy nie znał a jego macocha? Szkoda gadać. Chciał zrobić dobre wrażenie, chciał, żeby go polubiła.

\- Myślisz, że powinienem ubrać krawat? - zapytał Millicent.

Kylo odpalił komputer, nie chciał nawet myśleć, ile kasy w niego władował, ale jego sprawność była warta każdej ceny. Wbił na World of Warcraft, jego nieumarły wojownik już dawno osiągnął ostatni poziom, teraz Kylo jedynie grindował i jeździł na rajdy w wolnych chwilach. Nie przejmował się jakoś szczególnie lekcjami, notatki dostanie od Huxa, powtórzy materiał zaraz przed zajęciami. Był wręcz zdania, że odpoczynek mu dobrze zrobi. Później będzie miał tylko problemy z odrabianiem sprawdzianów.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Chodzenie o kulach było niemałym wyzwaniem, jednak po kilku godzinach w szkole Hux się przyzwyczaił. Komunikacja miejska była utrapieniem, Hux nie bez powodu wybłagał ojca o samochód, który teraz zdawał się na nic, gdy nie mógł nawet stanąć na prawej nodze bez skręcania się z bólu.  Do jego i tak ubogiego menu dołączyły leki przeciwbólowe, a w głowie niemal słyszał głos Kylo, który powiedziałby, że kanapka z serem to nie jest wystarczająca baza na lekarstwa. Ale Kylo był zawieszony, a czego oczy nie widzą....

Lekcje były nudne bez Rena obok, Hux siedział sam praktycznie na każdym przedmiocie, zmuszając się do robienia porządnych notatek. Snoke odpuściła mu spacer do tablicy, gdy zobaczyła, jak nieudolnie starał się wytaraskać z ławki. Dameron od czasu do czas odwracał się do tyłu i spoglądał na Huxa, to matowe spojrzenie żalu przyprawiało rudego o mdłości. O co mu chodziło? Nie rozmawiał z nim, nie pisał, tylko patrzył się, jakby ten wzrok miał cokolwiek zmienić. Hux westchnął i odwrócił głowę w stronę okna. Czemu był na tyle głupi, żeby wplątywać się w takie relacje? I nie chodziło mu już jedynie o Poe, status Kylo w jego życiu stał pod znakiem zapytania. Z pewnością uważał go za przyjaciela, prawdopodobnie pierwszego, prawdziwego przyjaciela w jego życiu, jednak miał wrażenie, że niektóre rzeczy zdecydowanie wykraczały poza relację przyjacielską. A zwłaszcza jego własne reakcje na takie sytuacje. Z Poe wszelkie sygnały zainteresowania były oczywiste, w końcu jedynie o to chodziło, gdy się spotykali. Hux chciał wiedzieć, jak to jest i czy to na niego działa. I rzeczywiście tak było przez jakiś czas. Jednak z Kylo nic nie było oczywiste i sam nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Nie wiedział, gdzie były granice ich uczuć. Musiał sięgnąć po głos rozsądku.

 

-Hej, Phasma - zagadnął, gdy odnalazł dziewczynę na długiej przerwie. Siedziała z jakimiś chłopakami w szatni przy stole do piłkarzyków. Odwróciła się na dźwięk swojego imienia i od razu parsknęła śmiechem.

\- O kurwa, co ci się stało?

\- Skręciłem kostkę - odparł.

Czy naprawdę wyglądał tak przykro?

\- Żal - stwierdziła, ocierając łezkę. - Jak?

\- Długa historia, możemy pogadać? - zapytał.

Czuł, jak koledzy Phasmy go oceniają wzrokiem.

\- Twarz Phasmy spoważniała.

\- Wpadnij dziś do mnie. Co się w ogóle tak odstrzeliłeś?

\- No właśnie dziś nie mogę, idę na obiad do Kylo - zniżył głos, teraz słyszał, jak to brzmi. - W sensie jego mama mnie zaprosiła.

Jeszcze gorzej.

Phasma uniosła brwi i spojrzała na kumpli rzucając, że zaraz wróci.

\- No to mów co się stało.

Usiedli na ławce niedaleko wyjścia ze szkoły. Phasma poprawiła jasną grzywkę, miała krótko przycięte włosy, po czym otuliła się mocniej w połyskującą srebrem kurtką. Hux westchnął i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Ten moment, gdy nie chcesz przyciągać uwagi, ale masz rude włosy i kule, a twoja koleżanka jest jebaną kulą dyskotekową. Teraz doszło do niego, że nawet nie wiedział, od czego zacząć.

\- W największym skrócie - zgubiłem się podczas biegu na orientację i skręciłem nogę. Kylo mnie znalazł i przyniósł z powrotem, przyjechała karetka i w ogóle. A w wersji pełnej - chyba przekroczyłem granicę przyjaźni.

-Obustronnie? Czy tylko wykorzystujesz to, że jest idiotą?

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz?

\- Za zimnego sukinsyna bez większych uczuć.

\- A weź, bo się zaczerwienię.

\- To w ogóle nie jest bliźniacza sytuacja do tej z Dameronem?

Hux się zapowietrzył. To nie było w ogóle jak sytuacja z Dameronem.

\- Zależy mi na nim na tyle, że nie chcę mu o tym mówić, bo to go zrani.

\- W takim razie zastanawiałeś się, gdzie kupisz obrączki?

\- Co? - zakrztusił się własną śliną. - Nie przesadzajmy, ja nawet nie wiem, czy on w ogóle myśli o mnie w taki sposób. Pewnie jest raczej nad wyraz emocjonalny, a ja się zbyt przejmuję.

\- Całowaliście się?

Zmieszał się zupełnie. Czemu Phasma była tak dosłowna. Może to on był zbyt oczywisty. Było mu strasznie głupio o tym mówić. Chociaż w sumie… w lato słyszała gorsze rzeczy.

\- Tak. Znaczy nie… znaczy, to skomplikowane - ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Był taki żałosny, do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak to tak wygląda z zewnątrz. Phasma przyjrzała mu się, nie poznawała go. Zawsze, gdy opowiadał o Kylo raczej na niego narzekał, ale nie rozdrabniał się, nawet w swojej złości był opanowany. Teraz przyszedł do niej w stanie, o który nigdy by go nie posądziła. Do tej pory mieli jasne zdanie o związkach - fajna zabawa, ale co z tego, jak uczucia się kończą i nie ma sensu kontynuować romansu. Przy czym ona zwyczajnie nie miała szczęścia do chłopaków, więc zaczęła się bardziej bawić niż angażować, a Hux zadeklarował, że nie czuje większego zainteresowania żadną z płci.

\- Zaczynam się o ciebie martwić - powiedziała całkowicie poważnie. - O Dameronie mówiłeś bez żadnych uczuć, teraz łamie ci się głos. Coś więcej? Chyba ze sobą nie spaliście?

\- Nie! - wykrzyknął. Dwie dziewczyny, które akurat przechodziły obok, spojrzały się na niego. - Nie - powtórzył ciszej, starając się odzyskać godność i naturalny wyraz twarzy, jednak było to trudne przez wypieki. - To nie jest tak na poważnie. Kylo jest… sobą, po prostu. Chyba zupełnie nie postrzega naszej relacji w ten sposób, dla niego dotykanie mnie jest normalne.

Wzrok Phasmy wyrażał więcej niż tysiąc słów.

\- Nie w ten sposób! Ja pierdole, Phasma, przestań myśleć w kategorii Poe, błagam, będzie mi łatwiej.

\- Ja cię po prostu słucham. I tylko się upewniam w kwestii tego, że to kompletnie coś innego. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jaki jest Ren, ale chyba rozbił twój aseksualizm na kawałeczki.

\- Właściwie to jestem aromantyczny.

\- Byłeś.

\- Mniejsza. I tak już nic nie rozumiem - powiedział załamany, przecierając twarz dłońmi. - Co ja mam z tym zrobić?

W pewien sposób dramat Armitage’a bawił dziewczynę. Nigdy nie widziała go tak przejętego i zagubionego w sytuacji. Nawet w lato poradził sobie zaskakująco dobrze, mimo, że sytuacja wydawała się bardziej skomplikowana. W tej chwili niezbyt wiedziała, jak mu pomóc, mając szczątkowe informacje, nie chciała wprowadzić go w błąd, bo żaden wróg nie jest gorszy od złej rady.

\- Możesz go albo unikać, albo w to iść. W obu sytuacjach ciężko stwierdzić jak to się skończy, bo Kylo jest całkowicie nieobliczalny. Co ci się w nim w ogóle spodobało?

Huxowi nie podobała się żadna z tych opcji. Bez uczuć było zdecydowanie łatwiej.

\- Nie wiem, nie umiem tego jeszcze określić. Po prostu… on - powiedział. W sumie nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Bardziej bał się, że myli przyjaźń i miłość, choć  w tym wypadku używanie tego słowa to było za dużo powiedziane. - W ogóle, Poe coś ostatnio powraca tematem i boje się, że jak kiedyś coś powie przy Kylo, to tego nie odwrócę. Stąpam po kruchym lodzie, Phas.

\- Widzę, obyś się nie utopił. Na twoim miejscu… - urwała, bo ktoś ją zawołał. Skrzywiła się. - Możemy dokończyć jutro? Wpadniesz do mnie albo po ciebie przyjadę.

\- Okej - zgodził się. - Przy okazji powiem ci, jak obiad. Dzięki, że chce ci się mnie słuchać.

\- Przestań - mruknęła, machając dłonią - to nic takiego.

Odchodząc, przyjrzała mu się jeszcze raz.  

\- Tak w ogóle, to nie schudłeś ostatnio?

Hux wzruszył ramionami.

\- Stres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straciłam laptopa (R.I.P), opowiadanie się zachowało, ale mogę mieć problemy z regularnym wstawaniem, bo nie mam sprzętu. I ogółem czuję się paskudnie, przepraszam, że nie odpisuję na Wasze komentarze. Wszystkie czytam i nawet nie wiecie jak poprawiają mi nastrój. Dziękuję.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj urodziny ma współautorka lil_runaway, więc proszę składać jej ładne życzonka. Słońce pamiętaj o tym jak świetną osobą jesteś i nigdy się nie poddawaj.  
> A Was zapraszam do czytania.

Armitage Hux stał pod drzwiami rodziny Solo i już dawno przestał ukrywać, że naprawdę był zestresowany tym obiadem, po rozmowie z Phasmą to już w ogóle czuł się jakby Kylo chciał ich przedstawić z oczywistych powodów, a myślenie o tym było absurdem, przez co Hux denerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Odkaszlnął, nerwowo poprawił krawat i zadzwonił dzwonkiem.

Otworzył mu Kylo, który nie wpadł na pomysł ubrania się elegancko, więc stanął przed nim w bojówkach i koszulce z jakimś zespołem. Miał podkrążone oczy i rozczochrane włosy, ale na widok Huxa się uśmiechnął.

\- A żeś się odstawił.

\- Cicho, chcę zrobić dobre wrażenie - odparł. Czemu tak wszyscy zwracali na to uwagę, zawsze się dobrze ubierał, raz ubrał krawat i od razu jakby szedł na czerwony dywan.

Tak naprawdę to Kylo też chciał się lepiej ubrać, ale granie do piątej i spanie do czternastej mu w tym przeszkodziło. Dopiero co zdążył się umyć, miał jeszcze wilgotne włosy. Puścił Armitage’a w drzwiach dalej sobie z niego żartując. Rudy wywrócił na to oczami, przynajmniej nawet o kulach wyglądał lepiej niż Kylo i jego podkrążone oczy.

\- Co jemy? - zapytał, po czym dodał. - Gdzie jest twoja mama?

\- Tutaj - z kuchni dotarł go przyjemny głos i, co lepsze, cudowny zapach.

\- Spaghetti, nawet nie jest ostre - mruknął Ren.

\- To fajnie - odparł. Nie jadł praktycznie nic od rana, więc umierał z głodu. - A i mam dla ciebie notatki, to dam ci później - przypomniał sobie.

Postawił plecak pod wieszakiem na kurtki, a Kylo zaprowadził go do kuchni, by przedstawić go mamie.

\- Dzień dobry, jestem Armitage - przywitał się.

Kobieta podała mu dłoń, która uprzednio wytarła o ręczniczek.

\- Leia, bardzo mi miło cię poznać - powiedziała.

\- Mnie również - odpowiedział, trzymając na twarzy lekki, acz sympatyczny uśmiech.

Kylo starał się nie parsknąć śmiechem, bo cała ta sytuacja była strasznie odrealniona. Nie zamierzał się nią jednak stresować.

\- Kylo sporo mi o tobie opowiadał.

No i skończyło się nie stresowanie. Kylo rzucił Lei spojrzenie w stylu „MAMO, SKOŃCZ”.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał, ciągle miło uśmiechnięty, jednak miał ten diabelski błysk w oku, który nie umknął Kylo. - Co takiego mówił?

\- Że się przyjaźnicie, że siedzicie razem na zajęciach i pomagasz mu w matematyce - mówiąc Leia zaczęła wyciągać talerze, po czym podała je Kylo - Proszę nakryj do stołu Ben.

Ben. Kurwa, Kylo rzeczywiście miał jakieś normalne imię.

\- …no i że jesteś jednym z lepszych uczniów w klasie. Nawet wspominał, że masz kotka, Ben zawsze chciał mieć jakieś zwierzątko, wiesz?

\- Ekhm - odkaszlnął Kylo czując, że jego policzki nie są już blade.

Nie było lepszej rozrywki niż patrzenie, jak Kylo jest coraz bardziej zażenowany.

\- Nigdy o tym nie wspomniał, ale faktycznie, bardzo lubi Milicent - odparł.

Leia wydała mu się bardzo miłą i promienną kobietą, było coś kojącego, gdy zobaczył interakcje Kylo z jego mamą na własne oczy, coś tak niewinnego i zdzierającego z Kylo cały mrok, którym otaczał się na co dzień. Nawet było mu całkiem miło, że Kylo o nim komuś opowiadał. I że nie były to bluzgi.

\- Zawsze przynosił do domu wszystkie pokaleczone ptaki, koty, raz nawet znalazł jeża - Leia podniosła miskę z makaronem, ale Kylo wyjął ją z jej rąk, mówiąc “ja to zrobię, mamo” i znów wracając do nakrywania stołu.

Rozumiem, że nie wyszedł z wprawy w noszeniu rannych, pomyślał Hux, oglądając się za Kylo.

\- To brzmi jak on - powiedział.

Cała trójka zasiadła w końcu do stołu, Kylo nakładał porcje i nalewał wodę. Gdy jego ojciec był nieobecny, rola mężczyzny w domu przypadała jemu i Hux uznał, że to bardzo odpowiedzialne z jego strony. Ciekawie było obserwować potulne zachowania Kylo albo raczej Bena Solo, bo nim właśnie był w oczach Lei.

\- Na jakie studia chciałbyś pójść, Armitage? - zapytała go Leia, Kylo uprzedził ją, żeby nie zdrabniała jego imienia.

\- Prawo albo zarządzanie - odpowiedział. - Mój ojciec chce, żebym przejął jego firmę. Ale ostatnio myślałem też o akademii wojskowej.

\- Ambitnie - pochwaliła go. - Skąd pomysł na akademię?

\- Sam nie wiem - powiedział, mieszając widelcem w talerzu. - Wojsko mnie zawsze fascynowało w pewien sposób. Jest schludne i budzi szacunek. Jest coś intrygującego w mundurze i broni.

\- Twój perfekcjonizm przeraziłby nawet wojskowych – rzucił Kylo, który ie odzywał się za wiele podczas obiadu. Nie dlatego, że czuł się nieswojo, po prostu chłonął tę atmosferę.

Hux zaśmiał się i napił wody, gromiąc Kylo spojrzeniem.

\- Znaczy, wie pani, nawet jeśli, to ja się na front nie nadaję. - Zaprezentował się dłonią z góry do dołu. Na ten moment pewnie wyśmialiby go przy rekrutacji, nie mówiąc o testach sprawnościowych. - Raczej zarząd, strategia, może inżynieria? Trudno jeszcze zdecydować.

Rozmowa przebiegała naprawdę przyjemnie i Hux czuł się jeszcze lepiej w tym domu. Jadał posiłki z jego rodzicami, jednak często pomijany był w rozmowie. Nikt nie liczył się z jego zdaniem, ponieważ z góry uważane było ono za błędne. Zastanawiał się jak to jest być chcianym w swoim domu.

Po obiedzie Kylo pozmywał, a potem poszli do jego pokoju.

\- Twoja mama jest bardzo miła - powiedział Hux, siadając na łóżku Rena.

Kylo włączył wieżę i przyciszył na tyle, by muzyka nie zagłuszała ich rozmowy.

\- Bardzo się stara od kiedy wróciła - powiedział uwalając się na łóżku obok Huxa.

\- To chyba dobrze, co nie? Że chce mieć z tobą dobry kontakt.

\- No niby tak - przetarł twarz dłońmi - Po prostu boję się, że się przyzwyczaję, a ona niedługo znowu pojedzie.

Hux pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Ale potem znowu wróci, nie? Chyba powinniście wykorzystywać te momenty jak najlepiej.

\- Staram się. Po prostu czasem mam żal i gdy mama przyjeżdża, to ja znikam. Tym razem pierwszy raz czuję, że może będzie inaczej. Chyba, że ojciec przyjedzie - odwrócił się do Huxa podkładając sobie poduszkę pod głowę. - Jak twoja noga?

Hux położył się obok niego, trzymając ręce wzdłuż ciała, a nogi na ziemi.

\- Może być, chociaż jak o coś uderzę, to napierdala nieziemsko. Wyczerpałem limit przeciwbólowych dzisiaj. W szpitalu powiedzieli, że za kilka dni powinno być lepiej - powiedział.

Leżeli na łóżku, odpoczywając po posiłku. Z wieży sączyły się gitarowe brzmienia, które nawet nie przeszkadzały Huxowi tak bardzo. W większości przypadków, gdy w towarzystwie zapada cisza, czuć potrzebę zapełnienia jej. Z Kylo nie było takiego problemu. Chociaż, gdy przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Phasmą, zrobiło mu się trochę niezręcznie. To świadomość pewnych rzeczy zawsze wszytko utrudniała, ale Kylo zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Hux obrócił głowę, by na niego zerknąć. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, wsłuchując się w muzykę. Wiele razy zdarzało im się leżeć na razem na łóżku, ale wcześniej Hux nie przykładał do tego takiej wagi. Teraz czuł się, jakby coś ukrywał, co w sumie nie mijało się z prawdą i że był w pewien sposób intruzem na gruncie, który zwykł być neutralny.

\- To może dam ci notatki, póki pamiętam - powiedział i podniósł się z łóżka.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz, jeszcze się wyjebiesz - mruknął Kylo i podreptał po plecak do przedpokoju. Złapał go i rzucił na łóżko obok Huxa.

Hux nie chciał być traktowany jak nieudolny, ale w zasadzie, po co się męczyć. Wyciągnął z plecaka zeszyty i dodatkowe kserówki, i podał je Kylo.

\- Odbiorę je w czwartek, jak się spotkamy. Doceń, że zapisałem chyba każde słowo na literaturze - powiedział.

\- W czwartek? – to było prawie za tydzień. - Nie wpadniesz jutro czy coś? - przeklął się w myślach za smutek w głosie.

\- Nie mogę, idę do Phasmy - powiedział, po czym wymyślił powód. Nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł, że powinien się wytłumaczyć. - Zostaje sama z rodzeństwem i chciała, żebym jej dotrzymał towarzystwa.

Nie wiedział czy sobie nie ubzdurał, ale w czarnych oczach Kylo pojawił się ból. Ren odłożył zeszyty na biurko i usiadł na krześle, w oddaleniu od Armitage’a. Rudemu zrobiło się trochę głupio, chociaż nie umawiali się na sobotę ani nic. A z Phasmą musiał się spotkać, bo inaczej będzie tkwił w miejscu. Spojrzał na Kylo, był nieco przybity.

\- Ale wiesz, ciągle tu jestem teraz, więc możemy coś obejrzeć? - zaproponował. Teraz cisza naprawdę zrobiła się ciężka. - Albo zagrać w jakąś grę? Chyba miałeś Monopoly z tego co pamiętam.

\- Niech będzie gra niszcząca przyjaźnie - powiedział i zaczął szukać pudełka po szafkach.

Po jakimś czasie atmosfera w końcu się rozluźniła. Z początku Hux mocno kosił Kylo, jednak gdy ten rozbił Darmowy Parking i postawił hotele, Armitage musiał oddawać karty, żeby się spłacić. Niedługo później Hux zaczął się zbierać, mimo, że Leia zachęcała, by został na kolacji. Podziękował, ponieważ z jednej strony zupełnie nie był głodny, a z drugiej chciał być w domu wcześniej, żeby nie musieć się tłumaczyć. Nie bardzo wiedzieli czy powinni się przytulić czy podać sobie rękę na pożegnanie, więc podobnie jak poprzedniego dnia stali naprzeciw siebie w milczeniu, dopóki Hux nie powiedział “do zobaczenia” i nie ruszył przez podwórko. Kylo patrzył, jak jego postać znika za krzakami, po czym zamknął drzwi.

Zbierał się w nim jakiś żal, którego nie potrafił jeszcze opisać słowami.

Ale potrafił napisać wiersz.

 

_Dziś był pierwszy dzień reszty mojego życia. Dowiedziałem się,_

_że kosmos jest blady jak śnieg._

_Piegi to konstelacje._

_Każdy siniak to osobna planeta, galaktyka i czarna dziura, w której ginie światło._

_Blizny przecinają kosmos niczym ogony meteorów, rakiety i odkrywcy nieznanych miejsc._

_Patrzyłem na mapę nieba i nie umiałem znaleźć drogi_

_jakim cudem nie gubisz się_

_i ciągle oddychasz w próżni?_

_Patrzyłem w gwiazdy i chciałem ujrzeć ich historię,_

_czy właśnie się narodziły,_

_czy to tylko ich blask trwa przez lata świetlne,_

_jedyny powidok ich dawnej egzystencji._

_Każda gwiazda ginie w moich dłoniach,_

_moje dłonie są horyzontem zdarzeń._

_Cokolwiek zjawia się w ich zasięgu musi zginąć._

_Patrzę na moje dłonie, niecierpliwych odkrywców nowych zakątków galaktyki._

_Chciałbym zanurzyć je w drodze mlecznej twoich pleców, oddać ci tlen._

_Każdy dotyk to wybuch supernowej_

_a wszyscy naukowcy są w błędzie - kosmos jest coraz mniejszy._

_Wiem, bo niosłem go na rękach i czułem jedynie wagę moich win._


	27. Chapter 27

W sobotnie popołudnie Phasma podjechała pod dom Huxa. Upierał się, że podjedzie do niej autobusem, ale ona stwierdziła, że skoro musi odebrać swoje rodzeństwo z zajęć dodatkowych, to może też wziąć Armitage’a i zawieźć całą gromadkę do domu. Okazało się, że ściema Huxa nie minęła się z prawdą, gdyż Phasma rzeczywiście została sama z dziećmi, bo jej rodzice pojechali kogoś odwiedzić.

Hux widział już wcześniej rodzeństwo swojej starszej koleżanki. Były to siedmioletnie bliźniaki, chłopiec i dziewczynka, śliczne blondwłose aniołki z zewnątrz i prawdziwe demony w środku. Z pewnością miała na to wpływ Phasma, jednak Armitage, choć niewierzący, zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien ich odwiedzić egzorcysta.

\- Phas, czy twój brzydki chłopak będzie się mógł z nami pobawić? - zapytała Mal, gdy odebrali Huxa.

\- Nie wiem, mój brzydki chłopaku, chcesz się pobawić z dzieciakami? - zapytała go Phasma, ironizując.

\- Nie - uciął Hux, a dziewczynka naburmuszyła się, po czym wyszeptała coś swojemu bratu do ucha i oboje zaczęli chichotać.

\- Sorki, że ci nie powiedziałam, to wyszło nagle - powiedziała Phasma.

\- Spoko, nie przeszkadzają mi.

Gdy dojechali do domu i dzieciaki zaczęły ściągać kurtki, Phasma wydała rozkazy.

\- Wy siadajcie do lekcji, a ty do stołu i mów, jak sytuacja.

\- Ale jest sobota! - zawyły chórem. - Chcemy na konsolę

\- Najpierw lekcje potem konsola.

Obrażone na cały świat bliźniaki pomaszerowały do pokoju. Hux zastanawiał się, jak długo dadzą im spokój. Phasma zaprowadziła go do kuchni.

\- Chcesz coś do picia?

\- Herbatę w sumie - odpowiedział.

Phasma nastawiła wodę po czym siadła przed Armitagem.

\- No mów cioci Phasmie co się stało.

\- Ew - Armitage skrzywił się na to zdanie. - Mów do mnie jak do dorosłego.

Phasma przewróciła oczami.

\- Drażliwy jesteś. Opowiadaj.

\- Chyba powinienem zacząć od początku, żebyś miała pełny obraz, czyli właściwie od kłótni w autokarze…

Hux opowiedział jak mniej więcej przebiegały wydarzenia wycieczki. Od deklaracji nienawiści, po sweter, który swoją drogą znalazł w domu w swoim plecaku, psa Poe, rzekomy pocałunek, od którego dla niego się wszystko zaczęło, wszystkie drobne gesty i rozmowy, aż w końcu bieg, kłótnię z Dameronem i samodzielne poszukiwania Kylo. W między czasie Phasma zdążyła zalać herbatę i postawić parujące kubki przed nimi.

\- Rozumiesz, on zwraca tyle uwagi na wszytko, co robię. Trzeba było widzieć to spojrzenie, jak mnie zobaczył bez ubrań. W sensie w ręczniku byłem - poprawił się. - Albo jak mnie trzymał za rękę w karetce. Jacy kumple tak robią? Leżę koło niego i nie mogę się uspokoić, świadomość, że najprawdopodobniej się mylę jest straszna.

\- Hux - powiedziała Phasma z bardzo poważną miną. - Nie wiem jak i to powiedzieć, chyba żaden sposób nie będzie zbyt delikatny, ale jeśli obiektem twoich uczuć, o które cię nie posądzałam, jest Kylo, to chyba jest jak diagnoza raka.

Hux bezceremonialnie przywalił czołem w blat stołu, aż się herbatka ulała z kubka.

\- Chcę mój aromantyzm z powrotem - mruknął, nie podnosząc głowy. - Phasma, czy mogę to zabić? Póki on jeszcze chce ze mną rozmawiać.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

\- Naprawdę chcesz się tego pozbyć? Wydajesz się całkiem wesoły. Chyba nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś się tak uśmiechał.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał i podniósł się ze stołu. - To mi zrujnuje wizerunek, muszę się ogarnąć.

Wziął kubek w dłoń i zrobił łyk.

\- A co jeżeli mi się tylko wydaje? - pomyślał głośno. - Wiesz, jak to jest na wycieczkach, nagle wszystkim odbija i zachowują się inaczej niż by robili w normalnych okolicznościach. Mój mózg wariuje przez doświadczenia z Poe, może za tydzień wrócę do bycia sobą?

Phasma wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Możliwe. Na samym początku początku zakładałam, że po prostu potrzebujesz kogoś, bo się nudzisz, ale dalej mi na to nie wygląda. Mimo wszystko gdybyś chciał tylko kogoś wykorzystać do zaspokojenia siebie to zrezygnowałabym z Rena. Jest zbyt… Nieobliczalny.

\- No i w tym jest problem - westchnął, wracając do pozycji leżenia na stole.

Tylko, że jemu nie o to chodziło, o żadne próby inicjacji seksualnej, o jakieś pragnienia, do tej chwili nie myślał o Kylo w takiej kategorii. Było coś w tej delikatności i uczuciowości, czego Hux wcześniej nie doświadczył. Czasem chciał go uderzyć, a czasem trzymać za rękę. Udusić i spać obok, podłożyć nogę i oglądać razem film. Ta dwubiegunowość emocji doprowadzała go do szału. Nie rozumiał tej zmiany, wcześniej uważał niektórych za atrakcyjnych, ale nie na poziomie uczuć, fizyczność była zabawą i przyjemnością, ale nie umiał się przywiązać, angażować. Gdyby tylko wiedział, co czuje Kylo, może wtedy łatwiej byłoby się wyłączyć.

\- Hux? Czy ty się tego boisz?

Armitage Hux, który nigdy w życiu nie przyznał się do strachu, poczuł jak załamał mu się oddech, gdy po chwili ciszy odpowiedział:

\- Tak.

Phasma wstała, podeszła do szafki, po czym wróciła do Armitage’a z szklanką whisky.

\- Opowiedz mi.

\- Chyba cię kocham - powiedział, przyjmując szklankę.

\- Błąd - pogroziła mu palcem. - Kochasz Rena, a ja chciałabym, żebyś mi o tym opowiedział.

Hux spojrzał na nią autentycznie przerażony, po czym wychylił szklankę na raz, nie łamiąc kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Proszę dolej, będę tego potrzebował.

Po dolewce i tym razem pojedynczym łyku, Hux wziął głęboki wdech, starał się uporządkować myśli. Alkohol rozgrzewał mu przełyk.

\- Możesz to nazwać miłością na tak wczesnym etapie? - zaczął. - Ja nie wiem, czym to się objawia ani jak daleko jestem. Mnie nigdy nikt nie kochał. Pamiętam, jak Poe ostrzegał, żebym się nie zakochał. Ostatecznie to chyba on nie uważał, ale to już nie był mój problem.

\- No cóż z dwojga złego, to Ren jest mimo wszystko lepszy od Damerona - skwitowała Phasma.

\- Trudno się nie zgodzić - powiedział. - Ale wiesz… ja się chyba boję jego reakcji, no bo cholera, nawet nie wiem, czy jest homo, bi przynajmniej. Kilka dni temu byłem przekonany, że podoba mu się Rey.

\- A nie? Zaskakujesz mnie, jest chyba jednak mniej przewidywalny, niż mi się zdawało.

\- Nie, sam mi to powiedział. Ma jakieś kompleksy, bo ona od dzieciństwa była we wszystkim lepsza i chce, żeby jego ktoś w końcu docenił.

\- Ciekawe - wymruczała Phasma - Nie znam go, nie wiem czy jest jakaś szansa, żeby był interesującej cię orientacji.

Hux spojrzał na nią z rezygnacją w oczach. Popił whisky i chwycił szklankę w obie dłonie, wpatrując się w ciemny, falujący płyn. To było do przewidzenia, że zawsze musiał mieć w życiu pod górkę.

\- Śpię w jego swetrze, Phas, tak nisko upadłem. Może naprawdę powinienem się zdystansować, ochłodzić tę relację.

\- Pij - dolała mu whisky.

Jak na razie nie potrzebowała wiedzieć nic więcej.

Nie mógł odmówić takiej propozycji, zwłaszcza w obecnej sytuacji. Nie ukrywał, że było mu nieco lżej, gdy podzielił się całą dramą z Phasmą, ale nie zmieniło to faktu, że z każdą myślą o Kylo było z nim coraz gorzej i narastał w nim niepokój. Co, jeżeli Kylo o wszystkim się dowie i przestanie postrzegać go jak przyjaciela. Co, jeżeli będzie się go brzydził. I najgorsze - co, jeżeli go zostawi. Nie było gorszego scenariusza na ten moment niż ponownie bycie pozostawionym samemu sobie. Chciał go obok, nawet, jeżeli wiązało się to z ciągłym cierpieniem. Może z czasem przestałby czuć cokolwiek i wrócił do dawnego siebie. 


	28. Chapter 28

Gdy nadszedł czwartek, dzień korków z matematyki, Kylo był delikatnie rzecz biorąc wkurwiony. Na pewno miało na to wpływ granie do późna i zażycie zaledwie kilku godzin snu. Co więcej, Hux prawie nie odpisywał na jego wiadomości, nie widzieli się też od piątkowego obiadu. Tydzień. Pieprzony tydzień Huxa migającego się od spotkań, telefonów i dłuższych rozmów. Ren miał dość lakonicznych odpowiedzi, bo było mu z tym co najmniej dziwnie. Czuł, że się zbliżyli podczas wyjazdu, dużo razem rozmawiali, Armitage nawet mu się zwierzył. A teraz? Jak kamień w wodę. W końcu skręcił nogę, a nie ręce, chyba mógł się wysilić na coś więcej niż kilka zdechłych wiadomości? Był tak zły, że nie chciał wcale iść na te korki. Nie miał doświadczenia w tworzeniu, a tym bardziej utrzymywaniu relacji. Może coś zrobił nie tak? Może jego mama powiedziała coś źle? Nie miał pojęcia, nie potrafiłby też zapytać. Brakowało mu tej pary butów w przedpokoju. Zirytowany zebrał się, postanawiając z premedytacją, że się spóźni.

Hux siedział przy biurku w swoim pokoju, po raz piąty przeglądając zadania z matematyki, chociaż zupełnie nie myślał, kiedy na nie patrzył. Nie czuł się najlepiej, jego genialny plan odcięcia się od Kylo zżerał go od środka. Było dużo rzeczy, o których chciał z Kylo porozmawiać, wymienić głupią opinią, ale postanowił być uparty i zdusić w sobie wszystkie nadzieje. Zastanawiał się, jak się zachować podczas korków, chciał, żeby było normalnie. Zrobią zadania, wypiją herbatę, Kylo wróci do domu i pewnie zobaczą się dopiero w poniedziałek, gdy ten wróci z zawieszenia. Brzmiało, jak wystarczający okres czasu, by się ogarnąć, ale im dłużej Hux ignorował Rena, tym więcej o nim myślał. Irytował się, szesnasta minęła piętnaście minut temu, a Kylo dalej nie było.

 

Spóźnił się ponad dwadzieścia minut i gdy Hux otworzył mu drzwi, nawet się nie przywitał. Ruszył po schodach, lądując na Armitage’owym łóżku z Milicent w rękach. Kotka naprawdę go lubiła.

Huxowi nie podobała się ta atmosfera, nie o to mu chodziło, ale niezbyt wiedział, jak to teraz naprawić. Gdy przyjrzał się Kylo, ten wyglądał na przygnębionego, obrażonego nawet, ostentacyjnie poświęcając całą swoją uwagę kotu. Hux przyszedł przy biurku i spojrzał na dwójkę najbliższych mu stworzeń, siedzących teraz na jego łóżku. Obserwował, jak długie palce Kylo giną w gęstym futrze Millicent, która ciągle upominała się o więcej pieszczot.

\- Stęskniła się za tobą - mruknął.

\- Chociaż ona - powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Huxa. Jedną ręką głaszcząc kota wychylił się do plecaka po zeszyt - Co robimy dzisiaj?

\- Wielomiany i równania - odparł, odwracając się do blatu, czekając, aż Kylo podejdzie i usiądzie na krześle obok. - Ale tylko jedna kartka.

Odłożył kotkę na łóżko i usiadł koło Huxa.

\- Na czym to polega?

\- Trochę jak kwadratowe, ale masz większe potęgi, patrz, masz równanie… - Hux zaczął tłumaczyć mu wielomiany, szło mu o tyle łatwo, że to samo robili przez cały tydzień, a że siedział sam, to tylko na tym się skupiał.

Ich dialogi nie schodziły na tory poza matematyczne. Armitage tłumaczył, unikał wszelkiego kontaktu fizycznego, więc utrzymywał przerwę między nimi, nie nachylał się. Kylo pytał i liczył kolejne przykłady, szło mu nawet nieźle dopóki nie doszli do parametru, z którym Hux sam miał problem, więc irytował się jeszcze bardziej niż powinien.

\- Nie rozumiem tego - warknął w końcu Kylo kreśląc kartkę w złości.

\- Bo się nie skupiasz w ogóle! - Hux bardzo nie chciał podnosić głosu. Wziął spokojny wdech i wydech. Przez swoje tłumaczenia też zaczynał się powoli gubić. - Nad czym tak myślisz, bo na pewno nie nad tym zadaniem.

\- Nad niczym szczególnym – burknął. - Sam przed chwilą nie wiedziałeś jak to zrobić.

\- Bo już mi się plącze przez to tłumaczenie osiem razy, czekaj - powiedział, biorąc kolejną kartkę i w pośpiechu rozpisując równanie. Jednak nawet na czysto żadne m, x czy p nie miało dla niego sensu. Rzucił ołówek na biurko, ten poturlał się i spadł za nie. Hux westchnął cierpiętniczo. - Zostawmy to, zróbmy kolejne.

Kolejne okazało się nawet gorsze. Kylo spojrzał na Huxa zdziwiony.

\- Gdzie twoje androidowe zdolności?

\- Gdzie twoje jakiekolwiek zdolności - rzucił. Był na granicy, naprawdę nie chciał być niemiły, ale wpadł już we własne sidła. - Zróbmy przerwę.

Kylo prychnął i usiadł na łóżku, po czym zaczął głaskać kota. Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, które przerwał Kylo.

\- No bo w sumie…

Telefon Huxa zabrzęczał. Armitage spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

**Połączenie: Poe.**

Kurwa.

\- Czekaj chwilę - przerwał mu i agresywnie odebrał telefon. - Halo?

 _\- Armitage_? - głos Poe był dziwnie niepewny.

\- Co chcesz?

_\- Możesz rozmawiać? Proszę._

Co on taki zdesperowany, pomyślał Hux. Spojrzał na Kylo, który też wyczekiwał, aż ten odłoży słuchawkę. Przemasował palcami skronie. Miało być łatwo, a wyszło jak zwykle i oni obaj musieli zwalić mu się na głowę w tym samym momencie.

\- Teraz jestem zajęty - upierał się.

 _\- Ok, rozłącz się, to przyjadę pod twój dom -_ zagroził.

Hux zerwał się w krzesła. Kylo podniósł na niego zdziwiony wzrok.

\- Nie zrobisz tego.

_\- Nie?_

W słuchawce usłyszał dźwięk uruchamianego silnika. Włos zjeżył mu się na głowie, jak Poe tu przyjedzie to będzie koniec wszystkiego.

\- Dobra! Dobra, czekaj  - poddał się.

Zasłonił mikrofon dłonią i zwrócił się do Kylo.

\- Muszę to odebrać, daj mi sekundę - powiedział i kuśtykając wyszedł z pokoju.

Ren aż się zjeżył. Nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie działo. Rozpoznał głos Poe. Ciężko by było nie, wydarł się niemal do słuchawki. W brzuchu piekła go złość, poczucie zdrady, a przede wszystkim upokorzenie. Zaufał mu. Uwierzył, że może coś dla kogoś znaczyć i to bardziej niż komukolwiek wcześniej.

Hux zamknął się w łazience i usiadł na zamkniętym sedesie.

\- No co chcesz - zapytał.

 _\- Chciałem cię przeprosić -_ powiedział Poe, brzmiał już spokojniej.

\- Za co niby?

_\- Za zostawienie cię w lesie. Chujowy ze mnie lider, gdybym pilnował, czy wszyscy biegną, to pewnie nic by się nie stało._

\- Naprawdę dzwonisz do mnie tylko po to? - zapytał zirytowany.

W sumie sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał.

 _\- Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, Hux. Zjebałem i przyznaję się do winy, przepraszam -_ nalegał.

\- Nie przesadzasz trochę, Poe? - westchnął. - Poza tym to ja zjebałem - powiedział, mając na myśli zarówno Damerona, jak i Rena. - Nie powinienem był się na tobie wyżywać. Było minęło.

_\- Jak twoja noga?_

\- Bywało lepiej.

Słyszał, jak Poe wzdycha do słuchawki. Chyba zeszło z niego napięcie. Mogli to załatwić wcześniej, jeżeli tylko o to chodziło. Przecież umieli ze sobą rozmawiać, zachowywali się jak uparci kretyni tylko ze względu na dumę. Hux myślał, że to koniec, ale Poe najwyraźniej dopiero się rozkręcał.

 

Kylo wyszedł z pokoju rozglądając się po korytarzu. Huxa nigdzie nie było. I to już dziesięć minut, choć czas ten dłużył się Renowi tak niesamowicie, że równocześnie mogła to być i godzina.

 

 _\- W ogóle -_ kontynuował Poe. - _pewnie zauważyłeś, że ja i Finn…_

\- Musiałbym być ślepy, żeby nie zauważyć - przerwał mu.

Poe oczyścił gardło.

 _\- No właśnie -_ powiedział. - _Nie chcę, żeby miał o mnie złe zdanie. Że trzymam urazę i nie przejmuję się innymi, a to nieprawda._

\- Wow, jak to wszytko musi być zawsze o tobie, co? - sarknął.

 _\- Nie chcę tego słyszeć do ciebie_ \- burknął. - _Zależy mi na nim, ok? Myślę, że coś z tego będzie._

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że ci się powodzi - odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć, jakbym go to obchodziło. Czekał, aż Poe się rozłączy, nie chciał, żeby Kylo tyle na niego czekał. Zwłaszcza, że zaczął coś mówić i Hux musiał wiedzieć, o co mu chodziło. - To wszystko, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? Zajęty jestem, Kylo…

Ugryzł się w język.

\- Kylo? Jest tam z tobą? A więc to dlatego nie chciałeś rozmawiać.

Huxa zamurowało.

\- To nie jest tak jak myślisz - tłumaczył się.

_\- No nie graj głupiego, też mam oczy. To jednak się spotykacie?_

\- Nie. To skomplikowane, Kylo nie…

_\- Tak, ja wiem jak to jest skomplikowane, panie nie-mam-uczuć. Wie o nas?_

\- Nie i tak ma zostać.

 _\- Och, co za reakcja! -_ powiedział Poe. - _Czyżby komuś zależało?_

\- Zamknij się, mówiłem, że to skomplikowane i nie twój interes - Hux czuł, jak coś ściska go za gardło.

Wiedział, że Poe nie zrozumie. Nikt nie zrozumie. On sam ledwo się w tym odnajdywał.

_\- Skończ pieprzyć, Hux, obaj wiemy, o co tak naprawdę ci chodzi. Tylko wiesz, Kylo jest o wiele bardziej wrażliwy niż ja. Powinien wiedzieć dla jego dobra._

\- Ty nic nie rozumiesz! Jak zwykle, dalej tego nie pojąłeś! - krzyknął.

_\- Dupek z ciebie jednak, Hux. Cześć - rozłączył się._

Hux zwiesił głowę i przeklął pod nosem. Najszybszej jak mógł przeszedł do pokoju. Otworzył drzwi i zaczął mówić:

\- Wybacz, że tak długo, ale… - i przerwał.

W pokoju nikogo nie było. Plecak, kurtka zniknęły. Kylo zniknął. Hux był w szoku. Wrócił na korytarz, zszedł na dół. Nie było butów, drzwi niedomknięte.

\- Szukasz kolegi? - usłyszał głos ojca z salonu. - Wyszedł jakiś czas temu, widzisz, nawet on ma cię dość.

Nie potrzebował komentarza ojca, by wściec się do granic możliwości. Natychmiast wykręcił numer Kylo, ale ten nie odbierał.

\- No kurwa!

Z krzykiem cisnął telefonem o ścianę. Ojciec krzyknął coś z pokoju. Hux uklęknął na ziemi i podniósł komórkę. Szkło w kawałkach, ale dalej było coś widać. Spróbował jeszcze raz zadzwonić. Nic.

\- Zjebałeś, Hux - szepnął do siebie, nie podnosząc się z podłogi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeżeli chcecie być na bieżąco informowani o Antidotum, mieć kontakt z kulisami, podzielić się wrażeniami czy pomóc rozprzestrzenić tego fica, otwieramy działający już hasztag #antidotumnaniepokój Znajdziecie nas po nim na Twitterze, można nas nim oznaczać na innych platformach społecznościowych!


	29. Chapter 29

 

Gdy wrócił do domu, jego mamy na szczęście nie było. I dobrze, nie wiedziałby jak wytłumaczyć swój wrzask, który poniósł się po ścianach, obracając w proch panującą tu ciszę. Widział się w lustrze w przedpokoju, bladego, dyszącego, ze szklistymi oczami.

Stał przed nim nikt.

Dokładnie tak.

Plecak został rzucony z takim impetem, że lustro nie miało żadnych szans. Następna w kolejce była szafka na buty, po oberwaniu glanem, z trzaskiem wywalił lewą ściankę. Patrzył w zwolnionym tempie na drewniane drzazgi lecące w powietrzu. Kopniak nim zachwiał, ledwo utrzymał równowagę. Gdyby marynarka Huxa, wisząca wśród innych kurtek była istotą ożywioną, właśnie zadrżałaby trwożnie. Z resztą słusznie, bo chwilę później leżała w  strzępach. Kylo nie potrafił się uspokoić, walił w ściany i meble, aż nie zmęczył się na tyle, aby osunąć się na ziemię. Dygotał jak w febrze, siedząc gdzieś pośród kawałków drewna, strzępów materiału i odłamków lustra.

Ruina. Zarówno pomieszczenia, jak i człowieka.

Mijały minuty, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że krwawi, dopiero po pewnym czasie. Ale krwawił mocniej w środku niż na zewnątrz. Włożył rozciętą dłoń pod zimną wodę w kuchni, chciałby, żeby jego problemy spływały z niego równie łatwo. Różowa woda znikała w odpływie, a on czuł, że wcale mu to nie pomogło, był teraz nie tylko zły, zdradzony, ale i cholernie zmęczony.

\- Hux ty chuju - mruknął, gdy szukał jakiegoś bandaża, bo krew nie chciała przestać ciec.

Może będzie potrzebował szwów? Na pewno ich potrzebował, tylko, że na duszy. Jak mógł mu zaufać? Jak mógł być w ogóle tak głupi, żeby to zrobić? Przez głowę Kylo przepływały setki wspomnień i wszystkie były tak rude, że miał ochotę rozwalić coś jeszcze. Dlaczego mu tak zależało? Dlaczego nie mógł sobie odpuścić? Jakim cudem pozwolił, żeby stać się od kogoś tak zależnym? Tak naprawdę mógł zniknąć i nie odebrałby z życia nikogo tyle, żeby naprawdę kogoś to zabolało. Działało to i w drugą stronę, nie miał też nikogo, na kim zależałoby mu jakoś szczególniej. Aż do momentu poznania Huxa.

Przechodząc przez przedpokój zobaczył pobojowisko, które zostawił. Spróbował to posprzątać, ale nie mógł zrobić wiele więcej od pozbierania mozaiki drewna, szkła i materiału. Odłamki lustra pokaleczyły mu palce.

Tak jak pokaleczył je na Armitage’u. I będzie miał teraz blizny, od noszenia go w środku.

Z nim czuł się w końcu ważny, bez niego bycie nikim zaczynało go irytować. Wyszedł na idiotę. Był przerażony tym, że nie potrafił znieść, iż nie ma Huxa na własność. Przecież to normalne, zwyczajne i kompletnie nie do zaakceptowania przez Kylo. Hux poprawiał jego rzeczywistość, stwarzał mu poczucie normalności i zwyczajności, których nigdy nie miał. Nie chciał się dzielić. Nieważne czy rozmawiał z Phasmą, czy z Poe, czy nawet grał w karty z Rey. Kylo bał się przede wszystkim, że Armitage dostrzegł to coś, co zobaczył w nim przedtem i wujek, i kumple z treningów, i rodzice, i wszyscy w jego życiu. Coś co ich od niego odpychało, a Ren panicznie się bał, że to po prostu jego nijakość, brak jakiejkolwiek wartości. Czy Hux też już się nim znudził?

Chyba miał paranoję, oczekiwał najgorszego od każdego, kogo spotkał na swojej drodze. Codzienne koszmary, odmierzanie czasu wśród pobitych luster, brak snu, tylko ten rozdzierający ból w klatce piersiowej, niczym zawał. Gdyby był pod opieką lekarzy, pewnie powiedzieliby mu, że sam biegnie ku przepaści, chcąc złapać zagładę za ogon. Czy to wszystko było w jego głowie? Tykanie bomby zegarowej ustawało tylko przy nim, ale teraz pędziło szybciej. Na łeb, na szyje, niedługo spadnie.

 

Otrząsnął się. Leżał na podłodze w swoim pokoju, nie pamiętał kiedy się tu skulił. Panele były zimne, chyba zdrętwiało mu ramię. Ledwo znalazł siłę, żeby ułożyć się na łóżku i usnąć.

***

Hux próbował dzwonić do Kylo, dopóki jego telefon nie padł zupełnie, ale to czy dostanie teraz pieniądze na nowy lub na naprawę, było mniejszym problemem niż sprawa Kylo. Dlaczego wyszedł, dlaczego nie odbierał? Czy aż tak zdenerwowało go, że Hux poszedł rozmawiać? Nie wiedział i nie rozumiał tej reakcji. Może było to związane z tym, co chciał mu powiedzieć? Hux leżał na łóżku z rękami pod głową i patrzył w sufit. Zastanawiał się, co teraz zrobić. Bolała go ta sytuacja, zupełnie nie o to mu chodziło. I jeszcze Poe do tego…

Nie chciał się kłócić z Kylo, nie teraz, gdy jego uczucia wariowały, ujawniając swoje istnienie po raz pierwszy i zapewne ostatni.

Tak się ich bał, że łatwiej było zjebać wszystko.

Był takim tchórzem, naprawdę myślał tylko o sobie. Kylo tyle dla niego zrobił, a on nie potrafił po prostu być dla niego.

 

Kolejne dni były długie, przemijanie było ciężkie i duszne. Kylo nie odpowiadał na wiadomość, o telefonach nie było mowy, Brendol kazał Armitage’owi oszczędzać na nowy i nauczyć się szacunku do jego ciężkiej pracy, więc Hux odcięty był od świata przez większość czasu. Pierwsze, co robił po powrocie to sprawdzenie, czy Kylo odpisywał na wiadomości. Minęły dwa dni od końca jego zawieszenia, a Ren ciągle nie pojawiał się w szkole i Hux nie mógł pozbyć się poczucia winy. Poe rzucał mu wymowne spojrzenia, Phasma załamywała ręce. Musiał coś z tym zrobić, przecież tak nie można żyć.

***

\- Martwię się o ciebie - powiedziała Leia wchodząc do pokoju Kylo i kładąc kubek z herbatą obok łóżka syna.

\- Po prostu źle się czuję - mruknął spod poduszki naciągniętej na głowę.

Nie było to nawet kłamstwo, psychicznie był doprowadzony do stanu podrzędnego wraku. Nie miał nawet siły iść szkoły.

\- Wiem, wiem. Umówiłeś się już do lekarza?

\- Przejdzie mi, mamo. Czasem tak mam. Nie przejmuj się tak.

Kylo wiedział, że jego mama ma wyrzuty sumienia, termin jej wyjazdu zbliżał się nieubłaganie, a ona nie chciała zostawiać go samego i chorego w domu. Ren nie był tym razem na nią zły, bo tak naprawdę chory nie był i chyba chciał nawet pobyć sam. Pocieszał się, że nie było tak źle podczas tego pobytu, nawet miał nadzieję na polepszenie ich kontaktów. Co z tego, gdy nie umiał się tym cieszyć przez Armitage’a.

\- Pamiętasz, że mam jutro wylot? Pojadę jeszcze na zakupy, masz jakieś życzenia?

\- Chyba nie.

\- Wrócę niedługo Ben. Możemy obejrzeć jakiś film, jeśli będziesz chciał.

Spróbował się do niej uśmiechnąć, chyba nawet mu się to udało, bo wyszła spokojniejsza. On natomiast padł zniszczony na poduszki.

To przecież nie tak, że pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś go odrzucił i próbował wymazać ze swojego życia. Schemat w dodatku był podobny, nagły zanik kontaktu, rzadkie odpisywanie na wiadomości, odmawianie spotkań… Przed Armitagem zrobiła to cała masa osób, więc czy Kylo nie powinien być przygotowany i uodporniony? W czym tkwił szkopuł? Ren nie wiedział, a przez to czuł się jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniony i rozedrgany.

Zdecydował, że pójdzie do szkoły w czwartek, może w piątek. Najpóźniej w przyszłym tygodniu.

***

W środę wieczorem Hux siedział pochylony nad zadaniem domowym, ale nie umiał się skupić. Stresował się, nie jadł prawie nic, nie umiał zasnąć - zabijał swoje ciało, ale uczucia nie znikały. Co więcej, spanie w swetrze Kylo bynajmniej nie pomagało pozbyć się myśli o nim. Kręcił się w kółko, sam już nie wiedział, czego chciał. Albo wiedział i z całych sił nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli.

Bo chciał Kylo, chciał go przy sobie, chciał usłyszeć jego głos, posprzeczać się, popatrzyć w oczy, cokolwiek, tylko nie ta dobijająca cisza. Zawsze uczono go, żeby umieć walczyć o swoje, Armitage Hux się nie poddawał. Gdy składanka wybrała _Fix you_ , jako kolejny odtwarzany utwór, Hux otworzył komunikator. Przełknął ślinę i napisał wiadomość.

 **Armitage** : _Phas, potrzebuję transportu._

 


	30. Chapter 30

Niedługo później siedział w samochodzie Phasmy, będąc w drodze do Kylo.

Naprawi to teraz albo nigdy.

\- Wyznasz mu teraz miłość, czy o co chodzi? - dopytywała dziewczyna.

\- Nie, ale wyjaśnię kilka rzeczy. Przeproszę go. Dalej niech się dzieje, co chce - powiedział.

Phasma zagwizdała z podziwem.

\- W sumie to nawet lepiej, niż jakbyś miał mu wyznać miłość, to by było trochę lamerskie w tej sytuacji - stwierdziła, przypominając sobie wszystkie filmy dla nastolatek, które uwielbiała, nim liceum zniszczyło jej nadzieje.

Gdzieś w środeczku czuła niemałe podekscytowanie, że bierze udział w tak kliszowym scenariuszu. Taka grzeszna przyjemność, której rzecz jasna nie okazywała z zewnątrz.

\- I tak jestem strasznym frajerem, więc co za różnica - mruknął, patrząc przez szybę na mijane światła.

\- Nie jesteś frajerem, jesteś zakochany.

Hux był pewien, że zwymiotuje, jak tylko wysiądzie z auta. Nie wiedział, co powie, nie myślał o niczym. Zaczął jednak wątpić, czy dobrze robi. Ale nie było już odwrotu, Phasma by na to nie pozwoliła. Gdyby się rozmyślił, pewnie poszłaby sama.

Gdy dojechali, Hux ociągał się z wyjściem z samochodu. Wszystkie światła w domu były zgaszone, może gdzieś wyszedł?

\- No idź, nie mam całej nocy - nalegała Phasma.

Czuł jak waliło mu serce, jak przyspieszył oddech. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Teraz albo nigdy. Wyszedł i trzasnął drzwiami. Przeszedł pod drzwi, przeklinając w myślach. Zadzwonił raz. Potem drugi, trzeci, czwarty. Obrócił się do Phasmy. Ta, obserwując wszystko przez okno, pokazała mu kciuka w górę. Komiczne. Czekał. Teraz spostrzegł, że nie ubrał żadnej kurtki, choć niekoniecznie czuł zimno. Czekał i był niespokojny. Dziś albo się pogodzą, albo zginie okropną śmiercią.

 

Kylo spał, gdy do dzwonek rozbrzmiał po całym domu. Zastanawiał się, kto to może być. Czyżby jego mama wróciła? Zapomniała czegoś bardzo ważnego? Niemożliwe, co najwyżej poprosiłaby go, aby odesłał jej to pocztą. Boso, w dresach i rozciągniętej koszulce poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

Gdy ujrzał bladą twarz Huxa, stanął jak wryty.

\- Cześć - przywitał się Hux, zapominając jak się oddycha.

Kylo wyglądał na zdziwionego, Hux nie był tym faktem zaskoczony, w końcu jak mógł się go spodziewać. Rozczochrane włosy, bose stopy, zaspane spojrzenie - jakby został wyrwany z transu.

\- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Przyszedłem cię przeprosić - powiedział bez zbędnych wstępów.

Chciał to mieć za sobą, zanim zejdzie na zawał.

Kylo stanął przed nim z założonymi rękami, jakby się spodziewał, że to żart i zaraz Armitage parsknie śmiechem wytykając mu, jak beznadziejną porażką życiową jest. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało, Hux stał przed nim dalej i czekał.

\- Właź do środka, nie będziesz do cholery sterczał tu z tymi kijkami.

Hux posłusznie wszedł do domu, nie zaszedł jednak daleko, bo zatrzymał się na korytarzu. Niech Kylo tego nie odwleka, niech mu zada pytanie, Hux był spanikowany do granic, jednak fakt, że Kylo nie trzasnął mu drzwiami przed nosem dał mu jakąś nadzieję. Oparł kule o ścianę i stanął wyprostowany, chciał chociaż w najmniejszy sposób nie wyglądać tak beznadziejnie jak się czuł.  

\- Zachowałem się jak skończony dupek i masz prawo być na mnie zły. Uderz mnie, jak chcesz, zasługuję na to - powiedział, nie mogąc już znieść napięcia. - Nie powinienem cię tak traktować, przepraszam, że cię ignorowałem i byłem tak chujowym i niewdzięcznym przyjacielem.

Kylo stał i patrzył. Nie mówił nic przez dłuższą, tak bardzo okropną chwilę, po czym podszedł do Huxa. Armitage stał już prawie na baczność, cała postawa Rena skłaniała go do stwierdzenia, że zaraz oberwie i to srogo. Jego prawa dłoń uniosła się, a Hux przymrużył oczy.

\- Jesteś deklem - mruknął przyciągając, go do siebie ramieniem.

W jednej chwili z Rena zeszła cała złość. Ból zniknął. Czuł się znów na miejscu.

Hux otworzył oczy dopiero, gdy poczuł, jak Kylo obejmuje go, zamiast wysunąć mu pięścią w twarz. A zdecydowanie zasługiwał na to drugie. Jednak, gdy zrozumiał, że jest bezpieczny, przytulił Kylo. Jego serce nie przestawało bić szybciej niż powinno. Czy to było takie proste? Czy wystarczyło przyjść i przyznać się do winy? Dlaczego tyle się ociągał? Tak dawno go nie widział, nie dotykał, nie czuł. Wpadł zupełnie, w tamtym momencie zrozumiał, że nie było już dla niego ratunku. Nic innego nie miał już znaczenia.

\- Przepraszam - powtórzył jeszcze raz.

Cieszył się, że Phasma nie może tego zobaczyć. Musiała myśleć, że Kylo już dawno rozbił mu głowę o ścianę. Ale to też nie miało na tę chwilę znaczenia.

\- Hux? - Nie puścił go, bo bał się spojrzeć mu w oczy - Dlaczego tak?

Hux nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Dlaczego jak? Dlaczego przeprasza? Dlaczego tak się stało? Nie mógł odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, było za wcześnie.

\- Nie wiem - wydusił w końcu. - Spanikowałem, bo nie wiedziałem, co z tym wszystkim zrobić. A potem było jeszcze gorzej. I musiałem to naprawić. Bo nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, Kylo, nie w taki bezsensowny sposób.

Ren puścił go w końcu i zlustrował wzrokiem.

\- Przyszedłeś tu na nogach?

\- Nie, co ty, jak niby? - wskazał na kule. - Phasma mnie przywiozła. Czeka w samochodzie, ale nie musimy się spieszyć.

\- Przywiozła cię? - Ren spojrzał w kierunku podjazdu.

Poczuł ponowne ukłucie, po czym się otrząsnął. Hux tu był i to dzięki Phasmie. Zamiast się rzucać, powinien być jej wdzięczny. Rozejrzał się po salonie, było tu całkiem czysto, po czym mruknął:

\- Zadzwoń do niej i powiedz, żeby przyszła. Nie będzie tam przecież sterczeć.

\- Rozwaliłem swój telefon - przyznał, zaciskając usta w prostą linię.

\- Jak to rozwaliłeś?

Chyba nie było już sensu wymyślać tłumaczeń, więc Hux przyznawał się do wszytkiego po kolei.

\- Rzuciłem nim o ścianę. Ojciec nie jest zadowolony, ale cóż - wzruszył ramionami.

Kylo parsknął śmiechem.

\- Zaraz wrócę - powiedział, zakładając buty.

 Na dworze było zimno, ale nie wychodził na długo.  Gdy podszedł do auta, szyba opuściła się i ujrzał kamienne oblicze Phasmy.

 - Wiem, że to wygląda jakbym właśnie popełnił morderstwo, a teraz starał się pozbyć świadka, ale spróbuj mi zaufać, że po prostu zapraszam cię na herbatę.

Phasmie trochę opadła szczęka z wrażenia. W sumie była gotowa dzwonić na pogotowie, a teraz zaczęła się zastanawiać nad policją. Jednak wzrok Kylo wydawał się nie skrywać żadnych innych intencji.

\- Okej? Dzięki, już idę - zgodziła się z rezerwą, ale zasunęła szybę, wyciągnęła kluczyki i za chwilę była z Kylo na ścieżce do domu. - Wszystko z wami w porządku? - upewniła się.

Nie przepadała za zmywaniem krwi z dywanu.

\- Ta - mruknął. - Jeśli Hux nie zrobił sam sobie znowu krzywdy, to nawet można podsumować tę sytuację jako niekolizyjną.

Phasma była pod wrażeniem.

Gdy weszli do środka, Hux ciągle stał w korytarzu, oczekując na rozwój wydarzeń. Kylo zaprowadził ich do salonu i sam powędrował do kuchni zaparzyć herbaty. Phasma z ciekawością rozglądała się po domu Kylo. Był nieco większy od jej własnego, choć mogło się jej tak wydawać przez pogaszone światła w innych pokojach i ogólną ciszę. Czuć było, że byli sami.

\- Nie spodziewałam się tego - przyznała Huxowi, gdy Kylo wyszedł.

\- Ja też nie - odparł.

Ostatecznie zeszło z niego całe napięcie, chyba stali na stabilnym gruncie.

\- Nie zabił cię, nie posiekał, nie udusił. Sukces.

\- Ja was słyszę! - Kylo wrócił z trzema kubkami herbaty ledwo utrzymując je w dłoniach.

\- Masz reputację, Ren, cóż poradzę - puściła mu oczko.

To była dziwna sytuacja, jednak Phasma przyzwyczajona była do spontanicznych wydarzeń, a herbatka u Kylo Rena była z pewnością najmniej hardcorową, z jaką miała styczność. Szybko zmieniła zdanie, gdy cisza między nimi zaczęła robić się już niezręczna. Wszyscy doszli do jednakowego wniosku, że w trójkę nie mają o czym rozmawiać, sytuacja była co najmniej absurdalna, a herbata była ciągle za gorąca, by się jej napić, więc tak siedzieli i patrzyli jak kubki parują, dopóki Kylo się nie przełamał.

\- W sumie to jak się poznaliście? - zapytał.

\- Jezu, Kylo, czy to dąży do pytania nas o to, czy jesteśmy razem.

Kylo się obruszył, ale po chwili pokiwał głową. Reakcja Huxa i Phasmy była natychmiastowa. Phasma wybuchnęła śmiechem, a Armitage schował twarz w dłonie i kompletnie się załamał, zupełnie wątpiąc w swój gust. Tylko Kylo siedział zdziwiony, nie rozumiejąc reakcji. Dziewczyna otarła w końcu łzy i zwróciła się do Kylo, których chyba nieco się zirytował, gdyż był kompletnie poza żartem.

\- Kylo, jakby ci to powiedzieć - zaczęła. - Może i lubię Huxa, ale rudzi zdecydowanie nie są w moim typie.  

Po ogromnym falstarcie, który zaliczył Kylo rozmowa już poszła łatwiej. Phasma zaczęła opowiadać jak się poznali, co właściwie było mało spektakularne, ale nie mniej komiczne, bo w owym czasie popularność zdobywać zaczęła aplikacja Tinder. Phasma uznała, że to może być ciekawa zabawa, poza tym zawsze to więcej ludzi, do których można wkręcić się na imprezę, a  także poszydzić z nieudolnych selfie czy najgorszych opisów. Z określonym niewielkim zasięgiem, często wynajdowało jej ludzi ze szkoły, w tym pewnego rudego pierwszoklasistę. Phasma kojarzyła go z korytarzy czy rozdania nagród za różne konkursy, ale przede wszystkim z wiecznie podbitych oczu czy solówek na korytarzach z jakimś emo chłopakiem. Były to dwa sprzeczne obrazy, gdyż zazwyczaj takie kujony trzymają się na uboczu, a bójki nie przeszkadzały Huxowi, by później rozmawiać z nauczycielami, jakby byli starymi znajomymi. Z ciekawości przesunęła w prawo, sparowało ich. Hux nigdy nie powiedział, czemu ją wybrał. Niedługo po tym, jak zaczęli rozmawiać na czacie, w szkole, usunął Tindera, przyznając, że jednak nienawidzi ludzi. Od słowa do piwa i się dogadali. Najbardziej połączyło ich szydzenie z pijanych ludzi na imprezach ówczesnej drugiej A, na które Phasma go zabierała. Drugim wielkim etapem były wakacje i “kwestia Damerona” jak to określała blondynka, jednak o tym Kylo nie powiedziała.

\- Miałeś Tinder? - parsknął Kylo.

\- Miałem, czas przeszły - odparł Hux.

\- Ale po co?

\- Wszyscy wtedy mieli - wzruszył ramionami.

Prawdę mówiąc, chciał się upewnić, że naprawdę nie jest nikim zainteresowany na głębszym poziomie. Aplikacja była beznadziejna w tym aspekcie, ale poznanie Phasmy z pewnością było jakimś plusem.

\- Ale wiesz, jakie miał śmieszne zdjęcia? - zaśmiała się Phasma, przypominając sobie profil Armitage’a. - Poczekaj, chyba mam screeny.

Wyciągnęła telefon i zaczęła przeszukiwać galerię.

\- Jak to masz screeny! - krzyknął Hux. - Ani się waż mu pokazać!

Phasma, samej już płacząc ze śmiechu, pokazała Kylo profil Armitage’a. Bardzo zła technika zdjęć w lustrze, kolejne miało chyba prezentować jego mięśnie, jednak musiałby je jeszcze mieć, kolejne to kot, następne także kot, aż w końcu on z kotem. Pierwszą wiadomością, jaką Phasma wysłała Huxowi była propozycja kursu z selfie.  Ta poważna, ale imitująca pociągającą mina wyglądała bardzo ciekawie z kontrastem kota, który jakby wszedł w kadr. No i to jednak pierwsza liceum. Nikt nie ma dobrych zdjęć w pierwszej liceum.

\- Ja wychodzę - ogłosił Hux, gdy Kylo nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ekranu.

I rzeczywiście wstał i pokuśtykał do wyjścia. Stanął w skarpetkach na wycieraczce i wyjął papierosy w kieszeni. Wróci, jak temat zejdzie z upokarzania go, tymczasem relaks i tytoń.

Kylo pokręcił głową.

\- Wyślij mi to.

\- Jasne - zgodziła się, otwierając czat. - Dodam cię do znajomych. Tylko mu nie mów, bo mnie zabije.

\- Ciebie? - zaśmiał się. - Coś nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić.

Telefon zabrzęczał, gdy dostał zaproszenie. Kliknął, by zaakceptować, po czym zauważył, że należą do podobnych grup i słuchają prawie tych samych zespołów.

 - Naprawdę lubisz Parkway Drive?

\- Wow, słuchasz czegoś poza emo pierdoleniem?

Prychnął.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Byłaś kiedyś na ich koncercie?

\- Za kogo ty mnie uważasz Kylo. Byłam i to dwa razy.

\- Pod barierką chociaż?

\- Phi… Prawdziwa zabawa jest w środku młyna.

Polubił ją. Nawet umówili się na najbliższy koncert Stick to Your Guns. Gdy Hux wrócił do środka, strząsając z siebie chłód, zastał ich słuchających jakichś krzyków, miotających się na kanapie jakby ich opętało. Jakoś nie połączył wątków, że oboje mają za głośny gust muzyczny. Ale może i lepiej dla niego, nie będą go więcej ciągnąć do piekła koncertów metalowych. Wszedł do salonu i zajął miejsce, tym razem, obok Kylo. Nawet uśmiechnął się lekko widząc, jak ta dwójka się razem bawi.

Phasma przełączyła utwór.

\- A to słyszałeś?

Kylo pokręcił głową po czym skupił się na piosence. Jak on w ogóle mógł coś z tego wyłapać? Hux kompletnie nie rozumiał. W końcu muzyka trochę przycichła, a on i Kylo siedzieli obok, stykając się ramionami i kolanami. Niby nic, ale czuł jego ciepło.

Hux czuł na sobie znaczący wzrok Phasmy. Umyślnie wybrał siedzenie obok Kylo, z jednej strony pragnienie dotyku rozrywało go od środka, ale z drugiej, gdy Kylo był blisko, miał wrażenie, że wszyscy wiedzą, co Hux myśli. Nie odsunął się, bo to by było dziwne. Ale niewiedza Kylo czyniła wszystko takim trudnym.

Niedługo później Phasma i Armitage zaczęli się zbierać, godzina była późna, a oni poniekąd wybiegli nagle z domów. Dopili resztę herbaty, Kylo odprowadził gości do drzwi. Hux zauważył, że Ren wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż gdy tu przyszedł. Ulżyło mu, że już po wszystkim.

Kylo pomachał Phasmie, która powiedziała, że czeka na najbliższy koncert, za to gdy w holu został tylko Hux, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Dawno tak nie robił, wydawało mu się, że jego policzki są tak nie przyzwyczajone, że zaraz pękną w kącikach.

\- To widzimy się jutro w szkole, co? - zapytał Hux.

\- Tak, postaram się nie zaspać - mruknął.

Znowu to samo. Pomachać, przytulić, nie zrobić nic? Czekał na reakcję Huxa, nie chciał wszystkiego popsuć, kiedy ten wieczór był naprawdę przyjemny.

Hux nienawidził tych momentów, bo były tak niezręcznie niejasne. Czy coś mogło go zdradzić? Który ruch to było za dużo? Ale musieli coś z tym robić, bo inaczej za każdym razem, gdy będą się żegnać, problem nie zniknie. Przytulali się już nie raz, niezależnie od niesionych za tym uczuć. Hux doszedł do wniosku, że dla Rena on ciągle jest neutralny. Dlatego odważył się i go objął, nie za długo, nie za mocno. Na tyle, by go poczuć i nie zasnąć potem w nocy.


	31. Chapter 31

Gdy Kylo wstał rano, miał podkrążone oczy i oddałby wszystko za kilka minut snu, ale, niestety,  musiał się zbierać. Wziął szybki prysznic, zjadł tosty na śniadanie i przewalił całe mieszkanie w poszukiwaniu słuchawek. Nie mógł przecież iść do tych wszystkich ludzi bez tarczy w postaci muzyki. Do szkoły jeździł autobusem lub na desce, gdy miał na późniejszą godzinę. Nie lubił jeździć komunikacją miejską, szczególnie, gdy spotykał w niej znajome twarze, ale nie miał wyboru, bo, w przeciwieństwie do Armitage’a, nie miał jeszcze prawa jazdy. Próbował, jednak nawet rozmyślanie o tym sprawiało, że miał ochotę zgnieść komuś krtań, najlepiej egzaminatorowi.

W autobusie było tak dużo ludzi, że musiał stać przy samym wyjściu, przez co nie unikał zaskoczonych i przerażonych spojrzeń uczniów, dopóki nie trafił na ciemne oczy Damerona.

Poe zdziwił się nieco, widząc Kylo. Nie spotykał go za często, prawdę mówiąc, nie spotykał go w ogóle. Ale ponieważ ich wzrok już się spotkał i skinęli głowami na powitanie, postanowił przepchnąć się przez tłum i stanąć obok Rena.

\- Co za spotkanie, hm? - zagadnął, uśmiechając się jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Ren prychnął.

\- Zwyczajne, Dameron. Jedziemy na zajęcia, w dodatku twoją ukochaną matematykę, więc oszczędź mi żartów, nie jestem w nastroju.

\- Wow, nie musisz być od razu taki niemiły - powiedział.

Ren wyglądał na wyjątkowo niedostępnego, jednak Poe nie takie lody już przełamywał. Poza tym, taka okazja się może już nie powtórzyć.

\- Coś ci się stało, że takiś nerwowy?

\- Nie jestem nerwowy. Taką mam twarz.

Poe westchnął. Nie rozumiał, co Armitage w nim widział. Ale postanowił ciągnąć tę niezręczną rozmowę dalej.

\- A co u Huxa? - zapytał, przyjmując obojętny ton, udając, że wcale go to nie obchodzi.

\- Dlaczego pytasz mnie? Przecież nie chodziłem do szkoły od prawie dwóch tygodni - mruknął, szukając wzrokiem jakiegoś wolnego miejsca siedzącego.

Usiadłby i odseparował się od Poe. Dameron wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przyjaźnicie się, co nie? Nie rozmawiał z tobą ostatnio albo nie zachowywał jakoś inaczej?

Poe nie za bardzo wiedział, jak bezpiecznie zbadać grunt, który był polem minowym. Ale chciał wiedzieć, czy Hux się odważył, chociaż sądząc po reakcji Kylo, nikłe był tego szanse.  

Ren zmarszczył brwi. Tak, zachowywał się inaczej. I to bardzo.

\- Zrobiłeś mu coś?

\- Ja? - Poe niemal się zakrztusił tym słowem. - Ja nic… wiesz, tak pytam po prostu. Z troski - wyszczerzył się. - Też zauważyłem,  że jest nieco… inny. Zastanawiałem się, czy może coś wiesz?

\- Nic nie wiem, a gdyby nawet, to nie twoja sprawa.

Kylo nie chciał współpracować, najwyraźniej nie chciał też dociekać, o co chodzi. Poe zastanawiał się, czy to Kylo był idiotą, czy to Armitage tak dobrze się ukrywał. Wiedział, że to limbo nie będzie trwać w nieskończoność, ale nie chciał się też narzucać. Dalej był zły na Huxa, czuł się oszukany. Ale Kylo niczemu tutaj nie zawinił, więc postanowił poczekać jeszcze trochę. Nie zamierzał jednak pozostawiać Kylo obojętnym.

\- Wiesz co, dam ci koleżeńską radę, Ren - powiedział. - Obserwuj go uważnie, to zrozumiesz, o co mi chodzi. I nie daj się złapać w pułapkę.

\- Pułapkę? O co ci niby chodzi?

\- Czyli nic nie wiesz, co? - zastanowił się na głos.

Dojeżdżali właśnie do jakiegoś przystanku, do szkoły był ciągle kawałek, ale Poe nie zamierzał czekać. Gdy drzwi się otworzył, szarpnął za sobą Kylo i wyciągnął go na przystanek.

\- Co ty kurwa robisz?

Odepchął Damerona od siebie. Miał ochotę rozwalić mu nos. Albo całą głowę, i tak nie będzie miał z niej pożytku.

\- Uspokój się, co, ja tu naprawdę staram się być miły. Pogadaj ze mną chwilę i nie przejmuj się matmą, ja to załatwię - zapewniał.

\- No mów, czego chcesz - warknął Kylo.

Nie zmniejszył dystansu, nie usiadł.

\- Pogadajmy o Huxie, okej? Skoro już obaj doszliśmy do wniosku, że jest jakiś dziwny ostatnio. Jak wiele o nim wiesz? - stał twardo przed Kylo, minę miał jednak nieco nonszalancką.

\- Co cię to kurwa obchodzi i czemu przyczepiłeś się do niego jak rzep do psiego ogona? Nie masz znajomych? Tego całego Finna czy Rey?

\- Mam, o mnie się nie martw, ale to nie o nich teraz chodzi. Posłuchaj mnie, czy… - Nie za bardzo wiedział, od czego zacząć ani jak odpowiednio dobrać słowa, w sumie nigdy nie był specjalnie subtelny w wyrażaniu swoich myśli. -  Czy Hux kiedykolwiek opowiadał ci, co robił w lato?

Ren spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Wielu pytań się spodziewał, ale nie tego.

\- Większość lata siedzieliśmy razem.

\- Och, naprawdę? No nie zgodzę się, bo przez połowę wakacji cię nie było. Ale o tym, że w tym czasie Hux spotykał się ze mną to pewnie nie wiesz, co?

Kylo zamurowało.

Tak, pojechał z rodzicami, nie, nie bawił się dobrze, większość wyjazdu pisał z Huxem. I nie było go jakieś dwa tygodnie, nie miesiąc.

\- Szok, co nie? Dla mnie też, bo w sumie po nim najmniej bym się tego spodziewał - kontynuował. - Już się dowiedziałeś, że jestem gejem, ale wiedziałeś, że Hux też? Dowiedziałem się tego i owego, jak się spotykaliśmy. Ale nie o to mi chodzi, mówię ci to, żebyś miał świadomość, że Hux jest zwykłym dupkiem, który bawi się innymi dla jakiejś chorej satysfakcji – wziął wdech. - I zastanawiam się, czy już cię wciągnął w swoje gierki.

Kylo stał i patrzył się na Poe. Hux spotykał się z Dameronem. Większego szoku nie mógł już chyba przeżyć.

\- Kłamiesz - warknął, po czym nagle wyobraził to sobie i parsknął śmiechem. - Naprawdę mam w to uwierzyć? Że Hux i ty?

Poe rozłożył ręce.

\- Zrób z tym, co chcesz, ja mówię prawdę. Co więcej, to była jego inicjatywa. Nie znałem go tak dobrze, ale był przystojny, a w lato było nudno. Mówił o jakiejś próbie czy coś w ten deseń, byłem pewien, że się zgrywa, ale cóż, Hux tak samo szybko depcze zaufanie, jak je zdobywa. Po prostu na niego uważaj. Jeżeli chodzi o te sprawy, to z niego podły kłamca i manipulant, nic więcej - powiedział.

Obserwował, jak z twarzy Kylo odpływa krew, a ręce zaciskają się w pięści.

Nie zdążył się zasłonić.

Cios był silny, Ren nie powstrzymywał się ani trochę. Jeśli złamał mu nos, to trudno. Chciał go skopać, chciał go wepchać pod auto, chciał widzieć go martwego na ziemi.

\- Nic o nim nie wiesz - powiedział, dziwnie spokojnie, widząc krew kapiącą na ziemię.

Poe chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Kylo nie chciał słuchać. Szedł już w kierunku szkoły, choć wcale nie wiedział, czy pójdzie na lekcje.

Dameron powoli podnosił się z chodnika, przeklinając szpetnie. Dotknął nosa wierzchem dłoni - krew, no jasne. Ból promieniował na całą twarz, było mu niedobrze. Usiadł na przystanku, przetrząsając kieszenie w poszukiwaniu chusteczek. Mógł się spodziewać takiej reakcji, ale przynajmniej miał to za sobą. Kylo musiał się o tym dowiedzieć, może było to nieco podłe z jego strony, ale nie chciał dać Huxowi satysfakcji. Cierpliwie poczekał na kolejny autobus, do tej pory jego nos nie krwawił już tak intensywnie, ale był pewien, że był złamany. Kylo miał siłę, co by nie mówić. W drodze do szkoły spotkał Finna, który odprowadził go do gabinetu pielęgniarki. Poe obiecał, że wszystko wyjaśni mu później. Nie zjawił się na pierwszych dwóch lekcjach.

 

Hux szedł do szkoły w miarę dobrym nastroju, dobrym jak na jego standardy emocjonalne. Spadł z niego ciężar kłótni z Kylo i zdawało się, że wszystko jest na dobrej drodze, mogli kontynuować przyjaźń bez większych kolizji. Zdziwił się, gdy nie zobaczył Rena na matematyce, zastanawiał się, czy było coś jeszcze, co zrobił źle. Kylo wpadł jednak do klasy dziesięć minut później, zdyszany.

\- Zaspałeś? - zapytał Hux pogodnie, gdy drugi chłopak usiadł obok.

\- Nie - odburknął.

Zaczął wyciągać zeszyt z plecaka i wtedy Hux zobaczył, że jego prawa dłoń jest pokryta krwią.

\- Co ci się stało? - szepnął. Dopiero, gdy się przyjrzał zrozumiał, że to nie jego krew. - Co ty zrobiłeś?

\- Nic.

\- No przecież widzę krew, biłeś się? - dociekał.

Kylo wyszedł z domu po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni i już lała się krew na ulicach, kim był ten człowiek.

\- Biłem, ciężej powiedzieć, że się – mruknął i spróbował zacząć notować, ale nie pozwalały na to słowa Poe.

Czy to wszystko prawda? O związku Huxa? O jego orientacji? O tym, że miałby go teraz wykorzystywać?

\- Kto był tym szczęściarzem? - pytał dalej, chociaż Kylo nie wyglądał na skorego do rozmowy.

\- Twój były.

Huxa zamurowało, przyspieszyło mu serce. Kylo nie mógł tego wiedzieć, nie miał prawa. Skąd wiedział? Hux domyślił się, że Dameron musiał się wygadać Kylo, za co oberwał. Z jednej strony mu się należało, z drugiej Kylo dowiedział się czegoś, co Armitage starał się za wszelką cenę ukryć. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co on teraz o nim myślał, Poe na pewno wszystko źle opowiedział, wszystkie jego niezrozumienia były teraz w głowie Kylo. Hux bał się spojrzeć w bok, tępo wpatrywał się w swój zeszyty, czując jak zimny pot spływa mu po karku. Nie wytłumaczy się z tego, nie miał nic na swoją obronę. Dzień wcześniej przeprosił Rena, a teraz głupi Poe rozwalił wszystko, co Hux odbudował. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje, ściskało go w brzuchu. Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedział, ile Kylo wie.

\- Co ci powiedział? - zapytał w końcu, zaschło mu w gardle.

\- Och - wydukał Kylo. - Czyli jednak nie kłamał?

Niespodziewanie Hux podniósł rękę, miał mechaniczne, nerwowe ruchy.

\- Słucham - nauczycielka dała mu głos.

\- Nie czuję się najlepiej, czy mogę wyjść? - zapytał. - Solo odprowadzi mnie do pielęgniarki.

Snoke niechętnie wypuszczała z lekcji kogokolwiek, jednak blada twarz Huxa nie pozostawiała wątpliwości, że coś było nie tak.

\- A idźcie - powiedziała i wróciła do lekcji.

Kylo wziął ich plecaki, po czym wyprowadził Huxa z sali.

\- Blef, czy naprawdę jest tak źle?

\- To się okaże.

Poszli pod bibliotekę, czyli jedno z najmniej uczęszczanych miejsc w szkole. Ren nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Był na raz zły, smutny, roztrzęsiony, ale przede wszystkim rozdarty. Jedyny spokój wprowadzało wspomnienie widoku krwi Damerona.

\- Co ci powiedział? - Hux powtórzył pytanie sprzed chwili.

\- O nie - warknął nagle zmniejszając dystans między nimi. - Ty mi powiedz, jak to było. Zanim się do reszty wkurwię i coś rozwalę, chcę znać twoją wersję.

Hux westchnął, nie patrzył na Kylo, nie miał odwagi.

\- Siadaj - powiedział, wskazując na pobliską ławkę. - Zanim w ogóle zacznę, musisz wiedzieć, że nie jestem w stanie wytworzyć uczuć.

\- Brzmi jak wstęp do emo pamiętnika. A to ja piszę wiersze.

\- Nie, ty nie rozumiesz - podniósł głos, ale opanował się. – Do pewnego czasu byłem pewien, że jestem aromantyczny, to odmiana aseksualizmu, tyle że nie chodzi o pociąg seksualny, a emocjonalny. W skrócie, nie jest się zdolnym kochać w sposób, w jaki, na przykład, ty to rozumiesz. Chciałem się upewnić, dziewczyny mnie nie pociągały, drogą eliminacji zostali jeszcze mężczyźni. Drogą przypadku padło na Poe.

\- Naprawdę nie było lepszych kandydatów?

\- To twój jedyny problem? - niemal się zaśmiał, opierając łokcie na kolanach i chowając twarz w dłonie. - Nie, żebym miał duży wybór. To się po prostu stało.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 dlaczego nie zezwalasz nam na emotki?!  
> Próba zapisu w gwiazdkach może śmieszyć, ale to jedyne co dało się zrobić.

Był środek lipca, miasto płonęło w żarze zawieszonego wysoko słońca. Kylo wyjechał gdzieś z rodzicami, Armitage został w domu całkiem sam. Jego ojciec przestał zabierać go na wakacje w momencie, gdy ten był w stanie sam się sobą zająć w domu i nie wzbudzać zainteresowań policji. Niespecjalnie mu to przeszkadzało, bo nienawidził wakacji z ojcem, były nudne i wracał z nich w jeszcze gorszym nastroju niż wyjeżdżał. W domu też nie było wiele do roboty, ale przynajmniej miał spokój i czas na zregenerowanie sił, by znosić humory ojca przez resztę roku. Czasem wychodził gdzieś z Phasmą, ale częściej chodził po mieście sam, krążąc, gdzie go nogi poniosą. Mimo tego, że był samotnikiem, czasem posiadanie minimalnej liczby znajomych było uciążliwe.

Tego dnia było naprawdę upalnie, był to tego rodzaju dzień, gdy nawet najbardziej skąpe ciuchy wydają się być zimową kurtką, a na asfalcie można smażyć jajka. Wyjść z domu można było dopiero wieczorem, tak też zrobił Hux, przejeżdżając rowerem na pobliskie osiedle. Zatrzymał się pod sklepem w tym samym momencie, gdy wyszedł z niego Poe Dameron. Obaj byli zaskoczeni spotkaniem. W szkole nie rozmawiali za dużo, raczej sobie dogadywali, ale chyba nigdy nie robili nawet żadnego wspólnego projektu. Hux nie wiedział o nim więcej niż tyle, że był dobry z matmy i wszystkim posyłał uśmiech, który mógłby być zarówno szarmancki jak i szyderczy. Dziwnie było się nie przywitać, nie zagadać, tak też zrobili.

Słońce było coraz niżej, wszystko wokół przybrało chorobliwie żółtego odcienia. Kropelki potu znikały za kołnierzami podkoszulek. Hux doszedł do wniosku, że rzeczywiście wyglądał wiotko w porównaniu z wyraźnie umięśnionym Dameronem. Poe nieoczekiwanie zaproponował mu puszkę coli, Armitage przyjął napój, więc usiedli na murku i przez dłuższy czas milczeli. Nie znali się, nie mieli wspólnych tematów, zainteresowań. Ale obaj byli znudzeni latem na śmierć.

\- Ty nie z Kylo? - zagadał w pewnym momencie.

\- Wyjechał - odpowiedział, pijąc chłodny napój.

Uwadze Poe nie umknęła żadna kropla, która niechcący spłynęła po brodzie Huxa.

\- I co porabiasz?

\- Odchodzę od zmysłów. Jest tak gorąco, że nie mam siły na cokolwiek, ale z drugiej strony cholernie się nudzę.

Poe pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Sam odczuwał gorąc aż za bardzo, praca przy zbiorach owoców nie była taka łatwa, gdy słońce paliło w kark.

\- A masz jakieś plany na wieczór? - zapytał, gdy skończyli cole i zgniatali puszki o chodnik.

\- Nie wiem, obalę butelkę wina, obejrzę film i pójdę spać.

\- To grubo - powiedział z ironią. - A nie chcesz obalić tego wina we dwóch?

\- Nie zaprosiłem cię - uciął go Hux.

\- Jesteś niesamowicie towarzyski, mówił ci to ktoś kiedyś? - sarknął.

\- Zdarzało się - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Idę na imprezę do Rey, może chcesz wpaść? - zaproponował Poe.

\- Rey? - pomyślał głośno. - To nie jest ta dziewczyna, co jej Kylo nienawidzi?

\- Nienawidzi? - zdziwił się Poe. - Ja byłem pewien, że on na nią leci.

W tym momencie Hux zgiął się w ataku śmiechu. Poe nie miał pojęcia, co go tak rozbawiło, ale był zafascynowany widokiem bezdusznego Armitage’a śmiejącego się niemal do łez. Gdy Hux się uspokoił, przystał na propozycję Poe. Nie miał nic do stracenia, a rzeczywiście wino we dwóch brzmiało mniej desperacko. Wrócili więc do sklepu po trunki i pojechali prosto do domu Rey. Hux upierał się, że ma siłę pedałować i udźwignąć Poe na kierownicy swojego roweru, ale po dziesięciu metrach wjechał w słup, co skutkowało zamianą miejsc. Rey mieszkała niedaleko ich szkoły, byli na miejscu przed zachodem słońca.

 

Muzyka była głośna, wszystkie okna były otwarte, wieczorne letnie powietrze w przeciągu przewiewało imprezę. Kiedy Hux stwierdził, że było tam całkiem sporo ludzi, Dameron pochwalił Rey za kameralność przyjęcia. Standardy są różne jak widać. On i Poe siedzieli na kanapie, kończąc pierwszą butelkę czerwonego (tylko czerwone i półsłodkie, jak zarządził Hux) wina, kiedy ktoś z klasy Rey wszedł do salonu i ogłosił, że grają w “nigdy nie”. Hux kochał i nienawidził tej gry jednocześnie, ale z racji, że smak wina w ustach przyjemnie koił jego zmysły, zgodził się  i wraz z Poe dołączył do kręgu grających. Pytania, wyznania, szoty. Hux niezmiernie cieszył się, że trafił na Damerona. To było zdecydowanie lepsze niż samotność w pustym domu.

\- Nigdy nie całowałam osoby tej samej płci - mówi jakaś dziewczyna.

Połowa się śmieje, pogwizduje, kilka osób pije. Ku zdziwieniu Huxa, Dameron obok niego wychyla kieliszek. Hux wpatruje się w swojego kompana, Poe posyła mu uśmiech. Nikt się nie dziwi, gra toczy się dalej. Po pięciu szotach Hux musi wyjść z kręgu, czuje, że będzie wymiotować. Tak też się dzieje. Dawno nie pił, nie jadł też w zasadzie od obiadu, a teraz trochę go poniosło z alkoholem, jednak nie żałował.

\- Trzymaj - usłyszał głos Damerona, który przyniósł mu butelkę wody i usiadł koło niego, opierając się o wannę. - Za szybkie tempo, co?

\- Odzwyczaiłem się - przyznał, pijąc łapczywie wodę.

Czuł się okropnie, dziwił się, że Poe chce koło niego przebywać.

\- Za mało wychodzisz - stwierdził Poe.

\- Nie mam okazji.

\- Lato się dopiero zaczęło - powiedział z radosną intonacją. Na ten moment wcale nie brzmiało to dla Huxa tak źle. - Chcesz wyjść na dwór?

\- Chyba tak - odparł i zaczął zbierać się z podłogi.

Niedługo później siedzieli na schodach przed domem, zza drzwi przebijało się głuche dudnienie muzyki.

\- Palisz? - zapytał Hux, szukając zapalniczki w kieszeni. Zgubił. - Kurwa.

\- Okazyjnie - odparł, oferując Huxowi ogień.

Ten poczęstował go papierosem.

\- Wszyscy tak mówmy, co? - zażartował rudy, wydychając dym.

\- Wiesz co, Hux - zaczął Poe, odwracając się nieco w jego stronę. - Jesteś zupełnie inny niż myślałem.

\- W sensie?

\- Byłem pewien, że jesteś typowym kujonem bez charakteru.

\- Wow, dzięki - sarknął. - Ja byłem pewien, że jesteś hetero.

\- To źle, że nie jestem?

Hux wzruszył ramionami, jakoś specjalnie go to nie obchodziło, zwłaszcza, że od jakiegoś czasu sam zmagał się ze swoją tożsamością.

\- Zawsze wiedziałeś? - zapytał. - Że wolisz chłopaków?

\- Nie wiem, może - odparł Poe, dziwiąc się zainteresowaniem. - Jak się raz zorientujesz, to nagle wydaje ci się, że zawsze tak było. Nie byłem zaskoczony, jeżeli o to pytasz. Zwal to na figurki Rambo, ja nie wiem - zaśmiał się.

Hux uśmiechnął się również. W głowie zakiełkowała mu jakaś głupia myśl. Usilnie się przed nią wzbraniał, ale jego psychiczne systemy obronne były oszołomione procentami.

\- Więc Rambo to twój typ? - zapytał, pół żartem, pół serio. - To nieźle.

Poe parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie do końca - odparł i się zaciągnął. - Nie jestem pewien, czy mam typ.

\- A ja… jestem w twoim typie? - zapytał Hux, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, jaką wiadomość wysyła to pytanie.

Poe przebiegł po nim wzrokiem. Nie mógł odmówić Huxowi pewnego uroku, na pewno był atrakcyjny pod wieloma względami. Nawet, jeżeli charakter był do poprawki.

\- Może - stwierdził i odwrócił wzrok, patrząc przed siebie.

Na moment zapadła między nimi cisza, siedzieli owiani dymem i letnim wiatrem. Końcówki papierosów leniwie żarzyły się na czerwono. Po chwili w tej samej sekundzie zaczęli wypowiedź.

\- A czy…

\- A co…

Roześmiali się, by rozbić niezręczność sytuacji.

\- Mów pierwszy - powiedział Poe.

\- Nie, to głupie, ty mów - odparł Armitage.

\- Zacząłeś pierwszy, dawaj - nalegał.

Hux westchnął, już żałował tego, co zaraz powie. Zgasił fajkę o schodek.

\- Ale nie śmiej się, proszę - zaznaczył. Poe skrzyżował palce. Hux pokręcił głową. - Jak to jest być z mężczyzną?

Dameron niezbyt wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć. On nie wiedział, jak to jest być z kobietą, więc ciężko było silić się na jakiekolwiek porównania. Na tamtą chwilę miał tylko jeden pomysł, którym było zbliżenie się do Huxa, złapanie jego twarzy w dłonie, spojrzenie w oczy. Hux się nie opierał. Poe przeczesał jego mokre od potu rude włosy, po czym pocałował.  

\- Mniej więcej tak - powiedział, gdy rozdzielił ich usta, ale nie spojrzenia.

Hux chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie pozwolił mu na to komentarz, który zabrzmiał za ich plecami.

\- O kurwa.

Obrócili się. Na progu stała Rey. Huxa zdjął strach, nie przemyślał swojego postępowania. Dziewczyna już się wycofywała do mieszkania, ale Poe zerwał się z miejsca i chwycił ją za rękę, wprowadził do środka i zamknął drzwi, zostawiając oszołomionego Armitage’a na zewnątrz.

\- Co jej powiedziałeś? - zapytał, gdy Poe wrócił.

\- Że mnie poniosło, musisz mnie uderzyć dla wiarygodności - odparł.

\- Co?

\- No walnij mnie - nalegał.

Hux zrobił, co mu kazano. Za chwilę kilka kropel krwi spadło na schody.

\- Ok, jesteś silniejszy niż myślałem - skrzywił się w bólu.

\- Wybacz, ale sam chciałeś - powiedział Hux. Miał nadzieję, że nie złamał Dameronowi nosa. - Wracamy do łazienki?

\- Tak.

Rey zdawała się kupić tę scenę, bo nigdy więcej o nic nie zapytała, mimo, że w trójkę spotkali się jeszcze na kilku domówkach. Gdy zamknęli się w łazience, zamiast odchylić Poe głowę i powstrzymać krwawienie, zaczęli się całować, rozmazując krew na swoich twarzach i ramionach, przyciskając się do zimnych, kafelkowych ścian, jakby pieszczota była walką o dominację, usta spragnione siebie nawzajem, dłonie zaciskające się na włosach i ubraniach. Niezbyt przejęli się nawet, gdy przypadkiem strącili fiolkę perfum z półki. Do końca przyjęcia nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na ich zmierzwione włosy i zamglone oczy, krew na obu koszulkach.

Wtedy też Hux wpadł na pomysł, by sprawdzić samego siebie. Dzień później obaj zgodzili się na układ, przy czym Hux dokładnie tłumaczył Poe swoje stanowisko. Chciał upewnić się, że interesują go mężczyźni, przy czym nie obiecywał romantycznych uczuć. Poe zapewniał Huxa, że rozumie.

Nie wiedzieli, co im odbiło, czy to przez słońce, czy nudę, ale dopóki Ren nie wrócił do miasta, byli praktycznie nierozłączni. Hux czuł się jak w jakimś transie, doba przestała mieć sens. Spotykali się na rozmowy, na seks, na leżenie obok siebie i nie robienie absolutnie nic. Jednego dnia posklejali plastikowy model samolotu, innego zrobili ognisko, Hux pamiętał dużo dotyku i dużo alkoholu. Gdyby go ojciec zobaczył, Hux pewnie by tego nie przeżył. Zakopałby go na ogródku, na którym leżał z Poe i patrzył jak Millicent ucieka przed BB-Rexem.

 

Hux bywał z Poe na innych imprezach, co tylko potwierdziło jego tezę, że Dameron był niezwykle popularny, chociaż nie uszło jego uwadze, że z nikim nie miał bliższych relacji. Był towarzyski, ale tylko przy Finnie i Rey zdawał się być naprawdę sobą. Wtedy także i przy nim, chociaż był to inny rodzaj relacji. Poe był drugą osobą po Kylo, którą Hux poznał tak blisko, bo mimo krótkiego, acz intensywnego, wspólnego czasu, Armitage wyłapał wiele zarówno ciekawych, jak i irytujących cech, jedną z których było używanie emotikon, a czego Hux nigdy wcześniej nie robił, a przejął jak wirusa.

 **Poe:** Robisz coś ciekawego? ;>

 **Armitage:** Czytam.

 **Poe:** A co byś robił, gdybym był tam z tobą? _* sugestywna minka* *bakłażan* *kropelki*_

 **Armitage:** Pewnie to samo, bo już się wciągnąłem. I co to za emotki?

 **Poe:** Ty to się nie umiesz bawić :(

 **Poe:** Serio nie zaczaiłeś?

 **Armitage:** A to jest coś do rozumienia w tych piktogramach?

 **Poe:** Och, Hux. Czas na prawdziwą lekcję emotek i warzywnego erotyzmu  _*radosna minka*  *sugestywna minka* *bakłażan* *kropelki x2* *brzoskwinka* *palec wskazujący*_

 **Armitage:** Kurwa czego?!

 

Wszystko zdawało się być w porządku, dopóki Hux nie zauważył, że Poe jest za blisko. Relacja z nim była ciekawa i dynamiczna, lato przestało być nudne, a na pewno przestało być samotne. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka mu nie pasowała, były uczucia. Lubił Poe, był pociągający, dobrze się z nim spędzało czas i w sumie nigdy nie miał tak aktywnego życia seksualnego jak wtedy, ale nic poza tym nie oczekiwał. Ale Dameron tego nie rozumiał i nie zapowiadało się na to, żeby zrozumiał. Widać było, że zmierzał do czegoś więcej. Dodatkowo odkąd wrócił Kylo, o spotkania było coraz trudniej.

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu nie możesz mu po prostu powiedzieć - narzekał Poe, gdy spotkali się po kolejnych trzech dniach separacji.

Był sierpień. Hux wykręcał się Kylo jak mógł, ale ten się irytował i dociekał powodów, a Poe był coraz bardziej niecierpliwy, Hux nie poświęcał mu już całego swojego czasu.

\- Po prostu nie może się dowiedzieć i tyle. On nie wie o mnie tak dużo.

\- No to się dowie i co z tego? - wzruszył ramionami Poe. Siedzieli pod jego blokiem, pili milkshake’i, które przyniósł Hux. - Jak widzisz na żywym przykładzie, żaden lincz społeczny mnie nie dosięgnął za bycie gejem.

\- Ja nie jestem… - nie dokończył, bo spojrzenie Poe był zbyt wymowne. - Ja nie wiem sam. Co jak on to źle zrozumie? Poza tym, my nie jesteśmy razem.

Poe spojrzał na niego jakby zraniony, zrzedła mu mina.

\- Jak to nie? - wydusił.

\- No umawialiśmy się na początku, nie pamiętasz? Ja się nie wiążę romantycznie. Mówiłeś, że ci to odpowiada - przypomniał mu Hux.

\- Tak, ale - zaczął, po czym spojrzał w chodnik. Hux nie rozumiał, skąd ta reakcja. - Myślałem, że to przez to, że nigdy nie byłeś z facetem, że zmienisz zdanie, jak mnie poznasz.

Hux westchnął i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Ty nie rozumiesz jednej podstawowej rzeczy, Poe - zaczął, był nieco poirytowany, ale starał się tego nie okazać. - Ja po prostu tego nie czuje, w sensie, ach - brakowało mu słów. - Nie umiem rozwinąć romantycznych uczuć, lubię cię, nawet bardzo, ale platonicznie. Taki jestem po prostu, nie zakochuję się. To nic osobistego, tłumaczyłem ci.

\- A czujesz cokolwiek? - zapytał ostrym tonem, patrząc Huxowi w oczy.

Hux milczał, minęło za mało czasu, żeby mógł coś powiedzieć. Niezbyt umiał zdefiniować to, co czuł do Poe.

\- Tak myślałem - powiedział Poe, zaciskając zęby. Wstał, zrzucając z siebie rękę Huxa. - Pierdol się, Armitage - rzucił, wchodząc po schodach do bloku i znikając za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

Hux był w szoku, nie mógł się ruszyć. Przez moment myślał, że to jakiś żart i Poe zaraz wróci, jednak minęło pięć minut, a on dalej siedział sam. W końcu wstał i wrócił do domu. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna przez kogoś płakał. Gdzieś w środku wiedział, że to się kiedyś skończy, ale nie sądził, że w taki sposób. Poe nigdy nie chciał wyjaśnić ich zerwania, wydarzenia lata rozpłynęły się tak szybko, jak się pojawiły. Hux zrozumiał i zaakceptował wiele rzeczy dotyczących jego samego. Kylo miał się nigdy nie dowiedzieć. A Poe miał nigdy do tego nie wracać.


	33. Chapter 33

\- Mniej więcej o to pokłóciliśmy się na wycieczce - dokończył Hux.

Opowieść okazała się dłuższa niż się spodziewał, a i tak oszczędził Kylo wielu szczegółów.

\- On mnie dalej nie rozumie i myśli, że go okłamałem, czy coś. Nigdy nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, tylko ostatnio coś mu się przypomniało. Ale niech się zajmie Finnem i da mi spokój. Ja mam go dość.

Kylo milczał. To była kompletnie inna historia, ale nagle wszystko zaczynało do siebie pasować. Ich docinki i rozmowy nagle nabrały kompletnie nowego wymiaru. Dlaczego Hux mu nie powiedział? Nie uważał go za nikogo bliskiego? Nie, przecież powiedział mu o ojcu, to musiało być dla niego nawet trudniejsze. Poczuł ukłucie bólu i zazdrości, gdy Hux mówił mu o ich wspólnym spędzaniu czasu. Potraktowanie Damerona nawet go nie zdziwiło, Armitage postawił sprawę jasno, znał ten sposób stawiania spraw przez Huxa. Aromantyzm, choć nie do końca dla Kylo zrozumiały, miał sens. Zgrzytnęło tylko jedno.

\- Dlaczego tak panicznie bałeś się mi powiedzieć?

\- Bałem się, że będziesz się mnie brzydził i mnie zostawisz - przyznał.

\- Naprawdę? Nie przeszkadza mi to. Możesz sobie być homoseksualny czy aromatyczny.

Hux był bliski, by zacząć tłumaczyć, że te rzeczy są od siebie niezależne oraz że najprawdopodobniej pomylił się do co drugiej, ale stwierdził, że będą mieli na to jeszcze czas.

\- Dzięki - powiedział. - To po prostu jest takie skomplikowane - chwycił się za głowę i rozczochrał agresywnie włosy. Był ranek, a on już był wyczerpany. - Ale powinieneś przeprosić Damerona, mimo wszystko. Ja też powinienem z nim pogadać.

\- Powiedział, że jesteś podłym kłamcą i manipulantem. A no i w końcu rozumiem, o co chodziło z tym wykorzystywaniem mnie przez ciebie.

Hux posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. W sumie to było mu jakoś ciepło w środku wiedząc, że Kylo broni jego honoru, chociaż rozumiał perspektywę Damerona.

Ren siedział jeszcze chwilę w ciszy po czym skrzyżował z nim spojrzenia.

\- W sumie to jak to jest z nami?

\- Przyjaźnimy się, a jak ma być? - odpowiedział szybko, może za szybko.

\- Chodzi mi o ten pocałunek.

Huxa zmroziło. Czyli o tym myślał, nie zostawił tego. Hux bał się, że ta rozmowa zejdzie na niebezpieczne tory.

\- To nie… - zaczął, ale nie wiedział jak dobrze z tego wyjść, odwracał wzrok. - To nie miało takiego znaczenia. W sensie, nie mówię, że to było bez znaczenia, w pewnym sensie było, ale, no rozumiesz mnie. Ratowałem sytuację.

Kylo pokiwał głową.

\- Ogólnie to wszystko dużo tłumaczy.

Hux był pewien, że zupełnie zdemaskował się przed Kylo. Połączył fakty, ale nie zrobi z tym nic poza ogólną akceptacją, Hux będzi musiał przecierpieć to nieodwzajemnione uczucie i ruszyć dalej ze swoim życiem.

\- Co tłumaczy? - mimo wszystko zapytał. - Nie oszukałem cię, jeżeli o to chodzi. Masz inną perspektywę, bo wiesz, że wolę facetów. Ale to nic nie zmienia między nami.

Chciał zaprzeczać wszystkiemu do ostatniej chwili. Kylo nie dawał mu jasnych sygnałów, a najgorsze co może się wydarzyć to zakochanie w przyjacielu.

\- No twoje zachowanie i Damerona też. Naprawdę nie brzydzę się tobą, Hux. Z Poe jest inaczej, ale to ze względu na jego ogólny zarys, a nie orientację. Ej, jesteś blady, na pewno nie chcesz iść do tej pielęgniarki?

\- Nie, w porządku - powiedział i oparł się o ścianę, wzdychając głęboko.

Zamknął oczy. Wszystkie sekrety wyszły na jaw, chowanie spraw przed Renem mijało się z celem.

Kylo złapał go za ramię. Naprawdę nie wiedział o co chodzi Huxowi. W końcu zrozumiał jego zachowanie w lecie, jego relacje z Poe i ogólnie dziewczynami. Czuł że coś jeszcze jest nie tak, ale nie wiedział jak to z niego wyciągnąć.

Hux obrócił głowę w jego stronę. Nie spodziewał się, że Kylo może go dotknąć, więc był nieco zaskoczony.

\- Co?

\- Między nami jest w porządku? - Hux chyba po raz pierwszy dostrzegł w jego oczach prawdziwą nadzieję.

\- Tak - skinął głową. - W porządku.

  


Od tamtej rozmowy minął ponad tydzień. Hux chodził już prawie bez kul, a Kylo nadrobił większość zaległości z momentu zawieszenia. Ren nie rozmawiał od tamtej pory z Dameronem, ale nie tęsknił, cieszyło go za to przebywanie z Huxem.

Wstał z maty do ćwiczeń i ruszył pod prysznic. Była sobota, koło czternastej, a on dopiero niedawno obudził się i poruszał. Zastanawiał się, czy Armitage będzie potrzebował rehabilitacji, czy jedynie trochę pokuśtyka. Wszedł pod prysznic, żeby zmyć z siebie resztki snu oraz zmęczenie treningiem.

Dużo myślał o tym, co się ostatnio stało, z dnia na dzień dochodząc do coraz to dziwniejszych wniosków.

Po pierwsze, naprawdę nie przeszkadzała mu świadomość tego, że Hux jest homoseksualistą. Czy czuł się nieswojo? Raczej nie, co też było zaskakujące. Nie mniej poza pocałunkiem z wycieczki nie zdarzyło się między nimi nic więcej. Armitage zaklinał się w dodatku, że to nic nie znaczyło. I to była pierwsza rzecz, która Kylo nie pasowała. Hux się nie zarzekał, Hux stawiał sprawę jasno i dobitnie. Tutaj tak nie było.

Dlatego też przyszło kolejne pytanie - czy Hux mógłby się nim interesować? Przecież mówił, że nie kocha, jedynie czasem pożąda i to w bardzo racjonalny sposób. Luka. Jak na razie nie do zapełnienia. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu Kylo postanowił podejść do czegoś na spokojnie. Nie zapytał prosto z mostu, nie rzucił mu się do szyi, czekał i obserwował. Co zrobić, gdy okaże się, że błędnie go podejrzewał? Albo jeśli jednak może mieć rację? Kylo czuł jak woda spływa mu po twarzy, ale nie przyniosła odpowiedzi. Zakręcił ją i owinął się ręcznikiem. Włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony, więc związał je w kok. Kiedyś wyschną, teraz pora na jakiś rajd w WoWie.

 

Koło siedemnastej Kylo zaczął z grubsza sprzątać, Hux miał przyjść, dzisiaj znowu był mecz. Nawet nie oszukiwał się, że będą go długo oglądać, ale przynajmniej był to jakiś pretekst, żeby się spotkać. Zrobił pizzę, po czym wyłożył się na kanapie i zaczął grać na Nintendo.

Armitage był niezwykle zadowolony, gdy okazało się, że jest w stanie znowu prowadzić samochód i choć naciskanie pedału gazu ciągle było nieco bolesne, to nie było to cierpienie, którego nie mógłby znieść. Był w dobrym nastroju, mimo tego, że zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć kilka komplementów od swojego ojca zanim wyszedł. Sytuacja z Kylo wydawała się stabilna, nie zmienił swojego zachowania względem Huxa, mimo że teraz wiedział już o wszystkim. Prawie. Hux przeklinał się za bycie upartym i nie ufanie Kylo, w końcu, gdyby powiedział mu od razu, oszczędziłby im problemów. Ale teraz szykował się zwyczajny wieczór i Hux nie zamierzał się dać rozproszyć.

Niedługo później był już u Kylo. Zjedli pizzę, która ku zdumieniu Huxa, nie była zupełnie ostra, Kylo wciągnął się w mecz, więc za ten czas Hux próbował grać na DSie, do którego dorwał się już wcześniej,  a którego Kylo nie chciał oddać i musieli odwalić jakieś zapasy na kanapie jak dwójka pięciolatków.  

\- Jeszcze mi usuniesz save’a! - warknął Ren próbując wyciągnąć mu urządzenie z dłoni.

\- Umiem obsługiwać menu, znam angielski! - odkrzyknął, przyciągając urządzenie do siebie, równocześnie odpychając Kylo kolanem.

Zemsta nadeszła chwilę później, gdy Ren zaczął go łaskotać. Hux krzyczał, żeby ten przestał, rzucając się na wszystkie strony, jednak nie puszczając konsoli.

\- Już, stop! Wystarczy! - nie mógł złapać oddechu, a Ren wyglądał jakby te krzyki sprawiały mu jakąś sadystyczną przyjemność.

Hux nie widział w tym zabawy, zwłaszcza, że nienawidził łaskotek, bo był na to bardzo wrażliwy, a w połączeniu z tym, że to właśnie Ren się nad nim pochylał, Hux tylko modlił się, by jego ciało nie wystąpiło z jakąś nieodpowiednią na ten moment reakcją.

\- Poproś.

Och, jakie to było zabawne, gdy Armitage wił się pod nim krzycząc i się śmiejąc. Ren ledwo powstrzymywał wredny śmiech.

\- Po prostu przestań!

Hux nie zamierzał prosić, to brzmiało jak upokorzenie, nawet jeżeli nie sprzeczali się na poważnie. Jego nową taktyką było odsuwanie się na kraniec kanapy, dopóki nie zaczął zsuwać się na dywan. Kylo nie zamierzał jednak odpuścić, jak zwykle nie za bardzo wiedział kiedy. Jednak gdy jego dłonie trafiły na wystające żebra, zamarł. Jaki on był drobny. Hux wykorzystując moment zawahania, sturlał się na podłogę, po czym zerwał na równe nogi i stanął metr dalej. Miał całkowicie rozczochrane włosy i przyspieszony oddech, ale trzymał konsolę w dłoni.

\- Wygrałem - powiedział z zadziornym uśmiechem. - Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.

\- Schudłeś. Znowu.

\- Nie - odparł, zaczesując włosy do tyłu. - Od jakiegoś czasu trzymam tę samą wagę.

\- Chyba niedowagę – mruknął, siadając na kanapie i zerkając na ich talerze. - Nie smakowało ci?

\- Nie, było bardzo dobre - odparł szybko, nigdy nie wątpił w umiejętności kucharskie Rena. - Po prostu dokończę za chwilę. A poza tym, ważę sześćdziesiąt cztery, co jest prawidłowe w skali.

Kylo się na tym nie znał, więc postanowił odpuścić. Obiecał sobie jednak, że doczyta.

\- Co chcesz oglądać?

\- A nie chcesz dokończyć meczu? - zapytał, siadając obok i otwierając ekran gry. - Lubisz tę drużynę, nie? Możesz oglądać, a ja ci popsuje staty w tym czasie.

Ren wydał niezadowolony pomruk.

\- Otwórz na innym profilu. Tylko nie usuń mi postaci, mam prawie wszystkie odznaki.

Hux wywrócił oczami, ale utworzył nowy zapis i przez pierwsze pięć minut szło mu całkiem dobrze, bo tylko chodził po wiosce i czytał dialogi, gorzej, gdy doszło do pierwszej walki.

\- Ej, co mam teraz zrobić? - zapytał, pokazując Kylo grę.

\- Nie grałeś w to nigdy? - W jego głosie pobrzmiewało niedowierzanie. - Daj pokażę ci.

\- Nie! - Odsunął konsolę do siebie. - Tylko mi powiedz. Gdzie jest atak?

Westchnął nachylił się przez Huxowe ramię, po czym oparł na nim brodę, żeby lepiej widzieć.

\- Tutaj, masz napisane. Ten pierwszy bije, a drugi obniża obronę przeciwnikowi. W pierwszej walce możesz spokojnie używać tylko pierwszej umiejętności.

To było dużo do zniesienia, ale Hux nie zamierzał panikować i starał się skupić całą uwagę na grze, wcale nie na tym, że Kylo prawie cały swój ciężar opierał na jego plecach. Postępował według instrukcji i wygrał pierwszą walkę.

\- Okej, dzięki - powiedział. - Już dam radę dalej.

Kylo oparł się o kanapę i wbił wzrok w ekran. Przynajmniej tym razem wygrywali. Hux podciągnął kolana pod brodę i kontynuował podróż po dwuwymiarowym świecie. Zawsze chciał taką konsolę, gdy był mały, ale jego marzenia nie miały znaczenia w tamtym domu. Teraz ta głupia gra wydała mu się jeszcze bardziej wciągająca i obiecał sobie, że zaoszczędzi. Zaraz po tym, jak będzie go stać na nowy telefon, bo tego ciągle nie miał, ale po przekopaniu szuflad odnalazł jakąś starą komórkę, jeszcze z klawiszami, więc smsy z funkcją T9 wróciły do łask. Żałował jedynie, że nie było emotikon. Po chwili spędzonej nad jedną i tą samą walką, oddał Kylo konsolę.

\- Weź mi to przejdź.

Kylo spojrzał na grę.

\- Dlaczego nie łapiesz pokemonów? Przecież masz kilka pokeballi.

\- No bo nie umiem, pokaż mi.

\- Musisz mu zbić życie do czerwonego paska, a potem wybrać w menu tę kulkę i po prostu rzucasz. O, złapaliśmy, jak chcesz go nazwać?

W sumie nie wydawało się takie trudne jak Kylo grał.

\- Nazwać? To one nie mają swoich nazw? Nie wiem, wpisz cokolwiek.

\- Mają, ale to tak jakbyś mówił do Millicent per kocie.

Nazwał sympatycznie wyglądającego ptaszka i oddał Huxowi konsole. Hux kontynuował grę, zbierał kolejne pokemony i wkurzał się na to, że się powtarzały, bo nie chciał tych samych. Powtórki numerował. W przerwie Ren zaczął przysypiać, a jego głowa opadła w końcu na ramię Huxa, któremu w tej samej sekundzie stanęło serce. Nie tego się spodziewał po ich spotkaniu, chociaż trudno mu już było określić, czego się spodziewał, a czego nie, jeżeli każde, nawet nieznaczne dotknięcie było dla niego niczym elektrowstrząsy. Zastanawiał się, jak długo to zniesie, bo beztroska Kylo była w pewien sposób bolesna. On nie miał granic, a każde ich przekroczenie kosztowało Huxa ściskiem w brzuchu. Może nie powinni zostawać sam na sam, Hux bał się, że w momencie, gdy teraz tylko myślał o tym, żeby złapać Kylo za rękę, to kiedyś naprawdę może to zrobić i będzie niezręcznie. Zastanawiało go, jak Kylo by zareagował. I jak bolesne byłyby słowa odrzucenia.

\- Patrz, jak go nazwałem - powiedział, podstawiając ekran z wielkim śpiącym pokemonem pod twarz Kylo.

Ziewnął szeroko i spojrzał na ekran, wciąż leżąc na Huxie.

\- K-y-l-o - przeliterował, po czym dźgnął go palcem w bok. - Czy rudego i wrednego nazwiesz Armitage?

Hux prychnął.

\- Nie, już się tak postać nazywa.

\- Będziesz mną walczył? Karmił i wystawiał na śmierć?

\- Brzmi jak dobra zabawa. - Spojrzał na niego, ale zaraz odwrócił wzrok i zmienił temat. - Oglądamy coś?

\- Może zaczniemy jakiś serial?

Wzruszył ramionami i zamknął konsolę.

\- Okej - zgodził się, chociaż to oznaczało, że szybko stąd nie wyjdzie i że szybko tu wróci.

\- Stranger Things?

\- Odpalaj - powiedział i sięgnął po pozostały kawałek pizzy na swoim talerzu.

Nie chciał jeść, ale bardziej niż to nie chciał robić Kylo przykrości. Ren włączył za to serial i uwalił się na kanapie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choruję, więc wrzucam codziennie, żeby poprawić sobie nastrój i zrównoważyć wisielczy humor. Trzymajcie się ciepło.


	34. Chapter 34

Nie było wątpliwości w tym, że przebywanie z Renem sam na sam było niebezpieczne i Hux był pewien, że wkrótce odejdzie od zmysłów, dlatego gdy następnym razem wpadli na pomysł wyjścia na kręgle (swoją drogą nieprzemyślany), Hux zaproponował, by wyszła z nimi Phasma. Uznał, że w towarzystwie osoby postronnej, Kylo będzie od niego trochę dalej, a też bardziej zaabsorbowany Phasmą, bo wydawał się bardzo zainteresowany poznaniem jej. Któregoś piątku wybrali się więc na kręgielnię, a Phasma zdawała się czerpać z tego jakiś dziwny ubaw.

 

 **Phasma:** Ale jesteś pewien, że mnie tam chcesz? Nie chcę psuć randki

 **Armitage:** Sam fakt, że tak to nazwałaś jest straszny.

 **Phasma:** Już się zamknij, Hux, wszyscy wiemy, że tak na to patrzysz

✔ _Odczytane: 21:13_

 

Kylo czekał na nich już pod kręgielnią. Zachowanie Huxa ostatnio zaczynało go jeszcze bardziej zastanawiać. Niby nic, ale to odwracanie wzroku, chwilowy brak ruchu, gdy go dotknął. Zaczynał się bać. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że im bardziej chciał się dowiedzieć, tym bardziej stwierdzał, że może go krzywdzi. Nie chciał tego. Tak naprawdę to po tym ciągłym rozkminianiu ich relacji stwierdził, że po prostu chciałby, żeby Hux nie znikał z jego życia.

Hux, jak na prawdziwego dżentelmena przystało, zabrał Phasmę samochodem spod szkoły. Oni kończyli wcześniej, Phasma zostawała na zajęcia klubu sportowego. Żartowała, że będzie najlepiej rozgrzana i ich rozgromi.

\- Długo czekasz? - zapytał Hux, gdy dołączyli do Kylo i w trójkę weszli do środka.

\- Niezbyt - odpowiedział, po czym podał Phasmie telefon ze słuchawkami. - Masz, powinno ci się spodobać - po czym spojrzał na Armitage’a. - Jesteś stuprocentowo pewny, że dasz radę?

Phasma wzięła sprzęt i wsadziła jedną z słuchawek do ucha, po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech zadowolenia i szacunku.

\- Prowadzę samochód, więc to chyba znaczy, że jest dobrze - odpowiedział. - Będę się opierał na lewej - dodał, klepiąc się w udo.

Kylo pokiwał głową. Przebrali buty i ruszyli na salę, Ren przepuścił w drzwiach zarówno Phasmę, jak i Huxa, co z ta pierwsza skwitowała parsknięciem śmiechem. Hux zmierzył ją wzrokiem, a Kylo pozostał w zdziwieniu.

Zaczęli grę, a że cała trójka miała silnie rozwinięte poczucie rywalizacji, nie kończyło się jedynie na słownych przepychankach, ale prawdziwej mowie nienawiści, chociaż była to sinusoida przeplatana z żartami i krótkimi rozmówkami. Po pierwszej rundzie, którą wygrała Phasma, co obu panów ugodziło w godność, Kylo bardziej, chociaż nie odczuwał poniżenia jak w wypadku Rey, a jakiś żal przegranej, Hux musiał odpocząć, żeby nie nadwyrężyć nogi, więc cała rywalizacja skupiła się na Kylo i Phasmie, a Armitage sam nie wiedział, komu powinien kibicować.

Drugą rundę wygrał Kylo i cieszył się przy tym jak dziecko, jednak Phasma zaznaczyła, że to tylko dwa punkty, następnym razem go prześcignie. Renowi wydawało się, że przez całą grę czuje na sobie spojrzenie Huxa, ale gdy odwracał głowę Armitage patrzył gdzieś przed siebie albo w telefon. Może za dużo sobie wyobrażał?

Gdy dziewczyna ustawiała nową rundę, Kylo usiadł przy Huxie, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Wyglądał na lekko zmachanego, ale i szczęśliwego, oczy mu błyszczały. Był naprawdę blisko.

\- Gratuluję - zagadał. - Z Phasmą nie tak łatwo wygrać, mi się udało raz w życiu.

\- Przynosisz mi szczęście - powiedział opierając się w końcu o kanapę. - Gdy jesteś obok, to wygrywam nawet z Rey. To pewnie przez te rude kłaki.

\- To przez to, że nie gram, bo przypomnę tylko, że poprzednią rundę skończyłeś trzeci - uśmiechnął się niby sympatycznie, a jednak wrednie. - Ale tak, szczęście że mnie masz, nie?

Dopiero po chwili usłyszał jak to brzmi, czuł jak płoną mu uszy.

\- Dobra, chodźmy grać, zanim czas się skończy - dodał od razu.

Dopił wodę i wstał od stolika, czekając, aż Ren go przepuści. Kylo za to złapał go lekko za nadgarstek i powiedział:

\- No, mam szczęście - uśmiechnął się do niego, puszczając jego rękę i robiąc mu miejsce do przejścia.

Hux nie był na to gotowy, zupełnie, właśnie tego chciał uniknąć zapraszając Phasmę, jednak tak bardzo się pomylił. Miejsce po dotyku Kylo płonęło, czuł że musi zdjąć sweter, bo się ugotuje. Minął Rena bez słowa i podszedł po kulę, był pierwszy w kolejce.

Ren przestraszył się, że właśnie zrobił coś nie tak. Chciał wstać i coś powiedzieć, ale teraz była jego kolej, a potem Phasmy. Gdy znowu rzucał Hux, a właściwie stał i czekał aż maszyna wypluje tę konkretną kulę, którą chciał rzucić, dziewczyna go zagaiła:

\- Coś taki spięty? - szturchnęła go w ramię i chwyciła szklankę coli.

\- Bo Hux… - nawet nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Był zbyt roztrzęsiony, aby się zamknąć. - Cholera, chyba znowu zrobiłem coś nie tak.

Phasma zdziwiła się.

\- Nie tak? Co masz na myśli?

\- Ostatnio zachowuje się tak… nieHuxowo. Zauważyłaś może? W dodatku zdaje mi się, że to w jakiś sposób przeze mnie, ale cokolwiek z tym robię, to raz jest lepiej, a raz gorzej.

Dziewczyna z całych sił powstrzymywała się od śmiechu. Oni byli tacy zabawni we dwójkę i zagubieni w tym, co robią, że aż jej się żal czasem robiło.

\- Och, Kylo, nie przejmuj się. On jest po prostu teraz, jakby to nazwać, w specyficznym stanie.

\- Tak? Mówił ci coś? - Kylo oparł się o stolik i spojrzał w lodowato błękitne oczy Phasmy.

\- Czy Hux zwierza się komukolwiek? - oddała spojrzenie. - Tak na serio, to daj mu czas. Boryka się z czymś, czego nie rozumie.

Kylo pokiwał głową. Chciał nawet przez chwilę powiedzieć, że tak, zwierza się i to jemu, ale nie wiedział, czy Hux by tego chciał. Martwił się jednak, nie wiedząc, o co dokładnie chodzi, może coś w domu? Wiedział, że próba dowiedzenia się mogłaby tylko pogorszyć sytuację.

\- Idź rzucaj - powiedziała Phasma.

Hux wymienił się miejscem z Kylo. Phasma posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Co? - zapytał Hux.

\- A nic, nic - wyszczerzyła się. - Jesteście zabawni.

\- Czemu?

\- Dowiesz się kiedyś - powiedziała i podniosła szklankę do ust.

Hux pokręcił głową i zwrócił wzrok na Kylo. Nie widział w tym nic zabawnego, a Phasma tylko chichotała, gdy westchnął.

 

Tę rundę wygrała Phasma, następna należała do Huxa, ostatnią rzutem na taśmę zwyciężył Kylo. Po grze Hux odwiózł ich do domu, pierwszego Rena, mimo, że było mu bardziej po drodze zacząć od Phasmy. Nie wiedział jednak, jak skończy się zostanie z Kylo sam na sam.

 

***

 

Kylo siedział z “Mistrzem i Małgorzatą”, naczyniem z yerba mate w dłoniach oraz ciepłym kocem na nogach, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon. Dochodziła już północ, o tej porze rzadko dzwonił do niego ktoś poza Huxem, więc szybko poderwał telefon.

_Mama dzwoni._

Patrzył na ekran z tępą miną. Nie odbierał od niej telefonów już od tak dawna, że stało się to jego nawykiem. Jednak teraz miał wątpliwości. W ciągu jej ostatniego pobytu naprawdę się starała, to wszystko co robiła, to jak zachowywała się wobec niego i Huxa. Nie chciał być zarozumiałym bucem, który kompletnie tego nie doceni. Podniósł telefon do ucha.

\- Tak?

\- Hej Ben, jak się czujesz? - uspokoił się zupełnie, gdy nie wyłapał złej nuty w jej głosie. Wydawało mu się, że naprawdę tęskniła.

\- Dobrze mamo. A ty?

\- Też dobrze, mieliśmy dzisiaj ciężki dzień, ale już na szczęście koniec. Powinnam wrócić za jakieś dwa tygodnie, jeśli obrady się nie przedłużą. Może coś ci przywieźć?

Zastanowił się. Kiedyś przywoziła mu coś tak po prostu, ale rozbijał, rwał i niszczył wszystko. Przestała kilka lat temu, myślał, że nigdy nie usłyszy takiego pytania.

\- Zgubiłem sweter - zaczął powoli.

Lubił go, był ciepły, miękki w środku, oczywiście czarny. Nawet nie wiedział, gdzie go posiał.

\- O, widziałam gdzieś takie, które mogłyby ci się nawet spodobać - ucieszyła się, on nawet trochę też, słysząc jej entuzjazm. - Jak na zajęciach?

\- Dobrze, matematyka idzie mi coraz lepiej.

\- Armitage, to dobry nauczyciel - zaśmiała się. - A jak on się ma? Wciąż chodzi o kulach?

\- Już nie, byliśmy wczoraj na kręglach z jego przyjaciółką Phasmą. W czwartek mamy korki.

Mówić jej o jego dziwnym zachowaniu, czy nie? Postanowił pominąć ten temat.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Dlaczego pytasz? - był zdziwiony pytaniem.

\- Po prostu zwykle mówisz o nim wiele, wiele więcej i to sam z siebie.

Gdyby nie była to rozmowa telefoniczna, właśnie odwróciłby wzrok. Czuł jednak, że palą go policzki i cieszył się, iż nikt go nie widzi.

\- Ostatnio zachowuje inaczej - zaczął, nie wiedząc co dokładnie chce powiedzieć. - Zapytałem o to Phasmę i powiedziała, że ma teraz jakąś ciężką sytuację. Wiesz, trochę się martwię.

Nie mówił jej o ojcu Huxa, wspomniał jedynie i to bardzo na około, ale Leia zdawała domyślać się znacznie więcej.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedziała, a on poczuł się dziwnie lepiej. - Myślę, że musisz być po prostu wyrozumiały i go wspierać. – Kylo był pewien, że się uśmiechnęła. - Muszę powoli kończyć. Dobranoc, śpij dobrze, Ben.

\- Dobranoc mamo. I dziękuję.

Wbił wzrok w ścianę zaklejoną plakatami. Skąd mama wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak? Nie miał pojęcia. Zastanowił się nad jej słowami, nie był zbyt wyrozumiałą osobą, a jedynym sposobem, żeby wesprzeć Huxa była pomoc. Przemyślał to wszystko dokładniej, po czym napisał do Armitage’a.

 **Kylo:** Możemy mieć te korki u Ciebie?


	35. Chapter 35

Hux siedział przy biurku, a właściwie leżał na książce z wiedzy o społeczeństwie. Niedawno ruszyły przygotowania do olimpiady i w zasadzie nauka zajmowała mu najwięcej czasu, który mógłby nazwać wolnym. Poprzedniego roku był o krok od indeksu, dlatego teraz postanowił pracować jeszcze ciężej, wierzył, że jeżeli załatwi sobie wejście na studia, jego ojciec trochę mu odpuści, a Hux będzie mógł na spokojnie planować przyszłość.

Wiadomość Kylo wyrwała go z pół snu. Odkleił policzek od kartki, spojrzał na zegarek i stwierdził, że nie jest jeszcze tak późno.

 **Armitage:** Czemu u mnie?

Zdziwił się, ostatnia wizyta nie zakończyła się najlepiej.

 

Kylo zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. No cóż, nie mógł napisać, że chce sprawdzić, czy w jego domu jest wszystko w porządku. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać skutków takiego stwierdzenia. Gdy tak rozmyślał nad wymówką, w drzwiach wejściowych szczęknął zamek. Kylo Zaklął.

\- Tylko ciebie tu jeszcze brakowało – warknął, zamykając drzwi do swojego pokoju.

Będzie udawał, że go tu nie ma, a jak ojciec postanowi to jednak sprawdzić, wyprosi go w kilku słowach. Usłyszał szczeknięcie psa, to musiał być Chewie.

 **Kylo:** Bo wrócił.

Hux pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i odpisał:

 **Armitage:** Ok. Przychodź, kiedy chcesz.

Skoro on zawsze uciekał od domu do Kylo, przyszła kolej się odwdzięczyć. Miał szczęście, że Brendol, jak okropnym człowiekiem by nie był, zazwyczaj nie ujawniał tego przy obcych. Hux rozejrzał się po pokoju. Niepościelone łóżko, kartki z notatkami na ziemi, a na nich Millicent, niezamknięta szafa - zupełnie nie w jego stylu, ale nie mógł się w większym stopniu tym teraz przejmować, do czwartku na pewno wszystko posprząta.

 

Hux kończył kolejny rozdział książki, gdy usłyszał stukanie w szybę. Myślał, że się przesłyszał ze zmęczenia, ale na kolejne zareagował nawet kot. Spojrzał w okno, ale niczego nie zauważył. Czy doświadczali jakichś zbiorowych halucynacji z braku snu? Wrócił do książki, może powinien wypić kolejną kawę albo zaaplikować sobie krótką regeneracyjną drzemkę. Spojrzał w kierunku łóżka i o mało co nie dostał zawału. Za szybą ujrzał bladą, ale wyszczerzoną w triumfalnym uśmiechu twarz. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznał w niej Kylo.

Ren zastukał w szybę. Nawet coś powiedział, ale zostało to stłumione przez okno. Hux, który przed chwilą omal nie spadł z krzesła, otrząsnął się z szoku i podszedł otworzyć okno.

\- Kylo, czy ciebie pojebało do reszty! - wysyczał, ale szeptem. Była pierwsza w nocy, jakby ktoś ich usłyszał, nie przeżyliby tego.

\- Nie ujadaj tak - mruknął Kylo i zeskoczył na podłogę. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając wzrokiem Milllicent, po czym spojrzał na Armitage’a. - Czyli jednak nie żyjesz w kompletnym porządku. A mnie się czepiasz o byle kurz.

Hux skrzyżował ręce przed sobą.

\- Kurzu u mnie nie znajdziesz, jeżeli o to ci chodzi. Po prostu się uczę, ale umiem po sobie sprzątać - powiedział.

Wrócił na krzesło i spojrzał na Kylo, który zbierał się do podniesienia kotki z podłogi, ale ta chyba nie miała ochoty na dotyk, więc zgrabnie wyskoczyła mu spomiędzy rąk i czmychnęła pod biurko.

\- To co ty tu robisz właściwie? - zapytał Hux.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mogę wpadać kiedy chcę.

\- Nie sądziłem, że weźmiesz to aż tak dosłownie. – Zaczesał włosy do tyłu.

\- Przyszedł i zaczął się pultać - Kylo wzruszył ramionami. - Ewakuowałem się w trybie natychmiastowym.

-  Okej, rozumiem - odparł, po chwili jednak doszła do niego sytuacja. - W sensie, chcesz tu spać?

Na samą myśl o tym, przyspieszyło mu serce. Jeżeli będą musieli dzielić jego jednoosobowe łóżko, Hux umrze we śnie.

Kylo spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Coś nie tak? Ja po prostu… - urwał.

Nagle kompletnie zwątpił w swój pomysł przyjścia tutaj.

\- Nie, wszytko spoko, możesz nocować! - sprostował prędko. Kylo wyglądał na dość przygnębionego.  - Pytam, bo… - zastanowił się. - Nie wiem, czy mam jakieś ciuchy, żeby ci pożyczyć, ale może coś się znajdzie.

Postarał się o uśmiech. Głupio brzmiało to tłumaczenie, ale było lepsze niż żadne.

\- Wszystko mam - pokazał kciukiem na swój plecak, Hux nawet nie zauważył, że go ma. - Nawet przyniosłem coś do picia i żelki – mruknął, ściągając plecak z ramienia i kładąc koło łóżka. Millicent podeszła i obwąchała jego dłoń, otarła się o nią, głośno mrucząc. - Przygotowany. Co jak bym cię nie wpuścił? - zapytał, ale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. - Aż tak źle u ciebie?  Nie ma twojej mamy?

\- Wróci za dwa tygodnie, jak nie przedłużą się obrady – mruknął.

Usiadł na krześle obok Huxa i otworzył jego laptopa, wklepał hasło. Hux nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy mu je podał. - Chcesz coś obejrzeć?

\- Nie mogę, muszę skończyć czytać - powiedział. Miał zaplanowany jeszcze jeden rozdział na ten wieczór. - Ale jak chcesz coś włączyć to możesz, tylko nie głośno, bo nikt nie może wiedzieć, że tu jesteś.

Kylo pokiwał głową, po czym włączył sobie coś na słuchawkach. Nie umiał się jednak skupić, co chwila zerkał na pracującego Armitage’a. Nie wytrzymał jednak długo i w końcu zaczął czytać mu przez ramię.

\- To do olimpiady?

Hux pokiwał głową. Czuł oddech Kylo na szyi i zdecydowanie nie umiał się już skupić na tekście.

\- To wszystko na ziemi też. I weź tak nie wiś nade mną, bo nie lubię, jak mi się patrzy na ręce.

Kylo burknął coś w odpowiedzi i wstał od biurka. Dziwnie było oglądać pokój Huxa w takim nieładzie, ale wreszcie wydał się on Kylo zamieszkany. Zaczął krążyć po pokoju bez większego celu, po raz kolejny oglądał książki na półkach, zawieszonych między dwoma plakatami projektów samolotów wojskowych. Kylo bardzo nie podobała się ilość roślin w pokoju Huxa, właściwie oprócz kaktusa na komodzie, którego notabene przyniósł mu on, jedynie na jednej z półek stała samotna paprotka. Hux twierdził, że wszystkie roślinki pod jego ręką umierają, Kylo twierdził, że to kwestia pamiętania o nawodnieniu. Przeszedł pod szafę, chciał wrzucić do niej leżącą na ziemi koszulkę i zamknąć drzwi, jednak jego uwagę przykuła kolorowa okładka. Spod jednej sterty ubrań wystawał kawałek gazetki. Przez moment wystraszył się, że znalazł jakieś skrywane przed światem świerszczyki, jednak to, co było tak skrzętnie schowane, było jeszcze śmieszniejsze. Kylo wyciągnął spod ubrań Huxa trzy numery komiksów o Avengersach. Niemal parsknął śmiechem. Z komiksami w dłoni obrócił się w stronę Huxa, który teraz siedział do niego plecami, w rozdrażnieniu drapiąc się po głowie. Chciał zrobić jakiś komentarz co do ukrytych rozrywek swojego przyjaciela, ale postanowił, że zostawi to jako tajną broń na inny czas. Pokręcił się jeszcze chwilę, przekartkował podręcznik leżący na szafce obok łóżka, po czym wyłożył się wraz z kotem na pościeli i wbił wzrok w sufit. W sumie to już mu się nie chciało nic oglądać.

Sięgnął ręką w górę, a jego dłoń natrafiła na coś miękkiego, myśląc, że to poduszka, pociągnął rzecz, żeby się na niej ułożyć, nie była jednak za wygodna. Wyciągnął ją spod głowy, by zobaczyć, co to takiego.

\- To mój sweter? - zapytał zupełnie zaskoczony.

Hux wypuścił ołówek z rąk, zimna fala przerażenia przebiegła mu po ciele, pozostawiając czerwień na policzkach. Zamarł w bezruchu, jego oczy przeskakiwały z Kylo na sweter i z powrotem. Nie potrafił wykrztusić słowa. Nie było żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia, czemu miałby sweter Kylo pod poduszką innego niż to, które było prawdą, a które Hux tak pieczołowicie starał się ukryć. Odwrócił wzrok, ukrył twarz w dłoniach, następnie całkowicie położył głowę na biurko i nakrył rękami, wczepiając się palcami we włosy, jakby w ten sposób miał ukryć się przed wzrokiem Kylo, który domagał się odpowiedzi, mimo, że pewnie podświadomie wiedział już wszystko. Nie było już żadnej linii obrony, tylko prawda.

\- Hux? Ty z nim śpisz? - ostatnie pytanie wydukał.

Nagle wiele rzeczy nabrało sensu. Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć, a co dopiero zrobić.

Hux nie odpowiedział, wolałby się zapaść ze wstydu pod ziemię niż wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk.

\- Hux? Ty się we mnie…?

Jak ująć takie pytanie, żeby nie zabrzmiało jak ostatnia bzdura, będąc jednocześnie najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie? Kylo nie wiedział. Zaciskał tylko dłonie na ubraniu, a w głowie miał kompletną pustkę.

\- Nazwij to jak chcesz - powiedział cicho Hux, nie podnosząc wzroku na Kylo.

Ren wstał i podszedł do niego. Patrzył na te drobne plecy, na człowieka, który niósł na nich o wiele więcej niż powinien. I teraz jeszcze to. Czy on czuł to samo? Nie miał pojęcia, nie chciał go oszukiwać, bo nie rozróżniał przyjaźni od miłości. Ani jednej, ani drugiej nie zaznał wiele w swoim życiu, nie wiedział, więc czy dałby radę je tak po prostu określić. Ale teraz ten tak naprawdę najważniejszy w jego życiu człowiek z jakiegoś powodu czuł do niego coś więcej. Ren za to nie czuł złości czy obrzydzenia, raczej strach. Strach przed tym, że teraz jednym złym ruchem stłucze wszystko, tak jak lustra w swoim domu, podrze ich relacje na strzępy, tak jak marynarkę Armitage’a. I tak jak te przedmioty obrócone wniwecz, tak i między nimi już nigdy nie będzie tak samo.

Sweter w jego dłoni mu ciążył, jakby to on był winien temu wszystkiemu.

Nie wiedział, czy kochał, ale był pewny, że się troszczy, bo go uratował, że się martwi, bo przyjechał tutaj, by tak naprawdę upewnić się, czy ojciec Huxa nie robi mu z życia większego piekła niż zazwyczaj. I na pewno był o niego zazdrosny, o to, że rozmawiał z kimś więcej niż z nim, miał potrzebę spędzania z nim jak największej ilości czasu. Czy to naprawdę mogło być tylko przez to, że się tak dobrze rozumieli? W końcu Armitage i on widzieli się w najgorszych momentach, wiedzieli o nich, a mimo to zostali przy sobie.

Kylo położył sweter na tych obciążonych przez los barkach.

\- Dlaczego we mnie?

Hux drgnął. Teraz był pewien, że Kylo stoi tuż za nim i nie ma już szans, by się gdzieś schować w tym żenującym momencie. Pytanie Kylo było najtrudniejszym pytaniem, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszał, głównie dlatego, że zadał je on sam. Nie było też na nie jednej odpowiedzi. Zastanawiał się, czy milczeć dalej, czy coś powiedzieć. Złamał barierę przyjaźni, więc ich relacja nie wróci już do poprzedniego stanu.

\- Nie wiem - przyznał. - Nie tak łatwo to wyjaśnić.

Czuł jak zaczynają zapiekać go oczy. Nie rozumiał reakcji swojego organizmu. A jednak był na granicy załamania się. Czuł sweter na swoich plecach, ogrzewał go, a jednak Hux żałował, że nie oddał go od razu, jak go znalazł. I choć w pewien sposób czuł ulgę, że wszystko się wydało, to nie wiedział, co teraz zrobić. Kylo nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć.

Ren nigdy w życiu nie widział, żeby Armitage dygotał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, dlatego też nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak taki widok okropnie boli.

\- Pewnie to co teraz powiem nie będzie ani trochę odpowiednie, ale spróbuj mnie posłuchać do końca - powiedział, Hux wciąż na niego nie patrzył, ale to mu trochę ułatwiało sprawę. - Nie wiem, co teraz czuję, nie mogę ci obiecać, że oddam to, co ty - milczeniem nazwał nienazwane. - Nie chciałbym się teraz rzucić na ciebie i kłamać cię w żywe oczy. Bo jesteś dla mnie ważny, wiesz Hux? - znów urwał, bo widział, jak rudzielec drgnął. - Nie chcę cię stracić. Nie wiem czy ktokolwiek inny potrafiłby mnie zrozumieć tak, jak ty i jeszcze przy mnie w dodatku zostać. - Bardzo, bardzo chciał go dotknąć, ale nie wiedział, czy to nie pogorszy całej tej sytuacji. - I to, że nie wiem, co czuję, nie zmienia faktu, że mógłbym nawet spróbować. - Jako, że przeraźliwie bał się ciszy, która najpewniej miała teraz między nimi zapaść, szybko dodał: - Nie będę tu sterczał i cię poganiał, pójdę na dach, jeśli będziesz chciał to mnie zawołaj.

Albo wygoń, dodał już we własnych myślach Ren

 


	36. Chapter 36

Hux walczył ze łzami, zagryzał wargi i słuchał Kylo, dopóki ten nie skończył mówić i dopóki nie usłyszał dźwięku otwierania okna. Został sam w pokoju. Wypuścił wstrzymywany od dłuższej chwili oddech, łamał się, wdechy były za szybkie, pociągnał nosem i starał się nie udusić. Dopiero po kilku minutach odkąd Kylo wyszedł, Hux podniósł się z biurka i przetarł dłońmi oczy. Pierwsze napięcie opadło, Hux nie mógł się jednak pozbyć ścisku w brzuchu. Słowa Kylo nie pozostały bez znaczenia. Mógłby spróbować? Hux obawiał się, że Kylo poczuje się do czegoś zobowiązany i czuł się z tym okropnie. Po zerwaniu z Dameronem nie czuł się nawet w połowie tak zagubiony jak teraz. Wtedy też nie wchodziły w grę jego własne uczucia. Z Kylo było inaczej, z nim chciał po prostu być, najbliżej jak się dało, najdłużej. Czy to zakochanie, czy raczej bardzo intensywna sympatia, nostalgiczna tęsknota za dotykiem i uczuciem, którego nigdy nie otrzymał, a pragnął całym sobą. By dzielić razem ważne i nieważne momenty, wzloty i upadki,   _być_ dla siebie. Przyjaźń z Kylo była najważniejszą rzeczą w życiu Armitage’a, cenił ją i nie chciał stracić, ale bał się, że w pewnym momencie może mu to nie wystarczyć, że jego uczucia zniszczą to, co wybudowali.

Spojrzał w stronę okna. Zdjął z pleców sweter i spojrzał na niego. Pomyślał, że Kylo musi się teraz czuć nieswojo, być może widzieć gdzieś swoją winę, co było absurdem. Nie mógł go tak zostawić. Wstał z krzesła, dopiero teraz czuł, jak cały się trzęsie, a nogi są jak z waty. Wyszedł za Renem na dach, robiąc to najciszej, jak tylko potrafił. Kylo, reagując na dźwięk, chciał spojrzeć w jego stronę.

\- Nie odwracaj się - powiedział Hux, miał zachrypnięty głos.

Kylo wrócił do patrzenia przed siebie. Siedział z nogami podciągniętymi pod klatkę piersiową. Armitage usiadł tuż za nim, wpatrzył się w jego plecy. Chciał go dotknąć, ale wiedział, że nie może i nie powinien. Nie chciał, żeby Kylo pomyślał, że ich znajomość dąży w kierunku relacji z Dameronem, chociaż, paradoksalnie, zaczął zauważać podobieństwa.

\- Przepraszam - zaczął mówić Hux. - To nie powinno się było stać, jestem taki głupi, Kylo. Ale nic na to nie poradzę i ty też nie, dlatego nie czuj się zobowiązany wobec mnie. Też jesteś dla mnie ważny, chociaż teraz brzmi to inaczej. To jest po prostu… takie trudne. - Słyszał, jak drży mu głos, jak nierówny jest oddech. Kontynuował. -  Ale nie chcę tracić tego, co mamy. Nie chcę też, żebyś źle się czuł w moim towarzystwie. Nie zmuszaj się do niczego.

Po chwili ciężkiej ciszy Kylo zapytał cicho:

\- Czy mogę cię przytulić?

Nie było niczego, czego Hux pragnął by bardziej w tym momencie, ale wiedział, że jeżeli Kylo tylko go dotknie, on nie opanuje emocji.

\- Myślisz że to dobry pomysł?

\- Tak - w jego głosie brzmiała pewność, wciąż czekał na odpowiedź Huxa.

Hux nie był pewien, ale pragnienia wzięły górę nad rozumem. Wyciągnął rękę i położył Kylo na plecach. Ten drgnął pod dotykiem. Delikatnie przesunął dłonią po plecach Kylo, po czym palcem napisał na nich „ok”.

Kylo na chwilę zamarł, a następnie odwrócił się i spojrzał mu w oczy. Pewnych rzeczy się po Huxie nie spodziewał, ale pewnie właśnie teraz nauczy się o nim więcej, nie raz się zaskakując. Przyciągnął go do siebie, zamykając w ramionach i kładąc policzek na jego głowie. Było mu dobrze, czuł się w końcu komuś potrzebny, a to uczucie sprawiało, że najchętniej nie wypuszczałby Armitage’a z uścisku. Po prostu siedział i wdychał zapach papierosów i mięty, którym Hux emanował, jakby nie czuł go wcześniej.

Hux oddał uścisk, był szczęśliwy i choć z jednej strony wiedział, że to okaże się dla niego bolesne, chciał się okłamywać, chociaż przez chwilę. Chciał wczepiać się palcami w ciało Kylo mocniej i dłużej, jakby w iluzji, że jego uczucia zostały zwrócone. Nie były i zapewne nigdy nie będą, ale na tę chwilę taki Kylo mu wystarczył. Kylo, który ciągle chciał z nim przebywać i chciał dla niego jak najlepiej, który nie skreślił go, mimo że miał ku temu wiele powodów. Hux chciał się nauczyć być dla niego, przestać patrzeć jedynie pod własne nogi. I może na ten moment wystarczył, jego własne ciepło i w końcu - spokój. W tych ramionach był bezpieczny, był chciany i mógł płakać, mógł się śmiać i tej chwili nikt nie mógł mu odebrać.

Kylo uniósł głowę, opierając brodę na włosach Huxa. Połaskotały go w nos, tak bardzo, że ledwo powstrzymał się od kichnięcia. Z dachu widać było całe przedmieścia, można było oglądać gwiazdy i księżyc. Wczesał palce w rude kosmyki, były bardzo miękkie, gdy Hux nie układał ich na żadne pasty.

\- Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać jak zostanę? Czy wolałbyś jednak, żebym wrócił?

\- Możesz zostać - powiedział. Zamknął oczy i był gotowy zasnąć w każdej chwili, całe napięcie po prostu uleciało w gwieździste niebo. - Nie wyrzucę cię przecież. Tylko nikt cię nie może tutaj znaleźć, jak się mój ojciec dowie, to nikt tego nie przeżyje.

\- Obroniłbym cię.

\- Nie wątpię - zaśmiał się lekko.

Kylo przyciągnął go do siebie mocniej.

\- Nie żartuję.

\- Ja też nie. - Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać takiej konfrontacji.

Siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Chłodny wiatr szeleścił w usychających liściach, słychać było nocne odgłosy z ulicy. Kylo spojrzał w dół. Hux miał zamknięte oczy i wyglądał spokojniej niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Zasypiasz - szepnął mu do ucha.

Huxa przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Tylko trochę.

\- Trochę bardzo - zaśmiał się. - Zaniósłbym cię, ale mogłoby się to skończyć katastrofą.

\- Tak, nie rób tego, mam nogi - powiedział Hux i zaczął odsuwać się od Kylo.

 Powinni wracać do środka, w końcu to nie było lato i noce nie były już takie ciepłe. W pokoju Kylo usiadł na łóżku pod ścianą, Hux obok niego.

\- Oglądamy coś, czy naprawdę jesteś tak zmęczony? – zapytał Kylo.

Spojrzał na jego dłoń po czym ją złapał, czując przy tym przyjemne ciepło. Nie była dużo mniejsza niż jego własna, ale Hux miał szczuplejsze palce i bardziej wystające kostki.

Hux wyplątał swoją dłoń z jego.

\- Nie powinieneś tego robić. Sam powiedziałeś, że nie wiesz, co czujesz. Dajesz mi mylne sygnały.

Kylo zmieszał się i od razu cofnął.

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem, sam jeszcze nie do końca wiem, co mam robić. Mów mi, jeśli coś jest nie tak.

Hux westchnął, splótł palce swoich dłoni i spojrzał w dół.

\- Nic nie musisz robić, jeżeli nie ma za tym znaczenia - przerwał, szukał słów. - Ty możesz chwycić mnie za rękę, ale ja jestem w stanie robić inne rzeczy. Nie chcę cię zranić, bo to, co czuję, nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś moim przyjacielem. Czy tobie się w ogóle podobają faceci?

\- Nie wiem. Jakoś nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem - powiedział Kylo, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu będąc tak zmieszanym, że aż bał się podnieść wzrok.

\- To chyba od tego powinieneś zacząć.

Kylo ucichł, ale po chwili zmarszczył brwi, nagle w jego oczach zapaliły się iskierki irytacji.

\- No tak, a ty wiedziałeś, czy lubisz facetów zanim pocałowałeś się z Poe? Skąd ja mam niby wiedzieć, co? Nie czujesz pokładów hipokryzji w twoim stwierdzeniu?

Hux aż na niego spojrzał. Zastanowił się nad tym. Prawda, nie wiedział, podejrzewał. Przyjął postawę badacza, postawił tezę i ją potwierdził. Tylko, że cena była wysoka. Chciał uniknąć bólu rozczarowania. Chyba zaczynał rozumieć, jak czuł się Dameron. Zmienił pozycję, obrócił się w stronę Kylo, był blisko.

\- To była inna sytuacja - stwierdził, ale nie chciał ciągnąć wątku, bo to nie miało sensu. - Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? Że chcesz trzymać mnie za rękę - to mówiąc, ujął dłoń Kylo. - Chcesz, żebym cię pocałował?

Kylo spojrzał na niego, jego twarz oblał rumieniec. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie umiał się wysłowić. Hux zbliżył się do niego, przełknął ślinę.

\- Bo tak to wygląda, Kylo – powiedział.

Nie puszczał jego dłoni, drugą położył mu na policzku. Czuł, jak bije mu serce, ale tym razem jemu przypadła rola inicjatora. Chciał tego, od tygodni o niczym innym nie myślał niż żeby pocałować Kylo, tak, żeby wszystko było jasne i żeby Ren go zrozumiał. Ale nawet w chwili, gdy odważył się być wystarczająco blisko, by czuć jego oddech, by patrzeć głęboko w oczy, nie mógł się zdobyć na ostatni krok. Czuł, jak Kylo zamarł w bezruchu. Przestraszył go? Wycofał się.

\- Przepraszam, to nie jest okej – przyznał. Ścisnął go mocniej za dłoń. – Zacznijmy powoli.

Kylo pokiwał energicznie głową. Spojrzał na ich dłonie, później na Huxa, znowu na nie. Po chwili zapytał:

\- Co teraz czujesz?

\- Wszystko.

Kylo spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- To było bardzo poetyckie, jak na ciebie.

\- Uczę się od najlepszych.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie niedługo sam coś napiszesz. -  Wyszczerzył się zadowolony.

\- Nie szedłbym tak daleko - powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.

Siedzieli w ciszy, gdyby się wsłuchać, usłyszeliby bicie swoich serc. Czuli ciepło swoich dłoni. To było tak kojące, terapeutyczne, że Hux był pewien, że zniknęła cała złość, jaką kiedykolwiek do siebie czuli. Pomyślał, że jeżeli zaśnie, to będzie to najspokojniejszy sen w jego życiu.


	37. Chapter 37

Kylo i Armitage siedzieli na łóżku w ciszy, od czasu do czasu ucinając krótką rozmowę. Była to bezpieczna, komfortowa cisza, podczas której każdy z nich miał okazję wszystko przemyśleć, po raz pierwszy dzieląc tak długo dotyk swoich dłoni. Millicent leżała no pościeli obok nich, mrucząc i strzygąc uszami. 

W pewnym momencie Hux wstał z łóżka i przeszedł przez pokój, żeby zgasić światło. Teraz paliła się jedynie lampka na biurku. 

\- Zgaszę już. Idziemy spać niedługo, nie? 

\- Przyniósłbyś mi coś do jedzenia? - w głosie Kylo pojawiła się błagalna nuta. - Czy bierzemy się za te żelki? 

\- Jasne, coś ci dam. Specjalne życzenia? - zapytał. 

Co prawda jedzenie czegokolwiek o takiej godzinie wydało się Huxowi skrajnym absurdem, jednak Kylo to Kylo. 

\- Zjem wszystko – mruknął. - Mogą być nawet kanapki z serem i pomidorem. 

\- To zaraz wrócę - powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju. 

Zszedł po schodach, wszystkie światła w domu były pogaszone, czyli jego rodzice poszli już spać. W salonie świeciła się lampka nocna, nigdy jej nie gasili. Hux przeszedł do kuchni, starał się robić jak najmniej hałasu. Nie miał zwyczaju pałętać się po domu w nocy, zdarzało mu się, gdy siedział do rana i już naprawdę ssało go w żołądku, ale mimo wszystko wolałby uniknąć pytań. Gdy wszedł do kuchni, nagle wszystko zaczęło do niego docierać, ale nie panikował, wręcz przeciwnie, czuł ciągle ten nieopisany spokój. Kylo już wiedział o jego uczuciach, zaakceptował go, co więcej, wahał się wobec siebie. Hux nie chciał sobie robić nadziei, ale to było silniejsze od niego. Nie chciał jednak, żeby wszystko zniknęło, gdy tylko się obudzą rano. Niedługo później wrócił do pokoju z kilkoma kanapkami na talerzu.

Ucieszony Kylo zjadł trzy z pięciu kanapek, a pozostałe starał się opchnąć Huxowi. 

\- No zjedz cokolwiek – zamarudził. - Bo mi się w nocy będą wbijały twoje kości. 

\- Nie chcę, nie jem tak późno. Poza tym to nic nie zmieni na chwilę obecną. Dokończ, ja idę do łazienki - powiedział, wygrzebując spod poduszki rzeczy do spania. Koszulka i spodenki, nie potrzebował swetra, skoro Kylo tu był.

\- Chociaż jedną? Proszę? 

Hux dramatycznie opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała. Był niemal pewien, że jeżeli zje teraz cokolwiek, to zwymiotuje. 

\- Może pójdziemy na taki układ, że ty skończysz te kanapki, a ja zjem pełne śniadanie rano. 

\- Niech ci będzie. - Kylo nie wydawał się przekonany. 

Hux posłał mu uśmiech wdzięczności i wyszedł z pokoju. Wrócił niedługo, już przebrany, mówiąc Kylo, że jego kolej. 

\- Myślisz, że na pewno mnie nie usłyszy? - zapytał Kylo zarzucając plecak na ramię. 

Hux pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Mają zamknięte drzwi, ja nie gasiłem światła, więc zachowaj w miarę ciszę i powinno być okej. 

Gdy Kylo wyszedł, Hux poprawił pościel i położył się bliżej ściany. 

Kylo szedł na palcach, czując jak zimny pot oblewa mu plecy. Gdy doszedł do  łazienki i w końcu mógł się w niej zamknąć, odetchnął ciężko. Przebrał się w dresy (tak te modne, czarne) i założył podkoszulek. Później prześlizgnął się do pokoju Huxa, najciszej jak mógł, zastanawiając się, czy ktoś może usłyszeć jego walące serce.   
  


\- Jestem – szepnął, wchodząc do pokoju Armitage’a. 

Odłożył plecak, zgasił lampkę i po chwili zastanowienia położył się obok Huxa.

\- Widzę - powiedział Hux, robiąc mu więcej miejsca, chociaż było to trudne na jego wąskim łóżku. Obrócił się na bok, twarzą w stronę Kylo. - Tylko nie zabierz całej kołdry w nocy. 

\- Tego nie mogę obiecać - parsknął śmiechem.

Na łóżku naprawę było mało miejsca, gdyby oboje chcieli leżeć na plecach, Kylo najpewniej by zleciał. Hux się stresował, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego. Spali koło siebie dziesiątki razy, nie raz zrzucając się z łóżka, zabierając koce. Jednak było coś innego w tym, że stykali się kolanami, że było tak ciepło, leżąc tak blisko, bali się poruszyć. Patrzyli na siebie, posyłając niezręczne uśmiechy, chociaż w ciemności i tak niewiele było widać. Hux wyciągnął rękę i położył otwartą dłoń między nimi, czekając na reakcję Kylo. Ren ujął ją, powoli, jakby nie był pewny, czy właśnie o to chodzi Huxowi, ciągle pamiętał, co Armitage mu powiedział. Przejechał kciukiem po wierzchu dłoni Huxa, miał bardzo delikatną skórę. 

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Pytaj - odpowiedział Hux, patrząc na ich dłonie.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. 

\- Powtórzę się trochę - urwał, zastanawiając się, jak zadać jedno z tych pytań, które dręczyło i martwiło go najbardziej, ale postanowił nie wypowiadać go od razu. - Ale dlaczego tak właściwie ja?

Bo przecież Hux znał na pewno masę osób, które były lepsze od Kylo, choć tego nie potrafił już wypowiedzieć na głos. Hux zwlekał z odpowiedzią, nie umiał znaleźć odpowiednich słów, w zasadzie nigdy nie rozmawiał o takich sprawach głośno. 

\- Chyba właśnie dlatego, że to ty - powiedział w końcu, czując jak fala gorąca przepływa po jego ciele, na szczęście nie było tego widać.

\- To znaczy? - nieświadomie ścisnął jego dłoń mocniej.

\- Nikt nigdy nie był tak blisko mnie. Ja sam też nie za bardzo przejmowałem się innymi. A z tobą jest inaczej. Lubię, jak jesteś koło mnie, czuję, że coś znaczę. Pamiętasz, jak cię pocałowałem? To się wtedy zaczęło. Doszedłem do wniosku, że gdybym był wtedy  z kimś innym, pewnie by nas złapali - przełknął ślinę. 

Szczerość była bardzo wymagająca. Było więcej rzeczy, które mógłby powiedzieć, ale się wstydził. Ściąganie ubrań było prostsze niż rozbieranie się z myśli. 

\- Czyli to nie był tylko twój pragmatyczny plan? - w głosie Kylo Hux słyszał coś co, ku jego zdziwieniu, sugerowało mu, że Ren jest zadowolony z tego co Armitage mu powiedział.

\- Był! - zapewniał. - Po prostu po tym zacząłem na ciebie inaczej patrzeć. Dlatego byłem taki dziwny.

\- Tak, tak, na pewno - droczył się jeszcze chwilę Kylo, po czym zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, żeby zebrać się w sobie. - Po prostu pytam o to wszystko, bo chciałbym wiedzieć, czy się mnie nie brzydzisz. 

Hux podniósł na niego wzrok, trochę go zamurowało. 

\- Co? Nie leżałbyś obok mnie, gdybym się ciebie brzydził. Ja… - przerwał, był nieco zmieszany. Czy może Kylo nie brał go na poważnie? - Ja naprawdę cię lubię. Bardzo. Wbrew pozorom mam uczucia. To nie jest żaden eksperyment. - Zrobił pauzę, po czym dodał ciszej: - Pocałowałbym cię, gdybym mógł.

Kylo aż zadygotał na dźwięk tych słów. Było mu niesamowicie gorąco. 

\- Ja po prostu… - głos mu się załamał. - Wszyscy zawsze wyzywali mnie od dziwadeł i widzę się w lustrze, więc… - nie umiał skończyć. 

Hux puścił dłoń Kylo i wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku. Kylo zmrużył oczy, czując dłoń Armitage’a na swojej głowie, jak gładzi go po włosach, policzku, jak zakłada mu włosy za ucho. 

\- Dla mnie wyglądasz dobrze, naprawdę - zapewniał go z uśmiechem. - Wiem co mówię, mam dobry gust. Nie powinieneś się tak przejmować, cały czas się zmieniamy. 

Kylo wtulił się w Huxa, niemal spazmatycznie. Nie chciał go już nigdy puścić. Hux objął go z całych swoich sił. Był taki szczęśliwy. Chyba po raz pierwszy to on był podporą i to znaczyło dla niego więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa, które mogłyby paść.

Kylo leżał wczepiony w Armitage’a, słuchając  bicia jego serca i oddechu. Ostatnim co pamiętał była Millicent wykładająca się na nich, nim odpłynął w błogi niebyt. 

Tej nocy nie miał koszmarów. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam z tego miejsca serdecznie podziękować wszystkim, którzy robią fanarty do naszego opowiadania.  
> Morel (https://www.facebook.com/MarcelTheMorel/photos/a.1561680923876890.1073741828.1561592347219081/1862699480441698/?type=3 theater),   
> Pondi (https://twitter.com/thehuxawakens?s=09),   
> jesteście cudowni <3


	38. Chapter 38

Gdy Armitage się obudził, nie miał pojęcia, która może być godzina. Słońce wpadało do środka, odbijając się od białych ścian i rażąc go w oczy. Do jego uszu zaczęły dobiegać postukiwania i rozmowy z dołu, dźwięki radia, czyli jego rodzice już wstali. Nie czuł prawej ręki, leżał na niej ciągle śpiący Kylo. Naprawdę tu był. Hux nie mógł w to uwierzyć, nic, co się zdarzyło, nie było snem. Tak długo na to czekał.

Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Millicent drapie drzwi. Niechętnie, ale ostrożnie, wyciągnął swoją rękę spod Kylo, który pozostał niewzruszony. Tak twardy sen był dla Huxa prawdziwym fenomenem. Wygramolił się z łóżka, czekał, aż krew wróci mu do ręki. Otworzył kotce drzwi, a ta od razu pobiegła na do łazienki, wpychając się w szczelinę uchylonych drzwi. Wolniejszym krokiem, jeszcze ziewając, podążył za nią Hux. W łazience spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. Ciągle zaspane oczy, rozczochrane włosy, przekrzywiona koszulka. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak długo i dobrze spał.

\- I co się patrzysz? - powiedział do Millicent. Ta usiadła pod drzwiami, czekała, aż wyjdą. - Musisz się mną teraz podzielić.

Millicent wyglądała na niewzruszoną. Hux podciągnął spodenki i umył ręce, przemył twarz. Czuł się, jakby był innym człowiekiem. Nie był pewien, czy jego oczy były kiedykolwiek takie jasne.

Wrócił do pokoju i dosłownie wskoczył na łóżko, wracając na swoje miejsce. Nie sądził, że jego serce może pomieścić tyle ciepłych uczuć, a jednak tak było i chyba nie czuł się z tym wcale tak najgorzej. Kylo, czując mocne turbulencje, sięgnął ręką w poszukiwaniu Huxa.

\- Co się tak wiercisz - mruknął, nie otwierając oczu.

Nie chciał wstawać, było mu tak dobrze i spokojnie.

\- Energia - powiedział, chwytając jego rękę i całując wierzch dłoni.

\- Nie spodziewałem się takiego przywitania – powiedział zaskoczony, po czym nagle zaczął czuć, jak robi mu się gorąco na twarzy.

Na wszelki wypadek nakrył głowę poduszką.

Huxowi zrobiło się trochę głupio, ale rozbawiła go reakcja Kylo. Czy to był najlepszy dzień jego życia?

\- Wybacz, jeżeli to za dużo - powiedział. - Ale tak się cieszę. To pewnie dziwne, nie? Że taki jestem.

\- I to w chuj. - W końcu zdjął poduszkę z twarzy. - Ale chyba chętnie się przyzwyczaję.

Hux podniósł się do siadu i oparł plecami o ścianę.

\- Powinieneś, jeżeli tak zostanie - powiedział, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

Kylo pokiwał głową, w sumie to mógłby się przyzwyczaić do takich poranków.

\- Pamiętasz co mi obiecałeś wczoraj?

\- Obiecałem ci coś?

\- Zjeść.

\- Nie przypominam sobie - wzruszył ramionami.

Pamiętał.

\- Nie ściemniaj mnie. Kiedy coś ostatnio jadłeś?

\- Wczoraj, bez przesady, muszę jakoś funkcjonować - powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. - Co więcej, powiem ci dokładnie. O dziewiętnastej zjadłem jogurt.

\- Naaa… - chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwało mu ziewnięcie - Nie przesadzam. Mógłbym ci coś zrobić, ale nie za bardzo mogę zejść na dół.

\- Właśnie, jak ty zamierzasz stąd wyjść w ogóle? - zapytał, zmienił mu się wyraz twarzy.

Była sobota, jego rodzice nigdzie nie wychodzili, przynajmniej nic nie było mu o tym wiadomo. Co, jeżeli będą coś chcieli? Nie mogą wejść do tego pokoju.

\- Tak, jak tu wszedłem. - Wskazał palcem okno. - Myślisz, że powinienem już?

\- Nie wiem, która jest godzina? - zapytał. Zszedł z łóżka i sięgnął po telefon leżący na biurku. - Dochodzi 10. Ja nie sypiam tak długo, więc jeżeli nie zejdę niedługo na dół, ktoś może wejść tutaj.

\- Jasne. - Kylo w końcu podniósł się z łóżka. - Muszę się tylko przebrać i spadam.

\- Znaczy wiesz, możesz zostać jeszcze chwilę - powiedział szybko, stając przy Kylo. - Nie zjesz ze mną śniadania?

\- Ha! - Kylo wyszczerzył się uradowany. - Z tobą zjem, nawet bardzo chętnie.

\- To może wyjdziesz teraz przez okno i wrócisz drzwiami? - Hux myślał na głos. Kylo spojrzał na okno, po czym bez słowa wskoczył na parapet.

\- To do zaraz, Armitage - rzucił i zeskoczył na dach.

\- Czekaj, co ty robisz! - wychylił się za nim. - W dresie? Bez butów? Masz nas za idiotów?

\- Cóż - mruknął Kylo i wrócił do pokoju.

Wytargał z plecaka świeże ciuchy i zaczął się przebierać. Hux nawet nie próbował odwrócić wzroku. Gdy Kylo naciągnął na siebie koszulkę, Armitage zaczesał włosy do tyłu i powiedział:

\- Poczekaj chwilę na zewnątrz, ja zejdę na dół i powiem, że wpadniesz niedługo, bo robimy projekt. Zachowuj się naturalnie.

Czuł się jakby organizowali co najmniej napad na bank.

Kylo zszedł z dachu tak, jak wszedł poprzedniego dnia, po ogromnej kracie, po której piął się bluszcz. Przeszedł w kucki pod oknami i wyszedł na drogę przed domem Huxów.

 **Kylo:** Daj znać kiedy mam przyjść.

 **Armitage:** Ok.

 

Armitage zszedł na dół. Jego ojca nie było w zasięgu wzroku, Maratelle, jego macocha, wycierała blaty w kuchni.

\- Późno wstałeś - powiedziała, gdy zobaczyła, że Armitage wszedł do pomieszczenia.

\- Uczyłem się do późna - odparł, włączając czajnik. - Gdzie ojciec?

\- W gabinecie. Prosił, żeby mu nie przeszkadzać. Robi ważne rozliczenia - przekazała kobieta.

Odłożyła szmatkę i przemyła dłonie pod kranem.

\- Ben Solo do mnie przyjdzie niedługo - powiedział. Opierał się plecami o blat. Woda była coraz głośniejsza. Maratelle spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Nie zwykł mieć gości. - Robimy projekt do szkoły - sprecyzował.

Maratelle i on byli sobie doskonale obojętni, przekazywali informacje, jeżeli była taka potrzeba, nie wchodzili sobie w drogę. Kobieta nie mieszała się pomiędzy ojca i syna. Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Tylko nie bądźcie za głośno - upomniała go i wyszła z pomieszczenia.

\- Będziemy siedzieć jak myszy - powiedział, jednak nie usłyszała tej uwagi.

Wystukał smsa do Kylo, że ten może wchodzić.

Chwilę później usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Widział, że Ren ledwo powstrzymuje się od śmiechu.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział, zdejmując buty. - Dawno mnie tutaj nie było.

\- Jesteś wcześniej niż myślałem, nawet nie zdążyłem zjeść śniadania - ciągnął ich przedstawienie.

\- W sumie też jeszcze nic nie jadłem, pomóc ci coś przygotować?

\- Jasne - uśmiechnął się i zaprowadził Rena do kuchni, powstrzymując śmiech. - Herbaty?

Kylo pokiwał głową, we wnętrzu zaczynał się dusić.

\- Tak, chętnie.

***

Pierwszy tydzień był niezręczny, zwłaszcza dla Kylo, który był zupełnie pogubiony, w większości przypadków nie wiedział, jak się zachować, a jego zdenerwowanie przechodziło na Armitage’a, który z kolei z całych sił próbował stwarzać pozory, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, a tak naprawdę wpadał w panikę, gdy tylko zdarzyło im się dotknąć. W szkole utrzymywali zwykły im dystans, chociaż podczas lekcji zdarzało im się droczyć, szturchać kolanami, przelotnie dotknąć dłońmi. Starali się być dyskretni z wielu powodów, głównie dlatego, że to był początek, poza tym, nie byli na tym samym poziomie emocjonalnym. Do tego Hux nie potrafił być tak otwarty jak, na przykład, robił to Poe Dameron, bezwstydnie flirtując z Finnem na środku korytarza. Gdy Hux się im przyglądał, zdawali się być całkiem blisko. Trochę im tego zazdrościł, ale wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie znieść na sobie wzroku innych uczniów, chociaż i tak niewielu w ogóle zwracało uwagę na Poe. A gdyby taka wiadomość trafiła do uszu jego ojca? Przeszły go ciarki na samą myśl o tym.

\- Wszystko okej? - zapytał Kylo, widząc nieobecność na twarzy Huxa.

Siedzieli przed szkołą, mieli długą przerwę. Mimo chłodu, Hux nalegał, żeby wyszli zapalić.

\- Tak, okej. Trochę pizga - powiedział, zaciągając się.

\- Trochę? - oburzył się Kylo. - Nie czuję rąk, a trzymam w kieszeniach.

Hux zerknął na niego, po czym wepchnął mu swoją dłoń do kieszeni kurtki.

\- Zimne! - szarpnął się Kylo, ale Hux nie dał za wygraną.

\- Nie drzyj się - upomniał go Hux, splatając z nim palce.

Kylo momentalnie przestał odczuwać chłód.

\- Robisz się czerwony - mruknął Armitage.

\- To od zimna.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Zamknij się już no. - Zaczął poważnie żałować, że nie ma szalika, w którym mógłby się schować, żeby Hux nie widział jego rumieńców.

Rzadko kiedy miewał je przedtem, teraz jednak zdarzały mu się coraz częściej, co Armitage ciągle mu wypominał. Hux był bardzo zadowolony z tego, że mógł obserwować Kylo w takim stanie, w pewien sposób zupełnie niewinnym. Z jednej strony było to całkiem zabawne, a z drugiej dość urocze, ale Hux w życiu nie przyznałby tego na głos.

\- Nie wstydź się - powiedział. Zgasił peta o schodek, na którym siedzieli, po czym położył się Renowi na ramieniu.

\- Nie wstydzę - burknął Kylo. Piosenka na słuchawce, nosił jedną, nie po stronie Huxa, żeby móc go słyszeć, zmieniła się na “Follow You” od BMTH. - Tak w ogóle to - zaczął ściskając mocniej dłoń Huxa - o czym rozmawiałeś z Rey na korytarzu?

\- Niczym specjalnym - powiedział, starając się, aby jego głos brzmiał naturalnie nieprzejęty.

Rey zaczepiła go wcześniej, zapraszając na swoje osiemnaste urodziny. Hux musiał przyznać, że trochę go to zdziwiło, bo w końcu nie byli specjalnie blisko. Mówiła, że to będzie większa impreza w jej domu. Hux przyjął zaproszenie i dopiero później zorientował się, że pewnie nie zaprosi Kylo, a teraz głupio mu było iść bez niego. Właściwie to nawet nie chciał.

\- Powiedz mi.

 Nie chciał przyznać się, jak bardzo się w nim gotowało, od kiedy zobaczył ich na korytarzu. Naprawdę denerwowało go, że do Huxa uśmiechał się ktoś inny.

Hux westchnął.

\- Zaprosiła mnie na urodziny - powiedział.

\- Idziesz?

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo ciebie nie zaprosiła, nie?

Kylo spojrzał na niego kompletnie wybity z rytmu.

\- Przecież możesz iść.

\- Bez ciebie nie idę.

\- Za dużo się ze mną naoglądałeś Kapitana Ameryki - mruknął, gładząc dłoń Huxa kciukiem. - Ale ja serio mówię, to że ja nie idę nie znaczy, że ty też nie masz.

\- Nie ściemniaj, wcale nie chcesz, żebym szedł.

\- A idź sobie, będzie tam Poe, Rey i w ogóle...

Hux wyprostował się i spojrzał na Kylo.

\- Jesteś przypadkiem zazdrosny?

Ren zmartwiał i zbladł.

\- Wcale nie!

\- Jesteś! - powiedział Hux i się zaśmiał. - Jesteś zazdrosny o mnie?

\- A weź się udław - mruknął Kylo spuszczając głowę, żeby włosy mogły zakryć jego całkiem czerwoną już twarz. Ale nie puścił ręki Armitage’a.

 

***

 

Kylo stał oparty o ścianę i czekał, aż Hux wyjdzie z klasy. Miał rozmowę dotyczącą nadchodzącej olimpiady z WOSu. Ren też zastanawiał się nad wzięciem udziału, może w tej dotyczącej literatury lub filozofii? Musiałby przysiąść i napisać pracę.

Zasłuchał się w Stick to Your Guns, ostatnio coraz bardziej przekonywał się do tego zespołu, głos wokalisty otulał jego pobite wnętrze z czymś podobnym ramionom Huxa odganiającym od niego resztki koszmaru.

\- Kylo? - ledwo usłyszał zza ściany muzyki.

Otworzył oczy i spiął się widząc Rey.

\- Co jest? – warknął, ściszając dźwięk.

Na wyciągnięcie jednej słuchawki zasługiwał jedynie Armitage. Dziewczyna zmierzyła go wzrokiem, jakby nie wierząc w to, co robi i powiedziała:

\- Chciałabym zaprosić cię na swoje urodziny za tydzień w piątek, dwudziesta, przyjdziesz?

\- Dlaczego mnie zapraszasz? - zdziwił się Kylo.

Rey westchnęła.

\- Chyba po wycieczce nabrałam do ciebie jakiejś odrobiny sympatii za twoją pomoc Armitage’owi.

Kylo przemilczał, że prawdopodobnie miałby całkowicie gdzieś zgubionego, gdyby nie był Huxem.

\- Dam ci jeszcze znać - zrobiło się niezręcznie. - Dzięki za zaproszenie czy coś.

Usłyszał otwierające się obok niego drzwi i odwrócił się w kierunku wychodzącego Huxa, posyłając mu jednocześnie ciepły uśmiech oraz błagający o ratunek wzrok. Huxa nieco zdziwiła obecność Rey i Kylo w odległości metra od siebie. Dodatkowo Kylo nie wyglądał na wściekłego.

\- Hej wam - przywitał ich, wchodząc w trójkąt konwersacji. -  Co słychać? Niecodzienne widzieć was razem.

\- Hej - odpowiedziała mu Rey. - Wpadałam tylko powiedzieć Kylo o urodzinach. Przyjdziecie, nie? Zapowiada się naprawdę zajebiście.

Hux spojrzał na Kylo zbity z tropu. Czy to się działo? Czy obaj zostali zaproszeni do Rey na imprezę? Hux zastanawiał się, czy nie trafił przypadkiem do innego wymiaru, gdzie spotykają go tylko dobre wieści.

\- Tak, jasne - potwierdził, uśmiechając się do niej i do Kylo. - Nie przegapiłbym twojej imprezy.

\- Racja, nigdy nie wiesz, co może się stać - puściła mu oczko.

Hux się spiął, Kylo spojrzał na nich zdziwiony.

\- To do zobaczenia chłopcy - powiedziała i odeszła, znikając za zakrętem.

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

We wtorek, gdy Rey zaprosiła ich oboje na swoją osiemnastkę, Kylo spędził popołudnie z Huxem na mieście. W środę siedział u niego w domu ćwicząc matmę, nim wrócił do własnego, dawno wybiła druga w nocy. Nie chciał tam być, bo gdy Han Solo był w domu, Kylo automatycznie przestawał czuć się bezpiecznie. Ojciec czepiał się o wszystko, burzył jego porządek rzeczy, przestawiając jakby na złość jedzenie w kuchni, kurtki na wieszakach, poduszki w salonie i, co najgorsze, **jego** książki w **jego** pokoju. Kylo nie mógł się przy nim znać na gotowaniu, naprawiony kran wciąż był najgorszą fuszerką, a kwestia prawa jazdy wisiała między nimi prawie dusząc Rena swoim ciężarem. No bo jak to? Syn Hana Solo nie potrafił jeździć autem? Oczywiście według ojca robił to wszystko na złość, żeby musiał wykładać więcej pieniędzy na kolejne egzaminy. W czwartek poziom absurdu kłótni z ojcem osiągnął dla Kylo nowy poziom.

\- I ściąłbyś w końcu te kłaki! - wrzasnął Han Solo, po kwadransie przerzucania się z synem obelgami.

\- Naprawdę? Przechodzimy do tak chujowych argumentów?! - szklanka, którą trzymał kilka chwil temu w dłoni, teraz leżała rozbita.

\- No jasne, szacunek do rzeczy jak widzę po staremu, co by powiedziała twoja matka?

Kylo, który właśnie pochylał się nad odłamkami, aby je pozbierać, zerwał się w jednej chwili znajdując się przy ojcu.

\- Nie mieszaj jej w to - warknął.

Wiedział do czego zaraz przejdą, znał tą część kłótni na pamięć. Któryś z nich nie wytrzyma, przypomną sobie, jak bardzo się nienawidzą, jak Kylo żałuje, że Han to jego ojciec, a Solo że Ben zniknął, a Ren jego synem nie jest.

Nie potrafił tego zmienić, nawet nie wiedział jak. Agresja płynęła mu w żyłach i hamowała trochę jedynie przy Huxie. Czy naprawdę było się o co żreć, czy wiedział w ogóle od czego się zaczęło?

Stał przed domem, prawa część twarzy go piekła. Na dworze było szaro, zbierało się na deszcz. Okolica była wyjątkowo cicha, oprócz wiatru szeleszczącym między suchymi liśćmi, trzaskający niedomkniętymi furtkami. Założył kurtkę na ramiona i ruszył przed siebie. Nim ojciec wyjdzie, nim będzie starał się to wszystko naprawić. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy wyjął telefon i wybrał numer tej jedynej osoby, która mogłaby go teraz uspokoić.

\- Proszę odbierz - szepnął, a głos mu się całkiem łamał.

 

Hux musiał przekopać całą torbę, żeby znaleźć dzwoniący telefon. Odkąd pozbył się smartfona, jego nowa-stara cegiełka przestała go obchodzić i przypominał sobie o niej dopiero, gdy dzwoniła ta irytująca melodyjka systemowa. Znalazł po chwili, zdziwiło go, że ktoś jest bardzo wytrwały w oczekiwaniu.

**Połączenie przychodzące: Kylo**

\- Halo? - odebrał, siadając na łóżko.

Niechętnie robił przerwy w nauce, ale dla Kylo zawsze.

\- Armitage? - nie chciał płakać, ale ledwo się powstrzymywał.

\- Co się stało? - momentalnie spoważniał, słysząc niepewność w jego głosie.

\- Wiem, że się uczysz, ale możesz po mnie przyjechać? - głos mu się załamał.

\- Oczywiście, że mogę, ale co się stało? Gdzie jesteś? - Hux już krzątał się po pokoju, wyrzucając z torby niepotrzebne mu teraz książki, upewniając się, że ma dokumenty, był gotowy do wyjścia. Zastanawiał się, co mogło się stać, że Kylo dzwonił do niego w takim stanie.

\- Dwie przecznice od domu, mogę gdzieś podejść jak chcesz.

\- Nie, zostań, gdzie jesteś, już jadę - zapewniał go, zbiegając ze schodów. - To tam, gdzie pizzeria?

\- Tak, to tam. - Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, usiadł na krawężniku, mimo tego, że było zimno. Policzek dalej go piekł.

\- Jasne, trzymaj się, będę za chwilę - powiedział i się rozłączył.

W pośpiechu ubierał buty, z nerwów nie umiał zawiązać sznurówek. Przerażał go fakt, że nie wiedział, co się stało, coś strasznego, skoro Kylo płakał i wyszedł z domu. Jego ojciec? Hux nie mógł uwierzyć w to, w jak beznadziejne sytuacje rodzinne trafili.

\- A ty dokąd?

Dokładnie to miał na myśli.

\- Muszę wyjść, to ważne - powiedział, nie patrząc nawet na Brendola, ściągał płaszcz z wieszaka.

Brendol chwycił go za rękę, blokując ruch.

\- Co to za postawa, myślisz, że kim ty jesteś? Co jest takie ważne, miałeś się uczyć? I nie zapomniałeś przypadkiem, że mamy dzisiaj gościa na kolacji? - przypomniał mu, po czym spojrzał na zegarek na drugiej ręce. - Będzie tu za godzinę, nigdzie nie idziesz.

\- Wrócę do tej pory - powiedział, wyszarpując się z uścisku. Był mocniejszy niż myślał.

\- Tobie nie można ostatnio ufać, Armitage. Nie wyrażam zgody, wracaj do pokoju i ani waż się wyjść, dopóki cię nie zawołam - warknął, wciągając Armitage’a z powrotem do domu, popychając w stronę schodów.

Hux przeklął pod nosem i wrócił do pokoju. Co teraz? Czas uciekał. Trzasnął drzwiami, co przestraszyło leżącą na jego krześle Millicent. Od razu ją przeprosił.

Myślał szybko, stresował się. Nie lubił sprzeciwiać się ojcu, zawsze były z tego problemy. Ale nie chciał dać za wygraną, nie, jeżeli chodziło o Kylo. Naciągnął na siebie bluzę z kapturem i otworzył okno, wychodząc na dach, serce waliło mu jak szalone. Na dworze było chłodno, wiał wiatr, niedługo zajdzie słońce. Przełożył torbę przez ramię i zszedł po kracie. Chwilę później miał oczy na drodze i ręce na kierownicy.

Kylo nie był pewien, czy dygota z zimna, czy emocji. Podrywał głowę na dźwięk każdego auta. Gdy w końcu zobaczył samochód Huxa zerwał się łapiąc za klamkę nim jeszcze Armitage się zupełnie zatrzymał. Zanim Hux zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Kylo rzucił mu się w ramiona i musiała minąć chwila, zanim w ogóle mógł się odezwać. Kylo był roztrzęsiony, ubrania przesiąknięte zimnem. Hux gładził go uspokajająco po plecach, chociaż nie ukrywał, że nie była to najwygodniejsza pozycja. Gdy w końcu Kylo usiadł obok i zamknął za sobą drzwi, Hux zapytał:

\- Co się stało?

\- Ojciec - mruknął, wpatrując się w swoje drżące dłonie.

Hux chwycił go za rękę.

\- Czy on cię… - nie dokończył, bo Kylo odwrócił twarz w jego stronę i Hux wiedział już wszystko.

Nie było nikogo, kto znałby ten ból lepiej niż on. Gładził go po dłoni.

\- Chcesz o tym pogadać? - zapytał.

Kylo pokręcił głową. Oddał uścisk dłoni, po czym nachylił się i objął go znowu.

\- Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś.

\- Po to jestem - powiedział, a gdy poluźnili uścisk i patrzyli na siebie, nachylił się i pocałował Kylo w policzek.

Ren dotknął ucałowanego miejsca, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że to się naprawdę stało. Po chwili uśmiechnął się do Huxa.

\- Mogę ci poprzeszkadzać dzisiaj w nauce?

Huxowi przygasł nieco wzrok, odsunął się od Kylo i oparł o fotel.

\- Chciałbym - powiedział, zaczął skubać palcami dół kierownicy. - Ale, jakby to powiedzieć, uciekłem z domu.

\- Co zrobi… - urwał, bo nagle zrozumiał. - To wszystko przeze mnie prawda? Gdybyś został w domu… Kurwa mać – warknął, chowając głowę między ramionami.

\- Nie, Kylo, nawet tak nie mów - powiedział, szybko żałując, że tak ujął to zdanie. - To nie jest twoja wina, że mamy zjebane życie. Nie przejmuj się, jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy niż to, co się dzieje w domu.

Gdy Ren uniósł głowę, Hux od razu zobaczył, że płacze. Nie umiał na to patrzeć, nie wiedział, co robić. Bolał go jego smutek, wiedział, że Kylo będzie się teraz dodatkowo obwiniał. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Chcesz gdzieś pojechać? Możemy wjechać na autostradę i puścić twoje piosenki - zaproponował.

\- Na pewno nie powinieneś wrócić do domu? - wciąż nie potrafił się ruszyć.

Nagle doszło do niego, że jeśli teraz Hux wróci do siebie, to on nie ma gdzie pójść. Do własnego domu nie da rady teraz wejść.

\- Powinienem… ale nie mogę cię tak zostawić - powiedział.

Zastanawiał się, co zrobić. Kylo nie miał nikogo poza nim, a on nie mógł zabrać go do siebie. Po chwili chwycił za telefon i wyszukał numer Phasmy, jeżeli ona im nie pomoże, to będą zupełnie straceni.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał Kylo, który w końcu uniósł głowę.

\- Powiedz mi, jak dobrze dogadujesz się z dziećmi? - zapytał go, zanim Phasma odebrała.

\- Cóż nie za bardzo…

Hux nie dał mu jednak dokończyć, wyszedł z samochodu, gdy tylko Phasma podniosła słuchawkę.

 _\- No co tam rudy chcesz_ \- powiedziała dziewczyna. W tle słychać było dziecięce krzyki i piski.

\- Muszę cię prosić o pomoc, Phas - powiedział Hux. Odszedł kilka kroków od samochodu. Przez tylną szybę widział jak Kylo się odwraca i spogląda za nim.

 _\- To nie nowość_ \- odparła. Trzasnęły drzwi i krzyki ucichły. - _O co chodzi?_

\- O Kylo.

_\- To też nie nowość._

\- Ej!

 _\- No już, droczę się. Co tam twój chłopak nabroił -_ zapytała.

Hux poczuł wypieki na twarzy, gdy nazwała Kylo jego chłopakiem. Podobało mu się, jak to brzmi, chociaż w zasadzie nie byli oficjalnie razem. Po krótce nakreślił Phasmie sytuację. Wiedziała, jak wygląda sytuacja w domu Huxa, jednak nie sądziła, że u Kylo też nie jest zbyt przyjemnie.

_\- Jeżeli faktycznie tak to wygląda, to go przywieź. Moi starzy nie powinni mieć z tym problemu - Przestańcie się drzeć! - sorki, coś im odjebało, bo mama odłączyła konsolę._

\- No słyszę - powiedział. - Ratujesz nas, nie wiem, jak ci się odwdzięczę.

 _\- Będziesz miał okazję, na pewno -_ powiedziała. _\- Ale możesz zacząć od zebrania się do kupy, bo nie pasuje mi, że tak zmiękłeś ostatnio._

\- Masz rację - powiedział i aż się wyprostował. - To przyjedziemy niedługo.

_\- Okej, trzymaj się, Hux, nie daj sobą poniewierać._

\- Nigdy - uśmiechnął się i skończyli rozmowę.

Wrócił do samochodu i przedstawił Kylo plan działania.

\- Jedziemy do Phasmy, powiedziała, że możesz u niej zostać.

\- Że jak? - zająknął się Kylo.

\- No, bo nie możesz pójść do mnie, a nie chcesz wracać do siebie, prawda? - powiedział. - Phasma mówi, że nie ma problemu i możesz iść do niej. Będziesz się bawił z dziećmi - zaśmiał się lekko, bo wyobrażenie Kylo między tymi małymi demonami był przezabawne.

\- Hux, ja - urwał, wszystko działo się za szybko. - Ale Phasma nie ma nic przeciwko? No i jej rodzice?

\- Zgodziła się, jej rodzice są bardzo ugodowi - powiedział. - Ona wie, jak to wygląda. Chyba, że nie chcesz, to wymyślę coś innego - dodał, domyślając się, że Kylo może nie czuć się z tym zbyt komfortowo, nie znał Phasmy tak dobrze.

\- Jest dobrze - mruknął, choć tak naprawdę był trochę przerażony. A jeśli zrobi coś tym dzieciom? Przez przypadek albo w złości? Zadygotał na samą myśl.

Hux uśmiechnął się, starając się upewnić Kylo w planie, po czym ściągnął hamulec ręczny i ruszyli.

 


	40. Chapter 40

Gdy podjechali pod dom Phasmy, dziewczyna, która zauważyła ich przez kuchenne okno, wyszła na zewnątrz, żeby otworzyć bramę. Mieszkała w małym domu, za to z dużym i bogatym ogrodem. Wejście znajdowało się pod werandą obrośniętą bluszczem, chociaż na jesień trochę wyblakła, to przez ciepłe miesiące była bujna. W drzwiach za nią Kylo zauważył dwójkę dzieci. Były małe, ale tak jak Phasma miały niezwykle jasne blond włosy i spojrzenia, które zdawały się ciągle knuć jakiś plan. Hux wyłączył silnik i wyszedł z samochodu, Kylo podążał. Robiło się coraz ciemniej, zaczęło powoli kropić.

\- Cześć - przywitała się Phasma, podnosząc rękę, ale szybko schowała ją do kieszeni dresowych spodni, nie ubrała się za dobrze, wychodząc na chłód.

\- Hej, Phas - odpowiedział Hux, stając przed maską samochodu.

\- Hej. - Kylo czuł się strasznie nieswojo. Ostatnio miał z Phasmą coraz lepszy kontakt, ale w tym momencie czuł się jej okropnie dłużny, a nie lubił tego poczucia.

\- Kylo, mama się pyta, czy lubisz szpinak, bardzo chce ci dać zapiekankę - powiedziała niespodziewanie.

Ren zamrugał kilkukrotnie, nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Lubię - powiedział w końcu. - Na pewno nie będę problemem?

Phasma machnęła ręką.

\- Wiesz ile razy ten tu był odratowany w tym domu? - wskazała na Huxa. - Nie przejmuj się, nie robisz problemu. Wręcz przeciwnie, bo dzieci będą miały zajęcie.

Kylo wychylił się za Phasmę i zerknął na wejście do domu. Dzieciaki uciekły w głąb, jak tylko zobaczyły, że Kylo się patrzy, ale zaraz ich główki pokazały się w oknie.

\- Jakieś porady? - szepnął do Huxa.

\- Powodzenia - powiedział.

\- To ja wracam, bo zamarznę. Jak już skończycie czułości, to Kylo wbijaj - powiedziała, posłała Huxowi znaczący uśmiech i wróciła do domu, krzycząc coś do swojej mamy.

\- Ona wie - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Ren.

\- Ta - odparł Hux, szurając butem po żwirze. - Nie przeraź się, jakby o coś pytała, ale raczej nie powinna.

\- Przy rodzicach i rodzeństwie?

\- Nigdy nie wiesz, czego się spodziewać – zaśmiał się. - Ale nie sądzę, więc zjedz zapiekankę i wyluzuj, będzie dobrze.

\- Przepraszam za to, że masz przeze mnie problemy - mruknął Kylo grzebiąc glanem w żwirze.

\- To nie przez ciebie - nalegał Hux i spojrzał na niego. - Nie jesteś problemem, Kylo.

Nie przejmując się tym, że prawdopodobnie cała rodzina Phasmy patrzy, przylgnął do Huxa i naprawdę długo nie chciał puszczać. Hux wtulił się w niego, z całych sił chciał go zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że teraz jest bezpieczny i że w żadnym wypadku to nie on popełnił błąd. Po chwili jednak zaczął się odsuwać, miał albo mało czasu, żeby wrócić, albo był już spóźniony i dawno martwy, Kylo jednak ciągle go trzymał w pętli, którą tworzył jego ręce, palce zaplecione za plecami Armitage’a. Hux uniósł swoje dłonie i ujął w nie twarz Kylo, patrzył mu w oczy. Przeczesując mu włosy od nasady głowy, posyłał Kylo ciarki wzdłuż kręgosłupa i tak bardzo, bardzo chciał go teraz pocałować. Nie wiedział, czy może, czy Kylo jest na to gotowy. Nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu i myślał tylko o tym, jak dobry to jest moment, jego serce już dawno wypadło z normalnego rytmu bicia. Ale nie zrobił nic. Jego dłonie przesunęły przez ramiona i po torsie Kylo, jakby mówiąc, że to już koniec.

\- Muszę iść - powiedział, odwracając wzrok. - Zachowuj się.   

***

Kylo dygocząc wszedł do domu Phasmy. W przedpokoju wziął kilka wdechów, żeby się uspokoić, po czym wszedł do środka, od razu się witając.

\- To jest Kylo - przedstawiła go Phasma.

Jej ojciec siedział w fotelu i czytał książkę, oderwał się tylko na chwilę, by przywitać Rena, mama Phasmy zaraz do niego podeszła i z uśmiechem zaprowadziła do kuchni, która oddzielona była od pokoju dziennego wielkim regałem. Dom nie był duży, ale bardzo ciepły i przytulny. W salonie, gdzie stali, leżał puchaty dywan i dwie kanapy wokół niego, zwrócone w stronę palącego się kominka. W wystroju dominowały książki - półki i sterty pod ścianami - co szczerze się Kylo spodobało. Na ścianie w kuchni poprzyklejane były dziecięce rysunki. Dzieciaki przeskakiwały z kanapy na kanapę i obserwowały, jak Kylo przemieszcza się po ich domu. Między dużym regałem a wejściem do kuchni znajdowały się schody na górę - nie miały barierki. Zaraz pod nimi leżały pudełka z klockami i innymi zabawkami. Kylo nie mógł się nadziwić jak żywe było to miejsce. On i Phasma usiedli przy drewnianym stole w kuchni, a jej mama nałożyła mu na talerz zapiekanki ze szpinakiem i zostawiła go razem z córką w kuchni. Zarówno ona, jak i jej mąż mieli blond włosy, co było dość dużym fenomenem.

\- Jesteśmy wegetarianami - powiedziała Phasma, biorąc do ręki kubek herbaty.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to - powiedział, biorąc się za zapiekankę ze smakiem. - Będę mógł potem obejrzeć książki?

\- Jasne. Mamy ich trochę, tata jest historykiem i ogólnie zawsze się u nas dużo czytało - wyjaśniła.

Kylo uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jak miło było dla odmiany przyjść do domu, gdzie rodzina jest całością.

\- Tak w ogóle to wiesz, dziękuję, że pozwoliłaś mi tutaj zostać.

\- Mówiłam ci, że nie ma problemu, kumplujemy się, nie? Poza tym, nie pomóc chłopakowi Huxa, to jak nie pomóc Huxowi - wyszczerzyła się.

Kylo zamurowało, gdy usłyszał to sformułowanie, nim poczuł zdradliwą czerwień na policzkach wbił wzrok w talerz.

\- Od kiedy wiesz?

\- Dłużej niż ty - zaśmiała się. - Hux strasznie to przeżywał.

Kylo w swoich reakcjach był jeszcze zabawniejszy niż Armitage. Uznała, że w sumie są siebie warci.

\- Naprawdę? - Skoro już tu był to dlaczego nie miałby się dowiedzieć o Huxie więcej?

\- Serio, serio - pokiwała głową. - Wiesz, jak to on zawsze jest taki opanowany i w ogóle. Nie, jeżeli chodzi o ciebie. Bał się, że go odrzucisz. Szczerze, to nie sądziłam, że on tak na poważnie, w sensie, jeszcze niedawno rzucaliście się sobie do gardeł - zaśmiała się. - Ale teraz widzę, że się myliłam. Też go lubisz, nie? Głupie pytanie - dodała zaraz, widząc czerwone policzki Kylo. - Ale ty wiesz, że on jest – urwała i poprawiła się – w sensie, długo był przekonany, że jest aro, prawda?

\- Wiem, mówił mi - powiedział Kylo łapiąc w dłonie kubek z herbatą, wciąż ciężko było mu spojrzeć Phasmie w oczy. - Chociaż im bardziej starał mi się to wytłumaczyć tym bardziej zawiłe mi się zdawało - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak, mi też na początku - zgodziła się. - Pewnie zrozumiesz kiedyś. Pytam, bo chcę, żebyście uniknęli głupich nieporozumień. On jest bardzo wrażliwy na tym punkcie. Nie chcę się wtrącać, ale jak będziesz miał wątpliwości, to z nim rozmawiaj.

\- Lubię twoje podejście - zdobył się na uśmiech.

\- Dzięki - powiedziała, nieco zaskoczona tymi słowami. Zrobiła łyk herbaty. - To teraz powiedz co u ciebie.

Kylo zastanowił się nad tym pytaniem. Nie zadawano mu go zbyt często, Hux spędzał z nim tyle czasu, że po prostu to wiedział, a mama, mimo największych chęci, dzwoniła do niego rzadko, częściej wysyłali wiadomości, zdjęcia. Zastanawiał się, jak tak właściwie ma odpowiedzieć na pytanie Phasmy.

\- Inaczej - zaczął, po czym pociągnął łyk herbaty.

\- To znaczy?

\- Jestem komuś potrzebny - uśmiechnął się, a Phasma była pewna, że nigdy nie widziała tak szczerego uśmiechu u Rena.

No chyba, że gdy patrzył na Huxa.

Phasma uśmiechnęła się również, Kylo był zupełnie inny niż jej się zdawało, zaczynała rozumieć, co Armitage mógł w nim zobaczyć, a pewnie większość z tych rzeczy miała być dopiero odkryta. Kylo był bardzo zamknięty, jednak miał ciepłe spojrzenie. Phasma nie mogła się nadziwić, że takie dwa złamane i potargane przez los indywidua odnalazły się w przytłaczającej je ciemności.

\- Chyba obaj się potrzebujecie - powiedziała. - Tak w ogóle to smakuje ci? - zmieniła temat. Nie chciała go przytłoczyć. - Mama lubi eksperymentować w kuchni, zawsze czeka na opinie.

\- Bardzo dobre. Czy to ser feta? Podkreśla smak. - Ta część duszy Kylo która definitywnie była kucharzem właśnie się odezwała.

\- Tak, ja za nim nie przepadam, ale całkiem pasuje - powiedziała. - Ty też lubisz gotować, nie? Hux wspominał, że go dokarmiasz. I dobrze, bo taki patyk z niego, że strach dotknąć. Chcesz być kucharzem czy coś?

\- Nie wiem, czy gotuję na tyle dobrze, ale Armitage nie narzeka. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie wiem jeszcze co ze sobą zrobić. To dziwne jeszcze nie mieć nawet osiemnastki i już stać przed decyzją „kim będę w życiu”. A ty masz jakieś pomysły?

Phasma położyła ręce na stole, a na nich oparła głowę.

\- Też nie do końca. Architektura, design może - zamyśliła się. - Ale zgodzę się z tobą, ja nie wiem, kim jestem teraz ani co będę robić jutro, a co dopiero za kilka lat.

\- Architektura? Nieźle, musiałabyś chodzić na kurs przygotowawczy prawda? Lubisz w ogóle takie techniczne rysunki? - zgarnął swój talerz i podszedł do zlewu, żeby go umyć.

\- Zostaw, ja potem pozmywam - powiedziała, zanim odkręcił wodę. - A co do rysunków to trochę lubię, matma mi idzie bez problemu i rysuję, więc może nie byłoby tak źle.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ci się uda - mruknął, zmywając tak czy siak. - W końcu matura za kilka miesięcy, nie?

\- Nawet o tym nie zaczynaj - westchnęła. - Papier bez wartości, a tyle szumu o tym, że mnie mdli na samą myśl.

Wstała od stołu i podeszła do wyjścia z kuchni.

\- Chodź, pokażę ci książki, a potem możemy w coś zagrać jak chcesz - zaproponowała.

Kylo ruszył z nią i prawie się nie rozpłynął widząc tytuły książek na półkach. Bułhakow, Milton, ale i Tolkien oraz Koontz.

\- Czy wyznajecie pożyczanie tego dobra? - zapytał otwierając piękne wydanie „Imienia róży”.

Phasmę rozczuliło to spojrzenie Kylo na książki, wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać ze wzruszenia.

\- Jasne, pożycz co chcesz, tylko wiesz, powrót w stanie nienaruszonym - pogroziła mu palcem żartobliwie. Kylo pokiwał głową z najwyższą powagą, po czym zaczął wybierać spośród wszystkich tak interesujących go pozycji.

\- Jak chcesz, to mamy też Dickensa w jakimś limitowanym wydaniu. Skórzana oprawa, ale to muszę iść poszukać do gabinetu taty.

Kylo pokiwał głową, więc Phasma odeszła w głąb domu. On natomiast przeglądał regał i wybierał tytuły, które kojarzył lub te, które wydały mu się ciekawe. W pewnym momencie poczuł, jak coś ciągnie go za koszulkę. Spojrzał w dół.

Koło niego stało rodzeństwo Phasmy.


	41. Chapter 41

Kylo aż zmroziło, bał się tej konfrontacji, nie miał za bardzo doświadczenia z dziećmi i obawiał się, że może zrobić im krzywdę. Szczególnie, że wyglądały jak wyjęte ze  _ Lśnienia _ , a tam nie skończyły najlepiej. 

\- Jak masz na imię? - zapytała dziewczynka. 

\- Kylo - odpowiedział, odkładając książki na pobliski stolik. - A wy? 

\- Mal. 

\- Kova. 

\- Jesteś chłopakiem Phasmy? - zapytała Mal.

Kylo zakrztusił się własnym oddechem. 

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. 

\- A czemu nosisz bransoletkę? - pytała dalej i nie wyglądało na to, że przestanie.

\- To są rzemyki, podobają mi się. 

\- Mi też, ale ja noszę takie - powiedziała, wyciągając do góry swoją małą rączkę i pokazując Kylo kolorowe koraliki wokół nadgarstka. - Fajne? 

\- Bardzo - mruknął Ren, w myślach błagając, żeby Phasma wróciła. 

Mal uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na brata. 

\- Pobawisz się z nami? - zapytał Kova. Zdawał się być nieco bardziej zdystansowany niż Mal, jednak nie mniej ciekawy gościa. - Buduję bazę kosmiczną. 

Wewnętrznie Kylo odmówił, ale w prawdziwym świecie dał się pociągnąć małym łapkom i zostać zaprzęgniętym do budowania statków z Lego. Kova opowiadał całą historię, przedstawiał Kylo wszystkich żołnierzy i wrogów. Mal siedziała obok i składała z klocków wieżę. Po jakimś czasie znowu zwróciła się do nowego, starszego kolegi. 

\- Kylo? - zapytała, przeciągając samogłoskę. - Mogę cię uczesać?

Kylo zgodził się, ciągle obawiając się zrobić któremuś z nich krzywdę. Dziewczynka nawet nie ciągnęła go za bardzo za włosy, a chłopczyk miał tak bujną wyobraźnię, że zainteresował swoimi historiami wewnętrzne dziecko Rena. Czuł się wśród nich jak słoń w składzie porcelany, więc siedział spokojnie, po turecku, dając Mal robić sobie warkoczyki, a Kovie usiąść tuż na przeciwko i układać razem krążownik. Zajęty dziećmi, nie zauważył, że Phasma wróciła już do salonu, tak samo nie zauważył, jak ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu, wyciągnęła telefon, by uwiecznić tę scenkę rodzajową. 

\- No Kylo, powiem ci, że właśnie tego było ci trzeba - dobrego fryzjera - zażartowała, przysiadając się obok trójki. Książki wcześniej dołożyła do tych wybranych przez Kylo.

\- Tylko nie mów Huxowi - burknął, wciąż nie odsuwając od siebie ani Mal, ani Kovy. 

\- Czego mam nie robić? - odparła, wciskając “wyślij” na czacie i uśmiechając się przebiegle. 

Gdyby nie to, że siedział pomiędzy dwójką małych dzieci, właśnie rzuciłby się do telefonu. Nawet gdyby miał go stłuc. Ale, że Mal właśnie postanowiła spróbować swoich umiejętności w robieniu warkoczyka, nie mógł nawet drgnąć. Popatrzył na jednak Phasmę  z autentycznym mordem w oczach. 

\- Już spokojnie, złość piękności szkodzi - puściła mu oczko. 

\- Jesteś fajniejszy niż ten rudy - powiedziała nagle Mal zza pleców Kylo. - On się nie chce czesać. 

\- Och tak? - Kylo uśmiechnął się wilczo. - On tak tylko mówi, tak naprawdę bardzo by chciał, mówił mi ostatnio. 

Phasma ukryła twarz w dłoniach, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu. Mal wciągnęła z wrażenia powietrze. 

\- Wiedziałam! - powiedziała. - Następnym razem go uczeszę też. 

\- Kylo, napraw to - wtrącił się Kova, podając mu mniejszy statek, z którego ułamał się kokpit.

\- Wypadałoby poprosić - mruknął Ren.

Kova spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale w końcu poprosił, a Kylo złożył nie tylko ten statek, ale i dwa następne.

\- Nie szukasz może dorywczej pracy? - zapytała Phasma, ocierając łzę. 

\- W sensie? - zapytał, poprawiając kokpit.

\- Bo dobra z ciebie opiekunka - sprecyzowała.

Spojrzał na dzieciaki, w sumie czy to było takie złe? 

\- Może czasem bym mógł - powiedział, składając wieżyczki do krążownika. 

Phasma spojrzała na niego nieco zdziwiona, bo propozycję rzuciła dla żartu, sądząc, że Ren zgromi ją spojrzeniem, jednak przez przypadek załatwiła sobie wolne od własnego rodzeństwa.

\- W takim razie będę dzwonić - powiedziała. 

\- Phas, podaj lusterko - poleciła jej Mal. 

Dziewczyna chwyciła leżące w różowym pudełku małe lusterko i podała Mal, a ta przekazała je Kylo. 

\- Patrz, skończyłam - powiedziała i klasnęła w ręce ucieszona.

Kylo podniósł lusterko. Włosy z jednej strony upięte były w krótki warkoczyk, z którego sterczały co krótsze włoski. Po drugiej stronie głowy sterczał mały kucyk. Jednym słowem - chaos.

\- Świetnie - powiedział Kylo. - Myślałaś, żeby zostać fryzjerką? 

\- Nie - odpowiedziała. - Chcę być kierowcą rajdowym. 

Kylo pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

W końcu po jakimś kwadransie udało mu się wyrwać i pójść z Phasma do jej pokoju. 

\- Nikogo nie zabiłem - wydyszał, upadając na pufę w pokoju Phasmy. 

\- To dobrze, bo nie wiem, jak bym to wytłumaczyła rodzicom - powiedziała, siadając na obrotowym fotelu przy biurku. - Jestem zaskoczona, że tak dobrze ci poszło. Szczerze, to jak Hux się z nimi bawi to kończy się na tym, że leży gdzieś, a one go napieprzają mieczykami z gąbki i zawijają w koce - zaśmiała się, przypominając sobie jakieś zdarzenie. -  Masz rodzeństwo? 

\- Nie, nie mam. Może i dobrze, bo nie wiem jakby dały sobie z tym wszystkim radę - mruknął. - Masz jakieś zdjęcie pokonanego Huxa? 

\- Też pytanie - prychnęła, odblokowując telefon, jednak po chwili wyłączyła go znowu i zwróciła się do Kylo: - Pokażę ci, ale najpierw powiedz mi, co się dzieje.

\- Z czym? - zapytał zdziwiony. 

\- Z tobą. Wiesz, ludzie nie uciekają bez powodu - poprawiła się na krześle. - Znaczy, jak nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać to rozumiem, ale z doświadczenia wiem, że warto.

\- Po prostu nie dogadujemy się z ojcem - mruknął, patrząc w sufit. Rozplątał już kucyk, po czym spróbował z warkoczykiem, ale po chwili zastanowienia zostawił to na później.

\- Jest aż tak źle? 

\- Czy ja wiem - urwał, myśląc o bliznach Huxa i pragnąc zabić jego ojca. - Damy sobie czasem po mordzie, ale zwykle się tylko drzemy i staramy się udowodnić brak pokrewieństwa. Za to mama się ostatnio stara, żebym miał chociaż jednego rodzica. 

\- To chyba dobrze, co nie? Że możesz mieć jakieś oparcie - powiedziała. 

Myślała o tym jak wygląda jej rodzina. Rodzice raczej się nie kłócili, miała rodzeństwo, dużo rzeczy robili wspólnie i mogli liczyć na swoje wsparcie. Znała historię Huxa na wylot, z początku niechętnie, ale w końcu opowiedział jej, co się u niego dzieje. Była gotowa dzwonić na policję, ale Armitage jej zabronił. Zawsze twierdził, że sam sobie poradzi, że to ich męska sprawa. Gorzej, gdy nie raz przychodził do niej na noc. Mogła być sarkastyczną przyjaciółką, ale jednak gotowało się w niej na samą myśl o tym, przez co Hux przechodzi. Nieco ulżyło jej, gdy okazało się, że Kylo nie ma aż takiego piekła, chociaż nie  była typem, który wartościuje problemy. Z drugiej strony nie znali się też na tyle, by Kylo się zupełnie otworzył, nie wyglądał też na kogoś, kto chętnie się uzewnętrznia. Nie mniej jednak, trafili na siebie i był to całkiem celny strzał. 

\- Myślisz, że może się to poprawić? Może jak będziecie starsi? Pamiętam jak mój tato zawsze opowiadał, że się z dziadkiem okrutnie kłócił, ale gdy tylko się od niego wyprowadził, ich kontakt nagle ozdrowiał - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie wiem, czy się da. Mam jak na razie plan uciec z domu na studia. Ale i tak, nie jest aż tak ciężko to znieść, ojca prawie nigdy nie ma w domu - od razu pomyślał o Huxie, on nie miał tak łatwo. - Przepraszam cię na chwilę. 

Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.

\- Hux? - bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.

\- Hux.

 

**Kylo** : Wszystko u Ciebie w porządku?

 

Nie otrzymał wiadomości zwrotnej, chwilę trwało nim przypomniał sobie, że Hux przecież zniszczył swojego smartfona. Napisał więc smsa o takiej samej treści. 

 

**Armitage** : Bywało lepiej i zdecydowanie wolałbym być gdzie indziej niż przy tym stole, ale do zniesienia. Jak u was? 

**Kylo** : Dobrze, nawet bardzo. Co się dzieje? 

**Armitage** : Kolacja z szefem jakiejś firmy, kontrakty i inne takie. Będę miał u niego staż w wakacje. Okazuje się, że jestem “przyszłością firmy”, rzygać się chce. 

**Kylo** : Zgodziłeś się na to? 

**Armitage** : Nie żebym miał wybór. Poza tym to nie firma ojca, ale partnerska no i tylko miesiąc, może nie będzie tak źle. 

**Kylo** : To będzie chociaż w naszym mieście? Czy gdzieś wyjeżdżasz? 

Phasma powiedziała mu, że idzie wziąć prysznic i zaraz wróci. Kylo rozłożył się wygodnie. 

**Armitage** : Jeszcze nie wiem, ale wolałbym nie. Napiszę później, chcą mi zabrać telefon. 

**Kylo** : Trzymaj się, czekam na jakieś informacje.

 

Odłożył telefon na bok i wbił wzrok w sufit. To, co ostatnio działo się w jego życiu było kompletnie niepojęte, ale chyba wcale nie miał nic przeciwko.

 

***

 

Hux nie przepadał za jedzeniem. Odrzucała go sama czynność, proces, a przede wszystkim czas, jaki trzeba było na to poświęcić, podczas gdy on mógłby robić wtedy coś innego, ważniejszego. Nawet jeżeli doceniał to, że niektóre rzeczy dobrze smakowały i wiedział, że bez pożywienia człowiek za długo nie pociągnie - raz zdarzyło mu się nie jeść przez trzy dni z rządu i nie czuł się za dobrze, dlatego wyznaczył sobie to minimum konieczne do przeżycia. Kolejną rzeczą, której nienawidził były posiłki w jego domu, zwłaszcza jeżeli mowa o poważnym, tak zwanym, rodzinnym posiłku przy stole w salonie. Ledwo był w stanie cokolwiek przełknąć, po kilku kęsach był pewien, że jeszcze jeden i zwróci wszystko. Nie wiedział, z czego to wynikało, zakładał, że to stres. Nawet gdy pojawił się ktoś z zewnątrz, w tym wypadku partner biznesowy ojca, żołądek Armitage’a zawiązał się w supeł. 

Stresował się cały wieczór. Dosłownie w momencie, gdy zamknął za sobą okno, do jego pokoju zapukała Maratelle, mówiąc, że ma ubrać koszulę i zejść na dół. Armitage, starając się ukryć zadyszkę, pokiwał głową. Sekundy dzieliły go od bycia przyłapanym. Pocieszała go jedynie myśl, że Kylo był już wtedy bezpieczny. 

Było przed północą, gdy Hux siedział wyczerpany na podłodze łazienki. Wpół śpiący opierał się czołem o zimne kafelki na ścianie. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna zwymiotował posiłek, a pierwszy raz w życiu zrobił to celowo. Czuł się źle już wcześniej, stres, ogólne napięcie, obecność jego ojca, niewybredne komentarze. Kazali mu jeść. Hux nienawidził siebie i wszystkich wokół. Na policzkach czuł zaschnięte łzy, ślinę. Pozbawiony wszelkich sił i poczucia wartości, czuł się okropnie. Mrowiły go ręce, tył głowy i zastanawiał się nad tym, jak mógł tak skończyć ten wieczór. 

Nienawidził obiadów pokazowych. Fałszywe zachowanie ojca było nie do zniesienia, dodatkowo on sam zmuszany był do udziału w rozmowach z niejakim Raxem, z którym Brendol omawiał szczegóły nowego projektu - Akademii Młodych. Mimo tego, że Brendol nie ukrywał swojej niechęci do syna nawet przy obcych, chciał wdrażać go w swój biznes. Nie hamował się jednak nawet wtedy, gdy w ułamku sekundy jego pogodny, biznesowy ton przeszedł w solidny opierdziel syna za używanie telefonu przy stole. W tamtym momencie Armitage był pewien, że gdyby nie obecność Raxa, jego substytut komórki dawno skończyłby w kawałkach. Drugi biznesmen niezręcznie dopijał wino. Armitage oddychał krótko i szybko, chciał zapaść się pod ziemię, nie miałby daleko, skoro ojciec praktycznie wytarł nim podłogę. Maratelle bez komentarza uzupełniła gościowi kieliszek. 

Hux ostatecznie podniósł się z ziemi, przeszedł go dreszcz. Gdy przepłukał usta, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. Pomyślał o Kylo. Był pewien, że ten z pewnością by się przeraził, gdyby go zobaczył. Byłby zły, pewnie też zmartwiony. Hux wolał jemu i sobie tego oszczędzić. Doczołgał się do łóżka i ostrożnie położył, miał wrażenie, że wszystko dzieje się w zwolnionym tempie. Zaraz po tym na łóżko wskoczyła Millicent, kładąc mu się w nogach. Z jednej strony żałował tego, co zrobił, a z drugiej paradoksalnie było mu lepiej. Obiecał sobie jednak, że ostatni raz się sprowokował. 

Zanim zasnął, myślał o Kylo. Chciał go zobaczyć, chciał poczuć to kojące ciepło jego ciała. Oddałby wszystko, żeby z nim teraz był. Nigdy by się po sobie tego nie spodziewał, ale naprawdę był do niego przywiązany. I bał się tego. Bał się wejść w taką zażyłość. Ale to przy Kylo właśnie czuł się dobrze, miał oparcie, jakiś rodzaj ochrony. “Obroniłbym cię”, powiedział kiedyś Kylo i Hux nie wątpił w te słowa. I tylko myśl o tym, że Kylo jest teraz bezpieczny u Phasmy, pozwoliła mu się uspokoić.  

 

***

 

Kylo pomagał Phasmie pościelić swój materac. Przytargali go ze schowka, ubrali kołdrę w świeżą poszewkę - zbyt różową jak na Kylo, który miał pod nią spać, jednak w tym wypadku kolor nie robił dużej różnicy. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, oboje położyli się, zgasili główne światło, a Phasma zapaliła lampkę nad łóżkiem. Miała żółte światło i była w kształcie księżyca - prawdopodobnie relikt jej dzieciństwa. Oparła się na łokciu i zwróciła do kolegi. 

\- Więc - zaczęła. - Ty i Hux, co?

Ren, który właśnie starał się jakoś ułożyć na materacu, poderwał głowę, łapiąc spojrzenie lodowato niebieskich oczu.

\- No tak… W sumie tak można powiedzieć. - Czuł się trochę speszony.

Phasma patrzyła na niego, nalegając spojrzeniem na kontynuację.    
\- I jak?

Położył się na plecach i przetarł oczy dłońmi.   
\- Powiedziałem, że mogę spróbować. Przy nim zawsze wszystko wydawało się mieć swoje miejsce, teraz także ja. My. - zamilkł na chwilę. - Tylko, że ciągle się boję.

\- Czego się boisz? - zapytała, w dalszym ciągu przyglądając się chłopakowi.

\- Że jednak tego nie poczuję tak, jak on by chciał. Że go skrzywdzę w ten sposób. Nie chcę, żeby działa mu się jakakolwiek krzywda.

\- Nie powinieneś tego tyle analizować. Lubisz go, prawda?

\- Prawda.

\- Bardzo.

\- Bardzo.

\- I chcesz, żeby był bezpieczny

\- Zawsze.

\- I chcesz się z nim całować.

Ren na chwilę zapomniał jak się oddycha.

\- Tak.

Phasma wyszczerzyła się i opadła na poduszkę: 

\- Widzisz? Jesteś na dobrej drodze.

Ren czuł się, jakby miał się zapaść pod ziemię. A przynajmniej pod materac. Po chwili ciszy spróbował jakoś wyjść z tematu.

\- A Ty, Phasma?

Dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę Rena. 

\- Co ja? Czy chcę całować Huxa? Niezbyt.

\- No weź - parsknął śmiechem. - Chciałem jakoś zagaić, czy ty masz kogoś na oku. Albo w sercu. 

Phasma pokręciła głową i westchnęła. 

\- Ja widocznie nie mam szczęścia do facetów, dlatego przestałam nawet liczyć na związek. Czasami się spotkam z jednym czy drugim, dlatego mam Tinder. Ale z tego nie ma nic większego.

Ren obrócił się na brzuch, tak, żeby ją widzieć.

\- Jesteś za fajna na byle kogo, pewnie nikt z nich nie dorównałby ci w pogo.

Phasma zaśmiała się głośno. 

\- Tak, możesz mieć rację. Dzięki. 

Kylo uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. Rozmawiali jeszcze trochę, Phasma pokazała Kylo zdjęcie Huxa, którego jej rodzeństwo okłada piankowymi makaronami oraz jakieś inne zdjęcia z różnych okazji, a Kylo nie pozostał dłużny.  Niedługo później Phasma usnęła. 

 

***

 

Auto przejechało niedaleko domu, rzucając białe, szybko przesuwające się plamy światła na sufit. Kylo podłożył sobie rękę pod głowę, leżał i gapił się przed siebie. Dziewczyna spała, słyszał jej spokojny oddech. Phasma proponowała mu wcześniej nawet współdzielenie łóżka, ale Ren odmówił, choć nie do końca wiedział dlaczego. Może czułby się dziwnie wobec Huxa, w dodatku sporo czasu zajęło mu już przyzwyczajenie się do spania z nim. Czuł znowu jego dotyk, ciarki znów przechodziły po jego kręgosłupie, a Kylo wiedział, że nie zaśnie tak szybko. Przewrócił się na brzuch i nakrył głowę poduszką. Z wybuchami wielu emocji musiał sobie radzić, często różnych naraz, ale nie z takimi. Jednocześnie się uśmiechał i miał ochotę zapaść pod ziemię.

Gdyby sytuacja była inna, właśnie leżeliby z Huxem na kanapie, oglądając jakiś film i Ren mógłby poczuć to jeszcze raz. Albo zobaczyć czy Armitage dygota tak jak on. Pewnie nie, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. Pozycja znów okazała się nieodpowiednia do utrzymywania chłodnego umysłu, więc podniósł się do siadu i spróbował kilka raz głębiej odetchnąć. Nie pomogło, a dłonie Huxa znów wędrowały po Renowym karku, przeczesywały włosy, jego twarz znajdowała się tak blisko, a zielone spojrzenie przeszywało go na wylot.

Poderwał się, mając tylko nadzieję, że nie zbudzi Phasmy i ruszył do łazienki. Szybko ochlapał twarz wodą, a gdy spojrzał w lustro, na chwilę zamarł. Błyszczące dziko oczy, rumieńce i ten uśmiech, którego nie potrafił zetrzeć z ust. Tak wyglądają szaleńcy czy osoby zakochane? Powtórzył zabieg z wodą, ale nie pomogło mu to za bardzo. Zabrał się w końcu za rozczesywanie włosów, bo wciąż miał na głowie dzieło Mal. 

Dalej czuł to ciepło, tak jak wtedy, gdy Armitage był zaraz obok.

Siadł na ziemi opierając się plecami o ściankę wanny.

Miał świadomość, że wpadał w to coraz mocniej i mimo tłukącego się w jego klatce piersiowej przerażenia, nie miał ochoty się zatrzymywać. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł, wiedział, że gdyby chwycił za kartkę i długopis mógłby pisać godzinami, a żadne słowo nie mogłoby mu umknąć. Dałby radę ćwiczyć pół nocy, może nawet całą, postawić się ojcu i wygrać kłótnie. Nic nie było teraz dla niego zbyt trudne. Oprócz zrozumienia swoich uczuć, ale może sam tylko wszystko utrudniał? Może to, co czuł, było oczywiste?

Dotknął telefonu w kieszeni spodni, chciał do niego napisać, zadzwonić, usłyszeć. Cokolwiek. Wcześniej dostał tylko lakoniczne zapewnienie, że wszystko w porządku. Próbował wymyślić coś logicznego, ale po jego głowie rozbijała się jedynie myśl, że tęskni, więc w końcu nawet nie wyjął urządzenia z kieszeni. 

Zebrał się z powrotem do pokoju Phasmy.

Jeszcze długo nie potrafił zasnąć, ale gdy już mu się to udało, miał rude sny. 


	42. Chapter 42

Hux i Ren od pół godziny włóczyli się po galerii handlowej. Skoro Rey zaprosiła ich na swoje osiemnaste urodziny, to nie mogli pójść bez prezentu, jednak już od momentu, gdy o tym pomyśleli, doszło do nich, że to wcale nie taka prosta rzecz, by znaleźć dla tej dziewczyny odpowiedni podarek. Zrobili sobie przerwę i usiedli na ławce przy szklanej barierce, przez którą widać było prześwit pięter i plątaninę schodów ruchomych. Hux nie przepadał za centrami handlowymi ze względu na wszechobecne tłumy, ale doceniał jak wielką maszyną było to trzypiętrowe monstrum, w którym traciło się cały dzień i wszystkie oszczędności. Dodatkowo to w ich mieście było naprawdę ładnie urządzone, designerzy nie szczędzili na pomysłowości i estetyce. Szczególnie upodobał sobie fontannę, którą widzieli teraz z góry. Jakaś matka z całych sił próbowała powstrzymać swoje dziecko przed wykąpaniem się w tej krystalicznie czystej wodzie podświetlonej na niebiesko. Hux odchylił się do tyłu, podparł rękami za sobą i spojrzał na Kylo, który również obserwował zdarzenie na parterze. Gdy tu przyjechali, pomyślał nawet, że to coś w rodzaju randki, ale szybko odgonił ten pomysł, ponieważ sam koncept randek był dla niego dziwnie niekomfortowy. Poza tym w zasadzie byli tu tylko w celach biznesowych.

\- Nie wiesz, co mogłoby się jej podobać? W sumie znasz ją dłużej - zapytał Armitage.

\- Już odrzuciłeś mój pomysł z matami i innymi rzeczami do ćwiczeń - burknął Kylo, który czuł niedobór Huxa, a tu w miejscu publicznym nie miał go nawet jak przytulić.

\- To w ostateczności, ale jestem pewien, że jeżeli stale ćwiczy, to ma takie rzeczy - odparł. - Może perfumy? Rany, nie wiem, nie ma kobiet w moim życiu.

\- A znasz się na perfumach? - w głosie Kylo zabrzmiało powątpiewanie, nie żeby on sam miał o tym blade pojęcie. Hux rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, a Ren, żeby rozładować sytuacje, zastanowił się jeszcze raz nad znajomością z Rey i zaczął wymieniać: - Lubi fretki, chyba nadal ma dwie, no i słucha indierocka - skrzywił się. - Nie je słodyczy, nie cierpi Goethego i czytała sporo Nietzschego. I chyba trochę pisze, jakieś opowiadania, eseje, na pewno nie poezję.

Hux nawet nie ukrywał tego, że był pod wrażeniem. Kylo był naprawdę spostrzegawczy, pamiętał tyle szczegółów, nawet jeżeli nie cierpiał Rey. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że może ich znajomość się zmieni, co nie byłoby taką złą rzeczą.

\- To już nam mówi więcej - powiedział Hux. - Jakąś płytę w takim razie? Może wino do tego?

\- Lana del Rey? - rzucił, ledwo powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Żebyś wiedział! - powiedział i szturchnął Rena w ramię.

\- Możemy to kupić jak najszybciej i stąd wyjść? Mam już dość ludzi naokoło - mruknął, ruszając w kierunku księgarni.

Znaleźli płytę, Hux stwierdził, że zajmie się winem sam. Zanim wyszli z centrum, poszli jeszcze na shake’a i siedząc przy okrągłym stoliczku, Hux stwierdził, że teraz już naprawdę muszą wyglądać jak wyrwani z filmu dla nastolatek.

\- W ogóle to jak się ubierasz? - zapytał Hux.

Sam ciągle wahał się czy powinien iść elegancko, czy jednak nieco zwyczajniej, znając standardy imprez u Rey, po godzinie mało kto będzie się przejmował wyglądem.

\- Tak jak jestem – odpowiedział, pokazując na podarte spodnie, glany i koszulkę z okładką Cannibal Corpse.

Hux prawie nie udławił się swoim waniliowym shakiem.

\- Żartujesz sobie chyba - wykrztusił.

\- No przecież nikt nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi - burknął wkładając dłonie w kieszenie.

\- Może właśnie chodzi o to, żeby zwracali? - powiedział Hux. - Przecież się zmieniłeś, Kylo. Rey chciała zaprosić cię na swoją osiemnastkę, najważniejszą imprezę wszystkich nastolatków w tej budzie. Jestem pewien, że wszyscy się jakoś odjebią - mówiąc to, zmierzył Kylo od pasa w górę.

Nawet ten okropny jego zdaniem nadruk był sprany. Jeżeli mieli pokazać się razem, chciał, żeby Kylo też wyglądał dobrze.

\- Ubierz koszulę - bardziej nakazał niż zaproponował. - Masz jakąś koszulę, prawda?

Kylo spojrzał na niego z miną zbitego psa.

\- Wcale się nie zmieniłem, jestem taki jaki byłem, tylko, że zacząłem o kogoś dbać i nagle wszystkim naokoło odjebuje - mruknął.

To było miłe, pomyślał Hux.

\- To chyba duża różnica, nie sądzisz? - posłał mu uśmiech, po czym wstał od stolika i podszedł do Kylo. - Chodź, wybiorę ci koszulę.

Kylo nie miał wyjścia i dał się zaciągnąć do jednego z tych sklepów mody męskiej, które zawsze wydawały mu się bucowate i zbyt poważne. Hux jednak w jakiś sposób tam pasował.

\- Rozejrzyj się - polecił mu.

\- Masa ciuchów, których w życiu bym nie założył. Mogłaby być chociaż czarna?

\- My nie idziemy na pogrzeb, tylko na domówkę, Kylo - westchnął Hux. - Daj mi chwilę.

Zaczął sam przeglądać wieszaki, Kylo niecierpliwie spoglądał mu przez ramię. Jedna z pracownic proponowała pomoc, jednak Hux doskonale wiedział, co robi. Obracanie się wśród biznesmenów światowej klasy miało to do siebie, że zawsze trzeba wyglądać nienagannie.

\- Trzymaj te, jaki masz rozmiar? - zapytał, patrząc na koszulę w niebieską kratę i na braki Kylo. - Z czterdzieści dwa pewnie, masz - wcisnął mu wieszak do rąk. - I tę też.

Ostatecznie Kylo skończył stojąc z czterema wieszakami w ręku i po prostu patrzył na Huxa.

\- Idź przymierz.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, która będzie dobra? - burknął.

\- Zobaczysz różnicę, wierz mi - zapewnił go Hux i popchnął w stronę przymierzalni. - Albo sam ci powiem.

Hux nie przyznałby tego na głos, ale w sumie całkiem podobało mu się to zajście. Zobaczyć Kylo, który wreszcie będzie wyglądać porządnie - spełniło mu się marzenie, które nie sądził, że posiada.

Ren wszedł do przymierzalni i zabrał się za pierwszą koszulę. Była błękitna z czarnymi guzikami, ogarnięcie, jak się je rozpina, zajęło mu chwilę. Spojrzał w lustro, nie za bardzo wiedział co myśleć.

\- Hux? - wychylił się z przymierzalni i zawołał Armitage’a.

Hux przyszedł za chwilę, trzymając w ręku dodatkowo czerwoną i granatową koszulę.

\- No musisz się pokazać, geniuszu - powiedział.

Kylo odsłonił zasłonkę całkowicie. Hux był w szoku jak wiele może zmienić jedna część garderoby. Pomyślał nawet, że gdyby udało się Kylo wsadzić w pełny garnitur, to najpewniej by się popłakał.

\- Wyprostuj się - polecił mu.

Kylo stanął jak na baczność. Hux przebiegł po nim wzrokiem.

\- Nie twój kolor, następna - powiedział.

Podał mu też te dwie, które trzymał w ręce. Kylo zaczął rozpinać tę, którą miał właśnie na sobie.

\- Ale zasłoń się! - rzucił natychmiast, energicznie zasuwając materiał.

Poczuł gorąco na twarz. Czy to się naprawdę działo? Czy wybierał z Kylo koszulę, bo chciał widzieć, jak przystojny Ren może być? I w zasadzie Hux nie miałby nic przeciwko, by patrzeć, jak ten tę koszulę zdejmuje. Nawet lepiej - osobiście rozpiął by każdy guzik. Potrząsnął głową. Teraz ich celem było to, żeby Kylo ubrać i to porządnie. Hux zrobił kilka powolnych wdechów i wydechów, zanim Kylo znów się pokazał.

\- Nie jest za wąska? - mruknął poprawiając materiał, który opinał się na ramionach.

Hux zawahał się, zanim powiedział:

\- Nie, większa będzie za duża. Ale ta odpada - stwierdził, chociaż podobało mu się, jak materiał opinał się na umięśnionym ciele. - Spróbuj czerwoną.

Ren przewrócił oczami. Tym razem już się zasłonił. Koszula miała głęboki kolor i przyjemny materiał. Odsunął zasłonę dopinając ostatni guzik przy mankiecie.

\- Może być? Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na kolejne... Armitage oddychaj.

Hux wyprostował się, wciągając głośno powietrze.

\- Tak! - zgodził się. - Idealnie. Jeszcze tylko…

Nerwowo obrócił się w jedną stronę, jednak okazała się zła, więc zrobił drugi obrót i zniknął w głębi sklepu. Za chwilę wrócił z czarnym, cienkim krawatem.

\- Zawiąż. I włóż koszulę do spodni.

\- Nie umiem - powiedział, oddając mu krawat i wykonując drugie polecenie - Nie ma takich już zawiązanych czy coś?

\- Jezus Maria, Kylo - westchnął Hux nieco łamiącym się głosem.

Podszedł do niego, podniósł kołnierz i przeciągnął czarny materiał wokół jego szyi. Kylo drgnął, Hux zaciągał mu głowę w dół, gdy nerwowo starał się zawiązać najprostszy węzeł. Czuł jak przyspieszyło mu serce, drżały mu ręce. Kylo patrzył na to z uśmiechem. Podniósł na chwilę głowę, nikogo w zasięgu wzroku, jakoś dodało mu to pewności siebie. Pociągnął go za ramiona w głąb przymierzalni, ukrywając ich przed niepożądanymi spojrzeniami. Wczesał jedną dłoń w idealnie ułożone, rude kosmyki, a drugą przycisnął Armitage’a do siebie. I, o tak punkt dla niego, poczuł jak Hux zadygotał. Pociągnął go za włosy, tak patrzyli sobie w oczy. Naprawdę chciał go pocałować.

\- Przepraszam, ale w przymierzalni może znajdować się tylko jedna osoba - upomniał ich wysoki, kobiecy głos.

Odskoczyli od siebie, jakby poraził ich prąd.

Hux patrzył na Kylo w niemałym szoku, czuł jak palą go policzki. Szybko odwrócił wzrok i wyszedł z przymierzalni, na nowo zaczesując włosy do tyłu. Nie umiał myśleć o niczym, jego ciało dalej pamiętało dotyk. Nie sądził, że Kylo może być zdolny do takich rzeczy. Wbił wzrok w podłogę.

\- Ta jest dobra. Koszula - stwierdził, starając się o neutralność w głosie.

Ren oparł się o ściankę, oddychając ciężko, po czym zerknął w lustro. Szczerzył się jak wariat. Przebrał się w końcu w swoją znoszoną koszulkę i wyszedł z przymierzalni. Hux spojrzał na niego, Ren oddał spojrzenie. Po chwili obaj zaczęli się śmiać i cała niezręczność sytuacji prysła.


	43. Chapter 43

Na imprezę Rey pojechali autem Huxa, Armitage miał plan albo wrócić z rana, jeśli będzie w stanie, albo wrócić po samochód, gdy wytrzeźwieje. Rey się zgodziła na przetrzymywanie jego auta na podwórku, więc nie było żadnych przeszkód.

\- Mój ojciec prawie zawału dostał jak usłyszał, że idę na imprezę – mruknął Kylo, starając się zawiązać krawat, wspomagając się lusterkiem samochodowym.

\- Brzmisz na zawiedzionego.

\- Jego zawał byłby mi na rękę – powiedział, prawie dusząc się czarnym materiałem. - Uwierzysz, że chciał mi wcisnąć prezerwatywy? - jęknął zażenowany. – Jedyne, co robimy, to drzemy koty, a gdy już wychodzę, to nagle stara się być przykładnym ojcem. Ale to chyba tylko dlatego, że nie chciałby kolejnego mnie na świecie.

\- Nie zna cię po prostu - powiedział Hux, skręcając na podjazd. Byli na miejscu. - Idziemy teraz się napić i rozerwać, spróbuj się nim nie przejmować. - Zgasił silnik i spojrzał na Kylo. – Daj, zawiążę ci to, bo wyglądasz jakbyś chciał się powiesić z tym guzłem u szyi.

Kylo mruknął coś w stylu, że nie miałby nic przeciwko.

Armitage rozwiązał to, co jego partner  zdążył naplątać i poprawił węzeł. Poszło mu sprawniej niż za pierwszym razem, dodatkowo Ren nie próbował go pocałować, co w pewnym sensie było plusem tej sytuacji. Poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Gotowe - powiedział. - Idziemy.

Hux trzasnął drzwiami, Kylo wysiadł za nim, ale zamiast ruszyć za Huxem przystanął, spoglądając niepewnie na dom. Rudy obrócił się. Kylo stał z prezentem w dłoni i minęło kilka sekund, zanim złapał jego spojrzenie. Hux cofnął się kilka kroków. W oknach migały kolorowe światełka, dudniła przygłuszona muzyka.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Hux.

\- Może jednak pójdziesz sam? - zapytał, coś w jego głosie kazało Huxowi pomyśleć, że jest przerażony.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież jesteś zaproszony - powiedział mu. - Będą tam ludzie, których znasz. Ja będę - to mówiąc, chwycił go za rękę, splótł ich palce.

Kylo ścisnął jego dłoń. Spojrzał na Armitage’a, a potem wyrzucił z siebie z szybkością karabinu maszynowego:

\- Mam prawie zerowe doświadczenie w takich imprezach, każda kończyła się dla mnie tak samo, a nie chcę tym razem skończyć tłukąc kogoś po mordzie, po tym jak się do mnie przywali o byle co, no i wiem, że jesteś, ale to raczej sprawia, że boję się zjebać jeszcze bardziej.

To było tak nagłe i szczere, że Hux nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu przytulił Kylo, uśmiechając się przy tym i czerwieniąc jak debil.

\- Nic się nie stanie, mówiłem ci, że się zmieniłeś - zapewniał go. - Rey chciała, żebyś przyszedł na jej urodziny. A jej imprezy są naprawdę fajne i mówię to ja - znasz większego socjopatę?  

\- Nie - mruknął tuląc się do niego, czuł się już spokojniej. - Ale nie chcę innego socjopaty.

\- Ja też nie - mruknął. - To co, idziemy?

Kylo kiwnął głową i poszedł za Huxem.

Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, przywitała ich Rey z szerokim uśmiechem. Kylo wręczył jej prezent, mówiąc, że jest od nich obu.  Armitage złożył jej krótkie życzenia, a dziewczyna zaprosiła ich do salonu, gdzie bawiła się już większość gości. Hux dobrze to przewidział - zdecydowana większość ubrała się wyjściowo. Sama solenizantka biegała po domu w długiej do kolan beżowej sukience.

Wzięli sobie po piwie i usiedli na kanapie. Przyszli jako jedni z ostatnich, były już siostry Tico, Finn i Poe, a także masa innych osób, których Kylo nie znał. Poprawił krawat, po czym spojrzał na Huxa.

\- W sumie miałem ci powiedzieć, że dobrze wyglądasz - mruknął, lustrując wzrokiem strój Armitage’a. Hux miał na sobie białą, dopasowaną koszulę z czarnym krawatem.

\- Wiem - odparł. - Ale dzięki.

Niedługo później na krzesło weszła Rey i krzyknęła:

\- Ludzie, będzie tort!

Kilka osób zaczęło klaskać, przyciszono muzykę. Do pokoju weszły dwie koleżanki Rey z ciastem i palącymi się świeczkami. Wszyscy zaczęli śpiewać sto lat. Nie wiadomo jak w dłoni Kylo znalazł się kieliszek z wódką, a Poe wzniósł toast za solenizantkę.

Może jednak nie będzie tak źle?

 

***

 

Minęło trochę czasu, atmosfera była luźna, zabawowa. Był nawet moment, gdy wszyscy tańczyli na środku salonu. A poza tym, znajomi sobie siedzieli w swoich grupkach, chłopaki w kuchni grali w beerponga. Hux siedział na blacie i patrzył jak Kylo i trzech jego byłych kolegów z treningów próbują się nawzajem upić, rzucając piłeczką do plastikowych kubków z piwem. Ren na początku kompletnie się wycofał, gdy ich zobaczył, ale za namową Huxa spróbował z nimi pogadać. Oczywiście, próba pogadania przemieniła się w zażartą rywalizację, ale cóż. W końcu to był Kylo. Największą kosę zdawał się mieć ze starszym o kilka lat od nich Cassianem, który znajdował się w przeciwnej drużynie wraz ze strasznie wysokim gościem, na którego wołali Key. Kylo natomiast grał z chłopakiem o imieniu Chirrut. Armitage nie umiał powstrzymać zdziwienia, jak dobrze radził sobie niewidomy chłopak, ale nikt poza nim nie zwracał na to uwagi, więc nie odważył się zapytać. Szli łeb w łeb i choć skończyło się na wygranej Kylo i Chirruta, to cała czwórka była o wiele bardziej podchmielona niż gdy zaczynali.

 

Po grze wrócili do salonu, Kylo usiadł koło Huxa na kanapie, opierając się o Armitage’a i delektując się szumem w głowie. Nagle przed nimi stanął Poe, pijany, a jakże, Ren automatycznie się spiął, nawet o tym nie myśląc, wysunął się przed rudego. Co prawda, Ren i Dameron już wcześniej rozmawiali, nawet jako tako to wyszło, po prostu postanowili puścić zdarzenie w niepamięć. Teraz Poe zaśmiał się z jego reakcji, muzyka była głośna, więc musiał krzyczeć:

\- A ty pamiętasz, że mieliśmy cię ufarbować?- rzucił jakby nigdy nic do Huxa.

Ren nagle odwrócił się do Armitage’a z wilczym uśmiechem. Huxa sparaliżowało, kompletnie o tym zapomniał.

\- Chyba nie macie ze sobą farby - powiedział, jednak w jego głosie zginęła gdzieś pewność siebie.

Zza pleców Poe wyłoniła się Rey z opakowaniem farby do włosów - niebieskiej. Hux przełknął ślinę i korzystając na ich alkoholowym rozproszeniu, próbował się zwinąć z kanapy, jednak przy stole zablokował go uchachany Finn, który z pomocą Kylo zaciągnął Huxa do dolnej łazienki. Reszta gości niezbyt wiedziała, czemu jakiś rudy chłopak drze się w niebogłosy, ale też mało ich to obchodziło.

\- Och, no spokojnie - zaśmiał się Kylo, trzymając go pod pachami, tak aby nie mógł się wyrwać. - Będzie ci ładnie, może nawet będziesz trochę mniej wredny.

\- Dotknijcie moich włosów to was kurwa pozabijam! - krzyczał Hux, a wtórował mu śmiech Poe i Rey, którzy szli za pochodem.

Finn puścił jego nogi dopiero, gdy cała piątka zamknęła się w niedużej łazience. Poe odkręcił prysznic, Finn i Kylo trzymali Huxa pochylonego.

\- Zakład to zakład, Armitage, czas na wyrównanie rachunków - powiedział Poe i zaczął moczyć mu włosy.

Hux zamknął oczy, woda spływała mu po twarzy i karku.

\- Koszula, czekajcie, dajcie się rozebrać! - mówił im i zaczął rozpinać guziki, przy czym pod wpływem alkoholu przychodziło to z olbrzymim trudem, a Poe nie wyłączył wody.

\- Proszę państwa, pierwszy striptiz tej nocy! - krzyknął Poe.

\- Z pewnością nie dla ciebie - odgryzł się Kylo.

Poe uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, a Ren złapał za paczkę farby i rzucił Rey.

\- Umiesz z tego korzystać?

\- Wystarczy umieć czytać, Kylo.

Ren przewrócił oczami.

\- Tylko nie spalmy mu włosów.

\- Tym można spalić włosy!? - Hux zerwał się, ochlapując wszystkich na około.

Kylo i Finn złapali go mocniej, uważając, żeby nie wykręcić mu rąk.

\- No dawaj tę wodę, Poe, bo zaraz ucieknie - rzucił Finn, pomagając Renowi utrzymać wyrywającego się Armitage’a.

\- Nienawidzę was, wiecie o tym - powiedział Hux, ostatecznie poddając się działaniom reszty.

Poe polał mu głowę zdecydowanie za zimną wodą, a Rey zabrała się za nakładanie farby. Gdy w końcu skończyła, cała łazienka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Oczywiście prócz Huxa.

\- Teraz musisz chwilę poczekać, aż kolor złapie.

\- Tylko nie zmywaj, aż nie minie czas z opakowania - mruknął Ren, widząc iskierki nadziei we wzroku Huxa, gdy go puścili. - Jak zrobisz to wcześniej, to może wyjść kompletnie losowy kolor, na ten przykład zielony…

\- Nie ma sprawy, posiedzę tu sobie - powiedział i usiadł pod ścianą. - Pozbieram resztki godności z podłogi.

Rey podała mu ręcznik, bo oczywiście oprócz mokrej głowy, teraz cały ociekał wodą i dziękował sobie, że zareagował z koszulą.

\- Po prostu mi powiedzcie kiedy… I niech ktoś przyniesie coś do picia.

Grupa opuściła łazienkę, Kylo poszedł po whisky z colą, po czym usiadł koło Huxa, uprzednio podając mu dodatkowy, bardziej puchaty ręcznik.

\- Jak długo to się utrzymuje? - zapytał Hux, wychylając szklankę.

\- Nie wiem, moich włosów nie łapie żadna farba, ale może z tydzień lub dwa? - spojrzał na zegarek w telefonie, nastawił nawet budzik.

\- Genialnie - westchnął. - Zacznę nosić czapkę czy coś.

Hux okrył się ręcznikiem. W łazience siedzieli tylko oni, zza drzwi dobiegała ich przygłuszona muzyka i czyjeś krzyki, piski, rozmowy. W sumie potrzebował takiej chwili wytchnienia.

\- Więc - zaczął. - Koledzy z treningów, co? Mówiłem, że nie będzie tak źle.

\- No nie wiem, miałem nadzieję, że ich tu mimo wszystko nie będzie. Przynajmniej nie przegrałem, wtedy zrobiliby sobie ze mnie pożywkę do żartów - mruknął Kylo, łapiąc Huxa za dłoń i przykładając ją sobie do policzka.

Uspokoiło go to natychmiastowo.

\- Czy ja wiem, wydawali się dość szczerzy, jakby serio chcieli z tobą grać. Sami cię zaprosili przecież - odparł.

Hux pomyślał, że Kylo zrobił się bardziej stanowczy w swoich gestach. Jakby naprawdę chciał się zaangażować. Pogładził go po policzku, ale za chwilę zabrał rękę i podniósł z podłogi szklankę, dopijając whisky do końca. Jednak lewą ręką wkradł się palcami w dłoń Kylo.

\- Będzie ci ładnie w tym niebieskim - powiedział Ren, odchylając głowę w tył i opierając się o kafelki.

Jego czerwona koszula również była mokra, ale był zbyt rozkojarzony, aby to zauważyć.

\- Jasne, będę wyglądać jak kretyn - parsknął. - Nie żebym już nie wyglądał wystarczająco śmiesznie w rudych.

\- Oj tam, lubię cię i w rudych.

Siedzieli w alkoholowym letargu, przysłuchując się imprezie. Do rzeczywistości przywołał ich brzęczący telefon.

\- No chodź, postaram się, żebyś się nie utopił.

Hux pochylił się, a Ren zaczął zmywać niebieską farbę, ciepłą wodą, przy okazji przeczesując mu włosy i masując skórę głowy. Kolor złapał mocno, oddając mniej więcej turkusową barwę.

\- Gotowe, wytrzyj i zobaczymy, jak to wygląda.

Hux założył podany mu ręcznik na głowę i energicznie wytarł włosy. Jeszcze nigdy tak się nie bał spojrzeć w lustro. Wyprostował się w końcu, zrzucił ręcznik na ziemię i zamarł, gdy zobaczył się w odbiciu.

\- O kurwa - sapnął.

Rudy zniknął, teraz jego głowę zdobiły naprawdę niebieskie włosy. Hux zbliżył się do lustra, jedną ręką opierając się o umywalkę, a drugą chwytając najpierw za kosmyk, a potem zaczesując palcami włosy do tyłu.

\- To się nie dzieję. - Spojrzał na szeroko uśmiechniętego Kylo w odbiciu.

\- Dzieje - powiedział, szukając po łazience suszarki. Leżała na jednej z półek, więc sięgnął po nią i podłączył do gniazdka. - Chodź tutaj, nie będziesz łaził w mokrych.

\- Już mi wszytko jedno - stwierdził, ale usiadł na toalecie i dał sobie wysuszyć włosy.

Teraz to już zupełnie nic nie słyszał przez szum suszarki i hałas zza drzwi. Czuł gorące powiewy na ciągle nagich ramionach i dłoń Kylo, przeczesującą jego niebieskie włosy. Zamknął oczy. Taki zabieg był nawet całkiem relaksujący.

\- No, pokaż się.

Kosmyki były miękkie, w dodatku bez pasty, którą zawsze je układał rozsypywały się na wszystkie strony. Hux wyglądał po prostu uroczo, z niebieskimi włosami, w samych spodniach, tak szczupły i z delikatnymi piegami na ramionach. Kylo potrząsnął głową, bo to określenie jakoś nigdy jeszcze nie połączyło mu się z Armitagem.

Wyłączył suszarkę i Hux był nieco zawiedziony, że to już koniec. Wstał i przyjrzał się sobie jeszcze raz. Włosy były teraz w zupełnym nieładzie, napuszone od ciepła. Kolor był lżejszy niż jak zobaczył się na mokro. Przeczesywał włosy raz po raz, ciągle wydawało mu się to dziwne i wyglądał tak obco. Odwrócił się do Kylo, oparł rękami o umywalkę.

\- Co myślisz? - zapytał.

Nie odezwał się i po prostu chłonął widok. Nie spodziewał się, że ten niebieski tak mu przypadnie do gustu.

\- Podoba mi się, ale mimo wszystko wolę twoje rude - powiedział w końcu, żeby przerwać ciszę.

\- Ja też - westchnął. - Czemu ja się na to zgodziłem.

Zaczął rozglądać się za swoją koszulą, wisiała na wieszaku obok ręczników. Sięgnął po nią i zaczął się ubierać. Spojrzał na siebie ostatni raz w lustrze, po czym wrócili na imprezę.

 


	44. Chapter 44

Hux i Ren ruszyli do salonu, gdzie ludzie właśnie usiedli w kręgu, a Hux z przerażeniem zobaczył, że grają w “nigdy nie”.

\- Siadajcie, siadajcie - powiedział Cassian, robiąc miejsce na podłodze. Chłopcy usiedli w kręgu.

\- Hux, co ci się stało! - krzyknęła Rose.

Poe zwijał się ze śmiechu, Rey i Finn przybili sobie piątki. Reszta, nie wtajemniczona w zakład, patrzyła to na Kylo i Armitage’a, to na śmiejącą się trójkę.

\- To nie jest aż tak zabawne - wycedził Hux, odbierając od Key’a kieliszek wódki i od razu go zerując.

\- Ale… nie było jeszcze pytania. - Dłoń wysokiego chłopaka zastygła w powietrzu, z czego Hux skorzystał i oddał kieliszek do napełnienia.

\- Potrzebuję tego - odpowiedział Hux, a  tamten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Hux, piękny kolor! - powiedział Poe, klaszcząc w dłonie przy podnoszeniu się do siadu.

\- Spierdalaj.

\- Dobra, czy możemy zacząć? - przerwała im nieznana Huxowi dziewczyna.

Wydawała się być od nich starsza, Armitage domyślił się, że to także znajoma z treningów.

\- Proszę, Jyn, możesz zaczynać - powiedziała Rey.

\- Nie, ja nie, Cassian? - zwróciła się do chłopaka.

Ten uśmiechnął się do niej, co zrobił chyba po raz pierwszy podczas tej imprezy.

\- No to na rozgrzewkę – powiedział, unosząc kieliszek. - Nigdy nie całowałem się z kimś z tego pokoju.

Napiła się zdecydowana większość ludzi, prócz Rey, Bohdiego, Key’a i Cassiana. Jyn, która odstawiła kieliszek, łypnęła na Andora z lekką irytacją.

\- Pij – nakazała. - Sam wybrałeś takie pytanie.

Cassian zaśmiał się i wypił kieliszek. Bez żadnej popity, koledzy z treningów Rey zdawali się w ogóle nie przejmować takimi drobnostkami.

\- Po prostu chciałem się napić - rzucił, po czym nachylił się do dziewczyny, żeby zgarnąć buziaka.

\- Jeszcze będziesz miał okazję - odgryzła się, ale jej spojrzenie wyraźnie zmiękło.

Cassian oderwał od niej wzrok i popatrzył na Kylo.

\- A z kim się całował nasz kochany Kyluś?

Ren zasadził mu kuksańca w bok, Cassian nawet nie zablokował, starał się powstrzymać od duszenia się śmiechem.

\- Nie ta gra - warknął do niego, po czym podniósł głowę na zbieraninę. Teraz była jego kolej. - Nigdy nie zgubiłem się w mieście.

Drużyna z treningów parsknęła śmiechem, Cassian przewrócił oczami, po czym się napił. Wypili również Rose, Bohdi, Finn, no i Hux. Ren spojrzał na niego z czymś pomiędzy śmiechem, a pobłażaniem. Kolejne pytanie zadawał właśnie on.

\- Nigdy nie zostałem zawieszony - powiedział dumnie.

Ren i Cassian wypili bruderszafta.

Trafił swój na swego, pomyślał Hux. Koło rudego-nie-rudego siedziała Rose, która z dziwną ekscytacją czekała na swoją kolej.

\- Nigdy nie całowałam się z Poe - prawie wykrzyknęła i spojrzała na Finna. - Mam cię!

W pokoju na chwilę nastała cisza, po czym wypił i Finn, i Hux, i Key, i Baze, i nawet Chirrut.

\- Chirrut, nawet ty?! - krzyknął Cassian.

\- No ja nie widzę, to wszytko jedno.

Finn spojrzał na Poe z mieszakną zdziwienia i zawiedzenia w oczach.

\- Serio?!

Kylo wystawił pięść, a Cassian zbił z nim żółwika.

\- Chociaż my się tak nie zeszmaciliśmy - mruknął Andor.

\- Noc jest jeszcze długa, Cass! - Poe się do niego wyszczerzył.

Ten zaśmiał się ironicznie i pokazał Dameronowi środkowy palec. Finn szturchnął Poe w ramię, żeby ten się opanował. Jyn i Rey leżały na podłodze, łapiąc powietrze jak ryby wyrzucone na ląd. Rose patrzyła na całe zamieszanie z otwartymi ustami, nie mogąc wyartykułować swojego zdziwienia. Hux ukradkiem dolewał sobie drugi kieliszek.

Teraz była kolej Paige. Nie miała dzisiaj tak wesołego nastroju jak zwykle. Spojrzała na swój kieliszek, po kilku długich chwilach w końcu powiedziała.

\- Nigdy nie miałam myśli samobójczych - powiedziała, po czym sama się napiła.

W pokoju nastała cisza. Rose położyła dłoń na ramieniu siostry z miną pełną ciepła, ale i bólu. Nagle Ren podniósł kieliszek i się napił. Po nim to samo zrobiła Jyn, Cassian objął ją mocno, a po niej Bohdi i ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Rey.

Następny był Chirrut.

\- Więc idziemy w tę stronę, co? - zastanowił się. - Nigdy nie chciałem nikogo zabić.

Hux miał pusty kieliszek, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył przemyśleć pytanie. Po nim także stwierdził, że potrzebuje przerwy. Dalej pił Kylo, Cassian, Baze. Gra zrobiła się cichsza.

\- Nigdy nie uciekłem z domu - powiedział Baze.

Wypił Finn, na co Poe spojrzał zdziwiony. Ren, Hux i Paige także podnieśli kieliszki. Atmosfera robiła się gęsta, każdy kieliszek był gorzkim przyznaniem się do sekretów większych niż zabawne i wstydliwe fantazje czy czyny.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem rodzicom, ich nienawidzę.

Napił się Cassian, Rose, Finn oraz Poe. No i oczywiście Kylo.

\- Nigdy nie byłem dręczony - powiedział Finn, po czym się napił..

Rose, Chirrut, Bohdi, Ren.

Hux zaczął się poważnie obawiać o stan Kylo, bo nie opuścił jeszcze ani jednej kolejki. Gdy spróbował się do niego nachylić, by zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku, do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek.

\- Pizza - powiedziała Rey, ale chwilę trwało nim ludzie się ożywili.

Kilka osób pomogło Rey z pudełkami, ekipa na chwiejnych nogach dopadła imprezowego jedzenia bogów, robiąc automatyczne przerwę od alkoholu, co może było dobrym pomysłem, bo idąc takim tempem, połowa nie pamiętałaby imprezy.

\- Wszystko okej? - zapytał Hux.

Usiadł obok Kylo z zaczętym kawałkiem pizzy w jednej ręce i nie zaczętym w drugiej.

\- Chyba tak – powiedział, zabierając kawałek pizzy z dłoni.

Po chwili przysiadł się do nich Key i zagaił Huxa rozmową, ich poziom sarkazmu był porównywalny, więc musieli się w tym trochę sprawdzić. Key zaproponował wyjście na fajkę, na co Hux przystał z entuzjazmem, bo już od jakiegoś czasu chciało mu się palić. Ren został bez aktywnego towarzystwa przy sobie, ale też nie specjalnie go teraz chciał. Wycofał się z salonu na schody, a stamtąd na piętro.


	45. Chapter 45

Dygotał i chciało mu się wyć, bo z każdym tym kieliszkiem, który zutylizował we własnym gardle, to wszystko co starał się zakopać głęboko w sobie nagle się wydostało. Udało mu się wejść na piętro i zamknąć w łazience. Większość ludzi korzystała z tej na dole, więc powinien mieć tutaj spokój.

W kilku bardzo nerwowych ruchach zlustrował pomieszczenie szukając jakiegoś miejsca, żeby się schować, po czym wszedł do wanny i objął kolana ramionami opierając na nich głowę.

Nie potrafił złapać oddechu, myśli nie chciały się w ogóle układać w jakąś spójną całość. Tylko panika, odłamki szkła wbite w skórę, w których odbija się wrzeszczący ojciec, łzy matki, krew cieknąca z nosa, wredne uśmiechy dręczących go chłopaków, pusty dom, siniaki Huxa.

Przerażenie zimnymi mackami oblepiało jego ciało, uchwyciło z całych sił jego kręgosłup i sprawiało, że Kylo był na granicy zwymiotowania.

Nagle czas nie grał roli, muzyka znikła, nie wiedział czy siedzi tak kwadrans czy już godzinę.

Strach zassał go, a on nie pamiętał już chyba nawet jak się oddycha.

Nagle usłyszał szczęknięcie klamki i drgnął. Uniósł głowę nerwowym szarpnięciem, cofając się jednocześnie pod samą krawędź wanny.

W drzwiach stanęła Rey.

\- Ach, tu jesteś, Ky... - zaczęła, jednak zaraz urwała, widząc, w jakim Ren jest stanie. - Wszytko okej?

Wślizgnęła się do łazienki i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Stanęła pod ścianą, jakby była intruzem na obcej ziemi. Ren nie umiał na nią spojrzeć, nie mógłby nawet wydukać „wyjdź”, ale jego dygotanie się wzmogło, a on sam oddychał tak szybko, że prawie hiperwentylował. Nie zauważył, kiedy Rey podeszła i usiadła na krawędzi wanny. Ren spuścił głowę.

\- Hej? - zagadnęła go łagodnym głosem. - Co się stało?

Gdy ponownie nie dostała odpowiedzi, weszła do wanny i usiadła naprzeciwko niego, kuląc nogi, a oczy zwracając na chłopaka.

\- Wygodnie tu masz - powiedziała cicho.

Czuł piekące łzy w oczach i bał się podnieść głowę, żeby tego nie zobaczyła. Nie chciał jej tu, zamiast go uspokoić tylko i wyłącznie nakręcała jego atak. Wciąż dyszał, jakby przed chwilą przebiegł ultramaraton.

Rey milczała, niezbyt wiedziała, jak się zachować w takiej sytuacji. Źle się czuła z myślą, że na jej urodzinach Ren wpadł w jakąś histerię, a to ona tak go namawiała, aby przyszedł. Nie chciała, żeby tak to się skończyło.

\- Pójść po Huxa? - zapytała po chwili i podniosła się.

Ren chwycił ją za nadgarstek, mocno, pewnie trochę za mocno.

\- Nie, nie - wymamrotał. - Powiedziałem mu, że jest dobrze, że jest wszystko w porządku i dam radę.

\- Okej… - powiedziała i wróciła na swoje miejsce.

Rozmasowała nadgarstek.

\- Czemu tu przyszłaś? - zapytał, popatrzył jej w oczy, w  jego tęczówkach trwał sztorm.

Dziewczynę przeraziła blada twarz Kylo i czerwone oczy, ślady łez na policzkach. Widać było, że walczy i jest na granicy. Nie miała pojęcia, w którą stronę może się teraz przechylić.

\- Szukałam cię, bo chciałam z tobą pogadać - przyznała. - I przeprosić.

Ren się zaśmiał, co przyprawiło Rey o ciarki.

\- O czym? Ja… - mimo chwilowej pewności głos mu się złamał, dygotał.

\- O wszystkim. W sensie... - zawahała się.

Nie do końca wiedziała, czy to dobry moment. Czuła jak serce jej przyspiesza z nerwów.

\- Byłam okropna dla ciebie przez te wszystkie lata - wydusiła z siebie w końcu. - I chciałam cię za to przeprosić. Gdybym mogła się cofnąć pięć lat, strzeliłabym dwunastoletnią mnie w twarz. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jest mi strasznie przykro. I rozumiem, jeżeli dalej będziesz mnie nienawidzić. Zasługuję na to.

\- Nie myślisz tego – powiedział, ale niepewnie. - Skąd ta zmiana, co? Skąd to nagłe stwierdzenie, że tamto - przełknął głośno ślinę - było złe?

\- Myślałam o tym od jakiegoś czasu. Z początku jak brakowało cię na treningach, a potem jak zobaczyłam, jak się dogadujesz z Huxem i było mi tak głupio. Nie wiem, czemu taka byłam. Posunęłam się za daleko i nie umiałam wycofać - powiedziała.

Miała wrażenie, że zacznie płakać, jednak walczyła z tym odruchem.

\- Po prostu tak szybko dorośliśmy i nie chcę już być taką zarozumiałą dziewczynką z szóstej klasy. Naprawdę cię przepraszam.

Ren popatrzy na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nie mówił nic. Wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku. Rey poszła za ruchem i również podniosła rękę. Opuszki ich palców zetknęły się, dziewczynę przeszedł dreszcz. Była pewna, że nigdy nie dotykała Kylo. Nie chwycili się za dłonie, zahaczyli swoje palce o siebie, a ręce opadły na dno wanny.

Ren spojrzał jej w oczy. Sztorm powoli ustawał.

\- Jeszcze raz, od początku - szepnął. - Jestem Kylo.

\- Jestem Rey, cześć - odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się.

Nie spodziewała się tego. Szybko otarła łzę. Zaśmiała się lekko. Kylo też zdawał się być nieco pogodniejszy, jak na jego standardy. Oddech też miał już równy.

\- Mogę cię przytulić? - zapytała, jednak nie czekała na zgodę i w jednym ruchu uklękła, otaczając Kylo ramionami.

Ren zadygotał. Oprócz Huxa i mamy od lat nikt go nie przytulał. Już nawet ten drobny dotyk, zetknięcie się dłoni to było dla niego dużo, a teraz to. Uniósł dłonie i położył je ramionach dziewczyny, jednak po chwili się odsunął. Spróbował się nawet uśmiechnąć.

To było miłe, ale czuł się kompletnie inaczej niż gdy obejmował Huxa. Wtedy było mu gorąco, bezpiecznie, nie miał zamiaru nigdy go puszczać. Gdy była to Rey poczuł szczęśliwe ukłucie akceptacji.

Rey wycofała się z powrotem na swoją stronę wanny, wycierając dłońmi oczy i oddając uśmiech. Zapadła na chwilę cisza, w sumie żadne z nich nie wiedziało za bardzo co teraz. Ren postanowił wyłamać się pierwszy.

\- Masz ładny dom - mruknął zataczając wzrokiem po łazience.

\- Dzięki - odpowiedziała, zaczesując włosy za ucho. - Chyba nigdy u mnie nie byłeś, prawda?

\- Nie miałem okazji.

\- Pokazać ci mój pokój? - zapytała.

Kylo skinął głową. Oboje wyszli z wanny z lekkim problemem, ale w końcu udało im się wyjść  z łazienki i przejść do pokoju Rey. Leciało właśnie “Do I Wanna Know”.

Jej pokój nie był duży, zapaliła światło i oczom Rena ukazała się dość prosta sypialnia. Wyglądała tak, jakby od dzieciństwa nie wymieniano umeblowania ani tapet. Rey z wiekiem dodawała raczej elementy odpowiednie jej etapowi życia. I tak zza plakatów zespołów czy mistrzów sztuk walki, widać było dziecięcą tapetę w samoloty i misie. Łóżko stało pod oknem, było równo pościelone. Na ziemi leżały dresy, przebierała się w pośpiechu. Pod ścianą zwinięta była mata do ćwiczeń i małe hantle. Na biurku porozrzucane kartki z notatkami i stos książek, a na szufladach błyszczały kolorowe, metaliczne naklejki. Nie było tutaj niczego nadzwyczajnego, jednak do Kylo dotarło, że chyba nigdy nie był w pokoju dziewczyny.

W ciszy podszedł do maty, mieli dokładnie tę samą, różniła się tylko rozmieszczeniem rys i otarć. W kącie leżał drewniany miecz do ćwiczeń, złapał go, po czym sprawdził wyważenie. Zawsze wolała te bez jelca, mówiła, że są wtedy lżejsze i bardziej obrotne, on bez osłony nie mógł pójść na całość, gdyż broń ślizgała mu się w dłoni. Odłożył go na bok i podszedł do tablicy korkowej pełnej zdjęć.

Na jednym z nich zobaczył ich drużyny z treningów, zdjęcie musiało mieć ponad sześć lat. Jedenastoletnia Rey stała z boku, mogła ćwiczyć zaledwie kilka miesięcy. Stopnie wtajemniczenia umieszczało się na lewej nogawce spodni w analogiczny sposób jak stopnie z Shaolin, a Rey miała zaledwie jeden niebieski pasek - pierwszy poziom. Obok niej uśmiechnięty Chirrut z Bazem, po środku on na plecach Cassiana, który miał wtedy z siedemnaście lat, oboje szczerzyli się do obiektywu, Renowi brakowało jednego zęba. Dalej Jyn z poważną miną, lekko uśmiechnięty Bohdi i jego wuj. Ren dotknął zdjęcia. Też je kiedyś dostał, ale podarł je już wiele lat temu.

\- To z zimowego obozu - powiedziała Rey.

Stanęła obok Kylo.

\- Rozmawiałam z Cassianem i Jyn - powiedziała. - Pewnie nigdy nie powie ci tego osobiście, ale jest mu głupio, że tak się zachowywał i cię ignorował. “Byłem najstarszy i najgłupszy", powiedział.

Kylo odwrócił się do niej i oparł o kant biurka.

\- Chciałam zapytać, czy nie chciałbyś wrócić na treningi.

\- Wujek mnie nie przyjmie - powiedział Kylo, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

Chciał wrócić tak samo mocno, jak spalić całą tą jego akademię.

\- Przyjmie - nalegała Rey. - Jest uparty i nigdy tego nie przyzna, ale brakuje mu ciebie. Wiesz, jest taki nowy dzieciak, mały, czarne włosy, nie ustoi w miejscu. Luke jak się zapomni to woła do niego Ben… Boże, byliśmy tacy okropni.

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, ale zaraz otrząsnęła się, poprawiła włosy i spojrzała na Kylo.

Ren podkręcił głową.

\- Nie wiem Rey, musiałbym o tym pomyśleć, ale… - spojrzał na nią - dziękuję, że to wszystko mówisz.

\- Dziękuję, że mnie słuchasz - uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. - Przemyśl to na spokojnie.

Spojrzał znów na zdjęcie. Cisza zawisła między nimi.

\- Naprawdę miałaś myśli samobójcze?

Rey zastygła. Nie spodziewała się takiego pytania. Westchnęła i usiadła na łóżku.

\- To tak… przychodzi i odchodzi - powiedziała cicho. - Już rzadziej. Ale ty też wtedy piłeś…

\- Myślę, że znasz powód niektórych z nich - rzucił, zabrzmiało ciężej niż zamierzał.  Usiadł obok niej i spojrzał przed siebie. - Nikt się nie dziwił przy moim kieliszku, ty jesteś tak opanowana i uśmiechnięta, myślę, że zdziwiłaś większość.

\- Cóż, o tym się chyba nie rozmawia z każdym - powiedziała. - Po prostu, czasem mam wrażenie, że czuję za dużo i to mnie przygniata. Najgorzej było w gimnazjum, dlatego wyżywałam się na innych. Nie chcę się usprawiedliwiać ani nic. Później zaczęłam pisać i jakoś mi to pomogło - przyznała.

Kurczowo ściskała materiał sukienki. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nikomu nie mówiła, nawet Finn nie wiedział za dużo.

\- Też piszę, żeby się uspokoić - zamilkł - chcesz mi coś pokazać?

\- Mogę, tak - powiedziała po chwili zawieszenia.

Wstała z łóżka i z szuflady biurka wyciągnęła dwa zeszyty. Był nieco podniszczone od użytku, ale szwy ciągle trzymały kartki w jednym miejscu. Podała je Kylo.

\- W tym są takie luźne notatki, myśli, rysunki. Próbowałam pisać wiersze, ale to chyba nie moja działka - wskazała na zeszyt z czerwoną okładką. - A w drugim są opowiadania. Mogę ci pożyczyć, jeżeli chcesz.   

Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. To trochę tak, jakby chciała mu pożyczyć duszę.

\- Naprawdę chcesz mi to dać? - szok w jego głosie był aż namacalny.

Pokiwała głową.

\- Następnym razem powiesz mi, co myślisz - uśmiechnęła się. - Możemy się wymienić jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie mam go przy sobie - kłamał, nigdy go nie zostawiał. Po prostu jeszcze jej na tyle nie ufał. Szczególnie że były tam wiersze o niej. I masa takich o Huxie, po których każdy domyśliłby się, że jest w tym po uszy. - Ale mógłbym ci przynieść do szkoły w poniedziałek.

\- Okej - zgodziła się. - To jesteśmy umówieni.

Ren pokiwał głową i zaczął kartkować czerwony zeszyt. Nagle ich uszu dobiegł wyraźny dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Kylo i Rey spojrzeli po sobie, po czym zerwali się z łóżka i pobiegli na dół.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak z innej beczki: jedzie ktoś na Pyrkon i chciałby się może spotkać? ~Shiru


	46. Chapter 46

Gdy stanęli na dole schodów, nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyli. Dwie osoby zalegały na stole, drzwi do łazienki były uchylone i Bohdi klęczał nad toaletą. Kaydel siedziała przy stole z miną, która świadczyła o tym, że dziewczyna zupełnie się poddała. Z podłogi nieporadnie starał się podnieść Cassian, obok klęczała Jyn i nalegała, żeby jednak poleżał. Całość zagłuszały odgłosy filmików z internetu, które ktoś oglądał z ciągle podłączonymi głośnikami.

\- Przecież daję radę, skarbie – mamrotał Cassian.

Jyn wywracała oczami i przytrzymywała go przy podłodze.

\- Proszę, zachowaj jakąś godność, Cass. Jaki dajesz przykład młodszym.

\- Najlepszy.

Z kuchni dobiegały krzyki. Poe i Finn się o coś sprzeczali, a Rose próbowała w tym samym czasie pozbierać szkło z podłogi.

\- No kurwa nie wierzę, nie było mnie PÓŁ GODZINY! - krzyknęła Rey i pobiegła do kuchni. - Co wy robicie!?

\- Kylo!

Ren obrócił się na dźwięk swojego imienia. To był Hux, który podbiegł do niego i praktycznie uwiesił się na szyi. Kylo ledwo go utrzymywał na nogach.

\- Gdzie ty byłeś?! Szukałem cię! - wykrzykiwał z pijaną nutą w głosie. - Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, gdzie idziesz? I w ogóle… - Obrócił się, Kylo dalej go trzymał, był zupełnie skołowany tym, co się dzieje. - Cass jest w porządku, ale taka słaba głowa - skomentował, patrząc na rozwalonego na dywanie chłopaka.

Jyn posłała mu morderczy wzrok, a Hux tylko się zaśmiał i obrócił do Kylo, kładąc mu dłonie na klatce piersiowej.

\- Chyba lubię moje nowe włosy, Kylo - powiedział.

\- Ja też je lubię - mruknął Ren. Nie chciał go puszczać, choć jeszcze ani razu nie okazywali sobie takich czułości wśród ludzi, ale ci byli tacy pijani, że prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważyli. - Jesteś okropnie pijany - zaśmiał się.

\- Zamknij się, nie jestem - odpowiedział, ale prawie zleciał na ziemię, gdy próbował się od Rena odsunąć. - Dobra, jestem najebany, niczego nie żałuję - wyszczerzył się, zaciskając dłonie na koszuli Kylo.

\- Chodź na dwór - powiedział Kylo, a po chwili zastanowienia, po prostu go podniósł. - Inaczej będziesz żałować jutro.

\- Nie, teraz wszystko się kręci! - krzyknął Hux.

Zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

\- Armitage? - Udało mu się wyjść na dwór nie zahaczając Huxem o żadną ze ścian. - Jeny, zezgonowałeś, słońce.

\- Po prostu dobrze się bawię - odpowiedział mu półgłosem.

Kylo postawił Huxa na ziemi, tak, że stali teraz naprzeciwko siebie.

\- Będziesz mnie teraz nazywał _słońce?_ \- parsknął śmiechem.

Kylo udał, że poważnie się zastanawia.

\- Nie, brzmi cholernie dziwnie - zaśmiał się.

\- Tak, najlepiej nic nie mów - powiedział Hux, zbliżył się do niego i pocałował.

Był zbyt pijany, by zastanawiać się nad swoimi czynami. Już tak długo chciał to zrobić, że nie umiał się powstrzymać.

Kylo na chwilę zatkało, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie, wczesując palce w niebieskie kosmyki. Wargi Huxa były nadspodziewanie miękkie, a gdy Armitage rozsunął językiem jego usta, poczuł mocny smak papierosów i alkoholu. Nie odrzuciło go to, chciał więcej, bardziej, czuł się, jakby tęsknił za całowaniem go. Przerwali dopiero, gdy zabrakło im tchu. Oboje mieli przyspieszone oddechy, patrzyli sobie w roziskrzone oczy.

\- Chyba wytrzeźwiałem - powiedział w końcu Hux, patrząc na Kylo.

Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie wydał mu się taki piękny, chyba nigdy nie pomyślał o nim w ten sposób świadomie.

Ren nie powiedział nic, tylko przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku. Definitywnie znalazł sobie nowe ulubione zajęcie.

W końcu pocałował go czoło, zamknął w ramionach i mocno przytulił. Hux także go objął i położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Świat ciągle wirował mu przed oczami, ale był taki szczęśliwy. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak szybko bije mu serce, usłyszał też muzykę ze środka domu, poczuł chłodny wiatr na nogach, ale przede wszystkim Kylo, który był teraz tak bardzo blisko, a on tak długo czekał na ten moment.

\- Gdzie byłeś tyle czasu? - zapytał po chwili Hux, odsuwając się na tyle, by go widzieć.

\- A co? Martwiłeś się?

\- Może.

Ren oparł czoło o czoło Huxa

\- Może?

\- Może trochę.

Uśmiechnął się do niego, nie odsuwając się. Nie chciał, było mu tak naprawdę dobrze.

\- Miałem… - urwał, bo spodziewał się, że to co powie zniszczy cały nastrój, a nie chciał tego robić. Nie chciał też, żeby Hux był na niego zły.

\- Miałeś co? - zapytał nieco poważniejszym głosem.

Ren się spiął. Milczał jeszcze kilka chwil, ale pod coraz cięższym spojrzeniem Armitage’a w końcu wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Miałem atak paniki.

Hux wciągnął powietrze przez usta.

\- Co?! Jak, ale… - zbierał słowa. Przytulił go. - Ale już w porządku?

\- Tak - mruknął, zdziwiony reakcją. Wtulił się mocniej i dodał: - Rey mnie znalazła, porozmawiała ze mną, przeprosiła za siebie i za całą resztę.

\- Rey zrobiła co?! - niemal zakrztusił się tymi słowami. - Jestem pod wrażeniem. I co ty na to?

\- Nie wiem. Chciała nawet żebym wrócił na treningi, podobno wujek za mną tęskni…

I opowiedział mu o wszystkim - o ataku w wannie, o tym jak nie chciał, aby Rey po niego szła, bo wydawało mu się wtedy, że Hux będzie na niego strasznie zły, o zdjęciu, o wujku, o tym małym dzieciaku, z którym go teraz myli, o łzach, które widział w oczach Rey i o zeszytach, a nawet o swoim małym kłamstwie. W tym czasie siedzieli już na leżakach wystawionych na ogródku. Hux opierał łokcie na kolanach i podtrzymywał dłonią głowę,  ze wszystkich sił starał się nie zamykać oczu. Bardzo dużo się wydarzyło w momencie, gdy on zmieniał zawartość swoich żył z krwi na alkohol.

\- To chyba bardzo dojrzałe, że cię przeprosiła - stwierdził Hux. - Wrócisz na treningi? I w ogóle, czemu myślałeś, że będę na ciebie zły?

\- Nie wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - W takich momentach nie myślisz logicznie. Zobaczymy, czy wrócę, teraz jestem pijany, może nawet bym poszedł, ale nie wiem jak będzie, gdy wytrzeźwieje.

\- Też prawda, to nie jest nasza najlepsza forma - zaśmiał się i całym ciężarem opadł na oparcie leżaka. - Ale wiesz, nie pytałaby, gdyby nie miała dobrych intencji. Przemyśl to - powiedział i ziewnął. - Nawet jeżeli się nie zdecydujesz, to nic się nie stanie. To nie tak, że musisz tam wrócić.

\- Zobaczymy. - Złapał go za dłoń, była zimna, więc zbliżył do niej usta i zaczął chuchać. - Teraz chciałbym pójść i znaleźć jakieś łóżko albo chociaż kanapę. Choć chyba nawet podłoga nie zrobi mi różnicy.

Hux uśmiechnął się.

\- Świetna myśl, chodźmy - zarządził i energicznie podniósł się z leżaka.

Ciągle trzymał Kylo za rękę, więc pociągnął go do góry, pomagając wstać. Pocałował go krótko, gdy na moment znaleźli się blisko siebie, po czym ruszyli z powrotem do domu, nie puszczając rąk. W salonie, przy świetle małej lampki i ekranu telewizora, wciąż siedzieli Chirrut i Baze, rozmawiając o czymś przy stole. Kanapa okazała się być już zajęta przez Keya, więc ich nadzieje na normalne łóżko gwałtownie spadły do zera, jednak po chwili poszukiwań i przerwaniu snu kilku uczestnikom imprezy okazało się, że pokój gościnny na parterze jest pusty. Nawet była tam pościel.

\- Idealnie - powiedział Ren, padając na łóżko.

\- Żadne łóżko nie było nigdy tak wygodne - westchnął Hux, kładąc się obok.

Zdjął buty, skopując je o pięty, przeciągnął przez głowę poluzowany dawno krawat i koszulę, i rzucił je na podłogę. Renowi siły wystarczyło tylko na przyciągnięcie go do siebie ramieniem, buty i koszula zostały. Hux zbliżył się do niego, kładąc głowę na jego piersi i układając się wygodniej. Gdy zamykał oczy, miał wrażenie, że jest na karuzeli, mimo że leżał już bez ruchu.

Kylo ściągnął w końcu buty w ten sam sposób, co Hux i naciągnął na nich kołdrę. Zanim zamknął oczy, pocałował Armitage’a w czubek głowy. Ciepło, miękko, bezpiecznie. Nie chciał niczego więcej.


	47. Chapter 47

Huxa obudził kaleczący uszy dźwięk uderzającego o siebie szkła i szurających krzeseł. Zaraz potem usłyszał też jakieś rozmowy i dźwięki, prawdopodobnie, telewizji śniadaniowej. Przewrócił się na plecy, zasłaniając oczy przedramieniem, słońce świeciło mu prosto w twarz, a drugą ręką poszukał telefonu w spodniach. Kwadratowy ekranik powiedział, że jest ósma rano, a on ciągle ma dwie kreski baterii. Może i jego ceglany telefon miał swoje wady, ale bateria pewnie go jeszcze przeżyje. Trzymając telefon w dłoni, obrócił się na bok i stwierdził, że Kylo dalej śpi. Leżał plecami do niego, jednak jego bezruch i równy oddech musiały oznaczać, że w ogóle nie dotarły do niego dźwięki sprzątania. Hux pomyślał, że może zdoła jeszcze odzyskać swój sen, jednak nie zanosiło się na to, promienie słońca były bezlitosne. Akurat dzisiaj trafił im się słoneczny, listopadowy poranek.

Przetarł dłońmi twarz i odrzucił kołdrę. Wstanie z łóżka nie było najprostszą rzeczą, ale potrzeby fizjologiczne wzięły górę nad zmęczeniem, dlatego też Hux naciągnął na siebie rzuconą na ziemię koszulę - z niesmakiem, bo była teraz wymięta - i po cichu wyszedł z pokoju.

 

Kylo obudził się i poszukał dłonią Huxa. Pusto, pościel zatrzymała jeszcze resztki ciepła. Poderwał się, ale był sam w pomieszczeniu. Głowa go bolała, a język przypominał suchy wiór.

Wody.

I Huxa.

Naprawdę nie potrzebował teraz nic innego.

 

\- Hux, wstałeś! - powitała go Rey, gdy minęli się na korytarzu. - Ten kolor wygląda nawet lepiej w dzień.

Dziewczyna była w dresie i włosach związanych w nieułożony kok. Znosiła szklanki z salonu do kuchni. Hux spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, ciągle nie do końca wyciągnięty ze snu.

\- Hej, co, jaki kolor? - zapytał, ale Rey już była za ścianą.

Zaszedł do łazienki, spojrzał w lustro i prawie się nie poznał. Teraz sobie przypomniał, że faktycznie jego rude włosy zostały zamienione na nawet bardziej jaskrawy, niebieski kolor. Westchnął. Przyjrzał się sobie jeszcze raz, nie umiał zdecydować czy wygląda źle, czy może całkiem okej. Za chwilę był z powrotem na korytarzu, ponowni mijając się z Rey. Tym razem dziewczyna zatrzymała się na krótką rozmowę.

\- Kylo jest? - zapytała.

\- Tak, śpi jeszcze - odparł i ziewnął. - Słyszałem, że rozmawialiście.

Rey zabłysły oczy.

\- Mówił ci coś? Jak on się czuje? Nie był w najlepszym stanie - wypaliła.

\- Chyba w porządku - zamyślił się. - Daj mu chwilę na przemyślenie. Dużo się wydarzyło wczoraj.

Hux uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, po czym jakby dopiero po chwili zrozumiała słowa Huxa i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Co? - rzucił.

\- Nie, nic - odparła, przyglądała mu się, ruszając głową i mrużąc oczy, jakby próbowała się czegoś doszukać na jego twarzy, szyi. - Jak coś to została jeszcze pizza, jak się pospieszycie, to może będzie wasza. A i możecie mi pomóc potem? Zdaje się, że tylko ja i Rose jesteśmy na nogach.

\- Okej? - powiedział Hux niepewnie. - Dzięki, zaraz przyjdziemy.

Rey posłała mu niezrozumiały uśmiech i Hux zrobił rękami gest, jakby pytał “o co chodzi?”, oboje rozchodzili się już w przeciwnych kierunkach. Rey wzruszyła ramionami i obróciła się. Hux, nieco zbity z tropu, wrócił do pokoju gościnnego.

Gdy drzwi się otworzyły Kylo właśnie siedział na łóżku rozpinając koszulę, która była w okropnym stanie. Wyglądał jakby miał się za chwilę przechylić do przodu i zasnąć.

\- Hej - powiedział Hux i zamknął drzwi. - Jak samopoczucie?

Podszedł i położył się obok Kylo w poprzek łóżka i z nogami na podłodze. Podłożył ręce pod głowę i patrzył na niego.

\- Nie wiem czy ja mogę mieć jakieś poczucie inne niż, po co mi to było - mruknął. Koszula wylądowała na podłodze, a Kylo pomyślał, że poprosi Rey o coś na zmianę. Na pewno co ma zawsze lubiła szerokie koszulki. - A twoje? Jakim cudem wstałeś?

\- Mam dużo samozaparcia - powiedział, wgapiając się w nagie plecy Rena. - Jakimś jebanym cudem nie mam kaca. I Rey mówi, że jest pizza. Pytała o ciebie.

\- O mnie? - zdziwił się Ren.

Nim usłyszał odpowiedź pochylił nad Huxem i spróbował go pocałować, ale Armitage się odsunął. Kylo rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

\- Oboje walimy gorzelnią - mruknął Hux.

\- Czy ty mi właśnie każesz iść umyć zęby?

Armitage wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak?

Ren parsknął śmiechem i ponownie się nad nim pochylił tym razem całując go w szczękę. Hux nieświadomie zacisnął dłoń na prześcieradle. Nie, żeby nie wyobrażał sobie takiej sceny już wcześniej w ostatnim czasie - półnagi Kylo nachylający się nad nim i składający pocałunki na jego ciele. Wyobrażenia te nie obejmowały jednak woni poimprezowej mieszanki potu i alkoholu, a także porannego oddechu, co zdecydowanie kłóciło się z jego standardami. Kylo odsunął się od niego i oparł na łokciu zaraz obok. Hux położył dłoń na jego twarz, a Ren przymilił się dotykowi.

\- Idziemy ukraść płyn do płukania, bo bardzo chcę cię pocałować? - zaproponował Hux.

Kylo wyszczerzył się szeroko. Nawet nie musiał mówić, że jest jak najbardziej za. Na korytarzu natchnęli się na okropnie skacowanego Cassiana.

\- To wy się tak darliście w nocy? - zapytał przecierając oczy.

\- Ktoś się darł w nocy? - zapytał Hux.

\- Nie pamiętam, co robiłem od końca “nigdy nie”, stary - powiedział Cassian i zaraz ziewnął. - Ubierz się Kylo.

\- Po co? - powiedział Hux szybciej niż pomyślał.   

Zarówno Kylo jak i Cassian spojrzeli na niego z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, po czym Ren zrobił się czerwony, a Andor parsknął śmiechem.

\- Chyba wygrałem zakład - rzucił, wchodząc chwiejnie po schodach.

Hux zacisnął usta w prostą linię i odwrócił wzrok, po czym skierował się do kuchni, gdzie przy blacie stał Poe, zajadając się pizzą oraz Rey, układająca naczynia w zmywarce.

Ren przywitał się z nimi mrukliwie, po czym poszedł napełnić dwie szklanki wodą i wręczył jedną Huxowi.

\- Czy mógłbym pożyczyć jakąś koszulkę? - zapytał Rey, a ta uśmiechnęła się do niego, zakręcając wodę i poszła do swojego pokoju.

T-shirt, z którym wróciła był całkiem duży i wyglądał zwyczajnie, dopóki Kylo go na siebie nie założył i nie zobaczył jak Hux parska śmiechem.  

\- Coldplay - mruknął, po czym spojrzał na dziewczynę i Huxa. - Macie beznadziejny gust.

\- Zawsze możesz zdjąć - wzruszyła ramionami, chichocząc pod nosem.

\- Czemu ty w ogóle paradujesz półnagi? - rzucił Poe z ustami pełnymi pizzy, po czym spojrzał znacząco na Huxa.

\- Czemu ty jesteś taki głośny w nocy? - odgryzł się Kylo.

\- Czemu muszę słuchać tych gej-kłótni z rana? - przerwała im Rey.

Hux upuścił z wrażenia szklankę.

\- Cholera Hux! - krzyknęła.

Ale odłamki były już na całej podłodze. Z całej czwórki tylko Poe z Rey mieli jakieś kapcie, więc nie obyło się bez kilku draśnięć.

Gdy szklanka znajdowała się już w koszu na śmieci, a Hux powtórzył trzy razy, że odkupi Kylo w końcu nie wytrzymał i spytał :

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Mam oczy - wzruszyła ramionami. - Tak szczerze, to trochę sprawdzałam waszą reakcję. Domyślałam się od jakiegoś czasu.

Poe parsknął śmiechem dając im do zrozumienia, że nie była to jakaś wielka tajemnica.  Ren wbił wzrok w sufit.

\- Poe? - zapytał Hux znacząco.

Dameron westchnął.

\- Tak, wydałem cię - przyznał i przewrócił oczami.

Hux pacnął się ręką w czoło, po czym zabrał kawałek pizzy i zaczął jeść. Ren mechanicznie powtórzył po nim. Chciał podejść do niego, dotknąć, zrobić cokolwiek, ale cała postawa Huxa pokazywała, jak bardzo się zamknął. Kylo poczuł ukłucie bólu.

\- Ale spoko, tylko my wiemy - zapewniała ich Rey.

\- I Finn - dodał Poe.

\- I Cassian - mruknął Kylo.

\- To akurat nie ode mnie - zaprzeczył.

Ren rzucił ciężkie spojrzenie Rey.

\- Od ciebie?

Rey pokręciła głową.

Ren westchnął i zatkał się pizzą. Spojrzał na Huxa, który żuł ten sam kawałek od dłuższej chwili. Oboje opierali się o blaty kuchenne. W pewnym momencie wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej wierzchem dłoni Huxa.

Hux odsunął rękę i schował dłoń do kieszeni. Nic nie powiedział i patrzył przed siebie.

Ren stanął bezruchu, atmosfera w kuchni nagle zgęstniała. Chciał coś zrobić, powiedzieć, ale w tym właśnie momencie do kuchni wszedł Finn. Przywitał się ze wszystkimi po czym pochylił się nad Poe i po prostu go pocałował.

\- Hej Poe - rzucił z uśmiechem i usiadł tuż obok niego.

\- Idę zapalić - mruknął Hux.

Zostawił swój ugryziony kawałek w pudełku i wyszedł z kuchni. Za moment dało się słyszeć trzaśnięcie drzwi wyjściowych. Kylo zrobił krok, żeby iść za nim, jednak powstrzymał go Poe.

\- Czekaj - powiedział, wstając z krzesła. - Ja pójdę.

\- Ale - zaczął, ale Rey złapała go za ramię i wsadziła w dłoń kubek z herbatą, po czym poprowadziła w kierunku kanapy.

\- Zaufaj mu - powiedziała z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem.

Było jej szkoda Rena, znała doskonale to skrzywdzone spojrzenie, bardzo często je widziała, jeszcze na treningach.

Do Kylo w końcu doszły jej słowa i spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę.

\- Przepraszam co? Jemu?

Rey przewróciła oczami.

\- Wie co robi.

\- Ostatnio tak wiedział, że zgubił Huxa w lesie.

\- A ty co mu powiesz?

Ren się zacukał. W sumie nie miał bladego pojęcia. Co miałby zrobić? Puścić to w niepamięć? Nie potrafiłby. Wszcząć kłótnie? Brzmiało paradoksalnie, ale nie miał ochoty na żadne wojny z Armitagem. Nie teraz, gdy byli razem tak blisko, nie chciał tego tak po prostu zmieść z powierzchni ziemi, jakąś ostrą i krzywdzącą wymianą zdań. Czuł, że w jego środku budzi się panika, a oczy zaczynały już piec. Musiał zrobić wszystko, aby powstrzymać kolejny atak.


	48. Chapter 48

Hux siedział na schodach przed domem. Zaciągnął nogi pod klatkę piersiową, mimo słońca było jednak zimno. Trzęsła mu się dłoń, gdy wkładał papierosa do ust, by się zaciągnąć. Nawet nie miał chwili, aby pomyśleć, a za jego plecami otworzyły się drzwi. Zamknął oczy i wydmuchał dym.

\- Kylo, przepraszam, ja…

\- To nie Kylo - odezwał się Poe, a Hux gwałtownie się odwrócił. - Ale kontynuuj. Pierwszy raz słyszę, żebyś kogoś przepraszał.

\- Czego chcesz - mruknął i znów się zaciągnął.

\- Mogę?

Poe usiadł obok niego i wystawił rękę, by Hux podał mu papierosa. Armitage westchnął, ale podał mu swoją fajkę.

\- Znowu na schodach u Rey? - zagadnął Poe.

Hux nie odpowiedział na ten komentarz. Odebrał od niego papierosa.

\- Robisz to samo, co? Uciekasz od najprostszej formy okazywania uczuć - powiedział. - Wstydzisz się?

\- Nie wstydzę się - syknął w odpowiedzi Hux.

\- Zrobisz z Renem to samo, co ze mną? A ja miałem nadzieję, że może się zmieniłeś, że…

\- Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie, Poe! - podniósł głos. - Okej, mieliśmy moment, ale to już nie ma znaczenia. Kylo nie jest tobą, czemu tak cię to obchodzi?

\- Po prostu - rzucił. - Nie mogę ci pozwolić tak się bawić ludźmi.

\- Cholera jasna! - krzyknął i wstał. - Nie bawiłem się tobą, kiedy to do ciebie dotrze! I tym bardziej nie bawię się Kylo! Rozmawialiśmy o tym tyle razy, wiesz jaki ja jestem.

\- Tak, bez uczuć i w ogóle...

\- Nie jestem jak ty i Finn.

Poe zamrugał, niezupełnie rozumiejąc stwierdzenie. Hux stał przed nim, lekko dysząc. Nieuczesane niebieskie włosy opadały mu na czoło. Był w zdecydowanym nieładzie - we wszystkich aspektach.

\- Czy ty jesteś zazdrosny o to, że jesteśmy bardziej otwarci? Ja się nie wstydzę tego, kim jestem. Czemu miałbym? A czemu ty?

Hux milczał, nie miał zamiaru opowiadać Dameronowi historii swojego życia, pewnie i tak nie słuchałby go uważnie.

\- Ty się boisz - stwierdził Poe po chwili milczenia.

Hux spojrzał na niego, zaczynał się robić naprawdę wściekły.

\- Nie boję.

\- Boisz się tego, że Ren nie chce się ukrywać, jak ty. Że jest szczery w swoich uczuciach. - Poe wstał i stanął naprzeciwko Armitage’a. - Spójrz na niego, taki niewinny. Nie to co ty.

\- Że co?

\- Uprawialiście seks?

\- Nie.

Poe był w autentycznym szoku.

\- Jestem z nim kilka tygodni, ja nawet nie chcę wiedzieć jakie ty masz o mnie zdanie - pokręcił głową Hux.

\- Najgorsze.

\- Dzięki.

\- Ale całowaliście się?

\- Tak, ale co cię to obchodzi? Ja cię nie pytam o twoje życie z Finnem.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć? Pytaj, odpowiem.

\- Nie, dzięki.

\- W każdym razie - Poe wrócił do tematu. Patrzył gdzieś w dal. - Nie zajdziesz daleko jak się będziesz bał, czy ktoś zobaczy. Pierdol to. Pocałuj go na środku pokoju jak chcesz. I przestań być taki samolubny.

Hux patrzył na niego zdziwiony, to go ukłuło. Dlaczego dostawał taki wykład od Poe właśnie? Nie rozumiał też jego sprzecznego zachowania.

\- Czemu mi to mówisz?

Poe wzruszył ramionami i włożył ręce do kieszeni.

\- Sam nie wiem. Może lubię Rena bardziej niż powinienem po tym, jak mi rozwalił nos. – Hux przyjrzał mu się z ukosa. Ciągle miał sine ślady pod oczami po złamaniu. - I nawet jeśli jesteś skończonym chujem, to mam sentyment.

Hux prychnął w odpowiedzi. Stali w ciszy jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki Dameron nie zaproponował powrotu do środka.

\- Wiem, że twoja empatia jest na poziomie ujemnym, ale pomyśl jak on się teraz czuje - powiedział mu na koniec Poe.

 

***

 

Kylo udało mu się wywinąć od współczującego spojrzenia Rey, choć nie było to zbyt łatwe zadanie. Nie chciał się zwierzać, nie miał zamiaru o tym rozmawiać. Jasne, wczoraj nastąpił między nimi przełom, ale to nie oznaczało, że nagle stali się przyjaciółmi. W sumie Ren nie miał pojęcia, jak określić ich aktualną relację, a sytuacja z Huxem go tylko ponownie rozchwiała.

Stał na środku pokoju, w którym jeszcze godzinę temu spali, patrząc niemal oskarżycielsko na koszulę leżącą na ziemi, jakby to ona zawiniła całej tej sytuacji. Bał się wziąć ją do ręki, bo nie był pewny, czy nie skończy w strzępach.

Co było z nim nie tak?

Jak mógł w ogóle uwierzyć, że to wszystko jest tak na poważnie, że to nie wina alkoholu i ogólnej imprezowej wesołości? Irytowała go własna naiwność i to, że opuścił gardę. Odkrył się, więc teraz cierpiał. Kompletny brak umiejętności uczenia się na własnych błędach.

Walnął pięścią w niepościelone łóżko, potem w drewnianą ramę i znieruchomiał, gdy już pochylał się, aby kopnąć w szafkę. To nie był jego dom. Złapał jednak swoją koszulę i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

W tym samym momencie, w którym chwycił za klamkę, drzwi otworzył Hux. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, obaj zdziwieni obecnością drugiego w przejściu.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał Hux.

\- A na co to wygląda? – zapytał, nawet na niego nie patrząc - Wychodzę.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwił się Hux, jednak zaraz połączył wszystkie wątki. - O nie, nie, nigdzie nie idziesz.

To mówiąc, popchnął Kylo do środka pokoju, wszedł i zamknął drzwi.

\- Nie uciekasz, nie robimy tego ponownie. Daj mi wyjaśnić.

Ren stanął kompletnie zbity z tropu. Spojrzał na Huxa i coś w nim pękło.

\- Co chcesz mi niby chcesz tłumaczyć?! Że się mnie wstydzisz?! Że masz mnie gdzieś?! - urwał, bo zapiekły go oczy, głos się załamał. - Że masz mnie za potwora, jak reszta - ostatnie zdanie było wypowiedziane cicho i nie brzmiało już nawet jak pytanie.

\- Co ty wygadujesz?! - zaprotestował Hux. - Nic z tego, co powiedziałeś, nie jest prawdą.

Nie myślał, że to się tak rozwinie. Spodziewał się napadu złości jeżeli już, ale nie takiego roztrzęsienia.

\- Tu nie chodzi o ciebie - powiedział. - To moja wina. Nie wstydzę się ciebie, to absurd. Nie wiem, co się stało. Spanikowałem.

Sięgnął po dłoń Kylo.

\- Nie powinienem był cię zostawiać, przepraszam.

Ren zastygł na chwilę. Naprawdę chciał tej dłoni, jej dotyku, żeby go uspokoiła i ukoiła sztorm w jego wnętrzu.

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć wcześniej, że to nie jest na poważnie.

\- Ja jestem bardzo poważny! - powiedział i ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń. - Pocałowałem cię, to nie było bez znaczenia.

Myśl, że Kylo zwątpił w powagę jego intencji była bolesna. Zaszli tak daleko, Hux był jak najbardziej poważny, a to tylko sprawiało, że bardziej się bał. Jego cele nigdy wcześniej nie zawierały w sobie troski o kogoś innego niż on sam.

\- Boisz się tego co pomyślą inni? O… - urwał. - O nas razem?

Hux nie odpowiedział, uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Był świadom irracjonalności wielu swoich lęków.

\- Dlaczego mi nie mówiłeś? - Ścisnął jego dłoń mocniej.

\- Nie wiem - mruknął. - Trzymaliśmy dystans.

Kylo puścił jego dłoń.

\- I ma tak zostać?

\- Nie! - rzucił szybko, łapiąc dłoń Rena obiema rękami. - Nie. Nie chcę się już ukrywać.

Ren spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

\- Chcesz tego, czy robisz to wbrew sobie?

\- Chcę być  z tobą - przyznał, zbierając w sobie całą odwagę.

Ren to doceniał, bo wiedział jak ciężko jest mówić Huxowi o uczuciach. Spojrzał na ich dłonie i położył swoją drugą dłoń na tych Huxa.

\- A szkoła? Dom? Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, jak mam się zachowywać.

Hux zamyślił się, analizując sytuację.

\- Wiesz, jak to jest… - westchnął. - Nie wiem, co ze szkołą. Pewnie i tak nikogo nie obchodzi, co robimy. Nie zmienia się wiele i tak zawsze byliśmy razem. A dom - zrobił pauzę. - Tylko żeby ojciec się nie dowiedział.

 _I tak zawsze byliśmy razem_ , Ren uśmiechnął się, myśląc ile w tym prawdy.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Kylo, sam jeszcze nie był pewny co z jego rodzicami, ojcu na pewno nie powie, nie wiedział co z mamą.

Hux uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Było mu trochę lżej, jednak wiedział, że będzie musiał wszystko przemyśleć.

Ren spojrzał na koszulę, która w pewnym momencie rozmowy znalazła się ponownie na ziemi. W sumie chciał się stąd zwinąć i pospać jeszcze trochę, głowa wciąż go bolała.

\- Zbieramy się? Jesteś w stanie prowadzić?

\- Myślę, że tak - odpowiedział. - Nie będzie mi się chciało wracać po auto.

Ren pokiwał głową. Pod jego wymownym spojrzeniem, pomógł mu poskładać pościel.

Wyszli razem z pokoju, w salonie było już więcej osób, Rey spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie.

\- Idziecie już?

\- Tak, wracamy spać do domu - powiedział Hux. - Dzięki za imprezę. I wybacz, że nie zostaniemy sprzątać.

Rey machnęła ręką, mówiąc, że nie szkodzi. Gdy odprowadzała ich do drzwi, wyglądała, jakby chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w końcu pożegnała się z nimi, podobnie jak reszta zgonujących.


	49. Chapter 49

Gdy usiedli już w aucie, Ren wbił wzrok w deskę rozdzielczą, po czym zapytał Huxa:

\- O czym rozmawialiście z Dameronem?

\- A co, zazdrosny? - zażartował.

Włożył kluczyk do stacyjki i odpalił silnik, ale jeszcze nie ruszył.

Ren spojrzał na niego jakby chciał powiedzieć „chyba cię pojebało”, ale odwrócił twarz w kierunku okna i mruknął:

\- Trochę.

\- Nie musisz - odpowiedział Hux.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, nawet mu się podobało, że Ren może być o niego zazdrosny. Kylo spojrzał na niego, ciągle oczekując odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Hux westchnął. Postanowił w tym czasie w końcu ruszyć. Był dość zmęczony.

\- Kazał mi się ogarnąć - powiedział. - I nie uciekać od ciebie.

Kylo skrzyżował ręce.

\- Znów  wersja demo? Mam dość tego, że ciągle dostaję tylko demo, potem i tak dowiaduję się od kogoś jak było i tylko się o to kłócimy.

Hux spojrzał na Rena na krótko, po czym zwrócił oczy na drogę.

\- Mam ci każde słowo zacytować? Do niczego nie doszło, jeżeli o to ci chodzi. On tylko, jak by to powiedzieć, dał mi rady? Powiedział, że mam przestać być egoistą i nie bać się, że ktoś nas zobaczy.

Łatwo mu mówić, dodał w myślach.

\- W sumie to dziwne, że dawał ci rady - mruknął Ren. - Ostatnio miał do ciebie sporo, no i złamałem mu wtedy nos.

\- Też się zdziwiłem - przyznał.

Poe dość długo miał pokaźne sińce pod oczami od złamania, dalej do końca nie zniknęły.

\- On ciągle myśli, że ja chcę cię wykorzystać jak jego, mimo, że wcale go nie wykorzystałem. Nie wiem, nie rozumiem go, ale miał trochę racji. Za bardzo się boję okazywać uczucia - zrobił pauzę. - Poza tym powiedział, że cię nawet lubi, chyba za mocno mu wtedy przywaliłeś.

Ren spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Bądźmy szczerzy, rzadko się słyszy, że ktoś lubi Kylo Rena.

\- Chyba miał wstrząs mózgu - mruknął.

\- Prawdopodobnie tak - stwierdził w zamyśleniu.

Hux jechał ostrożnie, w połowie drogi do Kylo zwątpił, czy to, co robi jest legalne, ale było za późno, by się przejmować. Podjechał pod jego dom i tym razem nie było żadnego problemu z pożegnaniem się. Całus i uśmiech - chyba wszystko było już w porządku. Ren czekał na chodniku, dopóki Hux nie odjechał.

 

***

Dopiero w momencie, gdy Hux zaparkował na podjeździe przed swoim domem, zmroził go strach. Przejrzał się w lusterku wstecznym. Jego włosy naprawdę były pofarbowane. Nie najlepiej, ale widocznie niebiesko-zielony kolor zakrył jego naturalny, charakterystyczny rudy.

Kolor po ojcu.

Bał się ruszyć, czuł się, jakby popełnił przestępstwo najwyższej wagi. Farbowanie włosów było niepoważne, dziecinne, zwyczajnie głupie. Wiele razy słyszał niepochlebne uwagi z ust jego ojca w stronę losowych osób na ulicy. A teraz jego własny syn wracał do domu w takim stanie. Hux zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać nad niewracaniem. Wziął głęboki wdech.

\- To jest farba, można ją zmyć - powiedział do siebie.

Wysiadł z samochodu i najciszej jak umiał zamknął drzwi. Jeżeli będzie wystarczająco ostrożny, może zdąży zamknąć się w łazience, zanim ktokolwiek go zauważy.

Rozejrzał się po przedpokoju. Głosy dobiegały z gabinetu ojca, nie był sam. Odważył się na szybki bieg do schodów i na górę. Poczuł nawet pobolewanie w kostce, pozostałości po skręceniu, jednak nie mógł się tym teraz przejmować. Był w łazience, w pośpiechu rozebrał się i odkręcił prysznic. Siedział w wannie i oblewał głowę litrami wody, potem z całych sił szorował włosy z szamponem. Piana robiła się niebieskawa. Był wściekły na siebie, że w ogóle zgodził się na taki zakład, że nie przeszło mu przez pijaną myśl już wcześniej, że ojciec najpewniej go zabije, jeżeli się przefarbuje. Był zbyt zaabsorbowany Kylo, by myśleć racjonalnie. Pocałowali się po raz pierwszy i Hux nie chciał, żeby to było także po raz ostatni.

Zakręcił wodę i odgarnął włosy z twarzy. Wstał, spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. Kolor uparcie się trzymał, już mniej intensywnie, jednak wystarczająco, by nie móc udawać, że go tam nie ma. Załamał się, nie było takiej możliwości, żeby unikał Brendola przez dwa tygodnie.

Wrócił do swojego pokoju i położył na łóżko. Zauważył, że nigdzie nie było Millicent. Co powie jego kochana kotka na wieść, że wyrzekł się jej rudego rodzaju? Miał nadzieję, że chociaż ona go nie opuści.

***

Ren wszedł do domu z szerokim uśmiechem. Humor miał dobry, ale poprawił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy stwierdził, że rzeczy ojca zniknęły. No żyć nie umierać. Nastawił sobie wodę na kawę, otworzył lodówkę z niezadowoleniem zauważając, że jest prawie pusta. Zniknęło także jego piwo, zastanawiał się, czy ojciec starał się rekwirować mu alkohol. Szybko odrzucił tę myśl, zalał kubek z kawą, bez mleka i cukru, po czym poszedł wziąć prysznic.

Wciąż trochę zgonował, więc postanowił położyć się w salonie z cicho lecącą Apocalypticą w tle.

 **Kylo** : Jak tam?

 **Armitage** : Jeżeli nie będę odpowiadał, załóż, że nie żyję.

Ren poderwał się z kanapy.

 **Kylo** : Co jest?

 **Armitage** : Farbowanie mi włosów to był głupi pomysł, mój ojciec mi tego nie przepuści. Siedzę w pokoju, jeszcze mnie nie widział.

Rena zmroziło, dlaczego nie wpadli na to wcześniej? Armitage musiał się liczyć z tym, że może przegrać, więc czemu się w ogóle zgodził? I dlaczego Ren, do kurwy nędzy, wraz z Finnem sfałszowali wyniki? Zacisnął zęby, wyzywając się od idiotów.

 **Kylo** : Myłeś je już? Chcesz do mnie przyjechać?

 **Armitage** : Próbowałem, ale dalej jest kolor. Nie mogę wyjść już z domu, będzie się czepiał. Ja nie wiem, co mu powiem.

Hux leżał na łóżku z laptopem na brzuchu. Poważnie zastanawiał się nad noszeniem czapki w domu.

 **Kylo** : Spróbuj szamponem przeciwłupieżowowym, na wszystkich farbach piszą, żeby go nie używać, bo kolor szybciej schodzi. A Tobie się akurat przyda.

 **Armitage** : Ok, spróbuję. Czy ty sugerujesz, że mam łupież?

 **Kylo** : NO PRZEPRASZAM ŻE CHCE KURWA POMÓC.

Huxa aż wbiło w poduszkę, o którą się opierał.

 **Armitage** : Okej, no doceniam, dzięki. Spokojnie.

Ale Kylo nie mógł być spokojny. To przez niego, powinien coś zrobić na tej imprezie, powinien kurwa pomyśleć.

 **Kylo** : Przyjedź do mnie. Albo ja się do Ciebie zbiorę i pomogę Ci to zmyć.

Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Hux zerwał się i nakrył kołdrą po samą głowę. Do pokoju wszedł Brendol.

\- Widzę, że wróciłeś - burknął, wchodząc na środek pomieszczenia. - Kiedy zmierzasz wstać?

\- Niedługo - odparł Armitage, nie odkrywając się, chociaż czuł, że już mu za gorąco.

\- Dużo piliście? - zapytał.

\- Kulturalnie.

\- Mhm… - Nie brzmiał, jakby mu uwierzył. - Alkohol wyniszcza szare komórki, chcesz mieć sieczkę zamiast mózgu?

Hux zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Zawsze słyszał to samo, jego ojciec zaczynał się robić nudny. Był wdzięczny, że Brendol też palił, bo inaczej musiałby słuchać tych tyrad podwójnie.

\- Dzisiaj odkurzasz, a potem do nauki. Za chwilę chcę cię widzieć na dole.

Hux mruknął coś w odpowiedzi i zaczekał, aż usłyszy trzaśnięcie drzwi. Wyłonił się spod kołdry, biorąc głęboki wdech.

 **Armitage** : Ojciec przyszedł. Kazał mi iść sprzątać, jeszcze nie widział włosów, co teraz?

 **Kylo** : Załóż czapkę albo nie wiem. Dzwoń jak coś, mogę przyjść w każdej chwili.

 **Armitage** : Kaptur i będę emo jak ty.

Ren aż się zakrztusił.

 **Kylo** : Kaptury nie są emo.

 **Armitage** : Trochę są.

 **Kylo** : Ale ja już nie.

 **Armitage** : Już nie? Co się zmieniło?

 **Kylo** : A idź… Przynajmniej mam jakiś styl i nie wtapiam się w tłum jak ty.

 **Armitage** : Teraz to mnie obrażasz. Ubieram się dobrze i schludnie po prostu. Ale mniejsza, muszę iść.

Ren zastygł.

Usiadł na kanapie i czekał na jakąś informację, ze stresu niemal zupełnie zapomniał o kacu. Po kilku minutach zebrał się, porwał deskę z przedpokoju i wyszedł z domu.

***

Hux powoli zszedł ze schodów, serce waliło mu niemiłosiernie. Nie miał już możliwości ucieczki, musiał wymyślić plan, w jaki sposób obróci sytuację na swoją korzyść. Odkurzacz stał pod ścianą obok schowka. Ojciec musiał siedzieć w biurze. Hux chwycił za urządzenie i w tym samym momencie usłyszał głos.

\- A co ty masz kurwa na głowie?

Armitage niemal zesztywniał i powoli się wyprostował. Brendol zatrzymał się wpół kroku z jakimiś papierami w rękach.

\- Czy tobie już kompletnie odbiło? Masz jakieś, nie wiem, braki umysłowe?

\- Nie, to tylko farba - odpowiedział niepewnie Armitage.

Ojciec podszedł do niego ciężkim krokiem, Armitage odruchowo się cofnął.

\- Wracasz do domu po nocach, pyskujesz, olewasz obowiązki, wymykasz się mimo mojego zakazu...

Armitage wyraźnie zbladł, gdy Brendol wymienił jego ucieczkę, kiedy pojechał pomóc Kylo. Starszy Hux był bardzo usatysfakcjonowany, widząc jego minę.

\- Co, myślałeś, że jesteś taki sprytny? Że wykiwasz głupiego starego, nie? - Jego głos był szorstki, głos, przeciwko któremu nie da się postawić. - A teraz wracasz z imprezy w kolorowych włosach jak jakaś ciota, mam dość. Co się z tobą stało?

Armitage milczał, patrzył w podłogę, zaczął odrapywać ręce jako odruch bezwarunkowy reakcji na stres. Wolałby się zapaść pod ziemię.

\- To tylko farba, zmyje się za kilka dni - tłumaczył, jednak wiedział, że to nie był główny problem.

\- Buntujesz się, to już ten okres? Chyba już przez to przechodziliśmy, przestałeś dorastać? Cofasz się w rozwoju? Ja nie tak cię wychowałem.

 _W ogóle mnie nie wychowałeś,_ pomyślał Hux. Kątem oka widział, jak Maratelle przystaje niedaleko nich.

\- Wiesz, gdzie jest problem, _synu_? Twoje towarzystwo. Zacząłeś się zadawać z tym Solo i nie ma z tego nic dobrego. Imprezy, wymykanie się, ciągłe bójki, robisz problemy nauczycielom, tak chcesz być rozpoznawany? To jest dziedzictwo mojego nazwiska?

\- Nie mieszaj go do tego, ja sam chciałem się farbować - wypalił niespodziewanie.

Brendolowi stężała twarz.

\- Po co?

\- Bo mam dość tego, że patrzę w lustro i widzę ciebie!

Już wtedy przymknął oczy, gdy ujrzał, że ręka jego ojca się podnosi. Siarczysty policzek posłał go na ziemię. Niemal zapomniał jak to jest, trzymać dłoń przy piekącej skórze i w panice obserwować, jak ojciec nachyla się nad nim, by poprawić dzieło pięścią. Za szybko na reakcję, za szybko na obronę.  

\- Brendol! - krzyknęła Maratelle stanowczo i Armitage był pewien, że tylko ten krzyk uratował go przed większym bólem.

Ojciec syknął i  chwycił go za kołnierz koszulki.

\- Żyjesz w moim domu, za moje pieniądze, wygodnie, gdy wystarczy przeczytać kilka książek i opierdalać się całymi dniami. Planuję ci przyszłość, żebyś mógł żyć godnie, fajnie się jeździ samochodem, co? Masz szczęście, że tu mieszkasz, masz szansę wyjść na ludzi, nie jak twoja zdzirowata matka. A ty co? Zero wdzięczności i jeszcze będziesz mnie obrażał? Jesteś nikim beze mnie, rozumiesz? I lepiej żebyś o tym pamiętał, gdy będziesz na siebie patrzeć.

Brendol szarpnął nim na tyle, że Armitage ponownie uderzył plecami w ziemię, zanim ojciec stanął na nogi. Armitage leżał bez ruchu, oczy zaszklone nienawiścią, lewy policzek czerwieniący się coraz bardziej.

\- Kluczyki do mnie na biurko, dostaniesz je z powrotem, gdy nauczysz się szacunku. Teraz sprzątaj, na weekend zostajesz w domu, uczysz się, masz olimpiadę, czyż nie? I nie pokazuj mi się na oczy, póki nie będziesz wyglądać jak człowiek. Wstyd mi za ciebie - skonkludował i poszedł do kuchni.

W korytarzu zostali Armitage i Maratelle. On podnosił się z podłogi, a ona spoglądała na niego w milczeniu. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale wychowanie chłopaka nie należało do niej. Nie była jego matką, lubiła go i czasem uważała, że Brendol jest za ostry, ale ten zabronił się jej wtrącać. Poza tym ona nigdy nie chciała mieć dzieci.

Hux zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Pociągnął nosem i otarł oczy. Zabrał się do odkurzania, nienawidził swojego życia.

***

Gdy zamykał drzwi do schowka, usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyła Maratelle, ale nawet z daleka rozpoznał zdyszany głos.

\- Dzień dobry. – Wdech. - Czy jest Armitage?

\- Armitage ma szlaban.

Hux podbiegł do drzwi, w szczelinie spotkał spojrzenie Kylo.

\- Czekaj, daj mi z nim pogadać - powiedział Hux.

\- Ojciec nie będzie zadowolony, Armie.

\- To mu nie mów - uciął i wyszedł na próg, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Ren przyciągnął go na ułamek sekundy, po czym zlustrował go dokładnie.

\- Zrobił ci coś?

\- Nie - mruknął.

Jednak Renowi ciężko było w to uwierzyć, Hux odwracał od niego spojrzenie, odwracał głowę. Położył mu dłoń na policzku i lekko zmusił do obrócenia głowy. Hux mimowolnie zacisnął oczy. Ciągle go bolało.

Kylo czuł, ja zagotowała się w nim krew. Uderzył go, ktoś go uderzył i Kylo było wszystko jedno, że był to ojciec, że Armitage nie chciał go do tych spraw mieszać. Nie chciał już na to patrzeć, nie chciał patrzeć na siniaki, na blizny, na strach w oczach Huxa, gdy musiał wracać do domu.

Z zaciśniętymi zębami wyminął Armitage’a i chwycił za klamkę. Hux szybko zablokował mu rękę, uniemożliwiając otwarcie drzwi.

\- Przestań, co niby zrobisz.

\- Zabije go.

Hux poczuł zimny pot na plecach. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał takiej powagi w głowie Kylo. Mimo złości, ciągle odpychał go od drzwi.

\- Proszę cię. Będzie tylko gorzej – powiedział, jednak gdzieś z tyłu głowy wiedział, że Kylo byłby w stanie zrobić to, co oświadczył.

\- To się nie może ciągnąć, Hux, on cię nie może tak traktować – odparł, ciągle nie zamierzając dać za wygraną.

Przestali się bić tak dawno temu, nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ciało Armitage’a ciągle pokrywały rany. Nie jego, nie chłopaka, którego tak bardzo…

Dłonie Huxa z całych sił zaciskały się na ręce Kylo. Jego wzrok był zdeterminowany, ale było w tym jakieś błaganie. Niechętnie odpuścił, z pogardą mierząc wzrokiem budynek, który ten nazywał domem. Hux westchnął cicho.

 - Co ty tu robisz tak w ogóle? – zapytał.

\- Nie wiem, bałem się o ciebie… Jak widać słusznie. – Spojrzał na Huxa jeszcze raz  i zwiesił głowę. Było widać, że chodzi o coś jeszcze, ale nie mogło mu to przejść przez gardło.

Hux przytulił się do niego, działając za impulsem.

\- Przepraszam cię - szepnął Kylo, przyciągając go do siebie mocniej.

\- Za co ty mnie przepraszasz? - zdziwił się Hux.          

\- Bo to wszystko moja wina - odsunął się, po czym złapał się za głowę. To zawsze jest jego wina. - Bo wy z Poe zasnęliście jednocześnie i nie wiedzieliśmy, kto był pierwszy i rzuciłem durnie, że chcę cię zobaczyć w niebieskich włosach, nie myślałem ani trochę o konsekwencjach, przyznaję się, a teraz masz przeze mnie przejebane.

Skulił się w sobie, jakby czekał na cios, po czym wyprostował się i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Zjebałem, przepraszam. Pieprznij mnie, bo zasłużyłem.

Hux stał w szoku z otwartymi ustami. Nie do końca do niego dotarło to, co Kylo powiedział. Zakład był nierozstrzygnięty. Hux miał mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony wiedział, że gdyby nie Kylo, ojciec by go nie uderzył, ale z drugiej - przeprosił go. Hux nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni Kylo go przeprosił. Przypomniał sobie ten jeden raz, gdy zobaczył jego siniaki. Miał wtedy podobną minę, Hux nie wątpił, że Kylo żałował wszystkiego, co zrobił. Że czuł się odpowiedzialny i był gotowy posunąć się najdalej w ludzkiej moralności, by Brendol już nigdy go nie dotknął.

\- Wiedziałem - powiedział w końcu.

Kylo uniósł brew.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie mogę być słabszy od Damerona.

Ren spojrzał niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie wierzę w ciebie.

Hux położył mu ręce na ramionach.

\- To ja byłem debilem, który dał się wciągnąć w zakład. Powinienem się liczyć z konsekwencjami, ty nie jesteś winien. No, może trochę - powiedział z przekąsem. - Ojciec jest wściekły, ale to nic, naprawdę. Mam szlaban w wieku siedemnastu lat.

Kylo spojrzał na niego ciepło.

\- Lepiej wróć, żebyś nie miał go do trzydziestki… I trzymaj się od niego z daleka, proszę – mruknął. Strasznie chciał go pocałować. - I napisz zaraz, dobrze?

\- Okej - powiedział. - Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.

\- Dzwoń, gdyby coś się działo - powiedział Ren.

Musnął jego dłoń po raz ostatni, złapał za deskę leżącą obok wejścia do domu, Hux nie zauważył jej wcześniej, po czym odjechał, machając Armitage’owi.

Hux chwycił się za dłoń i patrzył jak Kylo odjeżdża. Poczuł się o wiele spokojniej, gdy go zobaczył. Westchnął i wrócił do domu, maszerując prosto do swojego pokoju i rzucając się na łóżko. Był bezwartościowy. Ale może nie dla wszystkich.

***

Był wieczór, Hux spędził całą niedzielę nad książkami, wychylając się z pokoju jedynie na obiad, który cała trójka zjadła w milczeniu. Ojciec dalej się do niego nie odzywał, Maratelle nie wchodziła między nich, choć Armitage był jej w duchu wdzięczny, że nie powiedziała nic o niespodziewanych odwiedzinach Kylo poprzedniego dnia.

Millicent wdrapała mu się na kolana, jej mruczenie rozpraszało jego myśli, ciężko się było skupić na artykułach o ekonomii, gdy trzeba było głaskać kota. Było już dość późno, Hux był wyczerpany od nieprzespanych nocy i ogólnego stresu. A myśl o tym, że zaraz będzie musiał ponownie szorować włosy, nie była pocieszająca.

Telefon zawibrował, gdy ktoś wysłał mu wiadomość.

 **Kylo:** Parapet.

Hux obrócił się w stronę okna, kotka zeskoczyła z jego kolan.

Ale nie zobaczył nikogo.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na wiadomość i podszedł do okna. Rzeczywiście, coś leżało na parapecie, jakieś zawiniątko. Otworzył okno, zabrał je do wnętrza pokoju, rozejrzał się wcześniej po dachu, ale Kylo nigdzie nie było.

Gdy zaczął rozwijać papier znalazł zapakowane pancake’i, koszulkę i zapisaną kartkę.

“Jeszcze raz przepraszam.”.

A pod tym:

“PS: Wiem, że nie jesz, więc coś ci przyniosłem. Chciałem też wymienić sweter na bluzkę, bo zaczyna pizgać, ale zostaw sobie obie jeśli bardzo chcesz”.

 

Hux zakrył usta dłonią, nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na taką niespodziankę. Zostawił wszystko na biurku i raz jeszcze wyjrzał przez okno, starając się dostrzec, czy nie ma kogoś na podwórku, jednak było za ciemno. Pierwsze co zrobił, to przebrał swoją bluzę na T-shirt od Kylo. Był za szeroki i pachniał jak on, i Hux przez moment nienawidził się mniej **.** Chwycił jednego naleśnika, a do drugiej ręki komórkę i wystukał wiadomość.

 **Armitage:** To jest najmilsza rzecz jaką ktoś dla mnie kiedykolwiek zrobił.

 **Armitage:** I oddam sweter, podoba mi się ta wymiana.

Kylo, który właśnie sunął na desce w kierunku swojego domu przystanął, żeby odczytać wiadomość. Wyszczerzył się szczęśliwy, że mu wyszło. No i że go nikt nie przyłapał.

 **Kylo:** Smacznego.

Zawahał się nad kolejną wiadomością, ale w końcu ją wysłał.

 **Kylo:** Chciałem, żebyś poczuł się choć trochę lepiej.

 **Armitage:** Udało ci się.

Hux uśmiechał się do ekranu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Kylo zrobił coś takiego. A jednak. Nie było go w pokoju, a Hux czuł to samo ciepło, jak gdy był obok. Nie znając takich uczuć, nie był pewien, czy dobrze je rozumiał, ale zaciągając się zapachem koszulki nabierał pewności, że naprawdę musiał być zakochany, bo nic innego nie tłumaczyło jego pragnień


	50. Chapter 50

Wyrzuty sumienia dręczyły Kylo przez kolejne tygodnie. Ciągle starał się jakoś wynagrodzić Huxowi swoją bezmyślność i głupotę, ale czegokolwiek by nie zrobił wiedział, że nie zmieni tego  co zrobił i jakie były tego konsekwencje. W dodatku ostatnio było coraz ciężej, co prawda Ren rozumiał tę chorą zależność wszechświata, że jak coś miało jebnąć, to po całości, ale tym razem wszechświat konkretnie przegiął. Sprawdziany zwaliły się na nich stadem, nadchodziła próbna matura z matematyki, trochę się rozchorował i ciągle pobolewało go gardło, a co gorsza wrócił ojciec i ciągle łaził do niego namawiając go do podejścia ponownie do prawka.

Nie wiedział nawet jak się na to zgodził, pewnie przez gorączkę, ale w końcu ojciec zaciągnął go na parking, żeby poćwiczyć przed egzaminem.

\- No to ruszaj - powiedział Han. - Chyba pamiętasz jak się odpala.

Siedział obok z łokciem podpartym o drzwi. Kylo niepewnie sięgnął po kluczyki w stacyjce Forda i wtedy też ojciec chwycił go za nadgarstek.

\- Nie zapominasz o czymś?

Kylo czuł jak drżą mu ręce, rozejrzał się i po chwili zawieszenia zrzucił bieg na luz. Han kiwnął głową jako potwierdzanie. Dopiero wtedy Kylo przekręcił kluczyki, silnik zawarczał.

\- Ruszaj - polecił.

Samochód drgnął i zgasł. Kylo czuł jak ze stresu kropelki potu zasiadają rosą na jego karku.

\- Sprzęgło powoli, co jest z tobą?

Kylo powtórzył wszystko jeszcze raz. Zaciskał zęby, zły na siebie. Wiedział te wszystkie rzeczy, przecież jeździł z instruktorem po drogach, dlaczego więc teraz czuł się jakby zasiadł za kółkiem pierwszy raz. W końcu ruszył, wbił dwójkę i kręcił się po parkingu, dosłownie robiąc kółka, bo panicznie bał się jakiegoś bardziej skomplikowanego manewru. W dodatku dygotał od chwili gdy ojciec chwycił go za nadgarstek. Nienawidził, gdy go dotykał.

Wyciągnął rękę żeby włączyć radio i zagłuszyć ciszę.

\- Okej, widzę, że z rondami nie będziesz miał problemów - skomentował.

Ren ledwo powstrzymał się od wyprowadzenia ciosu. Takie docinki sprawiały, że krew w jego żyłach wrzała.

Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, znajdowali się na parkingu przy starym centrum budowlanym, zamkniętym jakiś czas temu. Był praktycznie pusty, co wcale go nie uspokoiło.

\- To może pojedziesz na drogę wewnętrzną i na około?

Ren zadygotał. Bał się jeździć, nie czuł wcale tej całej wolności o której wszyscy mówili z takim przejęciem. Za kierownicą czuł się klaustrofibicznie, zamknięty w metalowej puszce bez możliwości ucieczki. Lubił być pasażerem, oczywiście gdy ufał kierowcy, wtedy kilometry były dla niego niczym terapia. Szczególnie czuł się tak z Armitagem.

Wyprostował się i powoli skręcił na uliczkę, wciąż trzęsły mu się ręce, ale myśli o Huxie pomogły mu utrzymać w miarę prosty kurs.

Gdy objechali budynek i wrócili do miejsca startu, Han stwierdził, że Benowi brakuje pewności siebie. Na koniec chciał, żeby ten zaparkował kilka razy w liniach i wrócą do domu. Poszło mu okropnie, samochód ciągle wystawał z którejś strony, ale po kilku próbach ojciec w końcu mu odpuścił i zakomenderował powrót do domu.

Han siedział z kierownicą, Kylo obok niego wpatrywał się zmęczony w szybę. Nie czuł rąk z napięcia, w jakim je trzymał przez ostatnią godzinę. Nikt się nie odzywał, słychać cichą muzykę z radia.

W końcu Han odchrząknął i powiedział:

\- No to co, Ben… masz jakąś dziewczynę?

Ren aż się wyprostował. Tylko nie to. Tylko nie durne, niezręczne rozmowy w aucie, gdzie nie ma możliwości ucieczki.

Stanęli na światłach, więc ojciec spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- I niby co miał do cholery powiedzieć? Nie miał dziewczyny, miał chłopaka. Zbyt dobrego dla niego, choć trochę wrednego, ale dla Kylo najważniejszego w świecie. I nawet nie chciał znać reakcji ojca na taką informację.

\- Nie mam - w końcu udało mu się wyrzucić z siebie.

No przecież nie kłamał.

\- Hmm, a szkoda, wiek w sam raz na pierwszą - powiedział.

\- Albo pierwszego - rzucił Kylo zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.

\- Co proszę? - zapytał zdziwiony, był pewien, że się przesłyszał.

Kurwa.

Ren zamilkł natychmiast, wbijając wzrok w szybę i udając, że to nie on. Wiatr czy coś. Nieważne, że znajdowali się w środku samochodu.

\- Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć? Ja rozumiem, że to taki żarcik, czy coś? W sensie, wiesz, że to nie są prawdziwe związki - te homo. Tak się to popularyzuje dla propagandy, ale to nic więcej, bo to nienaturalne.

Kylo najpierw poczuł ukłucie bólu i czegoś podobnego do strachu.

A potem wybuchł w nim pożar.

\- No tak bo prawdziwy związek jest wtedy, gdy nie ma cię ciągle w domu, a żonę i dziecko się fajnie pokazuje na zdjęciach - warknął.

\- Nasze problemy to jedno, a wynaturzenie to drugie. Nie każda rodzina jest idealna, to są nasze problemy, nie zrozumiesz.

\- Ja też z wami mieszkam! Albo raczej sam, bo mamy prawie nie ma, a ty się pojawisz raz na ruski rok i wszystko kurwa psujesz!

Han jechał nieuważnie i nerwowo, na szczęście nie było dużego ruchu. Przyspieszał, wyprzedzał i starał się patrzeć na syna. Jechali pobocznymi drogami w stronę domu.

\- Może byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś umiał się zachować! Siedzisz tylko u siebie w pokoju, grasz w te durne gry, nie chcesz się integrować, jesteś agresywny, a jak nie potrafisz przyjąć rozmowy i uciekasz z domu, to jest dorosłe zachowanie według ciebie?

\- A co mam siedzieć w domu i się z tobą tłuc?!

\- Możesz ze mną rozmawiać jak człowiek! Może byś się opamiętał w końcu, zaczął jakoś wyglądać, nabrać porządnego światopoglądu...

Han definitywnie próbował coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie Kylo rozpiął pas i nim jego ojciec zdążył zareagować, po prostu otworzył drzwi auta i wyskoczył z samochodu. Han gwałtownie zahamował i obejrzał się za siebie.

Kylo zbierał się z chodnika, Han krzyczał za nim, żeby wsiadał, samochód za nim trąbił, ale Kylo z twarzą zalaną krwią pokazał mu środkowy palec i słaniając się, poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku. Daleko nie uszedł, pierwsze kroki postawił na mocnym zastrzyku adrenaliny, kolejne były chwiejne, a po kilku chwilach po raz pierwszy w życiu zemdlał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sic! To już pięćdziesiąty rozdział, aż ciężko mi uwierzyć, że do tego doszło. Dziękuję ludziom, którzy witali się ze mną na Pyrkonie, jesteście kochani <3 Pozdrawiam serdecznie Różę <3 W związku z nadchodzącą sesją tempo dodawania rozdziałów spadnie, jak pewnie już zauważyliście. No cóż, takie życie. Nie martwcie się, to nie jest jeszcze koniec Antidotum.  
> Tak na marginesie, jeśli chodzi o temat fanficków i zjawisk z nimi związanych (na przykład queerbaiting, przewaga męskich shipów nad innymi, mpregi itp) to o czym chcielibyście posłuchać? Mam plan na nową serię na YT i potrzebuję Waszych propozycji :3


	51. Chapter 51

Hux był z Maratelle na zakupach. Przemieszczał się za nią wolnym krokiem, popychając wózek. Nie, żeby zakupy były jego ulubionym zajęciem, ale wszystko było lepsze niż siedzenie z ojcem w domu, zwłaszcza, że niebieski nie zmył się jeszcze z jego włosów. Armitage uznał, że już go to nie obchodzi i że pewnie rudy kolor wróci kiedyś w pełni. Przyglądał się właśnie owocom w puszkach, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon.

_Połączenie przychodzące: Kylo_

Odebrał od razu.

\- Armitage? - usłyszał słaby głos.

\- Hej, co jest?  

\- Obiecasz, że się nie wkurwisz?

\- Nie mogę obiecać, ale spróbuje.

Ciężkie westchnienie w słuchawce.

\- Jakby ci to… - Kylo urwał na dłuższą chwilę. - No jestem w szpitalu.

\- Co?! - krzyknął do słuchawki.

Maratelle obróciła się w jego stronę, z resztą tak jak dwójka innych ludzi w alejce.

\- Co ty zrobiłeś?!

\- Amm… wyskoczyłem z auta?

\- Kurwa co?!

\- Armitage! - To była Maratelle, upominając go za język.

Hux niezbyt się przejął, ale zniżył głos.

\- Dlaczego? Z jakiego auta? Połamałeś się?

\- Nie, nie, uspokój się w końcu. Mam trochę siniaków i szwów, żadnego złamania. I ja… Z auta ojca. Wkurwiłem się i wyszedłem.

\- Jak mam być spokojny, kiedy mówisz mi, że wyskoczyłeś z pierdolonego auta?! - rzucił, po czym wziął głęboki wdech, próbując się opanować. - Okej, dobra, przyjadę do ciebie, ale to zajmie chwilkę. Czyli mówisz, że nie jesteś w kawałkach?

\- Nie, ale… - Ponownie urwał. - Trochę mnie pocięło, wiesz żwir, te sprawy.

Hux westchnął. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, jak Kylo teraz wygląda.

\- Kylo, ty idioto - powiedział łagodnie.

Długa chwila ciszy w słuchawce.

\- Po prostu chciałbym żebyś tutaj był - głos Rena był tak cichy, że Hux ledwo go usłyszał.

Hux był pewien, że gdyby nie to, że trzymał wózek, to ugięły by się pod nim kolana.

\- Będę. Najszybciej jak mogę - powiedział.

Przełknął ślinę. Będzie musiał powiedzieć o tym Maratelle, nie zupełnie mu się to uśmiechało.

\- Tylko nigdzie nie idź - dodał po chwili i rozłączył się.

***

Kylo pokręcił głową, po czym zaklął z bólu. No niby gdzie miał pójść? Był w końcu przykuty do łóżka szpitalnego.

Spróbował ułożyć się wygodniej na poduszkach, ale już samo oddychanie wiązało się z falami kłującego i rozrywającego bólu, a co dopiero poprawianie się. W końcu odpuścił kompletnie zrezygnowany.

Jak na razie był sam w sali szpitalnej, dwa pozostałe łóżka były puste, co było w sumie nie małym luksusem. Rozejrzał się na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu aktualna pozycja. Pomarańczowe do połowy, a potem bielone ściany, irytujący zapach morfiny i detergentów, sztywna pościel pod dłonią, sieć kabelków oplatających jego lewą rękę. Antybiotyki, środki uspokajające, przeciwbólowe, worek z krwią, najwyraźniej zbyt dużo jej stracił, a także zwyczajne sole fizjologiczne. Spojrzał w bok i parsknął śmiechem widząc kraty w oknach. To było głupie, bo od razu rozbolała go twarz i szyja.

Gdy wyskoczył, miał plan, żeby podeprzeć się ramieniem, było w końcu zabezpieczone grubą skórą ramoneski, ale manewr delikatnie mówiąc mu się nie udał. Ucierpiało nie tylko ramię, ale też prawa część twarzy, szyja i klatka piersiowa. Chirurg powiedział mu, że jakiś tam kamień minął aortę o milimetr. Włos w prawo i już by nie żył, kilka w lewo i obyłoby się bez szramy na pół twarzy. Uniósł prawą rękę, cała w bandażach, to dlatego wkuwali się w lewą, na tej zwyczajnie nie było miejsca.

Miał podejrzenie wstrząsu mózgu, co potwierdzał okropny ból głowy i zaburzenia pamięci, nie wiedział ani ile już tutaj jest, ani nie potrafił sobie niczego logicznie poukładać, każda próba nasilała wyłącznie nudności.

Irytowało go to, że został wsadzony na oddział dziecięcy, za kilka miesięcy będzie dorosły, a będzie się użerał z dzieciakami. Nie pozwolili mu się też zobaczyć, do cholery chyba miał prawo wiedzieć, co odpierdolił? Był co prawda zbyt słaby, żeby doczołgać się do lustra, które wisiało nad umywalką na drugim końcu sali, ale zdążył obejrzeć się w przedniej kamerce telefonu i wiedział, że wygląda okropnie.

Usłyszał jak drzwi się otwierają, spiął się, przecież zakazał wchodzić do niego ojcu, ale w sali pojawił się ktoś inny. Znajoma twarz sprawiła, że mimo bólu lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Hej Kylo - rzucił Oris. - Twoja kolej na bandaże? Nieźle cię poturbowało.

Oris, ten sam ratownik, który przyjechał po Armitage’a na wycieczce, stał teraz przy łóżku Kylo. Jakie były na to szanse? Zaciągnął krzesło spod okna i usiadł, żeby być z nim na jednej linii wzroku.

\- Bywało gorzej - mruknął Kylo, choć sam nie za bardzo pamiętał kiedy.

Oris zrobił minę, która mogła wyrażać zarówno podziw, jak i współczucie.

\- Podobno wyskoczyłeś z auta? - upewnił się. - Nie najlepszy pomysł, masz szczęście, że bez złamań. To twój ojciec siedzi na korytarzu?

\- Pewnie tak - mruknął Kylo wbijając wzrok w sufit.

Ojciec naprawdę tam był?

\- Wygląda na wkurzonego. Podobno kazałeś go do siebie nie wpuszczać. Pielęgniarki mają z tobą rozrywkę, tak słyszałem - uśmiechnął się.

Kylo nie nazwałby rozrywką tych kilku uspokajających zastrzyków. Może Oris miał inne podejście do kwestii zabawy.

\- Nie lubię szpitali.

I cholernie bał się zastrzyków, ale o tym w życiu nikomu nie powie.

\- Nie znam nikogo, kto by lubił - powiedział. - Dlatego jeżdżę karetką. Mówili ci już ile zostaniesz? Ketonal to będzie twój przyjaciel przez najbliższe dni - dodał, przyglądając się twarzy Rena.

Tu i ówdzie widział zaschniętą krew, szczególnie posklejane nią były włosy Rena. Przez śnieżnobiałe bandaże w kilku miejscach przebijała już czerwień, a także ciemny fiolet sińców. Nie wyglądało to przyjemnie, chociaż dla Orisa taki widok nie był rzadkością.

\- Mają mi zrobić testy psychologiczne - burknął, bo nie był z tego szczególnie zadowolony. - Nie jestem samobójcą, jak wszyscy tutaj uważają. Wiesz może jak to wygląda?

\- Myślę, że jakbyś był, to wybrałbyś bardziej obiecującą metodę - uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Szczerze to nie wiem, ktoś przyjdzie z tobą rozmawiać, wykonać jakieś zadania, raczej nic inwazyjnego - zastanowił się głośno.  Po chwili dodał: - Mogę zapytać, czemu wyskoczyłeś? Znaczy, jak nie chcesz, to nie mów, wiadomo.

Ren wbił w niego wzrok. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, dlaczego Oris w ogóle tu przyszedł, skąd się tu wziął, może to on go wiózł? Był nieprzytomny, więc nie miał pojęcia. Miał plan wszystko przemilczeć, ale nagle dotarło do niego, że prawdopodobnie skończył zmianę i przyszedł sprawdzić co z nim. Niewiarygodny był ten człowiek.

\- Pokłóciłem się z ojcem, auto nie jest zbyt dobrym miejscem do rozmowy, w której nie czujesz się jak osaczone zwierzę.

Jeny, musi mówić krótszymi zdaniami, bo zemdleje z bólu. Oris pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Co tu robisz? - zapytał cicho Kylo, rozejrzał się po pokoju, na półce stała butelka z wodą, ale nie sięgał.

Na usta Orisa wypłynął szeroki uśmiech.

\- Już myślałem, że nie zapytasz - zaczął i oparł się wygodnie o krzesło. - Przewoziłem pacjenta od nas tutaj i czekam na ratowniczym, a przy recepcji dwie pielęgniarki mówią głośno o dzieciaku, który wyskoczył z auta. Nie przejąłem się, dopóki nie usłyszałem „Kylo” i myślę sobie, że to niemożliwe - mówił, gestykulując żywo. W między czasie sięgnął po butelkę wody, odkręcił i podał Kylo. Ren uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, ale znów zapiekło jak cholera. - Więc zagadnąłem je i zapytałem, czy można do ciebie podejść. Wzruszyły ramionami, więc jestem, chociaż się zdziwiłem, że na drzwiach napisali “Ben Solo”. Świat jest mały, co? - westchnął i skrzyżował ręce przed sobą. - Ale szczerze to wolę Kylo, więc zostańmy przy tym.

\- Dzięki. - Renowi nie umknął uśmieszek Tvana, naprawdę musiała bawić go cała ta sytuacja. Zebrał się w sobie, bo musiał znowu powiedzieć coś dłuższego. - Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć ojcu, żeby poszedł do domu się przespać? I niech nie dzwoni do mamy, nie chcę jej martwić, dopóki nie będę czegoś wiedzieć.

Oris był zaskoczony tą prośbą, ale zgodził się. Niemal w tej samej chwili zadzwonił mu pager. Zerknął na ekran.

\- Muszę się zwijać, bo mój kolega odjedzie beze mnie - powiedział.

Wstał, ale nie odłożył krzesła na miejsce. Wyprostował się i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu, aż spotkał wzrok Kylo.

\- Trzymaj się, młody. Mam nadzieję, że szybko się wygoisz. No i do zobaczenia, jak to mówią: niech moc będzie z tobą czy coś, choć nie do końca wiem, co to znaczy. I mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się w trochę lepszych okolicznościach - zaśmiał się.

Ren uśmiechnął się, bo on doskonale wiedział.

\- Uważaj na siebie - rzucił.

Ratownik kiwnął głową z uśmiechem. Chwytał już za klamkę, gdy coś mu się przypomniało.

\- A w ogóle to jak ten twój rudy kolega? Chodzi już?

\- Tak, aktualnie jest bardziej niebieski niż rudy, ale poza tym wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- Okej? - zaśmiał się zdziwiony, ale pokręcił głową i nie wnikał głębiej. - No to idę, pozdrów go.

Oris zamknął za sobą drzwi. Na korytarzu spotkał go wzrok ojca Kylo. Był zdenerwowany, zmartwiony, może nawet przerażony. Ale troska o niego nie była w jego obowiązku, więc tylko przekazał mu słowa syna i skierował się do wyjścia. Wtedy też Solo zerwał się z siedzenia i chwycił go za ramię. Oris spoważniał i wyprostował się.

\- Ale wszystko z nim będzie dobrze? - zapytał mężczyzna.

\- Wyliże się - odpowiedział Oris. - Przepraszam, spieszę się.

Solo przeprosił i pozwolił mu iść.

Na korytarzu urazówki wbiegł w niego niebieskowłosy chłopak. Oris już miał go ochrzanić, ale gdy ten zaczął go szybko przepraszać, ratownik rozpoznał w nim Huxa. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i gdy Hux go wyminął, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony, krzyknął za nim:

\- Ej rudy! Sala numer piętnaście!

Hux odwrócił się do niego, mało zadowolony z przezwiska. Oris palcem pokazał mu, że ma iść w prawo. Chłopak pokiwał głową w podziękowaniu i zniknął za zakrętem.

\- No faktycznie trochę niebieski - powiedział do siebie i pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.


	52. Chapter 52

Han poderwał głowę, gdy usłyszał szybkie kroki. Zatrzymał chłopaka przed wbiegnięciem do sali. Hux spiął się na sam widok ojca Kylo. Przeklął w myślach, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że nie robi nic złego. W wiedzy Solo, ciągle są przyjaciółmi.

Han spojrzał na niego, oczy miał przekrwione i strasznie zmęczone. Nagle rozpoznał chłopaka.

\- Ty jesteś Hux?

\- Tak - odpowiedział niepewnie.

Solo odsunął się. Widział Armitage’a tylko kilkukrotnie, za to dziesiątki razy słyszał tekst „Hux zaraz przyjdzie” albo “idę do Huxa”. Leia też wspominała mu kilkukrotnie o przyjacielu Kylo. Han westchnął ciężko, po czym wstał.

\- Przejmujesz wartę młody - mruknął, zupełnie tak jak Ren i ruszył wolno korytarzem.

Hux obejrzał się za nim zdziwiony i dopiero, gdy Han znacznie się oddalił, wszedł do sali.

Kylo leżał oparty o poduszki, w bandażach i widoczną zaschniętą krwią, z grymasem bólu, który zniknął, gdy tylko na niego spojrzał.

\- Hej - przywitał się Hux i podszedł do łóżka. - Wyglądasz okropnie.

Usiadł na krześle obok i od razu chwycił Kylo za rękę.

\- Dzięki – mruknął Ren, ale nie umiał udawać, że jest obrażony.

Nagle zaczęło go boleć mniej. Z odruchu chciał złapać dłoń Huxa w obie dłonie, ale przeszkodziło mu całe okablowanie.

\- Nie ruszaj się - upomniał go i westchnął.

Sam chwycił jego dłoń w swoje i pogładził ją delikatnie kciukami.

\- Wystraszyłeś mnie, serio - przyznał.

Ren zwiesił głowę. Nagle poczuł się okropnie.

Hux sięgnął i pogładził go uspokajająco po ramieniu, po czym ponownie chwycił jego dłoń. Druga ręka w całości była zabandażowana, twarz także. Nie wyglądał najlepiej, w oczach widać było zmęczenie i ból, tępione środkami przeciwbólowymi.

\- Będzie dobrze - powiedział mu. - Ważne, że nic nie złamałeś. Kiedy cię wypuszczą?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, jest sobota, większości lekarzy nie ma, więc dokładne badania zrobią mi w poniedziałek.

Hux pokiwał głową.

\- Spotkałem twojego ojca przed drzwiami - powiedział. - A wcześniej jakiś ratownik powiedział, gdzie masz pokój, nie mam pojęcia skąd wiedział, kogo szukam.

\- Cóż, bo już nas razem widział w jednej karetce - Kylo uniósł brwi w rozbawieniu.

\- Co, to ten sam ratownik?! - zapytał zaskoczony, otwierając szerzej oczy. - Ja wszystko pamiętam jak przez mgłę, w ogóle go nie skojarzyłem. I cóż, byłem bardziej przejęty tobą.

\- Wtedy czy teraz?

\- Wtedy - odpowiedział. - Niezbyt wiem, jak wróciłem do ośrodka. Pamiętam, że mnie niosłeś - tu na jego policzki wstąpił róż. - A potem dopiero ranek. Wiem, że byłem w karetce, ale to tylko obrazy.

Ren pokiwał głową, po czym spróbował się unieść z poduszek.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - syknął Hux.

\- Próbuję cię pocałować, ale mam ograniczone pole manewru.

Hux uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i nieco zawstydzony.

\- Ja spróbuję - powiedział.

Wstał i nachylił się nad Renem. Pocałował go, wczesując mu palce we włosy. Poczuł smak krwi.

Kylo zamruczał, czekał na to, pocałunek uspokoił go, aż do kości. Już wszystko było dobrze, wszystko było na miejscu, gdy obok był Hux.

Zastanowił się czy to nie właśnie w takich momentach ludzie mówią sobie, że się kochają. Tak po prostu, bo są szczęśliwi, że ktoś o nich dba i jest obok nawet w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji. No bo czy Hux by tu był gdyby… to było tak nierzeczywiste. Bycie zakochanym to jedno, ale kochać naprawdę to kompletnie coś innego.

Hux przerwał pocałunek, po czym objął Kylo, na tyle, by nie dotykać jego ran. Był pewien, że zostaną mu straszne blizny i z jednej strony był zły na niego za to, że zachował się tak bezmyślnie, z drugiej strony chciał ucałować każdą z nich. Wrócił na krzesło i spojrzał na Kylo.

\- Z bliznami dalej będę ci się podobał? - zapytał czując spojrzenie Huxa.

Hux udał zamyślenie.

\- Nie no, wiesz, z bliznami to już chyba mniej - powiedział, starając się ukryć uśmieszek za dłonią.

\- A spadaj - burknął, po czym uwalił się na poduszkach. - Na pewno jak byłeś dzieciakiem, to też chciałeś mieć taką szramę na twarzy.

\- Masz mnie, po prostu ci zazdroszczę, dlatego ci dogaduję - powiedział ironicznie, ciągle rozbawiony. - Zabrałeś mi marzenie Kylo.

\- Już nigdy nie będziesz taki cool jak ja - otworzył jedno oko, spoglądając na Huxa z wyższością i ledwo powstrzymując się od wybuchu śmiechu.

\- Cholera, nawet niebieskie włosy mi już nie pomogą w utrzymaniu pozycji bycia „cool” w tym związku. - Bolały go mięśnie twarzy od powstrzymywania uśmiechu.

“Związku” Kylo lubił brzmienie tego słowa. Niesamowite było to, że nawet szpitalna sala przestawała być straszna, gdy był w niej Armitage. Ale pozostanie tu na noc nadal go przerażało.

\- Będę się musiał zbierać, Laurene czeka na mnie na parkingu, ale jeżeli chcesz, mogę tu później wrócić. Na pewno przyjdę jutro - zapewnił go. - Może ci coś przywieźć? A i dzwoniłeś do twojej mamy? Może powinna wiedzieć.

Ren zastanowił się.

\- Jest już późno, nie wiem jak działają tutaj godziny odwiedzin, ale będę czekał jutro - posłał mu uśmiech - Co do rzeczy… Na pewno słuchawki i może coś do czytania? - urwał, zastanawiając się jeszcze chwilę - I mój zeszyt? Do mamy zadzwonię jutro, jak będę coś więcej wiedział.

\- Okej - pokiwał głową. - Będę jutro, a ty się może prześpij, co? Nawet sobie nie chcę wyobrażać, jak to musi boleć - wzdrygnął się.

\- Nie boli - skłamał, ale pod spojrzeniem Huxa powiedział - No trochę rwie, ale zagoi się. Na mnie wszystko się zawsze goiło jak na psie.

Hux posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, wstał i pocałował w czoło.

\- Zadzwoń, gdyby coś się działo.

\- Pisz ze mną - mruknął cicho, na tym odkrytym policzku pojawiły się rumieńce.

\- Będę - powiedział i ociągając się, wyszedł z sali.

 

Gdy Kylo był mały, należał do tych okropnie chorowitych dzieci, które ciągle lądowały w szpitalu, a to z zapaleniem płuc, a to z powodu szczególnie ciężkiego przechodzenia ospy wietrznej. Na początku rodzice starali się zawsze z nim być, ale czasami zostawał kompletnie sam na długie godziny, a przede wszystkim noce. Gdy był starszy, częściej czekało go zakładanie szwów czy nastawianie kości, najpierw przez treningi, a później przez bójki, ale nigdy nie musiał pozostawać na obserwacji.

Teraz znowu leżał w pustej sali i gapił się w sufit, niezmienny od tak wielu lat. Naprawdę powinni coś na nich malować, przecież cholera może człowieka wziąć. Nie potrafił usnąć, ale nie chciał też dręczyć Huxa, szczególnie, że było już naprawdę późno. Słyszał pielęgniarki na korytarzach, spinał się na każde wypowiadane przez nich słowo. Nie wiedział czy w ogóle da radę zasnąć.

Około trzeciej skończyła się jedna z kroplówek, a niedługo później poczuł tępy ból ogarniający jego głowę i klatkę piersiową.

Pół godziny później spróbował kogoś zawołać, nie sięgał do guzika wzywającego pomoc. Kto to tak projektuje?

Około czwartej dostał ataku paniki, gdy do jego sali przywieźli nowego chłopaka. Ten definitywnie próbował się zabić, chociaż z marnym skutkiem, skoro wciąż tutaj był.

Niedługo potem dostał swoje leki przeciwbólowe i zapadł w płytki, urywany sen, pełen narkotycznych majaków.

Po szóstej, gdy nastąpił pierwszy obchód, obudził się na dobre.

Nienawidził szpitali.


	53. Chapter 53

**Armitage** : Idę do twojego domu po rzeczy.

Mimo chłodu, Hux jechał na rowerze. Skórzane rękawiczki chroniły jego dłonie przed skostnieniem, chociaż i tak trochę marzły. Jego kluczyki pozostawały w biurku Brendola, więc jedyne, co mu pozostało, to autobus i rower. Z dwojga złego wolał nie mieć kontaktu z ludźmi.

 

Kylo trwał w stanie między snem, a jawą, choć wolałby wejść prosto w niebyt, bo ból powoli zaczynał go rozkładać na części pierwsze. Na dźwięk smsa poderwał się, co przypłacił rwącą falą piekącego pulsowania w okolicy twarzy i torsu. To musiał być Hux, w końcu nikt poza nim i ojcem nie wiedział, że tu jest.

 **Kylo** : Czekam na Ciebie. Zwariować tutaj można.

Hux uśmiechnął się do telefonu, po czym schował go i kontynuował jazdę, już zbliżał się do domu Solo.

Postawił rower na nóżce pod płotem i stanął przed drzwiami. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że jeżeli nikogo nie ma, to jedyne, co może Kylo przenieść, to garść liści z podwórka. Dlaczego nie wziął od niego kluczy?

Zadzwonił dzwonkiem.

Chwilę czekał, zastanawiając się co powinien teraz zrobić. Wrócić się do szpitala? Czy Kylo w ogóle ma je przy sobie? A może mają jakieś zapasowe, schowane gdzieś pod wycieraczką? Przemyślenia przerwał mu dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. W progu stanęła mama Kylo, z nieułożonymi włosami i furią w oczach.

\- Armitage! - Była zdziwiona, jej spojrzenie trochę zmiękło, ale zdenerwowanie nie zniknęło. - Czy masz pojęcie, gdzie jest mój syn?

Hux cofnął się nieznacznie, Leia zaskoczyła go swoją obecnością. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się. - Właściwie to wiem.

I gdy Leia zrobiła minę domagającą się wyjaśnień, dodał:

\- Jest w szpitalu, właśnie przyszedłem po jego rzeczy.

Matka Kylo chwyciła się framugi, ale na jej twarzy pojawiła się determinacja.

\- Wchodź, zbierz, co masz zabrać, za pięć minut jedziemy do szpitala.

Hux od razu pobiegł do pokoju Kylo, nagle usłyszał krzyk Lei, najwidoczniej albo Han był w domu, albo właśnie wyzywała go przez telefon. Nie wnikał.

Wszedł do pokoju i od razu zabrał się do pakowania słuchawek, ładowarki, książki z zakładką, która leżała na biurku. Dziwnie się czuł, poruszając się po rzeczach Kylo pod jego nieobecność, jednak pojęcie o tym pokoju miał takie samo, jakby był u siebie. Zeszyt znalazł na szafce przy łóżku, był otwarty, z ołówkiem między kartkami. Z ciekawości przeczytał pierwsze linijki. Miał już ten zeszyt w ręku, wtedy pierwszy raz poznał tę wrażliwą stronę Kylo. Mimo tego, że wiedział, że są w pośpiechu, usiadł na łóżku i przekartkował zeszyt, otwierając na losowej stronie.

 

_Chwile_

_W tym samym czasie myślałem_

_o każdym zadrapaniu na moim ciele_

_o każdym sinym znamieniu na twoich ramionach_

_o tym jak szybko z nosa leci krew_

_przyzwoitość to trzymanie rąk przy sobie_

_rany nie kłamią, choć chcesz mnie oszukać_

_a było coś w tym spojrzeniu_

_które chciało wydłubać mi oczy_

_jak mogłeś nie widzieć, że jestem szalony?_

_Trzymaj ręce mocno przy mnie_

_dopóki nie będziemy wstanie podnieść się z podłogi_

Hux siedział i wpatrywał się w słowa. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że zrozumie poezję.

Przewrócił stronę.

_Cicho, ciszej_

_zrób wszystko - nie mniej, nie więcej._

_Każdy ruch to szelest, co może nas wydać._

_Tak się złożyło, że to zimne ręce_

_zawsze powstrzymują mnie przed upadkiem_

_i dają mi ciepło, którego same nie znają._

_Łatwiej byłoby oddychać pod wodą niż wtedy,_

_gdy atak paniki narastał w nas obu_

_i byłbym bliski krzyku, gdybyś mnie nie uciszył._

_Cicho, ciszej - każdy ruch może mieć znaczenie._

_Bliskość nadeszła za szybko i teraz dzieli nas tylko kartka papieru._

_To źle, że nie myślę już tylko o wardze rozciętej o zęby._

_To źle, że myślę o tym, jak smakują papierosy_

_i jak pachnie ziemia mokra od deszczu._

To brzmiało prawie jak ich pierwszy-nie-pierwszy pocałunek. Hux ciągle nie wiedział, czy powinien liczyć tamto wydarzenie. Postanowił nadać mu poziom zerowy. Ale czy to znaczyło, że dla Kylo miał znaczenie? Tamta wycieczka naprawdę wywróciła ich życie do góry nogami.

_Kosmos twoich pleców_

_Dziś był pierwszy dzień reszty mojego życia. Dowiedziałem się,_

_że kosmos jest blady jak śnieg._

_Piegi to konstelacje._

_Każdy siniak to osobna planeta, galaktyka i czarna dziura,_

_w której ginie światło._

_Blizny przecinają kosmos niczym ogony meteorów,_

_rakiety i odkrywcy nieznanych miejsc._

_Patrzyłem na mapę nieba i nie umiałem znaleźć drogi_

_jakim cudem nie gubisz się_

_i ciągle oddychasz w próżni?_

_Patrzyłem w gwiazdy i chciałem ujrzeć ich historię,_

_czy właśnie się narodziły,_

_czy to tylko ich blask trwa przez lata świetlne,_

_jedyny powidok ich dawnej egzystencji._

_Każda gwiazda ginie w moich dłoniach,_

_moje dłonie są horyzontem zdarzeń._

_Cokolwiek zjawia się w ich zasięgu musi zginąć._

_Patrzę na moje dłonie, niecierpliwych odkrywców nowych zakątków galaktyki._

_Chciałbym zanurzyć je w drodze mlecznej twoich pleców, oddać ci tlen._

_Każdy dotyk to wybuch supernowej_

_a wszyscy naukowcy są w błędzie - kosmos jest coraz mniejszy._

_Wiem, bo niosłem go na rękach i czułem jedynie wagę moich win._

Hux nie miał wątpliwości. „To ja”, myślał. „To ja, to moje ciało i dlaczego Kylo pisze o mnie w taki sposób?” Nie wiedział. Nie cierpiał swojego ciała. Ale nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby ręce Rena…

Poczuł ścisk w brzuchu. Powinien się zbierać, to nie był czas na to… Oderwał oczy od zeszytu, nasłuchiwał. Mama Kylo chyba ciągle się krzątała po domu, miał jeszcze chwilę.

_Pompeje_

_Czarne włosy_

_tak, mówiono mi, że to popioły_

_w oczach żarzy się magma_

_zasycha na ciele, sklepiając rany._

_Moje prywatne Pompeje nigdy nie zostały odkryte_

_spod pyłów Wezuwiusza mojego umysłu._

_Przechadzam się co noc po opuszczonych domach_

_i potykam o trupy._

_Zostawiam ostatnie graffiti na ścianach atrium_

_wołanie o pomoc_

_nikt nie słyszał, gdy waliłem w dzwony._

_Pompejanie zastygli w ucieczce - wspaniałe posągi_

_stoją nade mną, gdy próbuję zasnąć_

_i przypominają mi, kim mógłbym być, gdyby nie wulkan._

_Czarne ubrania_

_tak, mówiono mi, że to na pogrzeb,_

_a ja odpowiadam grzecznie, że_

_lubię być przygotowany._

_W podszewce płaszcza zaszyłem testament_

_pusta strona - wszystko, co miałem,_

_oddałem jemu i nie posiadam nic ponad kolekcję_

_mosiężnych posągów nad moim łóżkiem._

_Jestem bogatszy o złoto z wypraw,_

_gdy budowałem jeszcze imperium._

_Prosiłem, by pod żadnym pozorem nie chodzić moimi szlakami._

_Dźgam od tyłu i sam rzucam się na schody_

_w ofierze wulkanom._

_Czarne buty_

_tak, mówiono mi, że zostawiłem znowu ślady w przedpokoju._

_Jedyne ślady po mnie, czy naprawdę chcesz je zetrzeć?_

_Znów chodziłem po pogorzeliskach, są najbliższe_

_sercu, które żywi się destrukcją moich rąk._

_Ach, siarka i zwęglone drewno, gdyby tylko można było_

_zaćpać się popiołem - już dawno leżałbym na odwyku._

_Na forum nie rosły żadne drzewa, pamiętałbym._

_Bujna natura moich starożytnych miast_

_to moja bujna wyobraźnia strawiona przez ogień,_

_który ogrzewa mnie w nocy._

_Czarna dusza_

_tak, mówiono mi, że nie ma ratunku_

_na transfuzję krwi za późno,_

_bym został jeszcze świętym._

_Odpowiadam: nie rozumiem,_

_zakonni noszą czarne ubrania i popielą czoła wiernym._

_Jestem prorokiem mojej własnej religii._

_Pompeje spłonęły jako zapowiedź wyższości ognia_

_nad materią._

_Ja płonę, płonę w środku._

_Czerń cała to sadza i moja dusza cierpi na wieloletni nałóg palenia_

_wszystkich moich dokonań._

_Próbowaliśmy terapii,_

_ale ona zawsze wraca do domowego ogniska._

 

Kylo wydał mu się taki dramatyczny. Po chwili jednak doszedł do tego, że on w sumie jest bardzo dramatyczny. I jeszcze ta metafora palenia – tutaj to poezja, a jak Hux chce zapalić to Kylo od razu się oburza. Pokręcił głową. To była metafora, Kylo się dusił i dusiły go te wszystkie demony, przez które nie mógł zasnąć. To dlatego pisał do niego w nocy i nigdy nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Hux zastanawiał się ile ataków paniki przelanych zostało w te kartki.

_Teoria obecności_

_Nie byłbym w stanie wytłumaczyć ci_

_jakie to wspaniałe uczucie_

_gdy podnoszę głowę i widzę ciebie_

_stojącego w tym samym pokoju._

_Sam fakt obecności jest nieopisywalny_

_nie znam takich słów_

_a przeczytałem setki książek._

_Obecność zawiera w sobie zbyt dużo czynników,_

_za dużo, bym mógł wymienić, bo rozpraszają mnie_

_twoje rude włosy i palce zaciskające się na brzegu rękawa_

_i to jak bierzesz wdech_

_i wydech_

_wszystko w tym jednym pokoju ze mną_

_po drugiej stronie_

_z jakiegoś powodu siedzącym za daleko_

_od twoich rąk._

_Zawsze myślę o słońcu, w którym stoisz_

_w tym samym miejscu i czasie_

_podczas tego samego obrotu ziemskiego_

_pod tym samym niebem_

_między tym samym sufitem a podłogą_

_w tych samych ścianach._

_To jest naprawdę trudne do opisania._

_Starałem się._

_O wiele łatwiej trzymać cię w ramionach i nie puszczać_

_nigdy_

_wtedy nie trzeba tyle myśleć_

_nad teorią._

 

Huxowi trzęsły się ręce. Kylo to przeżywał, każdą chwilę i wszystko, czego mu nie mówił, a czuł, było tutaj. I Hux był w każdym wierszu, jego ślady bezwiednie stawiane kolejnym pociągnięciem ołówka.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale uświadomiło mu to tyle rzeczy. Kochał to. I kochał Kylo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli cierpicie na brak rozdziałów, to przepraszam, ale trwa sesja i nic nie mogę na to poradzić. W wakacje pewnie znowu Was zasypiemy z Karo. Miałam pisać jakieś zabawne rzeczy, ale egzaminy z Logiki, Historii Starożytnej, Morfologii, Poetyki i Historii Literatury Polskiej, same się niestety nie zdają. Ale tęsknie za Wami.


	54. Chapter 54

Hux wyszedł z pokoju w momencie, gdy Leia zakładała płaszcz.

\- Możesz powiedzieć mi dokładnie, co się stało? - zapytała, zabierając torbę z naszykowanymi rzeczami. Były tam przybory toaletowe, ręcznik, jedzenie. – Mój, z deka tępawy, mąż nie potrafił mi dokładnie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Wyszli z domu, Leia zamknęła drzwi i ruszyła wraz z Armitagem w kierunku samochodu. Otworzyła przednie drzwi, torbę wrzuciła na tylnie siedzenie. Hux nie odzywał się dłuższą chwilę, zbierał myśli, nie wiedząc za bardzo, jak przekazać jej tę informację. Odezwał się dopiero, gdy usiadł na miejscu pasażera.

\- Powiedział, że wyskoczył z samochodu - odpowiedział. - Pokłócili się z ojcem i otworzył drzwi podczas jazdy. Tylko tyle wiem. 

Leia westchnęła ciężko.

\- Armitage? - zapytała, odpalając auto. - Czy mój syn… Czy Ben chciał coś sobie zrobić?

Huxa przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Nie - powiedział z pewnością w głosie. - Powiedział, że się zdenerwował i nie chciał już być w samochodzie. Impuls.

Leia pokiwała głową.

\- Przerażające jest to, jak oni są do siebie podobni, a jak bardzo nie potrafią znaleźć wspólnego języka.

Hux mruknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Przepraszam cię - westchnęła i zabębniła palcami o kierownicę.

\- Rozumiem go trochę - przyznał Hux, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać przed wypłynięciem tych słów. - Ja też się nie dogaduję z moim ojcem, a często słyszę, że jesteśmy podobni.

\- Irytuje cię to?

\- Tak. Nie jest to bynajmniej komplement w moim wypadku - westchnął.

Nie spodziewał się, że rozmawianie z mamą Kylo przyjdzie mu z taką łatwością, czuł, że nie byłby w stanie jej okłamać. Zastanawiał się czy to wynika z tego, jaka jest, czy z faktu, że jest mamą, a on był niemal w wieku jej syna.

\- Pamiętaj, że możesz być zawsze taki jaki chcesz. Po prostu swój - urwała na chwilę. - Ben właśnie to robi, trochę pokrętną drogą, ale to dobrze, że własną.

Hux pokiwał głową i przypomniał sobie, że nadał swoim farbowanym włosom niespodziewaną symbolikę. Jednak pomyślał też o tym, jak zareagował jego ojciec i nie był pewien, czy zrobiłby to drugi raz.

\- Tak, Ky… Ben jest bardzo unikatowym okazem - stwierdził, odsuwając temat od swojej osoby.

\- Możesz mówić o nim Kylo, nie przeszkadza mi to. Po prostu dla mnie będzie zawsze Benem.

Hux uśmiechnął i zwrócił oczy na drogę.

***

Szpital był ogromny, ale Armitage dokładnie wiedział gdzie mają iść. Leia szła szybkim krokiem, determinacja aż od niej biła. Gdy doszli do sali numer piętnaście, Kylo nie było w pokoju. Jego matka od razu poszła do dyżurki.

\- Jest na badaniach - westchnęła. - Idę się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej od ordynatora.

Hux usiadł na ławce pod ścianą. Byli na oddziale dziecięcym, ściany były nieco bardziej kolorowe i przyjazne dzieciom, śmiechy lub płacz niosły się echem między krokami i głębokim głosem lekarzy, dzwonkami telefonów. Sterylny zapach był nieprzyjemny, nużący. Mijały go pielęgniarki, rodzice. Huxa nieprzyjemnie mrowiło z tyłu głowy. W dzieciństwie bywał na oddziale po szwy, prześwietlenia, czasem też gips. „Spadł z roweru", „zleciał ze schodów”, „pobił się w szkole" raportował ojciec lekarzowi. I był sukinsyn wiarygodny. A Armitage milczał, gdy zakładano mu opatrunki.

Nagle zobaczył Kylo idącego korytarzem i kombinującego coś przy wenflonie, za co dostawał ochrzan od jakiegoś pielęgniarza, który go prowadził. Gdy Ren go zobaczył od razu się uśmiechnął i niemal podbiegł, aby go objąć. Huxowi nie umknęły jednak sińce pod oczami oraz ogólny zły stan Kylo.

\- Benie Solo.

Głos Lei rozbrzmiał w korytarzu. Ren wyprostował się, jak porażony prądem, po czym spojrzał na Armitage’a z przerażeniem. Armitage, który zdążył już wstać, czekając na uścisk, wrócił na ławkę i pozwolił Lei zająć się sytuacją. Posłał mu jedynie uśmiech, żeby zapewnić go, że będzie dobrze.

Leia stanęła naprzeciwko Rena z założonymi rękami, Kylo od razu spuścił głowę.

\- Hej mamo.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego, a w jej oczach rozbłysł ból. Kylo stał przed nią obwiązany bandażami, cały posiniaczony. Wyciągnęła dłoń, żeby dotknąć jego policzka, tego bez opatrunku, lekko uniosła jego głowę. Był od niej coraz wyższy, niedługo będzie musiała stawać na palcach, aby go sięgnąć.

\- Benjaminie Lando Solo, możesz sobie być prawie dorosły, ale jestem twoją matką i nie możesz ukrywać przede mną, że jesteś w szpitalu.

\- Nie chciałem cię martwić.

\- Synku, nie pleć bzdur - mruknęła przyciągając go do siebie i zamykając w uścisku.

Kylo po chwili oddał uścisk swoją zdrową ręką i położył głowę na jej ramieniu. Hux patrzył na tę scenę z niemałym rozczuleniem.

\- Chodź się położyć, musisz być nieźle otumaniony przez leki - powiedziała Leia i zaprowadziła syna do pokoju, posyłając Armitage’owi przepraszający uśmiech.

Hux został na korytarzu.

***

Kylo usiadł posłusznie na łóżku, a Leia tuż obok niego. Wzięła jego dłoń w swoją i ścisnęła czule.

\- To powiesz mi, co się właściwie stało?

Ren zastanowił się poważnie nad tym pytaniem. Powodem była kolejna kwestia, w której ojciec go nie akceptował. I to że jego słowa nie raniły wyłącznie jego, ale i Huxa.

\- Ćwiczyliśmy z ojcem przed kolejnym testem na prawo jazdy - zaczął niepewnie.

Leia zrobiła ruch ręką, by Kylo kontynuował.

\- No i wiesz… Zaczął mnie pytać czy mam dziewczynę i w ogóle.

\- A ten dalej swoje - wywróciła oczami. - Ale to ty prowadziłeś?

\- Że nie, a wtedy już ojciec, no i… Powiedziałem, że mogę też mieć chłopaka, a on zaczął mówić, że to nie są prawdziwe związki, tylko wynaturzenie - głos mu się urwał.

Leia ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń.

\- Już w porządku - uspokajała go. - Ty wiesz, że to nic złego. I zawsze będziesz moim synem, bo cię kocham.

Westchnęła głęboko. Chyba będzie musiała zabić swojego męża.

\- Czy Armitage jest… - nie dokończyła, jeszcze nie do końca sobie to uświadomiła.

Kylo spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem.

Wiedziała.

Oczywiście, że wiedziała.

Kiwnął głową, nie był w stanie zrobić nic więcej, zdjęty strachem. Leia pokiwała głową.

\- Dobry z niego chłopak - pomyślała na głos. - Tak, dobry. Przyszedł do domu po twoje rzeczy, szczęście, że się z nim spotkałam.

\- Nie jesteś zła? - nawet nie próbował kryć szoku.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem - powiedziała z nutą oburzenia w głosie. - Ale to dlatego, że nie powiedziałeś mi o wypadku. Nawet nie wiesz, jak ja się martwiłam.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że możesz mi ufać. Nie zawsze będę na miejscu, ale gdy dzieje ci się krzywda, muszę to wiedzieć. Han jest głupi, że posłuchał twojej prośby - westchnęła i objęła Kylo ramieniem. - Najważniejsze, że już wszytko pod kontrolą.

\- Naprawdę mnie posłuchał? - zapytał zdziwiony. - Byłem pewny, że jesteś tu, bo zadzwonił…

\- Wszystkiego dowiedziałam się od Armitage’a. Przyjechał tu ze mną.

\- Mamo? - wbił wzrok w szpitalne łóżko - Jestem wszystkim czego ojciec nienawidzi.

\- On też cię kocha - powiedziała. - Tylko nie umie tego okazać. I pieprzy strasznie, ale ja go naprostuję. Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze - zapewniała go.

Przytulił się do niej.

\- Naprawdę ci nie przeszkadza, że ja i Armitage…?

\- Nie - powiedziała. Pogładziła go po plecach. - Tak długo, jak jesteś szczęśliwy.

Nastała chwila ciszy, ale tej przyjemnej, której wcale nie chce się od razu zrywać.

\- Kocham cię, mamo - szepnął.

\- Ja ciebie też - powiedziała i pocałowała go w czubek głowy.

Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz usłyszała te słowa od syna. Po chwili poluźniła uścisk i powiedziała:

\- Pójdę po niego, musi się denerwować - posłała Kylo uśmiech i wstała z łóżka.

Ren pokiwał głową, był wciąż otępiony gradem informacji, który właśnie na niego spadł.

Gdy Armitage wszedł z jego mamą do sali, Ren od razu go przytulił. Długo. Dużo dłużej niż zwykle robili to przy innych ludziach.

Hux objął Kylo w pierwszym odruchu, ale za chwilę uświadomił sobie, że jego mama ciągle była w pokoju. Ale skoro to inicjatywa Kylo, to musiał się czuć swobodnie w jej towarzystwie. Czy jej powiedział? Hux z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się zagrożony, ale ramiona Kylo wokół niego upewniały go, że nic się nie dzieje.

\- Przyniosłem twoje rzeczy - powiedział Hux.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Ren puszczając go.

Wyglądał okropnie, ale uśmiech rozświetlał mu twarz.

Usiadł na swoim łóżku, razem z Huxem, opowiadając o nocnym przywiezieniu niedoszłego samobójcy, jak na razie siedzieli sami w sali i Kylo nie miał pojęcia, co się stało z tym chłopakiem, ale miał nadzieję, że po prostu przenieśli go na inny oddział. Później po prostu gawędzili, Leia poukładała mu rzeczy po szafkach, a Ren przez ten cały czas trzymał Huxa za rękę.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tęskniliście?

Kylo spodziewał się wielu rzeczy podczas badania u psychologa, ale na pewno nie siedzenia z kartką i rysowania drzewa. Osiemnaste urodziny za kilka miesięcy, ale wciąż podporządkowany był pod psychologa dziecięcego i tak czuł się na początku traktowany, co niesamowicie szybko podniosło mu ciśnienie. Po obejrzeniu jeszcze kilku kleksów i innych jakże symbolicznych zawijasków, psycholog w końcu przeszedł do rozmowy, a atmosfera w gabinecie od razu stężała.

Ren chciał się nikomu zwierzać, mówienie o jego rodzinie było jedynie rozdrapywaniem ran, więc odburkiwał zdawkowo, zwalając wszystko na ból związany z raną na policzku. Nie było to zresztą wcale kłamstwo, jako że rana zaczynała się w końcu porządnie zrastać, swędziała, piekła i ogólnie doprowadzała go do białej gorączki.

A wynik rozmowy z psychologiem definitywnie nie poprawił jego ogólnego stanu.

 

Gdy stanął na progu swojej Sali, Hux siedział na jego łóżku - jeszcze nie zgoniły go pielęgniarki - czytając jakieś notatki na olimpiadę z WOSu. On i jego mama wymieniali się przy nim dość regularnie, jego ojciec miał odgórny zakaz pojawiania się obok Rena, gdyż lekarz prowadzący uważał, iż mogłoby to wywołać kolejny atak.

Jeszcze kilka godzin temu Kylo uważał to za brednie, przecież potrafił nad sobą panować, ale teraz… Słowa psychologa wyprowadziły go z pewności do czegokolwiek.

\- O czym teraz czytasz? – zapytał, podchodząc do Huxa i obejmując go od tyłu.

Na ich szczęście łóżka były oddzielone od siebie stelażami z możliwymi do zaciągnięcia kotarami, korzystali z tej opcji notorycznie, choć i tak często musieli od siebie odskakiwać na dźwięk kroków lub otwieranych drzwi.

\- Koncepcja państwa i wszystko, co za tym idzie - powiedział, ale zamknął książkę i odłożył na bok. Odwrócił się do Kylo. - Jak było?

\- W sumie - urwał i zastanowił się - trudno powiedzieć.

Hux chwycił go za rękę.

\- Mi możesz powiedzieć. Powiedzieli ci coś ciekawego?

Ren westchnął ciężko, miał ochotę zanurzyć twarz w Huxowych włosach, a nie mówić mu badaniach. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak Armitage zareaguje, sam nawet nie wiedział, co myśleć.

\- Dostanę leki.

Hux spojrzał na niego wyraźnie nieusatysfakcjonowany taką odpowiedzią.

\- Okej - powiedział i mimo, że domyślał się w jakiś sposób odpowiedzi, to chciał, żeby Kylo sam mu to powiedział. - Na co?

\- Na zachowania agresywne i autoagresywne - zacytował lekarza. - Chyba na początek mam dostać diazepam.

Hux ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń, po czym puścił ją i objął Kylo. Wszystko było dla niego zrozumiałe.

\- To jest po to, żeby ci pomóc - powiedział mu. - Nie jesteś szalony, wiesz o tym.

Kylo zadygotał, po czym oddał uścisk.

\- Tyle razy słyszałem, że jestem pojebanym potworem, a teraz to - głos miał cichy i matowy.

Wczepiał się w Huxa, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, trzęsąc się przy tym jak w delirce, bo nagle w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, której nie potrafił odrzucić, a bał się jej przeraźliwie.

\- Hux? - Wyszeptał. - Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę.

\- Nigdy - powiedział. Wczesał palce w czarne włosy Kylo, starał się go uspokoić. - Nie jesteś potworem.

Byłeś prowadzony złą ścieżką, pomyślał i był zły na siebie za wszystkie prowokacje, za szorstkie słowa i myślenie o tym, że Kylo był nienormalny. Miał problemy i wszystkie demony w jego głowie podżegały ogień w jego ciele, a Hux tak długo nie widział powodu, by te pożary gasić. Czy Kylo musiał wyskoczyć z samochodu, żeby ktoś mu w końcu pomógł? Ściskało go serce i widział, że nie chce, aby Kylo stała się jeszcze jakakolwiek krzywda.

Kylo uspokajał się powoli, ale w końcu przestał dygotać i tylko szybszy oddech wskazywał na to, że coś jest nie w porządku. Położył głowę na ramieniu Huxa, schował nos w zagłębieniu między szyją a obojczykiem.

Słowa powoli wlewały się w jego popękane istnienie, zasklepiając rany, zapach Armitage’a, jego ciepło, ich splecione dłonie stanowiły prawdziwe antidotum na niepokój.

***

Miał nadzieje, że wyjdzie już we wtorek, ale rany nie goiły się tak szybko, jak powinny i lekarze ciągle straszyli zakażeniem. Dostawał teraz duże ilości soli fizjologicznych oraz antybiotyków. Podczas opatrunków wciąż zabraniali mu patrzeć, ale już udało mu się poznać ilość szwów. Dziesięć na twarzy, dwadzieścia siedem na klatce piersiowej, trzynaście na prawym ramieniu. Wiedział, że połatali go jak mogli, ale wciąż irytowało go to, że jeszcze się nie widział. To było jego ciało i chciał wiedzieć, co zrobił sobie swoją osobistą głupotą.

Hux znosił mu książki z biblioteki, które Kylo połykał w zastraszającym tempie, niby powinien spać po takiej ilości leków, ale koszmary skutecznie go powstrzymywały przed wypoczynkiem. Powiedział mu, w kompletnej tajemnicy, o chęci spróbowania się w olimpiadzie z literatury, a Armitage, zamiast go wyśmiać, systematycznie przynosił mu kolejne pozycje z biblioteki.

Choć i na to też było już trochę za późno. Do oddania prac na olimpiadę zostały dwa tygodnie, a stan Kylo nie pozwalał mu na pisanie pracy, która zakrawała materiałem oraz techniką bardziej o umiejętności potrzebne dla studentów literatury niż te, których uczono ich w szkołach.

Może gdyby nie ten durny skok, to byłby w stanie to zrobić. Kolejna rzecz, którą sam wytrącił sobie z rąk brakiem rozumu. Kylo obawiał się, że ta lista z każdym dniem spędzonym w szpitalu, będzie się wydłużać, aż osiągnie krytyczne rozmiary.

Próbował powtarzać sobie, że ma jeszcze szansę za rok i po prostu czytał, odganiając w ten sposób od siebie gorzkie uczucie beznadziei, osadzające się gdzieś w przełyku.

Ren właśnie leżał z „Fedrą” Racine’a w dłoniach, gdy usłyszał swoje imię. Zdziwił się, bo mama była już u niego rano, a Armitage przychodził dopiero koło szesnastej, gdy kończył zajęcia, jadł w bufecie szpitalnym, Kylo go z tym pilnował.

Dlatego nie spodziewał się tutaj Cassiana.

\- Co tu robisz? - zdziwił się Ren, odkładając tragedię klasycystyczną na półkę, tuż obok telefonu.

\- Przyszedłem cię zobaczyć, Rey wspomniała, że leżysz w szpitalu i chciała cię odwiedzić w weekend, ale nie wiedziałem, czy będziesz tu tyle leżał. Choć jak tak na ciebie patrzę… - mruknął, odwracając krzesło przodem do siebie i siadając na nim wygodnie.

\- Spadaj - warknął Ren, ale o wiele słabiej niż zamierzał.

Ciężko stwierdzić, czy bardziej z powodu otępienia, które niosły ze sobą leki, czy jednak doceniał, że Andor go odwiedził.

\- No weź, młody. Czy ja kiedykolwiek zajmowałem komuś dużo czasu swoją gadaniną?

Ren prychnął. Cassian nie należał do gadatliwych ludzi, podobnie zresztą jak Jyn. W końcu machnął ręką bez opatrunku, jakby zapraszając Andora do rozmowy.

\- Armitage miał nikomu nie mówić - mruknął po chwili.

\- Rey pewnie wyciągnęła to od nauczycieli, wiesz jaka jest - wzruszył ramionami.

Kylo pokiwał głową, po czym przyjrzał się niespodziewanemu gościowi. Andor miał na sobie granatowy sweter i skórzaną kurtkę, ciemne dżinsy, te nadszarpane, z wypaloną dziurą w kieszeni, prawdopodobnie pamiątka z laboratoriów, w końcu Cassian studiował mechanikę i budowę maszyn.

\- I pewnie wiesz, że chcemy, żebyś wrócił - mruknął Cassian, nie patrzył mu w oczy, wzrok wbił w pokrętło regulujące ciśnienie w kroplówce. Ren milczał zdziwiony słowami, zastanawiając się, w którą stronę pójdzie ta rozmowa. -  No więc za miesiąc będą nadawać mi mowy stopień, wiesz, ten…

\- Dziewiąty - powiedział Kylo, sam nie wiedząc skąd ma tę pewność. - Ostatni przed mistrzowskim.

Cassian przytaknął. Pamiętał, ile razy przekomarzali się z Renem, kto zdobędzie go jako pierwszy, oczywiście przez różnice wieku, Kylo miał małą szansę, aby go dogonić, a teraz…

\- Będziesz teraz prowadził treningi, prawda?

\- Tak i chciałbym, żebyś poprowadził ze mną mój pierwszy.

Ren zastygł.

\- Nie trenowałem ponad trzy lata.

\- No nie wierzę, żebyś nie ćwiczył w domu. Już wyglądasz jak szafa.

Kylo go dźgnął palcem w żebra, a Cassian zwinął się na krześle, śmiejąc się cicho.

\- Powiedział ten, co udawał, że “dzień nóg” nie istnieje.

Cassian uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

\- No weź, nie zmuszę cię, ale zastanów się nad tym.

\- Nawet nie wiem, czy chce wrócić, wujek i w ogóle…

\- To będzie mój trening Kylo, mogę na nim odwalić co chcę. Nawet przynieść kozę.

\- Już to kiedyś zrobiliśmy - zauważył Kylo.

Cassian spojrzał na niego, po czym obaj parsknęli śmiechem. W końcu doprowadzali wtedy Luke’a do białej gorączki i mieli z tym ogrom wspomnień.

Kylo nigdy by nie zakładał, że jeszcze kiedyś będą dobrze spędzać czas, a jednak ten płynął szybko, a rozmowa z Cassianem po prostu się kleiła.

Ren nie powiedział mu, co prawda, o lekach, ale to nie była informacja, którą chciał dzielić się z kimś poza Huxem. Rodzice wiedzieli, jednak od lekarzy. Nie miał pojęcia, czy byłby w stanie im powiedzieć.

Na pożegnanie Cassian zostawił mu książkę, reklamując ją: „ostatnio przeczytałem, wbiła mnie w ziemię, kompletnie w twoim stylu”.

W taki sposób Ren wsiąkł w „Futu:re” i czytał zapominając jak się oddycha, aż do przyjścia Huxa.

***

Przez pobyt Kylo w szpitalu, Hux chodził jak w zegarku, o równych godzinach wychodząc ze szkoły, jedząc regularne posiłki, stawiając się w pokoju Rena o ustalonej nieoficjalnie godzinie. Oprócz książek i notatek, dodatkowo nosił ze sobą materiały na matematykę, chociaż widząc Kylo w bandażach i z przyćpanym wzrokiem, nie wspominał mu jeszcze o nich. Będą mieli czas, żeby to nadrobić, Snoke przecież nie może nie wziąć wypadku pod uwagę przy sprawdzaniu ich postępów.

Tego dnia musiał zabrać Kylo książkę sprzed nosa, żeby ten w końcu go zauważył i nim Kylo zdążył odezwać się w proteście, Hux pocałował go w czoło na powitanie.

\- Zaczytałem się - mruknął przepraszająco. - Musisz to przeczytać, jak już skończę.

Gdy Hux pojawiał się w szpitalu, Ren od razu czuł się lepiej. Wystarczyło, żeby stanął w framudze sali szpitalnej, żeby ujrzał jego już prawie zupełnie rude włosy, zmartwione spojrzenie i ciepły uśmiech, a świat nabierał sensu.

Przyciągnął Armitage’a do siebie. Znów był kompletnie sam w sali, więc mogli pozwolić sobie na pocałunek i przytulenie. Kompletnie ignorował ból, jego bliskość była mu bardziej potrzebna.

\- Tęskniłem – mruknął Ren.

\- Ja też - odpowiedział po chwili.

Gdy w końcu został puszczony i mógł usiąść na brzegu łóżka, zapytał:

\- Jak się czujesz? Jakieś wieści?

\- Jak się wszystko w końcu zacznie ładnie goić, to może mnie wypuszczą w piątek. Będę musiał chodzić dwa razy w tygodniu na kontrole, brać leki, no i zacząć terapię - ostatnie słowa wymówił ciszej.

\- Dasz radę, Kylo  - zapewnił go. - Damy radę. W ogóle Rey bardzo o ciebie wypytywała dzisiaj, do tego stopnia, że czułem się zmolestowany słowami. Ale nie powiedziałem jej, żeby było jasne.

\- I tak już wie - mruknął Kylo, splatając ich palce razem. - Cassian tu był.

Hux zmarszczył brwi, jakby z wielkim trudem przyszło mu przypomnienie sobie, kim jest Cassian.

Pogłoska, że alkohol pomaga zawiązywać nowe znajomości, to jednak okropna ściema.

\- W sensie, odwiedził cię, czy też na leczenie. Nie, czekaj, on nie jest na studiach przypadkiem? - Hux sam odpowiadał na swoje pytania. - Skąd wiedział? I co chciał?

\- Od Rey i w sumie to porozmawiać.

Opowiedział Huxowi o spotkaniu z Cassianem. Nie zapomniał też wspomnieć jeszcze raz o książce.

\- Z tą ilością szwów za dużo na tym treningu nie zrobisz, ale czemu nie? Rey też cię pytała, czy wrócisz, chyba przeszli zbiorowe nawrócenie - zaśmiał się. - A co do Glukhowskiego, to przeczytam, zaraz po etapie szkolnym.

\- Ile zostało?

\- Niewiele ponad tydzień, nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio poszedłem spać przed drugą - przyznał. - W ogóle, nie chciałem cię tym dobijać, ale będziesz w plecy z dwoma sprawdzianami z matmy. Snoke się nie pierdoli.

Ren rozmasował skronie.

Czuł się winny, że Armitage spędza z nim tyle czasu, ale nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, iż miałoby go tutaj nie być.

Nie chciał się uczyć, już sama myśl o matematyce sprawiała, że bolała go głowa, jednak gdzieś podskórnie czuł, że to nie jedyne zagrożenie.

Złapał Huxa za rękę i splótł ich palce.

Bał się wrócić do szkoły. Przez te wszystkie lata wmawiano mu, że coś jest z nim nie tak, że jest nienormalny. Nagle okazało się, że poniekąd mieli rację i wizja stania przed nimi z uniesioną głową go przerastała. Przedtem po prostu stawał naprzeciwko nich z tekstem “pieprzcie się wszyscy” na ustach i szedł dalej. Teraz miało być inaczej. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie był już sam. Armitage był dla niego wszystkim, ale obarczanie go nie tylko nim samym, bo z zaburzeniami psychicznymi na dokładkę, wydawała mu się okrutna i niesprawiedliwa względem Huxa.

\- Ziemia do Kylo.

\- Już jestem - mruknął, otrząsając się z rozmyślań.

\- Pomogę ci, wiesz - powiedział Hux. - Z matmą i wszystkim. Znajdę jakiś sposób, żebyś mi to wynagrodził - dodał z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

Ren spojrzał na niego trochę nieprzytomnie, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie, wtulając się i łaskocząc włosami w szyję Armitage’a.

\- Nie dziwi mnie to jakoś szczególnie - burknął, udając obrażonego.

Hux zaśmiał się krótko i pozwolił Kylo zostać tak przez chwilę. Ciągle zastanawiał się na ile leki tłumią ból, na ile wypływają na to, że Kylo jest taki pieszczotliwy. Hux po raz pierwszy w życiu bał się go dotykać, by nie zrobić mu większej krzywdy. Bandaże Rena były szorstkie i zdawały się być wszędzie.

Do sali weszła pielęgniarka z nową kroplówką. Odsunęli się od siebie, ale nie aż tak gwałtownie. Ren cierpliwie czekał, aż kobieta przypnie wężyk i ustali ciśnienie. Przez kilka chwil wydawało mu się, że rozsadzi mu rękę, ale po chwili wszystko zaczęło działać normalnie, a ból znikł. Zostawiła mu także kubeczek z lekami i na szczęście odpuściła sobie pytania o mocz i kał, bo Ren zapadłby się pod ziemię.

Nie minęło kilka chwil, a zaczął czuć się sennie. Położył się na łóżko i coraz ciężej było mu złapać zielone spojrzenie.

\- Poczytasz mi, Hux?

Hux pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Teraz był pewien, że czymkolwiek szpikowali Kylo, musiało być mocne. Sięgnął po książkę, która Ren czytał, zanim ten przyszedł i otworzył na zaznaczonej stronie. Poprosił, aby Kylo wskazał mu, gdzie skończył. Odchrząknął i zaczął czytać. Ren wygodniej ułożył się na poduszkach i zamknął oczy. Nie zapowiadało się, że Hux będzie musiał czytać długo.

\- _Po mojej lewej siedzi Dziewięćset Szósty. Jak zwykle. Zbieram się, żeby coś mu powiedzieć. Coś wyznać. “Zamierzam stąd uciec. Nie chciałbyś się przyłączyć?”, powtarzam sobie w duchu. Rzucam na niego spojrzenie z ukosa i milczę. “Zmyjmy się stąd… Samemu mi się nie uda, ale we dwóch…”. Gryzę się od środka w policzek. Nie mogę. Chcę mu ufać i nie mogę*._

\- Może, tylko się boi, - mruknął Ren, nawet nie otwierając oczu - tego kim jest i kim mógłby…

Hux uniósł głowę. Kylo spał w najlepsze z otwartymi ustami. Westchnął i odłożył książkę na szafkę. Rozejrzał się po sali. Była pusta, za oknem było szaro, zaczynał padać deszcz. Westchnął znów, uświadamiając sobie, że w tym deszczu musi teraz wrócić do domu. Posiedział przy Kylo jeszcze chwilę, ale ten zasnął już na dobre. Hux pomyślał, że to nawet lepiej, że śpi, na pewno mniej go wtedy boli. Wstał i zaczął się zbierać. Z wieszaka zabrał swój płaszcz, torbę założył przez ramię. Podszedł jeszcze raz do łóżka, odgarnął Kylo włosy z czoła i pocałował. Nakrył go też kołdrą  i dopiero wtedy opuścił pokój.

Był już prawie przy wejściu, gdy zorientował się, że nie ma szalika. Przeklął pod nosem i wrócił się do sali numer piętnaście. Przeszedł po raz kolejny przez cały szpital, do skrzydła z oddziałem dziecięcym i gdy stanął w drzwiach sali, zamarł. Przed łóżkiem Kylo stał Han Solo. Nie usiadł obok, stał naprzeciwko syna z założonymi rękoma i patrzył, jak ten śpi. Hux cofnął się w głąb korytarza. Od dnia wypadku, widział ojca Kylo w szpitalu po raz pierwszy. Czy przychodził tu częściej? Czy Kylo o tym wiedział? Hux założył, że Han pojawiał się tylko wtedy, gdy Kylo spał, o ile przychodził tu wcześniej. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Mężczyzna odkaszlnął i obszedł łóżko, usiadł na krześle. Zaczął coś mówić, jednak było to zbyt ciche, by Hux mógł cokolwiek usłyszeć. Cofnął się zupełnie i skierował do wyjścia. Szalik może zaczekać na niego do jutra.

 

*„Futu:re” Dmitry Glukhovsky, s .77.


	56. Chapter 56

 Hux stał w kolejce do szkolnej kawiarenki. Nie zdążył zrobić rano śniadania, była długa przerwa i był pewien, że zaraz zejdzie, jeżeli czegoś nie zje. Niestety, jak to bywa na długiej przerwie, pół szkoły przypominało sobie o istnieniu kawiarenki. Z przerażeniem w oczach spoglądał, jak kolejne kanapki znikają zza szyby.

Nagle ktoś poklepał go w ramię. Hux obrócił głowę i spotkał spojrzenie Rey.

\- Hej - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

\- Jeżeli myślisz, że cię wpuszczę, to się pomyliłaś - odpowiedział od razu.

Rey parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Nie chcę tych paskudnych buł i tobie też radziłabym sobie odpuścić. Ale chciałabym za to wiedzieć, co u Kylo.

\- Nie mam śniadania, więc nie mam wyboru - przyznał. - A z Kylo w porządku. Dalej leży w szpitalu na lekach. Do końca tygodnia mają go niby wypuścić - powiedział, uznając, że skoro Rey i tak wie, o co chodzi, to nie ma sensu robić z tego wielkiej tajemnicy.

\- Myślisz, że możemy go odwiedzić? - zapytała.

\- Może **My**? - odparł.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak Kylo zareagowałby na wizytę Rey, a co dopiero większej ilości osób.

\- No ja, Finn, Poe i ty, żeby go w razie potrzeby uspokajać. Myślałam o ekipie z treningów, ale to chyba za dużo jak na jeden raz.

\- Sam fakt, że stwierdziłaś, że trzeba go będzie uspokajać mówi, że to może nie być najlepszy pomysł.

Akurat była jego kolej na kupowanie, więc odwrócił się do sklepikarki i poprosił o drożdżówkę z serem - tylko to zostało. Gdy wyszli z kawiarenki, kontynuował:

\- Nie wiem, Rey. Kiedy chcecie to zrobić?

\- Myślałam o piątku po zajęciach. Wiesz - urwała, żeby pomachać jakimś dziewczynom - on wydaje się zawsze czuć taki odrzucony. Chciałabym mu pokazać, że wcale tak nie jest.

Hux był już bliski, by zrobić jakiś niewybredny komentarz, ale powstrzymało go wspomnienie z urodzin Rey. Kylo przecież powiedział, że rozmawiali, że się pogodzili, zaczęli od początku. Hux, nauczony nie wybaczać, miał się na baczności w imieniu Kylo. Chociaż… oni sobie wszystko wybaczyli, w każdym pocałunku, w każdym słowie. Rey też powinna dostać szansę.

\- Okej, zaprowadzę was - powiedział Hux.

\- Świetnie - dziewczyna aż klasnęła w ręce. - O której kończysz?

\- O czternastej.

\- To spotkajmy się przed szkołą, tak z dziesięć po, dobrze? Myślisz, że powinniśmy coś dla niego zabrać?

\- Może coś słodkiego? Wiesz jak karmią w szpitalach - zamyślił się.

\- Wiesz może, co lubi?

Hux przypomniał sobie, jak Kylo bez problemu recytował upodobania innych ludzi, w tym Rey, trochę mu tego brakowało.

\- Kwaśne żelki, czekoladę… czasem piecze ciasta - powiedział, zniżając głos na ostatniej kwestii, jakby sprzedawał Rey ściśle tajne informacje za bezcen.

\- Ściemniasz.

Ledwo udało im się przebić przez grupę uczniów, która tarasowała korytarz. Dochodzili już pod klasę Rey.

\- Może jeszcze powiesz, że ci gotuje?

Hux poczuł gorąco na twarzy. Nie cierpiał, gdy był taki oczywisty.

\- Czasami.

Rey wyszczerzyła się do niego. Niesamowicie rozczulał ją zarówno Hux kochający Rena, jak i Kylo, który był zakochany po uszy w Armitage’u. Niby miała już pewną dawkę słodkości, codziennie spędzając czas z Poe i Finnem, ale w tych dwóch było coś niewinnego i uroczego, co kompletnie nie pasowało o ich codziennych wizerunków.

Hux odkaszlnął, zakłopotany.

\- To ja lecę na historię, chcę jeszcze zdążyć zjeść - powiedział. - To do zobaczenia w piątek.

I uciekł.

***

W piątek rano Kylo dowiedział się, że ordynator wziął urlop, a co za tym idzie, nie będą mogli wypisać go przed poniedziałkiem. Powiedzieć, że go to zdołowało, to jak nie powiedzieć nic. Spojrzał na swoją mamę, która siedziała obok niego czytając książkę „Włoskie buty” i co jakiś czas machinalnie poprawiając okulary. Wyciągnął rękę, tę bez bandaży, i chwycił jej dłoń, która spoczywała na kolanie.

\- Tak, Ben?

Od razu odłożyła książkę.

\- Mamo, może  jedź do domu odpocząć? – zapytał, widząc jeszcze dokładniej cienie pod jej oczami. Wydawało mu się także, że posiwiała bardziej w ciągu ostatnich dni.

\- Zostanę jeszcze z pół godziny i pojadę, dobrze? Przywieźć ci kolację?

Jeszcze kilka dni temu powiedziałby, żeby się nie męczyła, ale posiłki w szpitalu były tak okropne, że poprosił o kanapki.

\- Jak się ma Armitage? Często cię odwiedza, prawda? - zapytała nagle.

Ren trochę się zmieszał.

\- Tak, w sumie codziennie. A ma się całkiem dobrze, choć ma dużo stresu z tą olimpiadą.

\- Ciężko pracuje, co? - kiwnęła głową. - Pomoże ci nadrobić zaległości w szkole?

\- Nie chcę go jakoś bardzo obciążać - mruknął. - Myślałem… - urwał i zastanowił się jeszcze raz, czy naprawdę chce o to zapytać - bo pierwszy etap jest już w przyszłym tygodniu i zastanawiałem się, czy by mu czegoś nie dać, tak wiesz, na szczęście.

Leia uśmiechnęła się. Nawet jeżeli z tyłu głowy miała jakieś wątpliwości, co do sytuacji swojego syna, zdawało jej się, że on ich zupełnie nie podzielał i w jakiś sposób ją to uspokoiło.

\- To całkiem miły pomysł - przyznała Leia. - Chociaż jestem pewna, że najbardziej przyda mu się twoje wsparcie.

Poza tym, Leia pomyślała, że oczy Armitage’a nie były oczami człowieka, który wierzy w szczęście. Był zdeterminowany i skryty, znała te spojrzenia. Jednak fakt, że Ben myślał o tym za niego i dla niego, był rozczulający. Przypominał jej o tym, że Ben, to niezupełnie Kylo Ren.

\- Wiem, ale chciałbym móc zrobić coś więcej - rzucił. - Żeby już miał to z głowy, może jego ojciec trochę by mu odpuścił.

Nagle spojrzał na nią lekko spłoszony. Nie mówił jej za dużo o relacjach Huxa z jego ojcem, ale mama zdawała się wielu rzeczy domyślać. Leia zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała gdzieś w bok, zanim wróciła wzrokiem na Kylo.

\- Co się właściwie dzieje w domu Armitage’a? - spytała po chwili.

Ren spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Czy ma prawo jej powiedzieć? To była w końcu tajemnica Armitage’a, nie jego.

\- Przy nich moje stosunki z ojcem są zażyłe.

\- A jego mama?

Kylo zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Nigdy o niej nie mówił. Znam tylko jego macochę.

Leia zamyśliła się, rozważając możliwe wersje wydarzeń.

\- Spróbuj z nim porozmawiać. Powiedz mu, że w razie czego zawsze może do nas przyjść - powiedziała.

Aż za dobrze znała sytuację dzieci opuszczonych przez rodziców. Choć sprawa wygląda inaczej, gdy dzieci są małe. Armitage był dorosły, będzie mógł się odciąć. Leia znała swojego syna, wiedziała, że będzie się przejmował. Wiedziała też, że ze swoim nieokrzesanym temperamentem byłby w stanie interweniować i to nie skończyłoby się najlepiej dla żadnego z nich.

Ren spojrzał na nią. Nie czuł się na tyle pewnie, żeby rozmawiać z Huxem o jego rodzinie, a o matce to już w ogóle. Ale jeśli miałoby mu to pomóc…

\- Spróbuję, mamo.

Leia pochyliła się i pocałowała syna w czoło.

\- Wiesz, że zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać, jeżeli coś się dzieje. I z tobą, i z Armitagem.

Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu szwy.

Niedługo potem do sali wjechała pielęgniarka z nową porcją kroplówek.

Leia została z nim, aż nie usnął, trzymając go za rękę.

***

Hux i Dameron czekali przed szkołą na Rey i Finna. Nie rozmawiali, Poe robił coś w telefonie. Hux ostatecznie nie powiedział Kylo o tym, że zamierzają przyjść, wolał oszczędzić mu stresu. Wiedział, że jeżeli zapyta go o pozwolenie, Kylo będzie o tym myślał, wyobrażał wszystkie scenariusze, a leki jedynie podbiją jego paranoję. Postanowił, że powie mu to dzisiaj, zanim wprowadzi resztę do sali. Był raczej dobrej myśli. Gdy w końcu pozostała dwójka zjawiła się, a Poe i Finn wymienili się krótkim pocałunkiem, grupa była gotowa do wyjścia. Huxa dość bawił koncept wycieczki w odwiedziny, gdy całą czwórką wsiedli do autobusu. Oczywiście żadne z nich nie miało samochodu, a szlaban Huxa ciągle trwał.

Hux prowadził swoich kolegów przez szpitalne korytarze. Gdy weszli na oddział i znajdowali się niedaleko pokoju, Hux kazał im zaczekać, aż da im znać do wejścia, po czym sam wszedł do sali piętnastej.

Kylo, przez leki przeciwbólowe, spał jak zabity. Usta na wpół otwarte, ciężki oddech, równomierne dźwięki aparatury. Hux bardzo nie chciał go budzić, ale wiedział, że nie ma wyboru. Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i palcami zaczesał mu do tyłu włosy, które opadły na twarz. Kylo wydał mu się bledszy i nieco chudszy, pod oczami ciągle miał sińce od zmęczenia i  wyczerpania bólem. Westchnął i potrząsnął go lekko za zdrowe ramię, mówiąc jego imię. Jednak reakcja, nawet przy mocniejszych próbach potrząsania, była zerowa. Przez głowę Huxa przeszła myśl, że mogli mu podać za silne leki, ale gdy spojrzał na etykietę kroplówki, wszystko się zgadzało.

\- Hej? - usłyszał głos Rey zza pleców.

Odwrócił się, dziewczyna wychylała się zza framugi.

\- Mówiłem, że macie zaczekać - przypomniał jej, ale jego głos był zrezygnowany. - Śpi i nie da się go obudzić.

\- Mam spróbować? - uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

\- Nie.

Rey naburmuszyła się teatralnie, zaraz za nią wychylili się chłopcy.

\- No dobra, wejdźcie - pozwolił im w końcu Hux.

Cała trójka stanęła nad Kylo, przyglądając się jego bandażom, kabelkom oplatającym jego ręce.

\- Wygląda źle - powiedział w końcu Finn.

\- Wyglądało gorzej - odparł Hux. Ciągle siedział na łóżku i walczył z pokusą, żeby chwycić Kylo za rękę.

\- Co mu się tak właściwie stało? - zapytał Poe.

Hux otworzył usta, żeby wyjaśnić sprawę, ale tak bardzo, jak chciał powiedzieć prawdę, tak samo miał w głowie tysiące innych wytłumaczeń oprócz prawdy. Tak jak jego zawsze pytano o rany i złamania, i zawsze znalazło się inne wytłumaczenie, byle nie powiedzieć, że to jego ojciec. Hux odruchowo chciał zataić prawdę o Kylo.

\- Wyskoczył z samochodu - powiedział w końcu, spoglądając na śpiącego Rena.

Poe aż zesztywniał, Rey przyłożyła dłoń do ust, a Finn wbił wzrok w Huxa.

\- Czy on...?

\- Nie - powiedział Hux, parując to pytanie po raz kolejny i po raz kolejny czując się tak samo nieswojo. - Pokłócił się ze swoim ojcem i się zdenerwował. Zadziałał impulsywnie.

Wszyscy przez chwilę milczeli, po czym Finn wyciągnął z kieszeni karty i zaproponował grę, aż Ren się nie obudzi. Armitage po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł coś na kształt wdzięczności względem Boyegi.

Grali tak przez pewien czas, przerywając rzeczywiście wtedy, gdy Kylo się obudził. Reakcja Rena była dość energiczna, bo poderwał się do siadu, jakby właśnie wybudził się z koszmaru i wpadł w jeszcze większy. Hux od razu zwrócił się do niego, gdy poczuł ruch na materacu. Chwycił go za obie dłonie i próbował uspokoić. Reszta patrzyła na sytuację z lekkim przestrachem.

\- Co wy tu… - urwał i spojrzał na Huxa. Później na ich dłonie. Hux dalej go trzymał, gładząc uspokajająco.

Ren wziął głęboki oddech i rozejrzał się po sali.

\- Hej.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała Rey, uśmiechając się ciepło.

\- Nie tak źle, jak wyglądam - mruknął. Teraz gorzej, pomyślał, po czym wbił wzrok w pościel. - Co tu robicie?

\- Przyszliśmy cię odwiedzić - powiedziała. - A, i mamy coś dla ciebie - dodała, odwracając się do Poe, żeby ten podał jej pakunek. Ona podała zawiniątko Kylo. - Na dodanie otuchy.

Kylo otworzył zawiniątko i zdziwił się, bo było w nim ciasto, pewnie własnoręcznie upieczone, bo okropnie krzywe.

\- Sernik? Z rodzynkami? – Myślałem, że mnie jednak trochę lubicie, pomyślał. Nienawidził rodzynek w serniku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie smakować - powiedziała.

Ren rozczęstował prawie całe ciasto i sam spróbował kawałek. Był trochę niedopieczony, ale przede wszystkim liczył się gest.

\- Jak długo jeszcze tu zostaniesz? - zapytał Poe.

\- Pewnie przynajmniej do poniedziałku - powiedział.

\- Współczuję, serio. Jak byłem mały to leżałem po wycięciu wyrostka i myślałem, że oszaleję. Nawet nie pamiętam jak długo, bo byłem tak zaćpany.

\- Ja chyba nigdy nie leżałam w szpitalu - zamyśliła się Rey.

\- A jak ci wybiłem ramię? - zapytał Kylo, a pod spojrzeniem chłopaków parsknął śmiechem i dodał: - Na treningu różne rzeczy się dzieją. A Rey wcale nie jest święta, to od niej mam sztuczną piątkę - wskazał palcem na dół lewego policzka.

\- Tak, masz rację - kiwnęła głową. - Ale nie byłam tu aż tak długo, później chodziłam na rehabilitację. Długo nie mogłam wrócić na treningi, to był większy ból.

Kylo spojrzał na Huxa, czekając na jego opowieść.

\- Miałem zapalenie płuc w drugiej gimnazjum - powiedział, omijając wszelkie inne wizyty, skoro mówili tylko o dłuższych pobytach. – Trochę tu poleżałem.

Armitage mówił już o tym kiedyś Kylo. Idąc za ciosem, odezwał się Finn.

\- Ja tego nie pamiętam za bardzo, ale na początku podstawówki jechałem z rodzicami samochodem i mieliśmy wypadek. Byłem dwa tygodnie w śpiączce - powiedział.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego w szoku.

\- Wszyscy przeżyli - zapewnił ich szybko Finn. - Ale pamiętam to jak przez mgłę.

Kylo od razu zauważył, że Poe nie wie. Wydało mu się to dziwne, choć przecież Hux też na pewno jeszcze nie raz go czymś zaskoczy. Jednak w jakiś sposób świadomość, że zna Armitage’a tak dobrze, poprawiła mu nastrój.

\- Nie masz awersji do pojazdów po tym? – zapytał Kylo.

Finn pokręcił głową.

\- Już mi przeszło. Ale nie wiem, czy zrobię prawo jazdy. Może kiedyś. Mój tato do dzisiaj nie siadł za kółkiem - powiedział.

Poe położył swoją dłoń na jego. Wyglądał, jakby intensywnie nad tym myślał.

\- To może zagramy? - zaproponował Hux, czując, że atmosfera robi się gęsta.

Grupa zgodziła się, na nowo rozdali karty. Obsiedli Rena dookoła i grali na jego nogach. Oprócz typowych dla rozgrywki docinek, popołudnie minęło im całkiem przyjemnie.


	57. Chapter 57

Renowi wydawało się, że leżał w szpitalu nie dwa tygodnie, a co najmniej dwa miesiące. Poczucie pogłębiał fakt, że gdy wyszedł ze szpitala, trawniki pokrywała cienka warstwa śniegu. Niby środek jesieni, ale pogoda potrafiła czasem sprawić wszystkim psikusa. Nie opuszczał tego budynku sam, towarzyszyła mu mama. Armitage bardzo chciał go odebrać, ale Kylo wypisywali w godzinach szkolnych, więc postanowili, że przyjdzie na obiad po zajęciach. Było to już i tak ogromne poświęcenie z jego strony, bo za trzy dni miał mieć etap szkolny olimpiady.

Ren szedł obok swojej mamy zapełnionym parkingiem, na którym w nocy musiała robić się niezła szklanka. Ludzie spoglądali na niego od czasu do czasu i odwracali się z lekkim przerażeniem. Wolał to niż tych, co gapili się z chorą ciekawością, bo ich miał ochotę udusić. Część opatrunków już mu zdjęli, ale szwy dalej pilnowały, żeby skóra się nie rozeszła. Mieli ściągnąć je dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- Mogę pomóc ci z obiadem? - zapytał, gdy już wsiedli do auta i zapięli pasy.

\- Myślę, że dam sobie radę, powinieneś wypoczywać - powiedziała Leia i posłała synowi uśmiech.

Widok plastrów na twarzy jej jedynego dziecka był ciągle bolesny i teraz, poza szpitalem, jeszcze bardziej wydawało jej się, że w każdej chwili rany się otworzą. Lekarze zapewniali, że Kylo może spokojnie wrócić do domu, a nawet do szkoły, w torebce miała jego leki, wszystko miało być teraz w porządku.

\- Nie traktuj mnie jak jajka - mruknął. - Poza tym… To ma być dla Armitage'a.

Leia westchnęła.

\- Dobrze, ale pod warunkiem, że nie będzie to spaghetti. Znasz inne przepisy, które na pewno mu zasmakują - powiedziała.

Ren prawie powiedział: pizza, ale ugryzł się w język.

\- Może lasagne? Albo risotto?

\- Ech, widzę, że kuchnia włoska nas nie opuści - zaśmiała się. - Niech będzie risotto - zdecydowała i pomyślała przy tym, że może taki miękki posiłek nie sprawi Benowi bólu.

Gdy dojechali do domu, Leia wyskoczyła jeszcze na małe zakupy, a Kylo zaczął się znów przyzwyczajać do swojego pokoju. Trochę się tu zmieniło, mama musiała mu posprzątać i poprzestawiać kilka rzeczy, ale jednocześnie zajęła się jego roślinkami, więc nie potrafił jej mieć tego za złe.

Położył się na chwilę na łóżku, a gdy jego mama wróciła, zajęli się wspólnym przygotowywaniem obiadu, słuchając przy tym radia i komentując informacje podawane  między piosenkami.

***

Hux siedział na historii, wyczekując ostatniego dzwonka. Zaczytany w notatki z wosu i tak nie skupiał się na lekcji, ale za każdym razem, gdy podnosił głowę, by spojrzeć na zegarek, okazywało się, że minęły tylko trzy minuty odkąd patrzył ostatni raz. Wiedział, że Kylo jest już w domu, dostał od niego wiadomość podczas długiej przerwy. Nie mógł jednak przestać myśleć o tym co będzie, gdy Kylo wróci do szkoły. Wiedział, że ten na pewno się stresuje, że boi się wrócić. Zwłaszcza, że oficjalnie będzie na lekach. Sam fakt, że bał się, że on go zostawi...

\- Hej - usłyszał nagle Hux. Zaczepce towarzyszyło lekkie kopnięcie w krzesło, co rozproszyło jego myśli. Odwrócił się, w ławce za nim siedział Finn. Odkąd drugi nauczyciel zachorował, obie klasy miały rozszerzenie z tym samym, przez co w klasie był straszny tłok. - Masz długopis pożyczyć?

Hux westchnął i oddał Finnowi długopis, który leżał na stoliku. I tak go nie używał. Finn podziękował i wrócił do notowania. Hux uznał, że teraz też się skupi. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na rozpraszanie uwagi w tak ważnym czasie.

Było około szesnastej, gdy stanął przed drzwiami domu Kylo. Robiło się coraz chłodniej, nieprzyjemnie mroźny podmuch potargał mu na powrót zupełnie rude włosy, gdy dzwonił do drzwi.

Kylo poderwał się z kanapy i prawie pobiegł do drzwi. Leia, widząc to, pokręciła głową z lekkim rozczuleniem.

Ren nacisnął klamkę i prawie zwalił Huxa z nóg uściskiem.

\- Widzę, że wróciły ci siły witalne - powiedział Hux, gdy tylko znowu był w stanie wziąć oddech. Kylo zdecydowanie wyglądał lepiej niż w szpitalu

\- Wszędzie lepiej niż tam - mruknął. - Chodź, zrobiliśmy z mamą obiad.

Hux uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Nie ukrywał, że był głodny. Przez to, że ostatnimi czasy nie dość, że jadł, to jeszcze regularnie, jego organizm zaczął się przyzwyczajać do dobrego traktowania.

Zostawił ubrania wierzchnie i torbę w przedpokoju, i razem z Kylo udał się do stołu w salonie, gdzie przywitał jego mamę.

Siedli razem do stołu, rozmawiali głównie o jego olimpiadzie i już zapowiadało się na kolejny sympatyczny wieczór, gdy nagle szczęknął zamek w drzwiach, a wszyscy przy stole usłyszeli czyjeś kroki i dźwięk łap psa na panelach w przedpokoju.

Hux spojrzał na Kylo. Widział przerażenie i złość w jego oczach. On ciągle nie miał pojęcia, że jego ojciec odwiedził go w szpitalu. Czy sytuacja eskaluje, ponieważ Hux siedzi przy stole w jego domu? Leia z pewnością była tak samo niespokojna, jednak nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. Hux powstrzymał się od chwycenia Kylo za rękę.

Do pokoju pierwszy wbiegł wielki pies, dopiero za nim wszedł Han, urywając powitanie w pół słowa.

Kylo miał ochotę przez chwilę schować się pod stołem, ale Chewie w końcu go dopadł i zaczął lizać po twarzy.

\- Hej Han - powiedziała Leia. - Zjesz z nami?

Hux mógłby przysiąc, że serce Kylo zatrzymało się po tym pytaniu. Jego z resztą też. Leia ponownie zaskoczyła wszystkim swoim pomysłem na wyjście z trudnej sytuacji. Han stał na korytarzu, wpatrując się w stół, przy którym zajęte były prawie wszystkie cztery miejsca. Po chwili wszedł do pokoju i pokornie zajął miejsce obok żony.

Kylo zacisnął palce na widelcu tak mocno, że prawie o wygiął. Hux od razu stracił cały apetyt.

Przez pewną chwilę siedzieli w całkowitej ciszy, po czym zaczęli jeść. Kylo czuł się jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, Armitage starał się po prostu zniknąć i tylko pił wodę w zastraszającym tempie, tak że w końcu zmuszony był sięgnąć po dzbanek, żeby dolać sobie więcej. Oczywiście był za daleko.

\- Ben - zaczął Solo - podaj dzbanek swojemu kole… Ał! - syknął nagle z bólu. Albo Huxowi się zdawało, albo Leia kopnęła pod stołem męża w kostkę. Nie dała jednak tego po sobie poznać, uśmiechała się tylko lekko, nakładając sobie dokładkę.

\- Swojemu chłopakowi - dokończył Han, grzebiąc widelcem w talerzu.

W tym momencie ciszę przerwał donośny dźwięk widelca Kylo wypadającego mu z ręki na talerz. Hux, nachylony nad stołem pomyślał, że bardziej niż pić, chce zniknąć z tego pokoju albo w ogóle z powierzchni ziemi. Czuł to zdradliwe ciepło na swojej twarz i był pewien, że Kylo wyglądał tak samo.

Ren był już pewien, że rozmawiała o tym z ojcem. Powiedziała mu. Miał być zły? Ale ojciec w końcu… Powiedział to. Nazwał Armitage’a jego chłopakiem.

Kylo sięgnął po dzbanek i nalał wody Huxowi.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Hux, odkaszlując po tym. Tę szklankę wypił już do połowy i wrócił do przetrącania groszku widelcem, bo w jego głowie jedynym pytaniem było teraz „co tu się odjebało?”.

Czy to oznaczało koniec ukrywania się? Koniec wymyślania wymówek, że uczą się do późna? Że robią projekty do szkoły? Czy o tym Han Solo mówił do swojego syna, gdy ten leżał i spał w szpitalu? Armitage zerknął w bok na Kylo i uśmiechnął się lekko. Ich sytuacja w tym domu wzięła niespodziewany obrót. Porządny. I wydawało się, że na dobre.

Kylo wciąż czuł się tak, jakby miał spłynąć po siedzeniu. Czy mu się to wszystko przypadkiem nie śniło? Miał często takie koszmary, ojciec się dowiaduje, krzyczą na siebie, dochodzi do rękoczynów. Teraz było tak inaczej, tak… Lepiej.

\- Jak twoja olimpiada? - zapytał Han, spoglądając na Armitage’a.

Hux podniósł oczy na Hana i wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka sekund, zanim wydukał:

\- Dobrze… uczę… się.

\- Leia też ciągle brała udział w olimpiadach i konkursach w liceum - mruknął Han patrząc na żonę.

\- Pewnie wszystkie pani wygrywała - stwierdził Hux.

Leia zaśmiała się.

\- Nie przesadzajmy, nie można być najlepszym we wszystkim - po czym dodała - ale tak, w większości.

I zaśmiała się znów.

Chłopcy wymienili się spojrzeniami i uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

\- No cóż, Ben wdał się we mnie i nie bierze udziału w niczym takim - powiedział Han.

\- Właściwie to Kylo jest zupełnym pana przeciwieństwem - odezwał się nagle Hux, zapominając z kim rozmawia. - On pisze wiersze.

Ren przez chwile zapomniał jak się oddycha. W następnej sekundzie jego myśli zaczęły galopować tak szybko, że jedynym dobrym rozwiązaniem tej sytuacji wydawało mu się zadźganie wszystkich widelcem, na końcu siebie, żeby zabrać tę swoją tajemnicę do grobu.

\- Naprawdę Ben? - zapytała Leia. - Dlaczego nigdy nam nic nie pokazałeś?

\- Kiedy? - warknął Ren, tracąc kompletnie nerwy. - Po raz pierwszy od świąt widzę was przy jednym stole.

„O nie,” pomyślał Hux, czując, jak przez jego głupotę, napięcie przy stole rośnie. Wiersze były największą tajemnicą Kylo, od trzymania tego sekretu wszystko się zaczęło. Hux był pewien że to jego ostatni obiad w tym domu. Spojrzał na Kylo. Był niewątpliwie wściekły.

Ren zacisnął pięści do białości kłykci, starając się opanować budzącą się w nim burzę. Co kazała mu robić psycholog? Oddychać głęboko w bezpiecznym miejscu? Każdy wdech zasłaniał mu oczy czernią, a wydech sprawiał, że miał ochotę krzyknąć na całe gardło. Postanowił wykonać chociaż ten drugi krok i po prostu wstał od stołu, idąc szybko w kierunku swojego pokoju.

\- Kylo - zaczął Hux, odwracając się na krześle, jednak odpowiedziało mu dopiero trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

Hux przeprosił rodziców Kylo, którzy skonfundowani zostali przy stole, po czym wstał i poszedł za nim.

Stanął przed pokojem Rena i zapukał. Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, więc nacisnął klamkę i powoli wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kylo leżał na łóżku, twarzą w poduszce. Hux stał chwilę pod drzwiami, jednak zdecydował się podejść i usiąść na skraju łóżka.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział.

\- Spierdalaj - doszło z poduszki.

Kylo poczuł, jak Hux wstaje z łóżka i zaraz usłyszał ponownie zamknięcie drzwi.

Ren poderwał się na łokcie patrząc na… Huxa, który trzymał dłoń na klamce.

\- Wcale nie chciałeś, żebym wychodził - powiedział, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

Kylo wyciągnął w jego kierunku oskarżycielsko palec, otworzył kilka razy usta, chcąc go zjebać z góry na dół, po czym w końcu wylądował z twarzą w poduszce, bo rudzielec przecież miał rację.

Hux wrócił i wszedł na łóżko, wciskając się między Kylo a ścianę i obejmując go ręką. I nogą też, na wypadek, jakby zaczął się wyrywać, układając głowę na poduszce bliżej jego głowy.

\- Już nigdy nie dam ci nic przeczytać.

\- Sam sobie wezmę. Albo mi dasz, tak jak wtedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Założyłam grupę na facebooku, która nazywa się Shiruvengers. Zapraszam, tam będę powiadamiać o wszystkich opowiadankach najpierw, a także o filmikach innych przejawach mojej twórczości.


	58. Chapter 58

Nim wrócił do szkoły, Kylo musiał pójść do psychiatry. Normalnie by się ociągał, ale Hux zaproponował, że pojedzie z nim. Tę samą propozycję złożył mu jego ojciec, więc wszyscy w trójkę pojechali do lekarza. Po rozmowie i sprawdzeniu wyników badań przeprowadzonych w szpitalu, Kylo dostał więcej leków, poza diazepamem, który miał przyjmować pod postacią relanium, pojawiły się także SSRI, które kompletnie podłamały i tak już chwiejącą się pewność Rena. Lekarz powiedział mu, że pierwszy tydzień może być ciężki i dobrze by było, żeby Kylo spędził go w domu z zaufaną osobą. Przy braniu obu tych specyfików istniało ryzyko konieczności korygowania dawki, ale lekarz uspokajał go, że to znowu nic takiego niezwykłego przy lekach poprawiających zdrowie psychiczne.

I rzeczywiście przez pierwsze dni brania leków Kylo czuł się dużo gorzej. Ostrzegano go zresztą przed tym, tak w końcu działały SSRI (pod nazwą których kryły się tajemnicze selektywne inhibitory zwrotnego wychwytu serotoniny). Miał więcej energii, ale nie podniosło mu się jeszcze samopoczucie, za to myśli o skończeniu własnej egzystencji pojawiały się w jego głowie nieustannie. Paradoks brania antydepresantów – coś, co ma ci pomóc się uspokoić, wejść z powrotem na ścieżkę prowadzącą do zdrowia, najpierw ciągnie cię jeszcze mocniej w ciemność.

Siedzieli w pokoju Kylo, gdzie Hux starał się przedstawić mu materiał z ostatnich trzech tygodni, w których ominął szkołę. Skupiał się na przedmiotach ścisłych, z którymi Kylo miał największy problem, a które z jakichś powodów dobrze mu szły tego dnia. Hux  leżał na biurku, popierając głowę na dłoni i obserwował Kylo.

\- Radzisz sobie lepiej niż kiedy chodzisz do szkoły - odezwał się po jakimś kwadransie milczenia, gdy Kylo w skupieniu rozwiązywał zadania z geometrii.

\- Nic mnie nie rozprasza - mruknął Ren, spoglądając jeszcze raz na kartę wzorów. Był tu z nim tylko Hux i Kylo nic nie mogło skrzywdzić, przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzał.

\- To dobrze - powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. Zaraz sięgnął drugą ręką i pogładził Kylo po włosach. - Ale może ja cię trochę porozpraszam, co?

Ren czuł zdradliwe ciepło i żeby nie musieć tłumaczyć się z rumieńców, nachylił się do Huxa, żeby go pocałować. Ten podniósł się z biurka i oddał pocałunek, wplatając Kylo palce we włosy.

I w momencie, gdy ich usta się spotkały, Hux poczuł jakąś niesamowitą iskrę, coś, czego nie czuł od ich pierwszego pocałunku na urodzinach Rey, gdy obaj byli pijani jak szpadle. Takiego pragnienia, które czuł w ruchach jego języka, w jego dłoni nieśmiało wędrującej do jego policzka. Wtedy Hux podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i by obu im było wygodniej, usiadł Kylo okrakiem na kolanach i całował go dalej, czując się tak pewnym siebie, jakby wcale nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy odważył się na coś tak intymnego. Miał nadzieję, że nie przestraszy tym Kylo, chociaż jego zachowanie skutecznie odganiało te myśli. Ren wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę Huxa, ten, nierozważny już w swoich ruchach, zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu. Wtedy Ren niemal agresywnie przerwał czułości, odsuwając się z sykiem.

\- Przepraszam! - powiedział Hux w panice, ciągle czerwony na twarzy. - Przepraszam, poniosło mnie.

\- Nie przepraszaj - mruknął Kylo, ale nie potrafił ukryć grymasu bólu. Dotknął swojego ramienia. Nie poszły mu szwy, ale bolało jak diabli, prawie wyciskając mu łzy z oczu.

Hux wciąż na nim siedział, więc Ren przyciągnął go do siebie, delikatniej, choć niesamowicie podobało mu się tempo, które jeszcze przed chwilą narzucił Armitage.

Położył kciuki na jego kościach policzkowych, palce wczesał w rude kosmyki, lekko je ciągnąc. Całował jego czoło, nos, powieki i liczył piegi, żeby zapomnieć choć na chwilę o tym poprzednim pocałunku, którego nie mógł jeszcze oddać. Nie dlatego, że nie chciał, ale rana i szwy skutecznie wszystko utrudniały.

Hux zamknął oczy, dopiero teraz czuł, jak bije mu serce. Z pewnością nie prędko się to powtórzy, ale drobne pocałunki Kylo na jego twarzy też miały w sobie urok i cieszył się, że udało mu się przełamać tę barierę dotyku, jaką wypadek postawił między nimi. Właściwie to aż do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Kylo, która obejmowała jego policzek. Otworzył oczy, spojrzał w te Kylo i szepnął:

\- Kocham cię.

Ren aż zadrżał, tyle było emocji w tych dwóch krótkich słowach. Przy tym, co właśnie powiedział mu Hux, wszystkie Renowe wiersze wydały mu się nagle mało wymowne.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham - odpowiedział kompletnie przejęty przez to uczucie, które między nimi wyrosło.

Armitage uśmiechnął się i pocałował Kylo ostatni raz, po czym położył głowę na jego zdrowym ramieniu. Czekał, aż wyrówna mu się oddech. Doszło do niego, że pierwszy raz wyznał Kylo swoje uczucia. Pierwszy raz obnażył się w ten sposób przed kimkolwiek. Ale czuł się z tym dobrze, lżej. Wiedział, że może mu ufać i że on tego właśnie potrzebuje.

\- Boli cię? - zapytał po chwili.

\- Już nie - głaskał go delikatnie. Hux nieustannie go zaskakiwał i Kylo właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, jak on pragnął tych słów.

Nagle Armitage zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Co? - zapytał Kylo zdziwiony.

\- Nic, tylko - zawahał się - tak mi się przypomniało coś. Jak mnie przytuliłeś na dachu mojego domu, wtedy głaskałeś mnie w taki sam sposób.

Ren nie panował nawet nad uśmiechem, który wkradł mu się na usta. Gładził jego plecy, ramiona, kark i czuł niesamowite szczęście.

\- Chcę tak już zawsze, wiesz? - mruknął mu do ucha.

Hux poczuł, jak serce skacze mu do gardła. Czy naprawdę w końcu był gdzieś chciany?

\- Tak, byłoby miło - odpowiedział nieco rozmarzonym głosem. - W jakimś innym mieście, w naszym mieszkaniu, z… - uciął, bo zdawało mu się, że zaczął brzmieć jak nie on. A wizja zbyt idealistyczna, by być prawdziwą. Jednak mówił o niej bez zastanowienia i chyba naprawdę tego chciał.

\- … z Millicent? I półką na książki? Jasne ściany, symetria, ja się zajmę roślinkami, żebyś ich nie zabił.

\- I z dużą kuchnią i ładną zastawą, żebyś mógł gotować te swoje cuda. I może balkon?

Uśmiechnął się. Ren podłapał jego marzenie.

\- I nigdy nie będziemy tam mówić o matematyce - mruknął Kylo, patrząc z wyrzutem na notatki leżące na biurku.

Hux zaśmiał się na ten komentarz, podniósł głowę i ucałował Kylo w czoło, zanim zszedł mu z kolan.

\- Wspaniałe podsumowanie - powiedział i wrócił na swoje krzesło. - Jak skończymy szkołę to przysięgam, że nigdy nie wspomnę o matmie. Ale póki co, wracamy do zadań?

\- Jak spróbujesz, to cię wywalę na kanapę.

Sięgnął po kolejną kartkę z przykładami wypisanymi przez Huxa. Zaczął rozwiązywać jakieś równania, by poznać długości boków trójkąta.

\- Stresujesz się? - zapytał nagle.

\- Czym? - odpowiedział pytaniem Armitage.

\- No olimpiadą, a czym innym - powiedział Kylo, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz.

Bo przecież była.

Hux opadł na oparcie krzesła.

\- Już nie ma się czym stresować, to tylko etap szkolny. Mamy sprawdziany trudniejsze niż to - powiedział, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń.

\- A nie wolałbyś się uczyć jeszcze niż siedzieć tu ze mną nad zadaniami? W sumie już ogarniam te wzory, więc jeżeli masz jeszcze coś do nauki, to…

\- Wyganiasz mnie? - przerwał mu Hux, pół żartem, pół serio.

Kylo prawie zerwał się z krzesła.

\- Nie! Tylko… wiem, że to dla ciebie ważne - wyjaśnił, nie patrząc na niego.

Hux uśmiechnął się.

\- Usiądź spokojnie. Jestem nauczony. Nic mi nie da kucie kilka godzin przed testem, wolę zająć myśli czymś innym - powiedział i spojrzał na Kylo, a ten, łącząc wątki wydarzeń sprzed chwili, znów się zaczerwienił. - Matematyką, rzecz jasna - odkaszlnął zmieszany, ale za chwile i tak ukradkiem zerknął na swojego chłopaka.

\- Ja wiem, że zmieniłem imię, ale nie na tak okrutne jak matematyka.

Hux prychnął tylko i szturchnął Kylo nogą pod stołem.

\- Licz zadanka, Benie Solo.

\- Wiesz, Armie? W twoich ustach to nie brzmi nawet tak źle.

 

***

 

Dzień etapu szkolnego olimpiady z wiedzy o społeczeństwie był też ostatnim dniem, kiedy Kylo został w domu. Zapewniał Huxa, że trzyma kciuki, Armitage wiedział, że jeżeli olimpiada jest o dziewiątej, to Kylo jeszcze ciągle smacznie sobie śpi, ale nie mógł go winić. Leki zaczynały na niego działać, zmieniała się chemia jego mózgu, a do tego stresował się powrotem do szkoły. Poza tym etap szkolny nie powinien być jego zmartwieniem.

Z takim też nastawieniem Hux wszedł do sali, w której odbywał się test i zabrał się za rozpisywanie zagadnień prawno-ekonomicznych. Z sali wyszedł pół godziny przed końcem czasu. Był akurat środek lekcji, więc postanowił nagrodzić siebie kawą w szkolnej kawiarence i tam poczekać do dzwonka, a przy okazji napisać Kylo, że już skończył.

 

Ren obudził się naprawdę wypoczęty, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni. W dodatku kompletnie bez pomocy budzika. Jeszcze w piżamie poszedł do kuchni, zaparzyć sobie herbaty. Co jakiś czas zerkał na telefon, czy nie dostał wiadomości od Huxa. Wstał trochę zbyt późno, żeby do niego napisać zaraz przed olimpiadą, a teraz obawiał się pisać w trakcie egzaminu. Jeszcze by go zdyskwalifikowali, a tego by sobie nie wybaczył. Na kanapie w salonie leżał Chewie, ale Kylo nie zauważył nigdzie swojego ojca. Usiadł koło psa, który od razu położył mu pysk na kolanach, a Ren podrapał go za uchem.

Bardzo zżył się z tym zwierzakiem w ciągu ostatnich dni. Chewie nie odstępował go na krok, spał z nim, a Kylo mógł się przytulić w nocy do jego futrzanego boku, gdy zbudził go koszmar. Napił się herbaty i wtedy usłyszał dźwięk smsa.

 **Kylo:** Nie wiem czy pytać, jak Ci poszło, bo pewnie się wynudziłeś na tych prostych pytankach.

 **Armitage:** Nie chcę zapeszać, ale czuję, że przeszedłem.

Hux rozsiadł się na jedynej kanapie w kawiarence, szczęśliwie wolnej ze względu na porę dnia i na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, delektował się kawą za sześć złotych.

 **Kylo:** Wyniki będą w przyszłym tygodniu, tak?

 **Armitage:** Pewnie tak, ale szkoda, że tak długo trzeba czekać. Chociaż było dość dużo osób, więc to zrozumiałe. A w ogóle to jak się czujesz? Wrócisz jutro do szkoły?

 **Kylo:** W sumie myślałem, żeby wrócić dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu…

 **Armitage:** Wiesz, że im dłużej będziesz to odwlekał tym gorzej?

 **Kylo:** Nie wiem czy może być gorzej. Już widziałem, co o mnie piszą.

Hux aż się wyprostował.

 **Armitage:** Co piszą, kto pisze, kogo mam zabić.

 **Kylo:** Na konwersacji klasowej, grupie, twitterze. Podobno mam nawet własny tag.

Całe ciało Huxa się spięło. Podniósł wzrok znad telefonu i zlustrował kawiarenkę, jakby winowajcy siedzieli zaraz obok. Oprócz niego, przy stoliku pod drzwiami siedziała jakaś pierwszoklasistka z książką od biologii.

 **Armitage:** Co? To niemożliwe, skąd ktokolwiek miałby o tobie coś wiedzieć?

 **Kylo:** Nie wiem. Pewnie się ktoś wygadał, ludzie zaczęli szukać. W końcu mój wypadek był opisany w jakichś lokalnych gazetach i na portalach internetowych. Nawet próbowali mi zrobić tutaj zdjęcie, ale Mama ich wygoniła. Mimo wszystko rozmazana fotka mojej mordy w szwach krąży po Internecie i nie oszukujmy się Hux, nie zniknie.

 **Armitage:** Tak mi przykro, Kylo. Jestem pewien, że coś da się z tym zrobić. A nawet jeśli, to ludzie szybko zapominają.

Hux zaczął się zastanawiać, czy można zostać hakerem przez jedną noc. Wyciągnął z torby laptopa, którego zaczął ze sobą nosić od jakiegoś czasu. Otworzył facebooka, potem twittera. Przez przygotowania do olimpiady praktycznie nie korzystał z mediów społecznościowych, poza tym jego telefon z klapką także go oduczył. Jednak faktycznie, jakieś rozmazane zdjęcie Kylo krążyło po kontach znanych i nieznanych mu użytkowników. Był wściekły. Skąd ludzie w ogóle brali takie pomysły, żeby czyimś nieszczęściem nabijać sobie lajki? Nawet jeżeli Kylo nie byłby teraz jego chłopakiem, był pewien, że nie zniżyłby się do takich zachowań. Zgłosił każdy post związany z wypadkiem, na jaki natrafił i już wiedział, że to droga donikąd.

Tego po prostu było za dużo.

 **Kylo:** Armitage? Ja się chyba po prostu boję.

W momencie odczytania wiadomości, Hux wykręcił jego numer, a gdy Kylo po chwili odebrał, powiedział od razu:

\- Jestem z tobą, nie bój się. Przysięgam, że jak ktoś na ciebie chociażby spojrzy krzywo, ukręcę kark.

\- Nie chcę tam iść - w głosie Kylo było słychać, że jest na skraju i zaraz się rozpłacze.

\- Chcesz im dać wygrać? Kylo, jesteś silniejszy niż to. Im dłużej będziesz zwlekał z powrotem, bym bardziej ich to nakręci. Nie zostawię cię na krok - powiedział, starając się brzmieć pewnie.

\- Ja myślałem, że takie rzeczy to abstrakcja, wiesz? Ściemy o złych dziennikarzach i ludziach, co się wybijają na czyjejś krzywdzie. Ja wiem, że to moja wina, nigdy nie będę wyglądał tak jak przedtem, będę wszystkich straszył na ulicy, będą szeptać, wyzywać, kpić… Ja to wszystko wiem, wiem, wiem. Ale te spekulacje o robieniu tego dla atencji, wyciąganie na wierzch historii mojej rodziny, stawianie mojej Mamy w złym świetle… Nie mam na to siły.

Hux westchnął i zamilkł na moment. Po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł się bezsilny. W pojedynkę żaden człowiek, a już na pewno zwykły osiemnastolatek, nie pokona Internetu i dziennikarstwa. Rozejrzał się raz jeszcze po kawiarence. Dziewczyna z książką od biologii leżała teraz na stoliku z słuchawkami na uszach. Pani sklepikarka zniknęła gdzieś na zapleczu. Wziął wdech, starał się uspokoić szalejące z nerwów serce, bo nigdy nie porwał się na tak szalony czyn. Schował usta i mikrofon telefonu za dłonią i zanucił cicho:

\- Po co czytasz komentarze sfrustrowanych miernot. Niech się durnie plują jadem, oszczędź sobie złego…

Po chwili ciszy usłyszał w słuchawce lekko drżący głos.

\- Pierwszy raz słyszę jak śpiewasz… To najbardziej urocza rzecz jaką słyszałem. Dziękuję.

\- Pewnie szybko się nie powtórzy - zaśmiał się, czując, że jego twarz nabiera rumieńców. Podciągnął nogi pod brodę, mimo, że tysiące razy zabraniano kłaść buty na kanapę. - Nie chcę, żeby działa ci się krzywda. Wiesz, w Internecie każdy jest mądry i pisze co chce, bo wie, że nic mu nie grozi. Ale w prawdziwym życiu? Ktoś musi być albo debilem, albo mną, żeby prowokować Kylo Rena. W końcu, mimo małych zmian kosmetycznych, to ciągle jesteś ty. Kto inny ma spuszczać wpierdol w tej szkole jak nie my?

Kylo zrobiło się niesamowicie ciepło na sercu po tych słowach.

\- Hux?

\- Tak?

\- Kocham cię.

Hux niemal zsunął się kanapy na podłogę, zanim odpowiedział:

\- Ja ciebie też.


	59. Chapter 59

Następnego dnia Hux pojawił się przed szkołą zadziwiająco wcześnie, co ostatnimi czasy mu się nie zdarzało, ponieważ zwykle zarywał noce na naukę i potem wpadał do klasy na ostatnią chwilę. Dodatkowego stresu dostarczała mu sytuacja z Kylo, dlatego bardzo był rad, że chociaż raz w tym miesiącu będzie na czas i jakoś odbuduje się w oczach nauczycieli. Ta myśl została brutalnie zrzucona z klifu, gdy jakaś tajemnicza siła pociągnęła go za ramię i wciągnęła w pobliskie krzaki. Armitage Hux zniknął ze szkolnego dziedzińca, jakby nigdy nie istniał.

\- Co jest kurwa?! - warknął tylko do swojego oprawcy, jednak szybko okazało się, że to mógł być tylko jeden wariat, który wymyśliłby taką akcję. - Kylo?! Co ty wyrabiasz?

Kylo wyglądał jak duch. Jak tylko go wciągnął w krzaki, od razu go objął i mruknął:

\- Nie umiem tam wejść.

Hux westchnął i oddał uścisk. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że widzi Kylo poza domem.

\- Więc postanowiłeś zostać w krzakach?

Ren odsunął Huxa od siebie, bo nagle zrozumiał jak głupio to wygląda.

\- No w sumie tak…

Korzystając z okazji, że byli teraz ukryci, Hux pocałował Kylo w czoło i chwycił go za rękę.

\- Chodź - powiedział.

Ren niemal pokornie dał się wyprowadzić z krzaków i prowadzić pod samiutkie drzwi wejściowe do szkoły. Tuż przed nimi chciał poluźnić uścisk ich dłoni, ale Hux trzymał go mocno. Spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że cię nie odstąpię o krok. Nie boimy się ich. Mam takie samo prawo, by cię trzymać za rękę jak każdy - powiedział.

Kylo przełknął głośno ślinę, ale wzmocnił uścisk. Póki był z Huxem, nic nie mogło mu się stać.

Armitage otworzył drzwi wejściowe i razem weszli na szkolny przedsionek. W tłumie uczniów śpieszących się do klasy mało kto zwracał na nich uwagę, ale gdy już to robił, trzymał na nich wzrok o te kilka sekund za dużo. Ludzie interesowali się gdzie zniknął Ren, a teraz gdy wrócił do szkoły z plastrami na pół twarzy i trzymając Armitage’a za rękę, każdy mógł się zdziwić. Coś głęboko w Huxie mówiło mu, że to zły pomysł, że nie warto, bo tylko pogarsza całą tę sytuację. Ale on nie chciał tego słuchać. Ruszył więc w stronę schodów, pierwszą lekcję, literaturę, mieli na piętrze.

Mijali uczniów i nauczycieli na wąskich schodach, zaczynały się pierwsze szepty. Jednak ta druga, ciepła dłoń w jego dłoni, dodawała mu pewności siebie i miał nadzieję, że Kylo też to czuje.

Już prawie byli pod klasą, gdy usłyszeli Damerona.

\- Hej, Kylo, wróciłeś do szkoł… - Poe nagle urwał patrząc na ich złączone dłonie.

Hux mimowolnie przestawił się na tryb obronny.

\- Jeżeli masz zamiar palnąć coś głupiego, to…

\- Wow, tego się nie spodziewałem - zupełnie zignorował Huxa. - Wydawało mi się, że to ty miałeś wypadek, Kylo, a to Huxowi się w głowie poprzestawiało. Na lepsze.

I uśmiechnął się do nich, całkiem serdecznie, jak na Damerona. Hux nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Poe natomiast objął ich obu, uścisnął i poklepał kumpelsko po plecach, po czym odszedł pod klasę, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Hux stał jak wryty. To nie była reakcja, której się spodziewał.

Kylo ścisnął jego dłoń, wyrywając go z transu.

\- Czy to, co się stało, stało się naprawdę, czy to tylko moje halucynacje ze stresu?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł.

Z odrętwienia wyrwał ich dzwonek, który w tej chwili zadzwonił tuż nad ich głowami. Zaraz po tym przyszła nauczycielka i otworzyła klasę. Hux puścił rękę Rena dopiero, gdy usiedli w ławce.

Kylo odetchnął głęboko. Literatura była jego ulubionym przedmiotem i nic nie mogło go na niej wybić z równowagi. Szczególnie, że przez okres leżenia w szpitalu przeczytał wiele książek do olimpiady, był do przodu. A dziś mieli omawiać “Dziady” Mickiewicza. No nie mogło być lepiej.

Wyjął zeszyt i zapisał temat, czując jak wstępują w niego nowe siły. Zerknął na Huxa i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

\- Co?  - zapytał Hux, odsyłając uśmiech.

\- Może nie będzie aż tak źle? Przynajmniej do matmy.

 

Matematykę mieli na trzeciej lekcji. Snoke nie ukrywała swojego zaskoczenia, gdy zobaczyła Kylo przemykającego do ławki pod oknem jak najdalej od jej biurka. Między drugą a trzecią lekcją była tylko pięciominutowa przerwa, więc nikt nawet nie siedział na korytarzu, bo to był idealny czas, by przejść przez szkołę i zmienić klasę, a przy dobrych wiatrach zjeść po drodze kanapkę. Kylo jednak nie umiał przełknąć nic, nawet śliny, bo ze stresu zaschło mu w ustach.

Po dzwonku od razu zaczęła się lekcja, której tematem ciągle była geometria. Kylo posłusznie rysował w zeszycie każdy trójkąt, trapez i inne wymyślne figury. Minęło pół lekcji, gdy padły słowa, których już nie spodziewał się w tej godzinie usłyszeć.

\- Solo, do tablicy, zadanie numer 26.

Panika.

Ren czuł jak nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, nie potrafił wstać. Obawiał się tego, znów zaczną się drwiny, a on nie czuł się nie siłach, żeby je zbijać. Czy to argumentem, czy to pięścią.

Podniósł się, a chwila, gdy przechodził od ławki do tablicy trwała dla niego całą wieczność. Odwrócił się tylko na sekundę, zobaczył pokrzepiający uśmiech Huxa oraz wyszczerzonego Poe, który trzymał oba kciuki w górę. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął rozwiązywać zadanie.

Hux uważnie obserwował ślady kredy na tablicy. Zadanie było dość skomplikowane, chociaż podobne do tych, które przerobili razem. Po chwili jednak tablica zapełniała się działaniami i rysunkami, równaniem delty. Hux z wrażenia przestał notować. Kylo bez ani jednego błędu rozwiązał zadanie.

Kreda dźwięcznie upadła na metalową półeczkę. Kylo otrzepał dłonie z kredy i odwrócił się do Snoke, czekając na opinię. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć.

Snoke zerknęła na tablicę, mrużąc oczy, po czym spojrzała na Kylo i powiedziała sucho:

\- Dobrze, siadaj. - I wpisała mu plus do dziennika.

Kylo wrócił do ławki, cała klasa obracała za nim głowy, byli w szoku. Usiadł koło Huxa, patrząc się dalej przed siebie, w końcu wypuścił powietrze szepcząc do Huxa:

\- O chuj.

\- Szczerze? Nie miałem pojęcia jak, zrobić to zadanie. Może teraz ty będziesz mnie uczył, co? - uśmiechnął się Hux.

Pod ławką złapał Kylo za rękę. Był z niego dumny.

Ren wyszczerzył się szeroko i oddał uścisk. Naprawdę powoli zaczynał wierzyć w to, że będzie lepiej.

 

Ren nie spodziewał się, że Hux będzie cały dzień trzymał go za dłoń. Mimo wszystkich szeptów, czuł się całkiem stabilnie.

Schodzili właśnie po schodach z ostatniego piętra. Mieli tam historię, dalej z drugą klasą. Jeszcze półtora miesiąca temu, na samą myśl o lekcji z Rey, Kylo musiałby zagryźć policzek od środka. Teraz w ogóle się tym nie przejmował.

Nagle wpadł na nich jakiś chłopak, niższy od Kylo o głowę, w wyrazie jego twarzy było coś gadziego. Prawdopodobnie był z pierwszej klasy liceum. Chłopak odbił się od nich, po czym zlustrował ich poirytowanym wzrokiem.

\- O, to ty - powiedział do Kylo nagle, lekko zdziwiony. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało na ich dłonie. - Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś pedałem.

Na dźwięk tego słowa wszystko się w Huxie zagotowało. Wiedział, że ujawniając się całej szkole musiał liczyć się z ryzykiem wyzwisk, jednak zabolało i tak, i przyszło znienacka od kogoś, kogo pierwszy raz widział na oczy. Puścił rękę Kylo i zacisnął w pięść, jednak  nim zdążył zareagować, nagle na ramieniu chłopaka pojawiła się blada dłoń ze srebrnymi pierścionkami, a pierwszak runął ze schodów. Nie było to jakoś bardzo wysoko, zaledwie sześć-siedem stopni, ale upadek musiał być bolesny.

Tuż przed Kylo i Armitagem stanęła Phasma, rażąc ich po oczach holograficzną kurtką. Teraz była odwrócona twarzą do pierwszaka, ale czuli bijącą od niej furię.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że będziesz od jutra chodzić o kulach - powiedziała i  odwróciła się do nich. Grzywka opadła jej na lewe oko, dmuchnęła w nią, aby opadła na bok. - Idziemy chłopcy, robimy korek. - Minęła ich, otrzepując dłonie jakby z niewidzialnego kurzu homofobii.

Hux poluźnił zaciśnięte dłonie i posłał Kylo zdziwione spojrzenie, po czym, mimo tego, że ich sala była kompletnie w drugą stronę,  obaj ruszyli za dziewczyną.

\- Dzięki, Phas, ale wiesz, że poradziłbym sobie z nim - powiedział za nią Armitage.

\- Wiem, ale zawsze chciałam kogoś zepchnąć ze schodów. - Wzruszyła ramionami.

Kylo się roześmiał, po czym zbili z Phasmą żółwika.

\- Jakby ktoś miał jeszcze z wami problem, to możecie wołać.

\- I vice versa - mruknął Kylo, nie potrafiąc już zmyć uśmiechu z twarzy.

Tak, śmiał się z krzywdy innej osoby, ale była to reakcja na cały ten lęk i strach, który się w nim zebrał. Wszystko nagle zaczęło z niego schodzić, a on po raz pierwszy - nie od wyjścia ze szpitala, wypadku, początku liceum czy wywalenia z akademii wujka, a od kiedy pamiętał - poczuł się po prostu lekko.

 


	60. Chapter 60

Nadszedł dzień umówionej wizyty na zdejmowanie szwów i, w domyśle, ostatniej wizyty Kylo w szpitalu. Razem z Armitagem siedzieli w poczekalni, czekając, aż pielęgniarka wywoła Kylo do gabinetu.

\- Stresujesz się? - zagaił go Kylo.

\- To ja ciebie powinienem o to zapytać - odpowiedział.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy to boli.

\- Nie boli. Tylko trochę szczypie - powiedział. - Nigdy nie miałeś szwów?

\- Miałem, ale nie tyle.

Hux spojrzał na Rena. Rzeczywiście, przecież to, co on widział na twarzy czy ręku, to nie wszystkie rany. Zdecydowana większość ukryta była pod czarną bluzą. Armitage przełknął ślinę. To mogło boleć.

\- Jestem pewien, że nawet nie zauważysz, kiedy skończą. Musisz myśleć o czymś innym - starał się go uspokoić. - Mam wejść z tobą?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś mógł - powiedział Ren, a widząc zmartwienie na twarzy Armitage’a, pogładził go po policzku. Hux posłał mu lekki uśmiech. Szkoda, że w poczekalni było tak dużo ludzi.

W tej samej chwili drzwi gabinetu lekarskiego otworzyły się i wyskoczyła z nich pielęgniarka. Była to starsza, przysadzista kobieta w okularach, przez które jej sokoli wzrok zmierzył poczekalnię.

\- Benjamin Solo na szwy, proszę - zakomunikowała głośno.

\- Będzie dobrze - powiedział mu Hux, gdy ten wstał z ławki.

 

Przede wszystkim było nieprzyjemnie.

Ren siedział na kozetce i czuł jak szwy wychodzą z jego ciała. Najpierw szew był przecinany, następnie łapany pęsetą, po czym wyciągany z miejsca, w którym znajdowały się od kilku tygodni. Chirurg trochę szarpał, nie było to szczególnie bolesne, ale okropnie nieprzyjemne, budzące mdłości i trwało to na tyle długo, że lekarz w końcu zawołał do pomocy jeszcze jedną osobę. Kylo próbował przede wszystkim równo oddychać, żeby nie wpaść w panikę.

Następnie zaklejono mu blizny i przepisano maści na szybszą regeneracje. Musiał nosić opatrunki przez następne dwa tygodnie, a za tydzień wpaść jeszcze na kontrolę.

Z gabinetu wyszedł potwornie zmęczony, ale gdy ujrzał Huxa, spróbował przywołać na usta uśmiech.

Hux od razu wstał z ławki i podszedł do Kylo. Na twarzy zauważył nowy plaster, który znikał dopiero za kołnierzem bluzy, na którą zapewne pielęgniarka nakleiła naklejkę.

\- I jak? - zapytał zmartwionym głosem.

\- Czułem jak mi to wszystko wychodzi z ciała - otrząsnął się. - Gdzie chcesz teraz iść?

\- Ty powinieneś wybrać, w końcu to ty byłeś “dzielnym pacjentem” - powiedział, nawiązując z uśmiechem do nalepki.

Kylo spojrzał na swoją pierś.

\- Ja naprawdę zaraz kończę osiemnaście lat - mruknął.

\- No, wreszcie nie będę chodził z dzieciakiem - skomentował złośliwie, ale ciągle się uśmiechał.

\- To tylko kilka miesięcy, rocznikowo jesteśmy w tym samym wieku - zauważył Kylo, zarzucając kurtkę na ramiona i kierując się w stronę wyjścia ze szpitala.

\- Właściwie to nie, bo ja jestem rok starszy od ciebie - powiedział Hux, jakby to była wiedza powszechna.

Ren przystanął na chwilę.

\- Co?

\- No.

Jednak ta lakoniczna wypowiedź nie zadowoliła Rena, więc jak tylko owinął szyje szalikiem, kontynuował.

\- Dlatego od roku już jeżdżę autem.

Kylo wyszczerzył zęby przebiegle.

\- Przyznaj się, której klasy nie zdałeś. Taki geniusz jak ty?

Hux westchnął.

\- Wszystkie zdałem, po prostu poszedłem do szkoły rok później niż mój rocznik.

\- Nie mówiłeś mi. Dlaczego tak?

\- Miałem… - zawahał się, w sumie nigdy nikomu o tym nie musiał mówić. Wszystko wyjaśnił jego ojciec, gdy zapisał go do podstawówki. - Problemy z mówieniem. W sensie, zacząłem się bardzo późno komunikować. Psycholog zalecił, żebym zaczekał rok, bo jestem „opóźnionym dzieckiem”.

Spojrzał w ziemię. Bał się, że Kylo uzna go teraz za jakiegoś dziwaka. Nie żeby był normalny, normalność była pojęciem względnym, jednak nie chciał, by Kylo patrzył na niego inaczej niż do tej pory.

\- To ze strachu?

\- Nigdy mi nie powiedzieli dlaczego, ale możliwe - wyznał. - Jakoś nie przypominam sobie, żeby ojciec mnie specjalnie wychowywał. Miałem taką opiekunkę, jak miałem 6-7 lat, nazywała się Rae. W sumie to ona mnie przygotowała do pójścia do szkoły. Potem wszelkie granice zniknęły, zawsze dobrze się uczyłem, ale na wypadek pytań, nigdy nie mówiłem, że jestem starszy.

\- Czuję się jak idiota – wyznał Kylo.

\- Dlaczego? - Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Miałeś prawo jazdy wcześniej niż my… Jakoś tak po prostu przyjąłem to za fakt i tylko cieszyłem się, że zawsze byłeś w kilka chwil, gdy się ustawiliśmy albo potrzebowałem ratunku.

Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie razy, gdy sam był pijany w trzy kije, a Hux przyjeżdżał po niego, aby zawieźć go do domu. Trochę to było żałosne, a trochę go rozczulało.

\- Wiesz, nie ma się tutaj nad czym zastanawiać za bardzo - powiedział. - Wiek nie ma znaczenia poza takimi rzeczami jak dokumentacja. Ale niech to zostanie między nami - dodał.

\- Jasne. Ale mogę zobaczyć twój dowód? - wyszczerzył się Ren.

Hux parsknął śmiechem, ale sięgnął do kieszeni po portfel i pokazał dowód.

\- Prawko też chcesz? - zapytał, podając Kylo plastik. - I wiem, że miałeś wybrać, co będziemy robić, ale jestem głodny i proponuje się szarpnąć na coś dobrego, by uczcić twój powrót do zdrowia.

\- W takim razie prowadź.

Zeszli na szpitalny parking i wsiedli do samochodu Huxa. Tym razem rodzice Rena nie musieli ich nigdzie wozić, mimo, że mama Kylo nalegała, że pojedzie z nim ściągnąć szwy.

\- Dobrze, że masz już kluczyki z powrotem - powiedział Kylo, moszcząc się wygodnie na siedzeniu pasażera.

\- Już nie mogłem wytrzymać, bez auta jak bez ręki - odparł.

\- Ale wszystko w porządku? - dopytał Kylo, a obaj doskonale wiedzieli, o co pytał.

\- Tak - odpowiedział krótko Hux. - Ojciec pojechał na wyjazd służbowy, nawet nie wiem gdzie, ale ma wrócić za dwa dni, więc nie narzekam.

Kylo zastanowił się.

\- No to ma sens, że oddał ci kluczyki teraz.

Hux skinął głową, nie patrząc na Kylo, po czym podał mu kabel do radia i pozwolił wybrać muzykę.

 

Zawędrowali na ramen - ostatnio próbowali trochę innej kuchni niż włoska, mimo marudzenia Kylo, i jak na razie ramen był właśnie w samej czołówce nowych ulubionych potraw Rena.

Kelnerka podeszła do nich i zebrała zamówienia, a Hux spojrzał na Kylo, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- Czy ty wziąłeś wersję wegańską?

Skinął głową, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

\- Czemu? Przecież ty nawet nie lubisz tofu - dodał zdziwiony, doczytując menu.

\- No bo jak nie chodziłem do szkoły, to sporo siedziałem z Chewiem i on tak po prostu na mnie zasypiał i wtedy bolało mnie jakby trochę mniej... i trochę nad tym myślałem - zaczął Ren, patrząc gdzieś w bok, jakby to, co próbował właśnie wytłumaczyć Huxowi, było niesamowicie zawstydzające. - Bo jakby czym się różni Chewie albo Millicent od takiej świni czy krowy? Czy to w ogóle nie jest paradoksalne, że zjadam samych roślinożerców, mieszkam z mięsożercami i czuję się jakoś usprawiedliwiony, bo w misce psa też jest czyjeś życie? Nie wiem, czy rozumiesz…

Hux opadł na oparcie krzesła i skrzyżował ręce, myśląc.

\- Z jednej strony rozumiem, ale w sumie wszyscy jedzą mięso, nie? Czy tam większość. Zawsze się mówi, że to składniki odżywcze i tak dalej. Człowiek jest wszystkożerny i skoro kiedyś zabijał, to co się miało w tym zmienić?  

\- Możemy sobie poradzić bez tego. A przynajmniej ja. Próbuję. Nie namawiam cię do niczego.

\- Okej - powiedział. - Może powinieneś pogadać z Phasmą w takim razie. Może dadzą ci przepisy. Chętnie przetestuje - dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki, Armitage - złapał go za dłoń. – Ale wyobrażasz sobie, co będzie teraz w domu? Jak tata mi powie: nie dość że psychiczny, to jeszcze gej wegetarianin? Może się jeszcze zapiszę na crossfit?

\- Pewnie nic go już nie zaskoczy - zaśmiał się Hux - skoro mówisz o nim “tata.”

Ren aż przyłożył dłoń do ust.

\- Och.

\- Ale to dobrze! - zapewnił go. - W sensie, w końcu nazwał mnie twoim chłopakiem, nie?

Kylo uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową. Ostatnio większość kwestii w jego życiu zmierzała w dobrą stronę. Kelnerka przyniosła ramen, Ren pożyczył Huxowi smacznego i zaczął łowić pałeczkami makaron.

\- Myślisz, że już jest różnica?

\- W czym? - zapytał i podmuchał bulion na łyżce.

\- We mnie.

Hux spojrzał na niego.

\- Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że potrzeba czegoś więcej niż jednego wegańskiego ramenu, ale zawsze coś.

\- Ugh… - Ren dźgnął go pałeczkami w ramię. - Doskonale wiesz, że pytam o tabletki, deklu.

\- Wiem, wiem, droczę się tylko - przyznał, odganiając od siebie pałeczki. - Ale myślę, że tak. Z pewnością jesteś bardziej skoncentrowany i spokojniejszy. A jak ty myślisz?

Hux nie zastanawiał się nad tym wcześniej, jednak patrząc na zachowanie Kylo w szkole, już widać było pewne zmiany. Nie jakieś drastyczne, nic specjalnie rzucającego się w oczy dla osób postronnych. Ale chociażby w ławce Kylo siedział spokojnie, nie denerwował się tak łatwo. Nawet prowokacje na korytarzach znosił wyjątkowo dobrze. Hux był przekonany, że gdyby kilka miesięcy temu ktoś na niego krzywo spojrzał, Kylo już dawno wytarłby nim podłogę. Nie było dużej zmiany. Ale coś na pewno, a przynajmniej tak się Huxowi wydawało.

\- Nie wiem. Jest mi jakoś łatwiej. Nie zawsze, ale wydaje mi się, że łatwiej wstaję, łatwiej olewam wszystko, co dzieje się naokoło mnie. W sensie to czym nie powinienem się przejmować, przedtem drażniło mnie wszystko, nie potrafiłem wyrzucić tego z głowy. A teraz jest łatwiej.

Hux uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobrze to słyszeć.

\- W ogóle… Może chciałbyś iść ze mną niedługo na koncert?

\- Na koncert? - odparł pytaniem, przypominając sobie to, że raz omal nie umarł w młynie. - Metalowy?

\- Niekoniecznie, ale wolałbym - uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Możemy wybrać coś razem.

Hux zastanowił się, wciągnął kilka nitek makaronu i w końcu się zgodził.

\- A kiedy mniej więcej?

\- No plus minus za miesiąc?

\- Okej - zgodził się i dopiero po chwili dopytał: - Czy to nie będzie blisko twoich urodzin?

\- Tak. - Kylo spuścił wzrok na ramen.

\- Więc powinieneś wybrać - stwierdził. - Coś nie tak?

\- Robiłeś kiedyś imprezę urodzinową?

\- Nie przypominam sobie - zamyślił się. Nie pamiętał, żeby zapraszał do siebie kolegów, nie lubił nikogo przyprowadzać do domu. - Może raz w podstawówce. Czemu pytasz, planujesz jakieś?

\- Nigdy nie robiłem. Rok temu poszedłem na miasto, upiłem się, potem chyba dzwoniłem po ciebie.

\- Pamiętam - westchnął, bo trudno było to zapomnieć. Hux zdał sobie sprawę, że do teraz nie wiedział, że to były Kylo urodziny. - W tym roku będzie lepiej, nie pozwolę ci pić w samotności.

\- Czuję się trochę ułomnie, że nawet nie wiem, jak je spędzić. Ale z tobą na pewno będzie miło.

\- Coś wymyślimy - powiedział i posłał mu uśmiech.

Ren uchwycił dłoń Huxa w swoje palce, przyciągnął do siebie i ucałował, ciągle patrząc mu w oczy. Hux od razu poczuł, jak się czerwieni, uciekł wzrokiem, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać.


	61. Chapter 61

Kylo nie ćwiczył jeszcze na wfie, ale oczywiście, został zmuszony do chodzenia na zajęcia i grzania ławki. Zwykle w tym czasie czytał książki i słuchał muzyki, choć czasami przyłapywał się na wpatrywaniu się w Huxa. Gdy rudy to zauważał, Kylo wracał od razu do czytania Chateaubrianda, bo inaczej musiałby słuchać głupich przytyków.

Nauczyciel wfu jak zwykle nie zamierzał im odpuścić i postanowił, że będą grali turniej dwóch ogni w mieszanych składach - z dziewczynami. Hux niechętnie wykonywał ćwiczenia gimnastyczne prowadzone przez Rose na ocenę, myśląc o tym, że wf stracił swój urok, odkąd zaczął chodzić z Kylo. Nie, żeby zajęcia sportowe kiedykolwiek jakiś miały, jednak uderzenie Rena piłką stanowiło kilka miesięcy temu nie lada radość. Mógł, co prawda, ciągle okładać Damerona i czerpać z tego frajdę, jednak nie było to już to samo. Czy to on się zmienił? Czy bezsensowne akty siły i agresji straciły swój dawny powab?

\- Nie - powiedział sam do siebie, gdy zbił Damerona piłką.

\- Co tam mówisz? - zagaiła go Rey, gdy odbiegali od środkowej linii, przy której Poe próbował się uratować od zejścia z boiska, zbijając kogoś innego.

\- Nic, nic - zapewnił ją Hux.

Znów biegli w stronę środka.

\- Nudno tak bez Kylo, nie? - powiedziała, unikając przy okazji piłki, która uderzyła niczego nie spodziewającą się dziewczynę za nimi.

Huxa zdziwiło nieco to stwierdzenie, ale pokiwał głową.

\- Nikt nie reaguje tak żywiołowo.

\- I nie krzyczy.

\- I nie grozi ci śmiercią.

\- I nie wyzywa twojej rodziny trzy pokolenia wstecz.

\- JA WAS SŁYSZĘ! - krzyknął znad książki Ren.

Rey i Armitage posłali mu szerokie uśmiechy. Finn, który obok zwijał się ze śmiechu, dostał piłką w twarz, na co śmiechem wybuchł Kylo, co trwało jednak krótko, gdyż pociągnęła go rana i musiał wrócić do swojej pokazowej naburmuszonej miny.

Hux wyszczerzył się do Rena, żeby choć trochę go pocieszyć i właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie Poe, aby przywalić mu z całej siły piłką.

Armitage’a aż odrzuciło na ziemię. Wfista odgwizdał punkt dla drużyny Damerona.

\- Oż ty chuju - warknął Ren, zrywając się z ławki.

\- Siadaj, Solo, ty przecież nawet nie grasz! - krzyknął trener.

Hux zszedł z boiska, żegnając Damerona środkowym palcem, za co dostał kolejny gwizdek od wuefisty. Poszedł przysiąść się do Kylo na ławce, po drodze rozmasowując bolące od upadku i uderzenia miejsca.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał go Ren, gdy Armitage usiadł koło niego.

\- Tak, pewnie kolejny siniak do kolekcji - stwierdził bez przejęcia w głosie. Sięgnął po swoją butelkę wody i się napił. - Patrz, jak się, kurwa, cieszy. Mam nadzieję, że go zbiją szybko.

\- Gdybym grał, to już by wzywali karetkę - burknął Kylo.

\- Chyba po ciebie - odparł bez namysłu.

Kylo posłał mu kwaśny uśmiech znad książki.

Usłyszeli gwizdek. Skończył się mecz i była zmiana drużyn. Huxa drużyna zostawała na boisku.

\- Muszę iść - mruknął Hux, ale Kylo nie zwracał uwagi. - Hej, nie obrażaj się - powiedział na odchodnym i położył mu na chwilę dłoń na głowę.

\- Nie obrażam - powiedział Kylo i podniósł zaciśniętą dłoń  geście dodania Huxowi odwagi.

Hux zbił z nim żółwika i wrócił na boisko, gdzie teraz zaczęła się nowa gra z drużyną, w której grała Rose.

Kylo natomiast postanowił przenieść się do pomieszczenia, gdzie trzymali cały sprzęt sportowy i materace. Przede wszystkim było tam ciszej, spokojniej i prawdopodobieństwo oberwania piłką w mordę spadało do minimum.

Gra toczyła się przez jakieś dziesięć minut, Hux został zbity jako jedna z trzech osób, które jeszcze zostały na boisku. Zwrócił się więc w kierunku ławki, jednak nie zastał tam Kylo. Zdziwiony, rozejrzał się po hali. Wszędzie było dużo ludzi, jednak Kylo nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Armitage postanowił sprawdzić szatnię, korytarz przed halą. Ren zniknął.

Huxowi nie podobało się to, że ten go zostawił. Poszedł poszukać w jeszcze jedno miejsce, choć wydało mu się to mało prawdopodobne - składzik na sprzęt w rogu hali. Hux wcisnął się do środka przez szparę - drzwi były metalowe i dość ciężkie, zamykane na kłódkę, jakby stare piłki i kozły w środku stanowiły jakiś skarb. Ku jego zdziwieniu, na stosie materacy leżał Kylo i drzemał w najlepsze, z książką rozłożoną na brzuchu.

Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym wspiął się na górę i położył niego. To było genialne, w składziku było ciszej i nikt się nimi nie interesował, powinni byli to robić wcześniej.

Gdy oparł głowę o jego ramię, Kylo niemal instynktownie, przysunął się do niego i przytulił.

\- To mógł być morderca - powiedział Hux, oddając uścisk. - Gdzie się podział twój instynkt samozachowawczy?

\- Morderca się lepiej skrada - burknął Ren, chowając twarz w rudych kosmykach. - Zawsze mogę cię puścić, jak ci coś nie pasuje.

\- Nie, nie puszczaj - powiedział i przytulił go mocniej.

Kylo już pochylał się żeby go pocałować, ale wtedy usłyszał dziewczęcy glos:

\- Jezu, jak tam bez was nudno.

Podnieśli wzrok na Rey, której chuda twarz znalazła się pomiędzy framuga i drzwiami. Hux przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy gdyby zamknął je teraz gwałtownie, to jakimś cudem uznano by to za wypadek.

\- Nie grasz? - zapytał Kylo, wciąż lekko przymulony.

\- Nie chce mi się, wszyscy są gorsi od ciebie, to nie mam z kim konkurować - rzuciła, po czym spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na materac. - Ale sobie miejscówkę wymyśliliście! - to mówiąc, wpakował się na materac..

Wepchała się pomiędzy chłopaków i odetchnęła.

\- Co, chyba nie sądziliście, że pozwolę wam się obściskiwać, jak leżę obok? - zażartowała.

\- Szczerze mówiąc to liczyłem na to, że nie będzie cię obok - mruknął Armitage, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

Leżeli chwilkę w niezręcznej ciszy, chłopcy naburmuszeni z powodu rozbitego momentu, a Rey uśmiechnięta, całkiem dumna z siebie.

\- A zrobiliście już zadanie z chemii? – zapytała, gdy cisza stała się nieznośna.

Kylo, który wcześniej odsunął się trochę od dziewczyny, teraz aż ponownie skupił na niej całą swoją uwagę.

\- Nie, a ty?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale mam zamiar je teraz spisać z Internetu, mogę wam potem podesłać.

Zarówno Hux jak i Kylo przytaknęli. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni dresów, a Kylo podzielił się z nią kartką wyrwaną z zeszytu, który miał przy sobie. Rey dość szybko zapisała odpowiedzi do zadań, po czym dała mu je Renowi na przechowanie.

\- Bardzo cię to boli? - zagaiła, wskazując na bladą dłoń Kylo, która pokryta była różowymi plamami świeżej skóry.

Kylo pokręcił głową. Rey chwyciła jego dłoń w palce i przyjrzał się dokładniej bliznom.

\- Ale tę - wskazała na białą kreskę ciągnącą się po kciuku - to ja ci zrobiłam.

\- No tak - mruknął Ren. - Żeby tylko tą jedną.

Hux usiadł na materacu. Rey z pewnością zrobiła się bardziej pewna siebie w kontakcie fizycznym z Kylo, a on nie reagował na to jak na ogień. Hux wiedział, że to dobra zmiana.

Ale przez to zaczął się robić zazdrosny, choć wiedział, że to absurdalne.

\- A ty jakie masz blizny, Rey? - zapytał niby obojętnie, chcą mimo wszytko odwrócić jej uwagę od trzymania Rena za rękę.

\- Och, całkiem sporo.

Podwinęła rękaw t-shirtu, pokazując nierówne znamię.

\- Tu przeskakiwałam przez płot i drut mnie poszarpał. Tu - wskazała na kostkę - mnie pies pogryzł. A to - wskazała na białą kreskę tuż pod lewym skrzydełkiem nosa - to już robota Kylo.

\- Pobiłeś ją? - spytał Hux.

\- Gdzie tam - Ren wzruszył ramionami. - Bawiliśmy się na placu zabaw. Zajebałem jej huśtawką.

Hux parsknął śmiechem.

\- Tak, potrafię to sobie wyobrazić. Zapomniał, że oni znali się całe życie.

\- A twoje blizny, Hux? - zapytała ciekawsko Rey.

\- Jego blizny to jego sprawa - powiedział Kylo. Ewentualnie moja, dodał już w myślach.

\- Och, bo myślałam, że przy tych wszystkich bojkach sobie coś zrobiliście. To w sumie takie tatuaże, rzadko schodzą całkowicie, dobrze więc, jeśli kojarzą się z czymś dobrym. Na przykład - wskazała znów na nos. - Te od Kylo kojarzyły mi się bardzo źle, dopóki nie porozmawialiśmy na moich urodzinach. Teraz to trochę pamiątki starych, dobrych czasów.

Hux posłał Kylo uśmiech, który miał go zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Nie wiem, czy tłukliśmy się aż tak, żeby mieć blizny - zaczął Hux. - Ale na kolanie mam taką z dzieciństwa, jak spadłem z roweru. A no i na kostkach, od uderzeń.

Pokazał Rey kolano i ręce. Kylo też przyglądał się uważnie.

\- Ta wygląda jak głowa misia - powiedziała Rey.

\- Co? - Hux niemal zakrztusił się tym słowem.

\- No ta tutaj - wskazała na kostkę. Kylo pochylił się i przyjrzał dokładnie.

\- No ciężko zaprzeczyć.

Hux przyjrzał się swojej dłoni.

\- Jakieś zwidy macie.

\- Jak wolisz poważniej, to wygląda jak cząsteczka wody. Czyli dalej głowa misia.

\- Czekaj - Kylo wyjął z plecaka długopis. - Narysuje ci to.

Chwycił dłoń Armitage'a i z wielką uwagą zaczął rysować na jego skórze.

\- Patrz.

Niebieski tusz znaczył na jego dłoni małego, trochę krzywego misia.

\- Ale to głupie - powiedział, ale im dłużej się przyglądał, tym szerszy był jego uśmiech. Nigdy by nie wpadł na to, że blizna po uderzeniu w ścianę wygląda jak miś.

Kylo złapał jego dłoń ucałował bliznę, brudząc sobie przy tym usta tuszem.

\- Rozmazałeś - poskarżył się Hux.

\- No i masz. Narysuje ci to jeszcze raz - mruknął Ren, łapiąc za długopis.

\- A narysujesz mi też coś? - zapytała Rey.

Kylo wystawił dłoń, na której po chwili wylądowała ręka Rey. Zaczął rysować słońce, ale po chwili zmienił je w słonecznika.

\- Już zapomniałam, że umiesz tak rysować.

\- Ja to nie wiedziałem nawet - przyznał Hux cicho.

Ile było rzeczy, które wiedziała o Kylo Rey, a on nie?

\- Przestałem jeszcze gimnazjum - powiedział Kylo, nie wydawał się jakoś szczególnie poruszony.

\- No a śpiewać, chyba jeszcze wcześniej.

\- Weź się już zamknij, ok? Bo zaraz opowiem wszystkim o twoich wyczynach tanecznych.

Dziewczyna aż nadmuchała policzki.

Było ich dużo. Na pewno. I Hux nie mógł dzielić wspomnień, przy których go nie było. Ale może nie powinien być zazdrosny. Powinien czerpać z tego ile może, wyobrazić sobie małego Kylo, który maluje, śpiewa piosenki z bajek i ciągnie Rey za włosy.

A on miał swoje własne wspomnienia teraźniejszego Kylo.

\- No to teraz nie dam ci żyć, aż mi czegoś nie zaśpiewasz - posłał mu chytry uśmiech.

\- Przecież chciałem, przynajmniej kilka razy - parsknął śmiechem Kylo. - Za każdym razem mi dziękowałeś

\- Wszyscy myślą, że będziesz growlował albo coś - rzuciła Rey i w sumie nie mijała się jakoś szczególnie z prawdą.

\- Prawda, a poza tym każdy “umie śpiewać” jak jest pijany - powiedział Hux.

Kylo podniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

\- OK, w takim razie zabiorę swój śpiew do grobu.

\- Wrócimy do tego jeszcze - powiedział Hux i puszczając mu oczko.

 


End file.
